


Of Lions And Lambs - Part Three

by Marblez



Series: Of Lions And Lambs [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 142,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marblez/pseuds/Marblez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well...if you don't know what the basic summary is by now then I would suggest reading parts 1 and 2. <br/>Sorry, couldn't resist. <br/>WARNING - SLASH! MPREG (later)</p><p>(Re-Posted from my fanfiction.net account)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. I've just…borrowed them for a little while. I'll give them back. Honest.

Warnings- So completely AU it's unbelievable. (Come guys, it's a crossover so did you really expect it not to be AU?) Some of the characters might seem a little OOC at times. Also…THERE WILL BE SLASH! AND MPREG! You have been warned!

A/N Alice and Jasper are not a couple in this story, I want them with other people and so they will be (eventually).

A/N2 Apologies for any and all bad grammar or spelling mistakes.

A/N3 This is a sequel to 'Of Lions And Lambs part 1' and 'Of Lions And Lambs part 2' so if you haven't read that, will you might want to other wise this one will be a teeny tiny bit confusing.

A/N4 THE MPREG IS COMING BUT I KEEP HAVING TO PUSH IT BACK TO MAKE IT WORK…AT THIS RATE IT MIGHT HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL PART FOUR!

Of Lions And Lambs - Part Three

Prologue

"That…that…Grrr!" Harry growled, practically tearing his hair out in frustration. It was quite a surprise that the person who he was speaking about was his own boyfriend, Jacob. Draco had just received a phone call from a very much grounded Bella. He had expected her to be grounded; you didn't just get away with disappearing to Italy for a couple of days. What he hadn't been expecting was the other reason she was grounded, what Charlie was calling the bigger reason. Jacob had told him about the motorbikes; he had dobbed Bella in with her father.

"Why would he do that?" Draco asked.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out, by Merlin," Harry growled, pulling out his mobile phone and dialling Jacob's number. Draco picked up Teddy who had been playing on the floor with…well it looked like one of Harry's jumpers oddly enough…and sat on the other teen's bed, watching him as he paced the room.

"Jacob," Harry greeted in his sternest voice, "What in Merlin's name were you thinking when you told Bella's dad about her hobby? You knew how he'd react!...What? You wanted her to get even more grounded…fucking hell, why?"

"Harry! Little ears," Draco reminded the dark hair teen, covering Teddy's little ears with his hands. Teddy would repeat anything any of them said…at any time. They'd been out food shopping a little while back and he'd suddenly yelled 'boobies' at the woman ahead of them in the queue. Where he'd learnt that word was still a mystery but Harry suspected Draco…and Draco suspected Harry.

"You wanted to what?" Harry asked, sounding even angrier, "I've only met one of them but he did not strike me as a dangerous bloodsucking leech preying on an innocent girl. You're talking a load of…"

"Harry," Draco interrupted softly, still covering Teddy's ears thankfully. So Jacob had done it because of the Cullens…

"Enough! I don't want to hear about why you hate them. I hate prejudice of any kind," Harry snapped down the phone, "And if you can't get over this petty feud with the Cullens then…then I guess we need to rethink what we are to each other." His voice had gotten so quiet it was barely audible. "No, Jacob. If you hate them so strongly because your ancestors hated them then…well I can't…I'm sorry."

"Harry…"Draco said softly as the other teen ended the call and closed his phone, shuffling to the bed and sitting besides Draco. He reached over and picked up his son, hugging him close as his expression got sadder and sadder.

"He did it so that she wouldn't be able to see her boyfriend, the 'filthy leech'," Harry muttered, rubbing his cheek against Teddy's currently orange hair, "He said…he said his pack have always hated the Cullens. He hates them because someone in the past hated them…"

"They're wolves Harry, it could be instinct," Draco pointed out softly.

"It is not instinct; they go against insist by not attacking them all the time. They have a fu-they have a treaty with the Cullens to stop the fighting and the killing. That rules out instinct Draco! Jacob is not acting on instinct!" Harry snapped, tears building up in his eyes, "He's just being a prejudiced pri-" he cut himself off with a quiet sob, "Oh God…I shouldn't have broken up with him."

"Come here Teddy," Draco said softly, lifting the toddler away from Harry as he began sobbing, putting the worried little boy down on the floor with his toys. "Harry…"

"I broke up with him…" Harry sobbed, rubbing at his eyes to try and stop his tears, "I shouldn't have…he…I…we…I broke up with the best thing that's ever happened to me…what's wrong with me Draco? Why did I…?"

"There is nothing wrong with you Harry," Draco said softly as he returned to the bed and pulled Harry into his arms, "You were angry and you said something in the heat of the moment." He began to gently rock the sobbing teen in his arms. "If he loves you he'll forgive you for what you said and everything will be all right."

"But…he still did what he did," Harry mumbled, pressing his face into Draco's shoulder, "He still acted the way he did about the Cullens. I don't…I know I shouldn't have broken up with him but…but I still can't forgive him for doing that…oh Draco, what do I do?"

Draco didn't have an answer.

He didn't know.

~ * ~ * ~

Harry tried to call Jacob the next day but the call went un-answered. His second call went un-answered also. He tried calling with the house phone and then Draco's phone but Jacob would not pick up. He would not talk to him.

"I've fucked up everything Draco," Harry sighed sadly, "We need to talk about it but he won't…and I can't go round there un-invited and…oh fuck…" He turned away and stared sadly out the window, watching the rain falling all around.

"What's up?" Jasper said, suddenly appearing behind Draco.

"What's not up?" Draco asked, turning to face his boyfriend. Looking back at Harry he bit his lip and led Jasper out of the front room, up the stairs and into his bedroom. "Have you heard what Jacob did?"

"You mean the bikes?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah," Draco nodded.

"Edward's furious," he'd gone back home to change and had ended up caught up in his brother's angry fit, "Charlie's grounded Bella for life, he won't let her out of the house. And he's stopped Edward coming round except between specific hours."

"Wow," Draco mumbled, "That's harsh."

"Yeah," Jasper agreed, "Edwards not impressed with Jacob. His language when talking about the 'dogs' is quite…colourful."

"I'll be it is," Draco agreed, stepping forwards and into Jasper's open arms, "Harry dumped Jacob." Jasper frowned down at him and Draco sighed, resting his forehead against the strong shoulder of his boyfriend. "He got worked up and angry when he called Jacob about what he'd done to Bella and…and he dumped him."

"That's why he's so sad," Jasper murmured in understanding.

"He's regretting it," Draco said.

"Oh yeah," Jasper interrupted loudly, feeling the regret practically pulsing through his body from the teen downstairs.

"But there's nothing he can do. Jacob won't answer his calls. And Harry…well he wants to say forgive and forget but he can't. He's too good a person for that and what Jacob' did was just so…wrong, so bellow the belt as it were," Draco sighed sadly.

"It's a muddle," Jasper agreed.

"That it is," Draco sighed, "The only way that this will end happily will be for Jacob to understand that what he did was wrong, that his prejudice against you and your family is un-founded and for him to talk to Harry. Three unlikely things at the moment."

"Hmm," Jasper hummed softly in agreement, kissing Draco's hair gently as he thought things over. That wolf had seriously mucked up everything…but he wasn't going to let him muck up his relationship with Draco. He'd almost done that himself, he was going to let it happen again because of some jealous and prejudiced mutt.

A quiet tapping came from the window and Jasper smelled the bird even before he looked to the closed window. Draco reluctantly left Jasper's arms and opened the window, allowing the tawny owl to hop into the room. It proudly (well it looked proud anyway, ever Jasper's ability didn't work on animals) held a letter out to Draco in his beak.

"Thank you," Draco told the owl. He walked to his desk and pulled out a little bag of owl treats, "I'm sure there will be a reply so please, help yourself." As he spoke her tipped some of the treats out onto the floor under the window and the owl hopped down, pecking at the treats immediately. "It's for Harry."

"Your post is delivered by an owl," Jasper said softly.

"Didn't-Didn't you know that?" Draco asked softly. Jasper shook his head, "Oh…well yeah. This is the Wizarding version of the Royal Mail only it's a lot more reliable and there are less strikes." Draco had learnt about the muggle postal service from Harry and the stories he had been told had caused him quite a few giggles.

"Oh," Jasper mumbled, nodding.

"Come on, hopefully this will cheer him up a bit," Draco said, taking Jasper's hand and leading him back down to where Harry was still stood gazing outside. Narcissa and Lucius had taken Teddy out for the day, taking him to some adventure place aimed at toddlers. Draco was thankful. This was the first time he'd seen Harry unable to cope with Teddy and that just showed hoe much his rash actions had affected him. "Harry? There's a letter for you. I think it's from Hermione."

"A letter?" Harry asked, startled, turning away from the window.

"Yeah," Draco nodded, holding out the crisp envelope to the sad teen. Harry took it and broke the seal with practised ease, unfolding the stiff parchment and beginning to read it softly to himself. "Is it from Hermione?"

"Yes," Harry nodded.

"And?" Draco asked softly.

"She…she…well I'll just read it to you," Harry said softly, _"(I)Dear Harry. How are you and the Malfoy's doing wherever it is that you are? (Ron's still annoyed you won't tell even us but I don't mind.) Anyway what I'm writing for is that I have been asked by practically everyone (and I mean that literally, owls have been arriving non-stop from friends and family and random people who I don't know) if you will be giving another memorial party. I haven't said you are or your aren't because I do not know. Please write back and let me know what to tell people so that they will leave me alone. You loving friend, Hermione.(I)"_

"Party?" Draco asked in confusion.

"To celebrate the end of the war and to remember those who died," Harry explained softly, "You were invited to the last one but you'd only been out of Azkaban for a couple of months and you were still quite ill."

"Oh," Draco nodded in understanding, "So? Are you going to throw another one?"

"I don't know," Harry answered softly, "I'd like to. I'd like to make them an official holiday so that we never forget," Harry admitted.

"So write back and tell her yes," Draco smiled brightly. Hopefully this would help distract Harry until the mess with Jacob could be sorted out. "I'm sure she'll organise everything for you if you give her detailed instructions on what you want."

"Well…"Harry mumbled.

"Harry, it's for everyone else as well as us," Draco reminded him, "Like you said, those lost in the war deserved to be remembered and the events and the atrocities need to be remembered so they can never be allowed to happen again."

"You are right," Harry nodded, "We can sort out what we want and leave Hermione to do the actual organising. She'll enjoy that and that will mean that everything will be organised to perfection."

"With Hermione organising it, it will be organised to the level above perfection," Draco laughed loudly, "Just wait till you meet her. She's one of a kind….oh. Sorry Harry, I'm getting ahead of myself," Draco apologised quickly.

"Huh?" Harry asked, moving to his desk to write his reply.

"Well, I basically just said that Jasper can come but it's your party and…"

"Of course he can come. He'll be your 'Plus One'," Harry smiled for the first time all day, "That should cause quite a stir. Actually, all of your family can come. I'd like to meet them. Draco speaks very highly of them all."

"They'd like to meet you too," Jasper said, "I've told them a littl4e about you and Teddy. If you were to invite us we would love to come. I'd love to be there for you." The last line he said to Draco, feeling his boyfriend's nervousness and assuming correctly that Draco was nervous about appearing in the Wizarding world again.

"Cool," Harry smiled brightly, pushing his sadness to the back of his mind, _"(I)Dear Hermione. Party is a go. Can you do all the proper organising, you know make it actually happen if I send you details of what I'd like? Oh and we're doing fine. Love Harry.(I)_ There, that'll do for now. Is the owl still in your room? _"_ Draco nodded and Harry left the room.That last bit of the letter had been a lie but Draco let him get away with it.

They would deal with Jacob Black later.

A/N I tried to stay away fromm this for a little while, I really did! But it wouldn't leave me alone! However I am going on holiday to Scotland for a week so there will be a wait for the next chapter.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

_(I)Dear Hermione,_

_Here's the plan as promised. Draco helped me out with some of my ideas as did his boyfriend Jasper. Now just a tiny thing about Jasper and his family who I am inviting to the party…they're the vegetarian vampires we spoke of a while back. They won't cause trouble, I've met Jasper already and he's very nice. I'm, meeting the others in a couple of days when I invite them officially._

_But right…the plan._

_If possible I want it to be held in the Great Hall at Hogwarts._

_I want to get a photo of everyone who lost their lives during both the first war with Voldemort and the second war, including muggles and Death eaters. I want one of the walls to be covered with the muggles, one with the death eaters, on with the first war and one with the second war. I want_ _**(B)everyone(B)** _ _to be remembered. The photo's should be floating off the wall, moving around so that a person could look at the same places and see each and every photo it they stood there long enough._

_There will be a buffet table all evening with both muggle and magical foods and chairs and little table dotted around._

_If George will agree to it I think it's be great to have a little gift bag for each guests, maybe a little preview of some up and coming WWW products? It would give his sales a boost, especially with the students. But if he doesn't want to just ordinary gift bags will be fine._

Where the teachers usually sit we should have a stage for the night's entertainment. And speaking of entertainment I'd like for the Hogwarts choir to perform and other student's bands. Also could we try and book the 'Weird Sisters' and the 'Black Cats'?

_Students are welcome to attend but everyone else is invite only. (I have enclosed a list but if I've missed anyone important please add them on.) The students can only stay for however long the Headmistress allows them._

_Anything else I leave in your capable hands._

_Love Harry.(I)_

~ * ~ * ~

(I) _Dearest Harry,_

_That sounds absolutely perfect, especially the photo's. You are right, everyone should be remembered no matter what side they fought on. (Except maybe_ _**(B)him(B)** _ _and Bellatrix but I'll leave it up to you whether pictures of them go up.) I did wonder maybe if we should also have photo album's on each other table with photograph's of the war in them, to remember the events as well as the people. Just a thought._

_I'm beginning work on everything right away and the two bands have already agreed and have even offered to do it free of charge. George has to run it by his lawyers (yes he has a lawyer and a consultant) but he wants to do it. I've also hired bouncers to stop gatecrashers and to check that everyone has valid invites. I'm making the invites so that they are needed to open the doors to the great hall. I'll send you the ones for you (yes you are being invited to your own party), the Malfoy's and the Cullens as soon as they're done._

_You only forgot a couple of people from the list but I have had to invite a few of the more trusted reporters, I know you hate them but an event like this needs to be covered in the papers. Don't worry, Rita Skeeter will be no where in sight._

_And as for the vampires coming I cannot wait to meet them, they sound fascinating with their alternative diet._

_Your ever loving (and now very busy) friend,_

_Hermione.(I)_

~ * ~ * ~

_(I)Hermione,_

_Brilliant idea about the albums on the tables. Do it. As for the photo's of Voldemort and Bellatrix, put them up on the Death Eaters wall but make sure that the photo of Voldemort is of when he was younger, when was Tom Riddle. (Draco says to find a really bad one of his Aunt.) Also I think that Dumbledores one should be the only one with a frame. To make it stand out but not in an overly obvious way._

_Doing the invites like that is a good idea. Also I've had a thought. I need someone to look after Teddy so maybe we could set up one of the classrooms as a childcare of sorts for parents who can't find sitters and such._

_And you'd better had picked good reporters or I will never forgive you. LOL._

_Love Harry.(I)_

~ * ~ * ~

_(I)Dear Harry,_

_Photo's are ready and done just how you (and Draco) asked. I'm ashamed to say that I never expected Tom Riddle to be quite so…handsome._

_The child care thing was a brilliant idea and I've got that organised too. Poppy has offered to run it in the Hospital Wing._

_Everything's coming together nicely._

_Love Hermione._

_P.S. What on earth does LOL mean?(I)_

~ * ~ * ~

_(I)Hermione,_

_I can't believe you don't know what LOL means. I know it's a muggle term but you used to live in the muggle world with your parents. It means 'Laugh Out Loud'._

_Thank you for doing everything for me._

_Oh and I got the invites today. Wish me luck. I'm off to meet the Cullens tonight. (But don't tell Lucius, they're still not his favourite people. Will explain why at the party.)_

_Love Harry.(I)_

~ * ~ * ~

"Out you come Teddy," Harry said cheerfully as he undid the straps on the little boy's car seat. Jasper had driven them all to his house in Edward's car, the most sensible one to fit a child seat into. "We're going to meet Jasper's family."

"More good bad smells," Teddy said softly, wrinkling his nose slightly.

"Yes, more good bad smells," Harry chuckled before speaking softly to the vampire, "Jasper…you're house is amazing…it's beautiful." He stared up at the stunning house for a few moments before following Jasper and Draco up the steps to the glass door of the house.

"Thank you," Jasper bowed his head slightly as he held the door open for the wizards. He was shutting it behind them when Alice rushed down the stairs and all but threw herself at Draco.

"I'm so excited about the party!" she all but screamed, "I've seen some of it and it's going to be amazing and wonderful and…hello," she's turned to Harry suddenly, smiling at the dark haired teen. "You're Harry Potter."

"Yes I am," Harry smiled at the small girl who was bouncing in front of him.

"And this is Teddy," she smiled at the little boy who hid his face in Harry's chest, becoming even shyer than normal, "You're going to be very beautiful when you grow up. I know. I've seen it."

"How?" Teddy asked, peering at the little vampire woman.

"I can see the future sometimes," Alice said calmly.

"Really?" Teddy asked. She nodded. "Wow."

"You're a Seer?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Yes," Alice nodded again, "I saw you coming. I saw Draco coming too."

"Wow," Harry mumbled, "A vampire and a seer. That's a first."

"Tel me about it," Draco agreed with a chuckle.

"The others are all in the living room," Alice said cheerfully. She took Harry hand, the one not holding Teddy on his hip, and led him up the stairs. "I've been so looking forward to meeting you. Everyone will love you; you just have to give them time. Especially Rosalie."

Jasper took Draco's hand in his and kissed the blond wizards knuckles gently before they followed his excited sister up the stairs, along the hallway, down another set of stairs and into the living room. The rest of the Cullens were dotted around the room; Carlisle and Esme stood together in front of the roaring fire, Rosalie and Emmett sat together on the sofa and Edward stood by one of the large windows.

"Everyone, this is Harry Potter and his adopted son and Godson Teddy Lupin," Alice announced cheerfully as they reached the bottom of the stairs. "He's here to ask us something."

"Alice, don't give it away," Jasper chided as he and Draco joined them at the bottom of the stairs, "Let Harry and Draco do things how they want to."

"Hello again Draco, dear," Esme said softly as she crossed the room to take the blonds hands in hers, "I've made some chocolate cake. Would you like some?"

"Cake?" Teddy perked up in Harry's arms, "I like cake."

"Is he allowed some cake?" Esme asked. Harry nodded. "May I take him to the kitchen so he can pick his own slice?" The beautiful woman smiled so trustingly at the saviour of the Wizarding world that he nodded and handed over his son, trusting him in the care of an unfamiliar vampire.

"Thank you," Carlisle said as his happy wife skipped up the stairs chatting to the little boy, "She loves children. I am Carlisle, the head of this family."

"I'm Harry," he smiled and held his hand out for the vampire to shake, "It's a pleasure to meet you." He smiled around at the other vampires, noticing that the other woman in the room was sat stiffly and trying not to look at him. "I don't know if Draco's told you anything about me…"

"Nope. Who are you?" Rosalie asked sharply.

"Rosalie," Jasper growled in her direction.

"I am a wizard, like Draco. I fought in a war, like Draco," Harry said softly but clearly, looking around at the vampires calmly, "Only unlike Draco everyone looked to me for leadership, for hope, for courage. I was the-boy-who-lived. Merlin, I hate that name," he shook his head before continuing to speak, "I had to lead the Light side in the war, I had to sacrifice myself to defeat a murder threatening the entire world with darkness."

"But you're not dead," Emmett pointed out, "You said you had to sacrifice yourself but that's not true if you didn't die…"

"I did die," Harry answered, "I just didn't stay dead. My magic brought me back so that I could defeat him." The big vampire let out a soft 'oh' of understanding. "I've now got another awful nickname, the Saviour-of-the-Wizarding-World. Yuck." Harry winced causing Draco and Alice to chuckle. He sounded like Teddy. "And after the war and all that I was truly sick of the attention and so came to live with Draco."

"That is quite a story," Carlisle said softly.

"Oh, don't I know it," Harry chuckled and shook his head, "Now, on top of coming to meet you I would like to invite all of you to a remembrance party, remembering the end of the war and those lost in it." He pulled out six large invitations from his pocket.

"How did they fit in there?" Rosalie all but demanded.

"Magic," Harry smiled across at her, "There is one for each of you. Jasper has already accepted to come with Draco, to support him as he re-enters the Wizarding world. And Edward, you're also has a plus one. For your girlfriend."

"Harry?" Draco asked in surprise, he hadn't known about that.

"I didn't think he'd want to leave her alone what with everything that's happened to her in the past," Harry answered calmly.

"And with what's happening now," Alice put in.

"What's happening now?" Draco asked worriedly.

"The murders in Seattle?" she asked, "Hasn't Jasper told you that…oh. He hasn't. Um, well there's a Newborn vampire loose in Seattle. We're worried that it has something to do with Victoria."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Draco asked his boyfriend.

"I didn't want to worry you," Jasper answered softly, reaching out with his free hand (the other was still holding Draco's) and cupped his boyfriend's cheek.

"Oh," Draco mumbled softly, "Thanks…I think."

"So anyway, she can come too," Harry said, looking across at Edward.

"She's grounded," Edward reminded everyone.

"She'll be ungrounded by then," Alice piped up, her eyes glazed over as she saw a vision, "And she'll be going on two trips as will you Edward." She blinked and her eyes returned to normal as she smiled at Harry, "I accept. I want to come and see your world of magic."

"I think you'll love it," Harry said as he flicked through the invites and handed her the one with her name on it. Hermione truly had done a wonderful thing with the invites, they lettering was beautiful and the design of the border was creeping ivy that moved about the page slowly.

"I know I'll love it," Alice laughed confidently.

"So Rosie? What do you think?" Emmett asked his wife brightly, "Fancy going to a magic party?" He looked very eager to do so, grinning at Harry and Draco but Rosalie was quite obviously still unconvinced. "Please Rosie?"

"I don't trust you," Rosalie said calmly to Harry, rising from her seat and allowing Harry to see how stunning she truly was. He was reminded immediately of Fleur DeLacour. In fact he'd like to see them stood side by side, just to see who would be the more beautiful. Harry had a feeling that even with her Veela blood Fleur would loose to Rosalie. "But I do wish to see this magical world Alice has seen in her visions. I will come."

"Yes!" Emmett cried happily, jumping up to stand beside his wife and to take his invite after she had gotten hers, "Wow! These are cool!"

"Daddy!" Teddy cried happily from the top of the stairs. He was sat on Esme's hip as she walked down the stairs and the little boy was munching on a piece of delicious looking chocolate cake with chocolate icing, icing which was all over his face by now. "Cake good!"

"Is it?" Harry asked, taking Teddy from the motherly vampire, "I'd better try a piece then," he said with a laugh, opening his mouth and going to take a bite out of the cake in Teddy's hand.

"No!" Teddy screamed, holding it away from Harry, "Mine!"

"Oh, yours is it?" Harry laughed.

"Yes, all mine. Nice lady said so," Teddy said, smiling at Esme who was standing close to her husband and beaming at the child. He looked to Jasper. "Your mummy?" he asked the vampire.

"Yes, she's my mother," Jasper agreed.

"Nice mummy," Teddy announced, "Nice but bad smell." Rosalie frowned, obviously taking offence for her mother who just smiled wider at the child.

"Don't worry, that's a good thing to be called," Harry chuckled, "What do you call Jasper, Teddy? What's Jasper?"

"Good bad smell," Teddy answered.

"And is anyone else a good bad smell?" Harry asked.

"Don't know," Teddy mumbled softly, "Nice bad smell." He looked at Esme once more. "Like nice bad smell." He waved across at her. "Like cake." And his attention turned entirely to the cake yet to be eaten in his messy hands.

"Will you two come?" Harry asked, holding out the last three invites, unable to separate them now that he was holding Teddy.

"We'd love to but I think it's best that we stay here, keep an eye on the things that are happening whilst everyone else is away," Carlisle said logically, "Everyone can tell us about it when they get back and we can go next time."

"Oh," Harry faltered before smiling brightly, "I suppose you're right. And so lastly it's just you, Edward Cullen with a plus one on his ticket. Will you come to my party? Will you bring your girlfriend to my party?"

"If her father will let us then I can see no reason not too," Edward answered. Harry gave a cry of joy and handed one of the other invites to him, practically juggling to Teddy to do so. "I do have one question however. Why is it that I can read your mind as clear as day but I cannot read Draco's unless he wants me too?"

"Huh?" Harry asked.

"Edward can read minds," Draco said quickly, "You can't read mine, Edward, because I am well trained in Occlumency. It is a shield for the mind."

"I was awful at that," Harry laughed loudly, "Truly awful. Snape gave up on me after…well after we had a fight but still he said I was his worst ever student at it." He smiled across as Draco and went to swap Teddy to his other hip but found he was still holding the two unclaimed invites. "Um…you should still have these." He held the two invites out to Carlisle and Esme.

"But…"

"You might not be coming but I am still inviting you and so you can still have these, if only as souvenirs," Harry said cheerfully.

"Thank you," Esme smiled at him, taking the pretty invitations in her pale hand, treating the two pieces of parchment almost like they would shatter.

"Down!" Teddy cried out suddenly, wriggling violently in Harry's arms.

"Where's that piece of cake gone?" Harry asked, looking at the clean carpet bellow them with fear as he saw the little boy's messy but ultimately empty hands.

"Gone," Teddy answered with a giggle.

"Have you eaten it all?" Harry gasped, the piece of cake had been huge! Teddy's cheeky giggle confirmed that was exactly what had happened. "You greedy little boy!" Harry laughed loudly.

"Down!" Teddy repeated loudly.

"Let's clean you up first, we don't want you leaving chocolate handprints all over the Cullens nice house do we?" Harry asked as he drew out his wand. He cast a simple cleaning spell on the wriggling boy, removing all traces of chocolate from little Teddy. "Now Teddy, don't break anything and don't go causing a nuisance," Harry warned the little boy before lowering him down to the ground. The little boy nodded…and then proceeded to rush over to stand in front of Emmett and Rosalie.

"Hello," he said loudly to the couple. Rosalie stiffened, her breathing cutting out. Emmett however grinned and dropped to his knees in front of the two year old and still the giant vampire towered over him. "I'm Teddy."

"I'm Emmett," he said cheerfully.

"Em…Emme…Emmie…."Teddy struggled to pronounce the new name.

"You can call me Em, kid," Emmett said with a wide grin.

"Em!" Teddy cried happily, "Em is big!" Harry and Draco both hid laughs behind their hands, fearing for a moment that the vampire would take offence but instead Emmett just…laughed. Teddy laughed too, his hair beginning to change…

"What the…?" Emmett asked in confusion as Teddy's sandy blond hair changed to short, dark curls just like his own. "How did he do that?"

"He's a Metamorphmagus," Harry explained. The Cullens frowned in confusion, well not Alice but the others did. "He can do that, he can change his appearance just by thinking about it. Right now he only copies other people or colours he thinks are pretty. Lately he's spent half his time as a mini-Draco." This got a loud 'aw' from Alice and Esme. "But when he gets older I'm sure he'll be just like his mum, I once saw her spend an entire day with her like Medusa. You know, living snakes. It was creepy but then again it was Halloween."

As the adults in the room chuckled Teddy stepped away from Emmett and looked up at the still stunned Rosalie. The little boy frowned for a moment before smiling happily and raising his arms up to her, asking for a hug. As she stared down at him the tight dark curls on his head lightened and lengthened, turning into blond ringlets. He went from looking like a little monkey to a little angel, from looking like Emmett to looking like Rosalie…

"Oh!" the vampire gasped, turning and rushing up the stairs. Emmett ruffled Teddy's hair before following his wife from the room, calling for her to stop and talk to him. Teddy turned tearful and confused eyes on his daddy.

"I bad?" he asked, his lower lip trembling.

"Oh no sweetheart!" Esme cried, dropping to her knees beside him and hugging him gently. "Rosalie's just a…a very emotional person."

"Tell me about it," Jasper muttered.

"W-W-Wosawie no like me?" Teddy asked tearfully.

"No, sweetheart, she does like you," Esme didn't know whether she was speaking the truth or not, you could never tell with Rosalie at the best of times but this was what the little boy needed to hear. "Rosalie just…needed a moment alone. It wasn't you." She kissed his hair softly and her hand stroked his cheek soothingly. Harry was suddenly struck by an irrational sort of fear, after all she was a vampire and he was a parent and…

"Don't worry," Edward spoke up and Harry suddenly remember that he could read his mind and would have heard every single fear that passed through his brain, "He smells too much like a wet dog to be even the slightest bit appetising to us."

"I think that's meant to be reassuring," Harry chuckled softly.

"It is," Edward smiled at him.

"You smell like Draco," Alice piped up, "Different but a good different."

"So it's me you lot want to eat," Harry laughed.

"Obviously," Alice teased.

"Nice bad smell?" Teddy asked softly from where he snuggled into Esme's arms. She smiled down at him. "Can I have more cake?"

"Teddy!" Harry half-gasped, half-laughed.

"Please?" Teddy looked way too sweet and innocent with Rosalie's looks and the batting eyelashes. It was no surprise that Esme gave in and lifted him up with er as she stood, carrying him out to the kitchen.

"If he's sick tonight I will be so pissed," Harry laughed, shaking his head softly.

"He won't be," Alice said confidently, "He won't sleep but he won't be sick."

"Great," Harry groaned.

"So Harry, why don't you sit down and tell us a bit about yourself?" Carlisle suggested pleasantly. Jasper pulled Draco over to the sofa Emmett and Rosalie had vacated, sitting down and pulling the wizard he had missed so much into his lap. Harry took the seat next to them as everyone else in the room found seats, all looking at him with various levels of expectancy.

They wanted to hear his story.

"Well…what do you want to know?" Harry asked timidly, knowing that Draco hadn't told them everything about his past. They'd respected that so he was sure they'd respect the fact that there were things he didn't want to talk about…

"Where did you get that scar?" Carlisle asked, nodding to the oh so famous scar on his forehead. His hand reached up, his fingers feeling along the distinct lines. "It looks old…"

"It is old," Harry said softly, "I got it when I was a baby, the night my parents died. An evil wizard called Lord Voldemort…"Draco shuddered violently in Jaspers arms, "…was trying to take over the world and thanks to a prophecy he believed, correctly as it turned out, that I was the only thing in the world that could stop him."

"A baby?" Edward asked disbelievingly.

"Yes. A baby. He killed my parents and tried to kill me," Harry sighed, "I survived the killing-curse, something completely unheard of. And in the process I…killed him. Temporarily."

"I dread to ask but why temporarily?" Carlisle asked softly.

"This could take a while," Harry warned softly before beginning to explain the condensed and censored version of his life's story, "When my parents were killed I was sent to live with my muggle relatives…"

A/N I couldn't leave this alone even on holiday! LOL. I spent most of the evenings ignoring my very understanding boyfriend and scribbling in my notebook. I've got two and a half chapters to copy up! Hope you liked this one. Oh and constructive criticism (not about spelling and grammar) and suggestions are always welcome.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

"I still don't understand why we have to learn Spanish," Draco grumbled as he and Bella left the aforementioned class and walked towards the cafeteria for a much needed lunch break, "I'm never going to go there and if I ever do for whatever reason there are these wonderful things called Translation Spells," the last part was a whisper for her ears only. Bella chuckled,

"Not all of us are as lucky as you, Draco," she reminded him.

"Hey, are you going to the dance?" Draco asked as he noticed a large clump of posters on the wall by the entrance to the cafeteria, all advertising the same thing. Bella scoffed and shook her head firmly. "Why not?"

"One dance was enough," she literally shuddered at the memory, "I don't like dancing or crowds or…or dresses. Never again." Uh-oh. Draco looked away as he bit his lip; she wasn't going to be pleased to find out that Edward had accepted Harry's invitation on her behalf. Hopefully her anger would be aimed at her boyfriend…

"See you at the table," Draco said as he headed over to the line of meat eaters and Bella nodded before heading over to the salad bar, collecting her traditional piece of edible art. As he picked up his tray a pair of hands rested on his hips and a cold body stood close behind him, making him smile. "Hey." Looking over his shoulder his eyes met with the dark eyes of his boyfriend. "You need to…eat."

"I know," Jasper answered, his voice soft and most definitely for Draco's ears only as he leaned in close, "We're going hunting tonight." To everyone else it just looked like Fork's High's only gay couple (only openly gay couple) were sharing sweet nothings in the cafeteria queue. "How's your day been?"

"Not bad. I officially hate Spanish," Draco muttered causing Jasper to chuckle and kiss his cheek softly. Draco collected his meal and Jasper kept an arm around his boyfriend's waist as they walked across the busy room. "Hey guys," Draco greeted the group as they slid into their usual seats.

"Will your parents be coming to your graduation Draco?" Angela asked, turning her attention from her food to him as Bella sat down at the table.

"Yeah," Draco nodded, "They wouldn't miss it."

"What about the rest of your family? My mum's making me invite everyone," Angela asked cheerfully. Draco's expression saddened as he answered very softly,

"My only living relatives live in England and they wouldn't come anyway."

"Sorry," Angela apologised immediately, "I always say the wrong thing…"

"It's ok," Draco interrupted, "How many relatives do you have?"

"It feels like thousands," Angela groaned, "And my mother expects me to hand-address one to each and every one of them. I'm going to get carpal tunnel. I've put it off again and again but I have to do it by this weekend and I am dreading it."

"I'll help you," Bella volunteered, "If you don't mind my awful handwriting."

"That's so nice of you. I'll come over any time you want," Angela looked and sounded relieved. Draco was startled by Bella's offer, after all even for a grounded person she had been almost ridiculously hermit like for a while but Draco wasn't going to be the one to point that out, he was glad the conversation had moved away from him and his family.

"Actually, I'd rather go to your house if that's ok. I'm sick of mine. Charlie un-grounded me last night," Bella was grinning as she announced the good news and Draco was fairly certain that she was most happy about being able to spend un-restricted time with her boyfriend again.

"Really?" Angela asked, "I thought you said you were in for life."

"I'm more surprised than you are. I was sure I would at least have finished high school before he set me free," Bella joked cheerfully. Angela's grin grew,

"Well this is great Bella! We'll have to go out to celebrate."

"You have no idea how good that sounds," Bella said sincerely.

"What should we do?" Alice asked eagerly. Draco and Jasper shared a knowing look as her face lit up with delight at the thought of planning some grand 'un-grounding' celebration, something Bella would undoubtedly hate.

"Whatever you're thinking, Alice, I doubt I'm that free," Bella said quickly.

"Free is free, right?" Alice insisted.

"I'm sure I still have boundaries…like the continental U.S, for example," Bella said shortly, causing Angela and the ever-present Ben laugh together. Alice looked truly disappointed, her gaze meeting Draco's. He watched as her eyes clouded briefly and then she was hiding a smile.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Alice asked, turning her knowledgeable gaze back to Bella who answered quickly,

"Nothing. Look, let's give it a couple of days to make sure he wasn't joking." And then after a pause she became her old self (meaning a bit of a kill joy) when she said, "It's a school night, anyway."

"We'll celebrate this weekend, then," Alice said enthusiastically.

"Sure," Bella agreed softly.

Alice and Angela began to plan different options including a fancy meal, a party, a trip to the cinema and a shopping trip. Bella did her best to ignore them, focusing on Edward and on her meal. Draco ate his own meal, leaning against Jasper's side as the vampire held him gently about the waste. As he ate the couple talked softly about…well nothing really. Stupid stuff that had no real importance. Some people would have been annoyed at having a conversation with no meaning but to Draco it was a relief, he was always having serious conversations and he was sick of them. He liked the nonsense.

"Alice? Alice!" Angela sounded slightly annoyed and slightly panicked as she tried to get the attention of the girl she had been talking to, a girl who was most definitely lost in a vision of the future. Edward and Jasper shared a brief worried look, un-noticed by everyone but Draco and then Edward laughed, a loud and somehow natural sounding laugh.

"Is it naptime already, Alice?" Edward teased. Alice blinked and with a big smile she was back to her normal self,

"Sorry. I was daydreaming, I guess."

"Daydreaming's better than facing two more hours of school," Ben said.

"You got that right," Draco laughed.

Conversation returned to what it had been if a little bit more strained and when the bell rang loudly, interrupting them, they all headed their separate ways to their afternoon classes.

~ * ~ * ~

"Draco Malfoy, if I knew your middle name I would use it!" Bella practically screamed at him as he and Jasper approached the others the next morning. Draco froze, his eyes widening briefly before he ducked behind Jasper.

"What did I do?" he asked from his hiding place.

"What did you do? You conspired with my boyfriend to get me to go to a party, something that I hate because they make me seem even clumsier. And not just any party, no it's a party in England. England! You knew my dad would flip and still you an Edward…"

"Whoa!" Draco screamed, looking over Jasper shoulder at the angry girl, "I did not conspire with your boyfriend about anything! It's not my party; it's Harry's. He thought he'd be nice and invite my boyfriend as well as me and then he felt he couldn't just invite one of the Cullens so he invited all of them and then he thought he'd be even nicer and invite you too. I had nothing to do with it!" Not strictly true but when facing someone as angry and scary as Bella, Draco had always found it best to sugar coat the truth.

"Harry," Bella said softly, her anger deflating enough for Draco to feel safe enough to step out from behind Jasper. "It's Harry's party?"

"Yeah. He held one last year and now everyone wants it to become a yearly thing so there's another one this year and…" Draco rambled when he was nervous, a horrible habit he'd picked up after Azkaban, thankfully he hadn't had it during the war or he'd have been killed by either side for talking about the wrong thing at the u wrong time. "It's going to be fun."

"Fun?" Bella repeated the word, "Dancing?"

"You don't have to dance," Draco said quickly but very quietly, they were after all in public, "There's mingling and sight seeing and…well don't you want to see the magical world I grew up in? You'll see things you could never have imagined. The parties being held at Hogwarts, my old school, a school of magic. Bella, don't you want to see magic? Real magic?"

"I've seen you do…"

"Much better than what I can do," Draco said softly, fighting back a grin, "Have you ever met a ghost? Hogwarts has dozens. And the paintings, the paintings at Hogwarts are alive. You can talk with the paintings, talk with people who died thousands of years ago but left a tiny part of themselves on a piece of canvas." It wasn't just Bella who had a look of wonder on her face now. "Still don't wanna go?"

"Well…now you've put it like that…" Bella admitted quietly.

"So you'll come?" Draco asked.

"Yes," Bella nodded, "Good thing Charlie already agreed…"

"He did?" Draco asked in surprise, "Then why were you so mad at me?"

"Just…because," Bella shrugged, muttering softly, "Looks like we need to get next week off school. That's gonna be fun." Draco grinned, opening his jacket and showing the group his wand.

"That's going to be easy."

~ * ~ * ~

Bella and Edward's plane back from Florida landed twenty minutes before their plane to England took off and it was only a little spell by Harry that made it possible for them to switch planes in time, checking their baggage in any everything. Lucius had insisted on purchasing the tickets for the large group and so they were all travelling first class…but that didn't help Draco.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if you would please fasten your seat belts. I'm afraid we've hit some turbulence but we'll be threw it in a few minutes," the woman standing at the front of the spacious cabin said.

"I hate these things," Draco gasped as he shakily did his belt up, pulling it a little too tight. Jasper reached across the large gap between their comfortable seats and held his hand. "Tin cans with wings…far too dangerous…give me a broomstick any day…can't see why we had to travel this way…" Draco mumbled and grumbled as the cabin began to bounce around them, the whole plane rocked by the turbulence. "Oh shit…oh shit…"

"Draco?" Jasper called out worriedly as his boyfriend began to hyperventilate, gripping Jasper's hand and the armrest so tightly his knuckles turned white and his joints clicked.

"It wasn't so bad last time…" Draco gasped as Teddy began to cry in his magically reinforced baby seat. "I wasn't so scared last time…oh shit…oh shit…" His terrified eyes met Jaspers and uncaring of the 'Fasten Seatbelt' sign lit up on the wall and the glare coming from the flight attendant Jasper unclipped his belt, rose awkwardly from his seat and knelt in front of Draco even as the cabin shook violently around them. "Jasper…"

"Open your mind Draco," Jasper pleaded softly, "Let me in and I'll help you."

"I wasn't so scared last time…so pathetic…" Draco mumbled, shaking his head and gripping onto Jaspers hands even harder.

"Sir you need to return to your seat!" the flight attendant called from her own seat near the cabin door. Jasper ignored her.

"Draco, it's not pathetic to be afraid of flying," he said gently.

"But I'm not afraid of flying…I love flying…it's just this tin can…this thing…" Draco looked around at the bland walls of the cabin.

"Let me help you Draco…" Jasper pleaded softly. "Let me in."

"Ok…"Draco breathed out loudly, forcing his mind to relax, to open up, to let Jasper's special talent calm him down. As the turbulence eased off, the plane levelling out and the shaking stopping Draco felt his body growing heavy. He sank into the chair and let his eyes drift shut.

"Sleep Draco. It'll be ok, I'll look after you," Jasper whispered, pulling one of his hands out of Draco's so that he could brush the platinum blond hair back gently, "Sweet dreams."

~ * ~ * ~

After landing in Heathrow Harry took charge of the large group, guiding them through the utter madness of baggage collection and out into the fresh air. Narcissa was in charge of Teddy's pram, pushing the sleeping boy along proudly. Draco was still a little groggy, having slept all the way thanks to Jasper's welcome gift, and his boyfriend had to lead him along by his hand. Bella was even worse after two flights in one day, not being able to sleep on either. Emmett was carrying her suitcase along with his and Rosalie's so that Edward could practically carry her.

Harry declined all the offers from the waiting taxis and led them along the pavement for nearly ten minutes before he turned off, heading down an almost deserted lane. Rosalie was getting seriously un-impressed and was just about to vocalise her complaint when Harry stopped. Looking around quickly he drew his wand from its hidden pocket and held it out towards the road like he was flagging down a…triple-decker purple bus.

"What on Earth…" Bella mumbled in shock, straightening up at the huge vehicle came to a stop in front of their group. A short man with enormous glasses stepped down off the back of the old fashioned bus, his uniform too tight for him and the huge cap almost falling off the top of his head.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus," he spoke with a thick Scottish accent, "Emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. My name is Cuthbert McDoogle and I will be your conductor for this afternoon." After reciting what Harry knew to be a standard greeting for a Knight Bus conductor the man took off his glasses and scrubbed the thick layer of dust off of the lenses before putting them back on his red nose. "Merlin's beard! You're Harry Potter."

"I was the last time I checked," after all the years it had been happening Harry was very used to and very sick of people's immediate reactions to him. "Would you please take us to Malfoy Manor."

"Yes of course Mr Potter, an absolute pleasure and honour to have you travelling with us toda-wait, Malfoy Manor?" Cuthbert interrupted himself, "Why would you want to go **(B)there(B)**?" Lucius cleared his throat loudly and the mans gaze snapped to the three platinum blonds. "You…you're…oh Merlin…"

"They are my friends," Harry said firmly, "Now can you take us to Malfoy Manor or should we find other means of transportation?"

"Oh no, we can take you!" Cuthbert cried quickly, looking worried. "I was just surprised, that's all. You've been missing for so long and now seeing you with such a dark family…Death Eaters…"

"Ex-Death Eaters," Harry snapped. "The war is over, long over and the wounds are healing. Don't re-open them Cuthbert McDoogle, it's not worth it." He turned to smile at the group. "On you get everyone."

Draco stepped on first, trying to ignore the way the conductor flinched out of his way. Harry unclipped Teddy from his pushchair and carried him on board, asking Cuthbert to put it with the rest of the luggage. No one made a single move to help the man as he lifted each heavy case onto the bus and placed them in a baggage rack at the back of the bus that easily held all of them despite it's small size.

"There's a chandelier," Bella gasped in shock as Edward helped her into the bus. All four beds were empty on the bottom level of the bus and the group sat on them, Bella and the vampires looking very confused. "And what's with the beds? Where are the seats?"

"The beds are the seats," Harry answered, "Don't ask me why, I haven't got a clue. And you want to hold on. I've only travelled on here once before but it can get…interesting." He sat on the bed nearest the driver, crossing his legs Indian style and placing Teddy in the circle his legs made. One hand held Teddy's arm while his other hand held onto one of the long poles connecting the bed to the ceiling.

"Right," Cuthbert was panting as he walked through the bus to stand in front of the Harry. He pulled the old fashioned ticket machine around from where it hung at his side and turned the large handle to make it produce ten large tickets and one smaller one (for Teddy). "Right, destination is Malfoy Manor. Take it away Ernie!"

"You have got to be kidding," Harry muttered as he saw the same old driver with even worse glasses than Cuthbert at the wheel, this time munching on a juicy red apple. He jumped, the apple dropping to the floor below him as he let off the large hand break.

"Woo! Let's get dis show on da road!" the little head was still there too, shouting with excitement as the bus shot forwards at its usually ridiculous and dangerous speed.

Somehow Teddy drifted off to sleep and slept through the entire terrifying journey. Bella screamed at every dangerous corner, at every near collision (of which there were many) and eventually she…fainted in Edwards's arms much to everyone's amusement and relief. Bella could scream loudly. Even Rosalie let out a little scream however when the bus narrowly missed hitting a speeding train…

"Malfoy Manor," Cuthbert announced when the bus came to an abrupt halt in front of a large and ornate black set of gates. The talking head, which had been giving a running commentary of the journey, was unusually silent. Bella was woken gently and then the group stepped down off the bus, everyone but the Malfoy's gazing at the beautiful gates in wonder. The gates and the wall they were connected too were so tall that none of them could see what was behind them.

"Thank you," Harry said to Cuthbert after the man had put the last of the cases down on the ground beside the bus.

"You're welcome Mr Potter," Cuthbert mumbled, bowing ever so slightly which made Harry blush with embarrassment and made Draco hide a laugh behind his hand. The conductor stepped back onto the platform of the bus.

"Ernie! Get us out of dis creepy place!" the talking head shouted loudly and then the bus was gone, fading into the nothing as it turned at the end of the road. The group picked up their luggage, Harry settling Teddy back into his pushchair and then turned to face the large gates.

"I can't see through the bars," Rosalie said, confused.

"It's a privacy spell," Narcissa explained as her husband took out his wand and drew it diagonally across the lock with no keyhole. The metal clicked loudly and then the gates swung open with loud creaks. "The house elves will have kept the house and grounds in good condition. Look, they've lit the torches."

"It's like a fairy tale," Bella breathed as they all saw the flaming torches lining the gravel drive, leading right up to the glorious building that was Malfoy Manor. As they began to walk up the long drive their luggage disappeared as they carried it, making them gasp in surprise.

"Don't worry, the house elves will have just sent them to your rooms," Narcissa smiled around the group. Bella and the Cullens were all silently wondering what on earth house elves were.

"It looks much nicer than the last time I saw this place," Harry commented.

"I should hope so too. I ordered the house elves to clean everything and to re-decorate everything. The only things that have remained the same are the antiques and-" a loud bird cry cut off Narcissa's explanation, making the group jump, "And the peacocks."

"Peacocks?" Emmett snorted.

"It's a Malfoy family tradition. We have always kept peacocks in the grounds. It started with my ancestors, they were a proud bunch and the peacock is a very beautiful and very proud bird," Lucius answered calmly.

"Oh," everyone who was not a member of the Malfoy family mumbled in understanding. They continued to walk towards the house and as they approached the huge doors swung open almost silently.

"Draco, I knew you had money but I never imagined…" Bella breathed softly as she caught a glimpse of what lay inside those doors, looking amazing even from a distance. Draco chuckled,

"I know."

The group walked through the doors, eyes going wide as they took in the dazzling chandelier hanging above the grand staircase. The walls were covered with ancient paintings, all moving just like Draco had said magical paintings did. Suits of armour stood sternly on either side of the staircase and standing right in the centre of the staircase on the first step was…

"What is that?" Rosalie asked in shock.

"A house elf," Draco answered with a smile.

"Foxton," Narcissa greeted the little creature pleasantly, "The house looks delightful. And thank you for lighting the torches to guide us up the path."

"Thank you mistress, it is an honour to serve the Malfoy family," the little creature squeaked out as he bowed deeply, so deeply that the pillowcase he wore a tunic nearly fell over his head. "The kitchen elves have prepared the Malfoy families favourite meals for dinner and the beds is all turned down."

"That's very thoughtful of you Foxton," Narcissa smiled down at him.

"Your very welcome Mistress," Foxton gave her another deep bow.

"Are all house elves suck ups?" Emmett asked loudly.

"Shut up Emmett," Draco snapped as the house elf looked embarrassed, "Foxton? Did you change my room how I asked you too before we left?"

"Yes master Draco, everything is as you asked," Foxton nodded.

"Wonderful," Draco said happily, "And you said our favourite meals…does that mean that there will be…"

"The pudding is marble cake with icing sugar, just the way master Draco likes it," the house elf answered.

"Yes! I love the kitchen elves marble cake! No offence mother but none of your wonderful creations can ever beat it!" Draco laughed. Foxton straightened up with pride and smiled up at Draco.

"The kitchen elves will be delighted to hear that, master Draco," he said.

"What time is dinner set to be?" Lucius asked his head elf.

"Dinner will be ready for seven, master Lucius," Foxton answered, bowing to the tall head of the Malfoy family. "The table has been seated for a relaxed evening rather than a social engagement as you asked and the young misses special diet has been taken into account."

"Perfect as ever Foxton, right down to the tiniest detail. If I paid you I'd have to give you a raise," Lucius laughed cheerfully.

"You don't get paid!" Bella gasped in shock.

"No Miss, house elves ask no payment for it is an honour to serve such a distinguished family as the Malfoys," Foxton answered her proudly. "Will you and your guests be retiring to your rooms to settle in before dinner master Lucius?"

"An excellent idea Foxton," Lucius nodded in agreement.

"I shall have some elves come and guide the guests to their prepared rooms," Foxton said calmly, "Is there anything else you require of me before I continue with my duties, master Lucius?"

"No Foxton, that will be all," Lucius answered.

"Thank you master Lucius," the house elf bowed deeply again and then wit ha click of his bony fingers he just disappeared.

"What strange little creatures," Edward said thoughtfully, "Confusing minds."

"I got so many visions of cleaning from him it was ridiculous," Alice giggled, "I'll have to block them out." Edward nodded in agreement.

"We'll leave you to the house elves," Narcissa said, slipping her arms through her husbands, "Come Lucius, I want to see what they've done to our room while we've been away."

As the couple walked up the grand staircase looking completely perfect, dressed as elegantly as they always were, four more of the strange little creatures appeared on the bottom step. Each wore a pillowcase for a tunic but the one of the left also wore a scrap of material as a sort of bandana.

"Binky! Still here," Draco called out cheerfully to the one with the bandana, "I'd have thought you'd have been promoted the kitchens by now."

"Master Draco is very kind but Binky is very happy where she is," the house elf answered in a voice only slightly more feminine than Foxton's had been. "I am to show Mr Edward Cullen and Miss Bella Swan to their rooms."

"That's us," Bella said quietly, gesturing to herself and Edward.

"If you will please follow me, miss, sir, I will take you there directly," Binky said politely, turning on the spot and heading up the stairs at a remarkably fast rate for someone with such short legs.

"See you later," Draco said to the couple as they walked past them and up the stairs, staring in wonder as they followed the round and saw what was on the landing above the group.

"Come on Connie," Alice said cheerfully to the next house elf along from the left, a house elf that let out a squeak of surprise.

"How does miss know Connie's name?" she asked fearfully.

"She's a Seer Connie," Draco explained softly to the trembling house elf.

"Oh," Connie squeaked, "Would you like me to take you to your room, Miss Alice Cullen?" None of them could tell if the house elf used Alice's full name to prove that she too knew exactly who she was speaking to.

"Yes please, but can we go visit the painting of the lonely knight, I'm longing to meet him, he's such a fascinating man to get to know," Alice said cheerfully. Binky nodded in a silent response and then the pair disappeared quickly up the stairs, Alice chatting happily already with the quiet little house elf.

The house elf on the right stepped down off the step, looking almost like he was lost in a trance as he stared blatantly at Rosalie. He stumbled forwards until he was only a few paces from her and then he let out an uncontrollable squeak of excitement/pleasure before he spoke,

"It is an honour for Kessie to be allowed to escort such a beautiful woman as Miss Rosalie Hale to her room," the house elf said, his tone completely sincere.

"Oh, thank you," Rosalie said softly, a little startled.

"Your welcome, miss. If you and Mr Emmett Cullen would be so kind as to follow Kessie, Kessie will show you to your rooms," the house elf said, turning and heading for the stairs after giving her a deep bow. Once they were gone Harry and Draco could not contain their chuckles.

"Draco, you're house elf has a crush on Rosalie," Harry snorted loudly.

"Mr Harry Potter, sir, it is Nomi's greatest honour to be chosen to escort Mr Harry Potter to his rooms, sir," the last house elf said quickly, the words almost running into one. Harry was instantly reminded of the first time he'd met Dobby, the speed with which the house elf had spoken to him. "Mr Harry Potter can leave the push chair down here, sir, it will be perfectly safe and the child will not need it when inside the house."

"You're quite right, Teddy wont be needing it when he's inside. He'll soon be running around the house causing mayhem and getting into trouble," Harry said, shooting a smile at the house elf. He picked up the still sleeping Teddy, cradling the little boy to his chest. Teddy wriggled slightly to get comfortable, his hand clutching at Harry's shirt collar. "Lead on Nomi."

"Yes, Mr Harry Potter, sir," the house elf said quickly, hurrying up the stairs with Harry following easily behind. The pushchair moved on it's own, rolling towards a large cupboard, the door of it opening and shutting by itself.

"This place is…" Jasper struggled to find the word he wanted to use.

"You can call it weird if you want," Draco offered, taking a step closer to Jasper and smiling when his boyfriend took the hint and put his arms around Draco's waist, pulling him close.

"This place is weird," Jasper chuckled softly.

"I know," Draco laughed in response.

They kissed once, softly and then Draco rested his forehead against Jaspers shoulder, sighing softly. Jasper echoed his sigh, both of them content to stand in each others arms for a few moments.

"Let's go up to my room," Draco suggested softly.

"Ok," Jasper nodded.

"And I don't mean it in the dodgy way that could have sounded," Draco said quickly as he pulled out of Jasper's arms, his cheeks flushing a little red.

"I know," Jasper smiled, taking Draco's hand and following him up the stairs.

Draco decided to take Jasper to his room via the scenic route, showing him the giant ballroom, the glamorous dining room, the vast library and his family tapestry. The last was the room that most interested the vampire, despite being the smallest. He followed the magical 'tree' around the room, right from the first Malfoy recorded in 1079. He jumped when the first painted head moved, turning to blink at him from the hanging tapestry.

"And here's you," he said softly when he finally reached the other end of the busy tree and the magical picture of Draco's head. The picture hadn't been updated since the war and a slightly younger and much sadder Draco looked out at both of them. "You're family all look the same…your hair…your eyes…"

"I know. Malfoy's have rather strong genes it seems," Draco said in response before sighing sadly, "I suppose this is where the family tree will end. I'll be the last Malfoy. I mean, it's not likely I'm ever going to reproduce. Unless I get pregnant."

"Unless **(B)you(B)** get pregnant?" Jasper asked, spinning round to face his boyfriend in shock, "Men can't get pregnant…can they?"

"Some Purebloods can," Draco said softly, "With the amount of magical inbreeding that's gone on over the years sometimes that little quirk can pop up. My Great-Great Grandfather had a male lover during his marriage and bore his daughter. She's not on the tree, his wife wouldn't allow it." He laughed nervously. "And since then males of the Malfoy line can get pregnant, not that any have."

"Well…bugger me with a pitchfork…" Jasper gasped in shock.

"I'll pass on that thanks," Draco laughed, leaning against the door.

"Sorry…but…wow," Jasper mumbled, shaking his head, "Men could get pregnant…you could get pregnant…"

"I know," Draco laughed, "But it probably won't happen. I mean you're a vampire, I've never heard of a vampire getting pregnant…"

"No. Vampires can't get pregnant but…" Jasper bit his lip.

"There's a but?"

"But there are stories of vampires getting mortal women pregnant," Jasper continued quickly and Draco's mouth dropped open in shock.

"Really?" Draco asked, sounding more than a little excited. Before meeting Jasper the idea of having children had never really appealed to him but now…having children with the person that he loved with his entire heart…he liked that idea very much! "Then I could…"

"No," Jasper said firmly, "It's dangerous and the mothers always…"he trailed off, biting his lip so hard that had he been human he'd have bitten through it.

"Always what?" Draco asked, stepping further into the room, facing Jasper.

"They always die."

"Oh," Draco mumbled softly, "But with…with magic…maybe…maybe it would be different…maybe I'd be ok…"

"No."

"But…"

"I won't risk you're life. I won't risk loosing you," Jasper shook his head, his hands moving up to cup Draco's face gently, "I can't loose you."

"Not even for the chance of having a son or a daughter?" Draco asked.

"No. I can't loose you," Jasper breathed.

"You wont," Draco said firmly, suppressing a sigh, "No more Malfoys. Maybe that's a good thing, I mean after…after everything and what…happened." He looked awkwardly at his feet for a few moments before he pulled away from Jasper and walked towards the door. "Shall we…um…go to my room."

The walk to Draco's room was done in silence, Draco trying to control his emotions. He couldn't really understand where the hurt had come from, he'd only just realised he wanted kids! But…the hurt was there and Jasper would know it. Japer did know it. And he was sorry that he had upset the person he loved but he couldn't risk Draco like that.

"Well, this is me," Draco said softly, stopping at a door with a silver 'D' nailed to it at head height. He turned the handle and stepped in, clicking his fingers, which made the lights come on and the fire flare up.

The room was very much a Slytherins room, not that Jasper would know what that phrase meant. But at the same time it wasn't. Just like his room in Forks most of the furniture was black but there was also silver and green around the room. Hanging from the ceiling by the bed and going all the way to the floor was a green Slytherin banner, a recreation of the kind that had hung in the great hall. And all around the room, some in frames, some simply stuck to the walls were photos. They ranged from baby Draco with proud parents to teenage Draco (grumpy) with his friends at school. There were also photos and postcards of places that Draco had been or had wanted to go when he was younger like New York and Paris. There was a Quidditch poster (Draco's favourite team, the Wimborne Wasps) above the chest of drawers and hung on two hooks at the bottom was his first ever broom. And all along one wall was a bookcase, filled with a wide variety of books he'd read in his life. But not Dark Ones, there had been Dark Ones in his old bedroom but he'd asked for them all to be burned.

"This is your bedroom?" Jasper asked.

"Yes. Just how I asked for it to be," Draco smiled.

"I'm sorry I hurt your feelings," Jasper said, walking to Draco and pulling him into his arms, unable to stop the apology from coming out.

"It's ok," Draco sighed, "I don't know why I got so upset. I'd never even though of having children before I mentioned it just now." He leaned up and kissed Jasper on the lips. "Never mind. Now, before we go down to dinner there is something I've been dying to do…dress you."

"Dress me? Are you saying I can't dress myself?" Jasper asked with a laugh as Draco slipped from his arms and walked over to the ordinary looking black wardrobe.

"No, you can dress yourself. Very nicely in fact," Draco said as her turned the handle on the wardrobe door, "I mean I want to dress you like a wizard." With that he opened the doors and revealed…a walk in wardrobe the size of the bedroom itself! Jaspers mouth dropped open in shock. There were rows upon rows of clothes, clothes of every style and colour.

"Oh my God…" Jasper gasped as Draco pulled him into the wardrobe.

"I know," Draco giggled, "It's a room all by itself."

"It's…it's bigger than Rosalies wardrobe…it's bigger than Alice's! I didn't think that was possible!" Jasper gasped, "And on another note, how? How does this fit into a normal looking wardrobe?"

"Magic," Draco answered, making his way over to the rack that held his favourite clothes, "It's a relatively new invention too. A wizard watched the muggle TV show Dr Who. You ever seen Dr Who?" Jasper shook his head. "It's about an alien and this alien has a spaceship which is bigger on the inside than it is on the outside. And from that idea he created this."

"Oh," Jasper nodded slowly.

"Time to get you changed!" Draco said excitedly.

Now Draco had nothing on Alice when it came to dressing people up, he wasn't as strict as she was about changing what he suggested but he was still rather bossy, something that made Jasper smile as he allowed himself to be dressed in clothes that seemed like they were from a different time. It ended up with Jasper wearing a shirt that reminded him of the clothes he'd worn as a human, a form fitting white shirt with big cuffs and an embroidered pattern of silver snakes around the buttonholes and where the cufflinks were. The black trousers hugged his legs seductively and were the softest trousers he'd ever worn. On his feet were a pair of what looked to be ordinary black shoes but they were far from ordinary, they had adjusted to the shapes of Jaspers feet so that they fit perfectly, not too snug, not too loose, not pinching his toes…absolutely perfect.

"Oh yes," Draco murmured appreciatively, "You look every bit as good as I knew you would. Wizarding styles suit you."

"It's nice, if a little old fashioned," Jasper said, still looking at himself in the mirror as Draco changed his own muggle outfit for one similar to Jaspers, only his shirt was black with the silver snakes.

"Merlin, it feels good to be in Wizarding clothes again," Draco said softly as he zipped up the trousers and moved to stand beside Jasper in front of the mirror. "The Wizarding world is old fashioned. They still write with quills and parchment."

"Seriously?" Jasper asked, remembering writing with a quill as a boy, remembering the invention of the fountain pen and then the Biro.

"Seriously," Draco nodded.

"Excuse me, Master Draco," the squeaky voice of a house elf came from the bedroom. Draco walked out of the wardrobe and the house elf was bowing deeply to him when Jasper followed.

"What is it?" Draco asked.

"Master Lucius sends me to remind you that dinner is on the table," the house elf said softly. Draco's gaze snapped to the clock and sure in enough it was 7:10. They were late and everyone would assume that they had been doing something rather different to what they had been doing.

"Please, could you apologise to my father and tell him we'll be down presently?" Draco asked the house elf who nodded, bowed and disappeared with a click of his fingers. He turned and found Jasper chuckling softly to himself. "What?"

"You sounded so posh just then," Jasper snorted, "Actually you've sounded posh ever since we got here. All old-fashioned and polite and…bossy." Draco blushed with embarrassment and looked down at his hands, fiddling with the last button of his shirt. "Don't worry, I like it."

"You do?" Draco asked.

"I do," Jasper nodded.

Hand in hand they walked down the dining room that Draco had shown his boyfriend earlier, entering the large room to see everyone else seated and waiting for them. The plates in front of each human had a large silver cover over them, hiding what was actually on the plate but the smell was, to put it simply, delicious.

"Did you find something better to do, boys?" Lucius asked, raising a perfect eyebrow from where he sat in the chair at the head of the large table as Jasper pulled out Draco's seat for him before sitting in his own seat next to his boyfriends. Alice giggled loudly behind her hand.

"We lost track of the time father, I took Jasper on a little tour and then…" Draco trailed off, "And then I made him change into some of my Wizarding clothes."

"I thought you looked different," Bella said softly.

"He looks hot," Draco corrected.

"I knew you'd look good," Alice announced.

"Of course you did, Alice," Jasper smiled at his sister.

"Well now that were are all here shall we eat?" Narcissa asked from her place at the other end of the table. She waved her had across the table and the plate covers lifted and disappeared revealing a different meal for each human. And what meals! They made even the vampire's mouth's water.

So the humans ate and the vampire's watched almost enviously as they devoured the delicious meals and everyone talked happily, mostly about what had been planned for the holiday. Shopping in Diagon Alley was a must. Visiting Godric's Hollow was a maybe. And then finally towards the end of the meal they talked about Hogwarts and the on-coming party.

"We're going shopping tomorrow, we should get an early night," Alice announced as the meal ended. Narcissa nodded, she had been going to suggest a shopping trip for the following day but of course Alice would beat her to it. "Ooh, we'll also be going hunting in the evening. That's going to be fun."

"Well that's tomorrow planned," Draco laughed, "And I think bed is a good idea, I don't know about the rest of you but I am feeling quite tired now."

"Uh-huh," was Bella's mumbled agreement.

"I'm not tired at all," Emmett laughed loudly.

"When I said 'the rest of you' I meant those with a pulse," Draco said, glaring across the table at him and just making the giant vampire laugh louder.

"Teddy's asleep," Rosalie suddenly said, looking at the little boy who was indeed slumped over in his high chair, sound asleep.

"Definitely time for bed," Harry chuckled, rising from his seat and easily picking Teddy up, cradling the boy against his chest, "We'll see you all at breakfast."

"Night Harry," Draco called, his voice joined by others.

The group went their separate ways, retiring to their bedrooms, some to sleep and others to talk and entertain themselves through the night in ways that Draco could live without knowing about. He and Jasper changed into the silk pyjama bottoms and slid into his giant bed together, Draco curling up against his boyfriends side and using Jasper's chest as his pillow.

"I'm really excited about showing you my world," Draco admitted after he turned off the lights with a click of his fingers. He yawned as Jasper began to softly stroke his hair. "I hope you…like it…"

"I'm sure I will Draco," Jasper whispered softly as Draco drifted off to sleep, "Sweet dreams."

A/N Well there's the next chapter. Hope you liked it. The first draft of this took up nearly a quarter of my travel notebook while I was on holiday LOL. Thankfully my boyfriend understands my complete addiction to this story. Tell me what you think.

A/N2 OMG! I just realised this chapter is thirteen pages long! LOL!


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

_(I) The world was a hazy blend of moving shadows, dancing around him as he walked sown the stairs to the newly named 'meeting room'. He was dressed in the black robes of a Death Eater, the horrible skeletal mask held in his left hand. With his other hand he pulled up the left sleeve of his robe and gasped in shock and fear when he saw his Dark Mark; instead of the black tattoo he was used to there were green flames burning on his skin in the shape of the scull and the snake._

_"Draco!" his mothers scream was the first sound he heard, the rest of the world seemed to be dead silent - he couldn't even hear his own frantic breathing. He let go of his sleeve, hiding the eerie flames that didn't burn and continued down the stairs, into the mess of moving shadows._

_"Ah, young Mr Malfoy," the sneering voice made him tremble from head to toe as he walked through the shadows. The collar of his shirt was suddenly too tight, choking him. "So kind of you to join us."_

_As he stepped into the meeting room all the shadows suddenly rushed away from him, hugging the walls of the room and revealing the tall figure standing in the centre of the room. The man did not look like ordinary men, the skin of his face was stretched so much that he looked almost reptilian. His eyes were blood red and seemed to bore into Draco's very soul…_

_Lord Voldemort._

_"M-My Lord," Draco mumbled, bowing respectfully to his Lord._

_"Throw away your mask, young Malfoy, you wont be needing it," Voldemort ordered and Draco obeyed, watching as the mask faded away as it flew threw the air._

_When he looked back to the Dark Lord a figure laid at the evil mans feet, facing away from Draco. The person was bound to the floor by strips of shadows, the smoke like blackness holding them down onto the ground. But even though he couldn't see the captive's face he knew exactly when it was, he'd know that curly blond hair anywhere…_

_"Jasper…" he gasped and for the first time he heard his own voice, heard his panicked breathing, "My Lord…"_

_"Kill it," Voldemort ordered coldly. He used his foot to roll Jasper over, the shadow bindings loosening enough to allow this before tightening again. Draco felt his heart break. He'd never seen his boyfriend look scared before. "Kill it…or I will kill your mother…after having a little fun with her of course. She's still a beautiful woman after all!" Voldemort laughed darkly and Draco stopped breathing all together. Voldemort would…he would…oh God… "Kill it."_

_The blood rushed to Draco's head and he felt dizzy as his eyes met the amber eyes of his boyfriend, of the person who held his heart. So much pain and fear was shown in those beautiful eyes but also love and trust. Voldemorts voice, still ordering him to 'Kill it', faded out and all that Draco could hear was his own heartbeat._

_Ba-Dum…_

_Ba-Dum…_

_Ba-Dum…_

_Jasper…_

_Ba-Dum…_

_His Mother…_

_Ba-Dum…_

_Jasper…_

_Ba-Dum…_

_His Mother…_

_Ba-Dum…_

_Ba-Dum…_

_"I'm sorry," his whisper echoed around the empty room, breaking through the silence. Tears filled his eyes as he drew his old wand, the wand that he had been forced to do evil with many times, "I'm so sorry…Jasper…I love you…" Jasper gazed up at him with suddenly sad eyes. But still the love was there. "I love you…Incendio…"(I)_

"No!" Draco screamed, sitting bolt upright in the bed.

"Draco!" Jasper gasped, pulling Draco into his arms and feeling the way his young lover shook, feeling the fear and panic rolling off of him in waves. "Draco…shhhh...it was only a bad dream…a nightmare…" Jasper felt his heart break as Draco let out a loud sob, his hand reaching out so that his fingers could trace the strong contours of his face.

"Jasper," he sobbed, "You're ok…"

"Of course I'm ok, sweetheart," Jasper said soothingly, inwardly asking himself where on earth that term of endearment had come from. He couldn't remember ever calling anyone 'sweetheart' before. He had felt the instant Draco's dream had turned dark and not just because of his emotions, the blond wizard had gone tense before he'd started to whimper and move about restlessly. He'd tried to help, tried to reach into his boyfriends mind and calm him but Draco's shields had been even stronger than ever. "I'm sorry I couldn't help you. I tried, I really tried but…What was it about, love?"

"It…It…" Draco mumbled into Jaspers shoulder, hiding his face and his tears from his boyfriend, "It was about **(B)him(B)**." He spat the final word, letting out yet another heart breaking sob.

"Who do you mean, Draco?" Jasper asked, rocking Draco from side to side and rubbing his back soothingly, trying to stop his boyfriends trembling.

"The Dark Lord," Draco gasped the name softly, "I dreamed about him for the first time in…in…in months!" His hands tightened their grip on Jasper's shoulders, nails digging into the hard skin. "He was here…"

"Draco it was just a dream," Jasper said soothingly, "He's not here."

"But he was!" Draco gasped, "He came here during the war and he made me…ha made me do things…awful things and…and in my dream I…I…" Jaspers arms tightened around Draco's sobbing form as he learned another horrifying fact about his boyfriends past. "I killed you. He made me kill you. I'm so sorry…so sorry…I had to…my mother…he was going to…going to…I'm sorry Jasper…I'm sorry…please…please forgive me…"

"Oh Draco, there's nothing to forgive," Jasper said softly, pressing gentle kisses to Draco's hair and forehead, "It was just a dream."

"But I killed you!" Draco sobbed, pulling back from Jasper. The vampire only allowed him to pull back so far before locking his arms again, keeping Draco close to him but making it possible for them to look each other in the eyes…or not in Draco's case. No matter how hard he tried Jasper could not get his boyfriend to meet his gaze. "I killed you…"

"No. You didn't," Jasper said softly.

"But if I had known you then…if I ever did have to make the choice between you or…or my mother being r-raped to death I would…I would still…"

"I know," Jasper said softly.

"But…"

"Draco. You are who are and I love who you are. And I know that if you ever had to make that choice, that awful choice I would want you to save your mother," Jasper said softly, leaning forwards and kissing Draco's lips gently. "But this time it was just a dream Draco, just a horrible dream. But I'm here for you."

"J-Jasper…" Draco choked out uncertainly, "I'm sorry…"

"Stop apologising," Jasper ordered gently, "Now come here. It's only three in the morning and you need to get some more sleep."

"I don't think I can," Draco said softly, reaching up with his shaking hands to wipe his tears away, "I don't…I don't want to dream about **(B)that(B)** again."

"You won't Draco," Jasper said, lying down on the bed and taking Draco with him, holding him in his arms. He gently moved Draco so that the blond wizard was curled up close to his side, his head resting on Jasper's chest. "Let me in Draco, your dreams will be pleasant and calm. I promise."

"Jasper…" Draco sighed, letting his eyes close and his shields drop, "Make the dream go away…" He hated how he sounded like a child, he hated that he sounded weak and needy but…he was weak and he was needy. He needed Jasper.

"I will Draco," Jasper said, playing with Draco's hair as he allowed his gift to sooth Draco's mind, now fully open to him. The echo's of the emotions his boyfriend had felt during his dream needed a lot of soothing and calming but he managed it, keeping his own emotions in check…but only just. "I love you."

"I love you…too…"

This time when Draco slept he slept peacefully.

Breakfast was an odd blend of delicious food and serious conversation. Draco was still a little shaken up from his nightmare but he hid it well…from everyone other than Jasper. But he was there to hold Draco's hand. The first thing they discussed was transport. It wouldn't do to travel everywhere on the Knight Bus. Travelling by Floo was ruled out quickly when Alice had a short vision, describing it quite simply as,

"Vampires + Flames = Really, Really Bad."

So going by Floo was out.

A Portkey would be very difficult and time consuming to organise simply because they were not designed to transport muggles or vampires. Ruling this out left only one option…

"Apparating."

Jasper grimaced, remembering the last time he had Apparated. How sick it had made him feel, something that shouldn't have been possible. But it was quickly decided that they would be travelling around the Wizarding World by Apparating or rather Side-Apparating. Alice was looking forwards to it. Everyone else was not.

"Time to go!" Alice cried suddenly.

"Alice, we haven't finished breakfast," Draco pointed out softly.

"I know but it's still time to go," the hyper vampire repeated, getting up from her seat, "I'll hold him while you go change Harry, I know you want to."

"I thought you were the psychic one," Harry said, frowning at Edward.

"He is but I have already seen many different ways this morning couldn't have played out and in each one I held him while you got changed into a very nice black suit with a green tie which matches your eyes," Alice explained calmly, picking up Teddy before anyone else could argue, "Don't worry. Me and the little man will be fine for the ten minutes it will take you."

"Ooook," Harry said slowly before leaving the room, looking back over his shoulder at his son who was gabbling nonsense to Alice who nodded as if she understood every single word.

"Draco, is it ok if I take some pictures whilst we're over here?" Bella asked, holding up the camera that had been resting on the table by her. She'd brought it down with the intention of taking some pictures of the amazing house but then she'd realised that the Malfoy's might not want her to.

"Sure," Draco smiled at her, "Just be careful who you show them to. You might accidentally catch some magic on that muggle contraption of yours."

"I'll be careful," Bella promised, "But the guys at school need to see this place. You have no idea what sort of rumours have started about your house."

"Rumours?" Draco asked.

"About how big it was and stuff. Some people thought you were lying about having so much money…they're gonna be surprised," a small smile spread across her usually unemotional face, unemotional unless it was something to do with Edward.

"We never discussed who would be going with whom," Lucius pointed out calmly from the head of the table, returning to the discussion about travel as if the change of subject had never happened. "I think it best Narcissa and I take those who will be the hardest to Apparate."

"Why?" Emmett asked.

"We've had more practise," Narcissa smiled at him. She'd really taken to the vampires who made up Jasper's family and her opinion of Jasper was growing by the minute. "Would you and your wife like to travel with me?" She looked at the beautiful vampire, the only one she still had trouble talking with and it was only because the female vampire was so…distant.

"Sure!" Emmett agreed enthusiastically.

"I shall take Bella and Edward with me," Lucius announced, "They will be the hardest to Apparate with." Bella frowned. "Apparating with a magical being like a vampire is complicated but not impossible. Apparating with a muggle is much more difficult, it requires slightly more skill and a lot more practise."

"If it's dangerous…" Edward began.

"It'll be fine," Lucius reassured the worried boyfriend.

"I'm going with Harry," Alice beamed around at them, bouncing a happy Teddy in her arms. It looked wrong, he was a growing boy and her arms were so thin. "And Teddy of course. Me, Harry and Teddy. We'll be a little off course but we'll be there. And all in one piece too!"

"And that leaves you with me," Draco said softly to Jasper, squeezing his hand as they rested joined together on his thigh. Jasper made a slightly unhappy face, causing Draco to chuckle, "Don't worry. We'll be fine."

"I know we will. I just remember how disorientating this method of transport is," Jasper explained softly just as Harry strode back into the room dressed in exactly the clothes Alice had described and looking good.

"We can go now," Alice announced.

"Not without coats," Narcissa said quickly.

"Mother it's a lovely day outside, we aren't going to need coasts," Draco protested softly as he and everyone else stood from the table, Edward and Jasper acting like the true gentlemen they were by helping their partners out of their seats. It was no surprise Emmett didn't help Rosalie up but he did put his arm around her once they were both standing.

"Yes we will," Alice said calmly, "It's going to rain."

"Alice it's a clear blue sky…"

"Never doubt our weather witch," Emmett chuckled, "She's never wrong."

"Of course she isn't. Sorry Alice, I forgot who I was talking to," Draco admitted with a blush, "Coats it is then." Bella made to go back upstairs but Narcissa simply raised her wand and called out,

_(I)"Accio Coats."(I)_

Within moments everyone was catching their own coat as it flew down the grand staircase. Alice suggested that they should travel whilst wearing them as the rain wouldn't hold off for long once they arrived and everyone obeyed without question this time. The four who would be doing the hard work drew their wands and Lucius ordered ever to stand in their travelling groups.

"Whilst Apparating you need to keep your arms tucked in and don't try to pull away from the person Apparating you," Lucius ordered them calmly as they obeyed him, "No sudden movements either. We do not want to Splinch any of you."

"Splinch?" Bella asked, gulping in panic.

"Um…" Draco didn't really want to explain Splinching to his nervous friend. He doubted it would help her to know that making a mistake during Apparation before had cut people in half. "Don't worry. Do as you're told and we won't Splinch." Everyone was looking at him now. "Just…close your eyes and think happy thoughts."

"What is this, Peter Pan?" Emmett snorted.

"I don't know what that is so no," Draco said shortly to the big vampire. Someone, most probably Alice, muttered about the urgent need to sort out my lack of Disney knowledge. "I was just trying to help. Apparating, especially Apparating for the first time can be a little bit…disorientating."

"Does closing your eyes actually help?" Bella asked.

"It helped me my first time," Draco admitted, "I was five but it helped. You know the old 'if I can't see it it's not so bad'. It's worth a try." Bella nodded in agreement. "Where are we aiming?" this was asked of his parents.

"Outside Gringotts?" Narcissa suggested as she stepped between Rosalie and Emmett and linked her arms with theirs, pointing her wand away from them. "It's out first stop after all, you can't going shopping without money."

"Gringotts?" Bella asked.

"The Wizarding Bank in London," Draco answered, "We'll see you outside Gringotts." He slipped his arm around Jasper's waist, his boyfriend doing the same to him. "I would say take a deep breath but…"

"Just do it," Jasper growled, finding himself shutting his eyes as Draco had suggested Bella do. Draco smiled softly at him, raised his wand and with a loud "Pop!" the pair disappeared.

Because it was term time the Alley wasn't as busy as it could have been which meant there were less people to stare at the couple as they waited for everyone else to arrive. But there were still stares, plenty of them in fact. And murmurings too, many, many murmurings.

"Ignore them," Draco said softly as one loud comment about 'filthy Death Eater scum' reached their ears. Jasper went to protest when Narcissa arrived with a excited Emmett and a ruffled Rosalie, yes Rosalie-The-Untouchable was looking incredibly ruffled with both her hair and clothes a mess.

"That was awesome!" Emmett shouted, punching the air with his fist.

"Draco dear, you need to sort out your hair," Narcissa commented as she did just that to herself, studying her reflection in the nearest shop window. Draco frowned and went to obey but Jaspers hands beat him to it, gently smoothing the messed up locks back away from Draco's face. The street went silent when he leaned in and placed a kiss on Draco's forehead, smoothing away the worry lines that the wizard hadn't even realised were there.

"Thanks," he mumbled, reaching up to sort out Jasper's curly hair.

"Dude! That is such a cool way to travel!" Emmett shouted loudly, startling Draco by the thumping him powerfully on the back, "It was like being on a Roller Coaster only way better…hey babe? You all right?"

"No Emmett, I am not 'all right'," Rosalie spat at him, fussing with her ruined hair and her clothes, "You might have enjoyed being spun around like a cat in a tumble drier but I did not." She glared across the Draco, as if it was all his fault.

"Rosalie," Jasper growled warningly.

"I would prefer not to travel that way again I we can help it," Rosalie said rather snobbishly, sticking her nose and chin out and glaring at Draco. Draco was saved answering by Lucius arriving with a stiff looking Edward and a green looking Bella.

"Are you o-"

"I'm going to be sick!" the muggle girl cried, her eyes widening in alarm. Narcissa conjured a bowl like they hand out in Hospitals and thrust it into the girls hands, just in time too as Bella emptied her breakfast in a most undignified manner. "Ugh…"

"You didn't close your eyes did you?" Draco asked kindly.

"I forgot…" she moaned sadly. Edward had moved and was practically holding her up. "I feel awful…" Her boyfriend glared at Emmett and the big vampires smile told Draco that he had just been caught thinking,

'You look awful too.'

The "pop" that signalled Harry, Teddy and Alice's arrival was almost completely drowned out by little Teddy's screaming. It was safe to say that the little boy did not like Apparating. But at least he wasn't being sick.

"That's Harry Potter!" someone in the murmuring crowd cried out loudly.

"Everyone ok?" Harry asked the group cheerfully, bouncing his son in his arms until Alice took the distressed little boy from him and swung him around as if he weighed nothing, which to her he did.

"Hey, what's all the fuss about?" she asked him cheerfully, beginning to play with him and ignoring everyone else around them. It didn't take her long to have the little boy screaming with laughter rather than fear.

"Thanks Alice," Harry said softly.

"Pleasure," Alice smiled at him.

"What's Harry Potter doing with the Malfoy's?" someone in the crowd scoffed loudly, disturbing their happy scene. Narcissa's cheeks flushed but other than that there was no reaction from the three Malfoys.

"Don't you remember? He was seen with Draco Malfoy a while back," the mans companion answered loudly, "The papers said he's taken pity on them."

"It's not pity," Harry said calmly to the crowd, "Its friendship."

"And who are your other friends, Mr Potter?" the question couldn't have come from anyone but a reporter, not the way it was said and the way the words were clearly spoken. And sure enough there were the reporters, pushing through the crowd to get to the front.

"They are my guests…well technically they are the Malfoy's guests. I'm their guest," he laughed loudly, smiling across at Draco, "The Malfoy's are kindly letting me and these nice…people staying with them until the party on Saturday." If anyone noticed his hesitation in identifying them no one picked up on it.

"Wouldn't you rather stay with a lighter family?" another reporter asked rudely. Slowly Harry turned to the young woman, finding himself reminded instantly of Rita Skeeter and glared coldly at her even as Emmett laughed loudly,

"I didn't think you could get lighter than platinum blond."

Someone in the crowd giggled almost unwillingly and Harry glare softened.

"No," he said, shaking his head, "I wouldn't rather stay with a "lighter" family," he made exaggerated speech marks with his fingers, "I'm quite happy staying with my friends." And with that he turned away from the reporters and the crowd and faced his friends, smiling. "Shall we get going?"

"Good idea Harry. Have you got the key to your vault?" Narcissa asked as she and Harry lead the group up the marble steps into the bank.

"Yes Mrs Malfoy," Harry answered, checking over his shoulder to make sure that Teddy was ok. The little boy was quite happy in Alice's arms.

"Oh please Harry, call me Narcissa. After all we are friends now," she chuckled, heading for one of the many counters behind which sat…

"What are they?" Bella all but squeaked, gripping Edwards arm.

"Goblins," Harry smiled at her as he went to stand beside Narcissa.

"Mr Potter and I would like to make a withdrawal each and our friends would like to convert their dollars into Galleons," Narcissa said calmly to the creepy looking creature sat on the high chair.

"Yes Mrs Malfoy, Mr Potter. Do you have your keys?" the Goblin asked, his voice every bit as creepy as the tourists had expected. Narcissa and Harry both held up tiny little keys for him to see. "Good. Griphook will-"

"Griphook!" Harry interrupted with a cry of pleasant surprise when the scarred Goblin walked slowly over to them from the other side of the room, "It's good to see you how are you?"

"Hello, Mr Harry Potter, it is good to see you also," the Goblin replied softly, "I am fine, thank you for asking. How are you?"

"I'm fine," Harry smiled.

"I will only need to take those who wish to withdraw money from the vaults at this point. The rest can stay here," Griphook said, sounding more official this time.

"Ok," Harry agreed.

"Draco, you can stay with the others. Your father and I will get some money out for you," Narcissa offered, touching her son's arm gently and pushing him gently to stand even closer to Jasper.

"Ok mother," Draco agreed.

"Oh! I wanted to see the vaults," Alice complained loudly, sounding as old as the child she held easily in her arms.

"Well I suppose…"

"Yes! Here Draco, you're turn," Alice said happily, handing little Teddy over to the blond wizard, "Come on then! Let's go see the vaults!"

"It's probably a good thing you don't need to go down to the vaults Bella," Draco said as Harry, Lucius, Narcissa and Alice followed Griphook from the room leaving the others standing in the centre of the room. Bella looked at him, confused. "To get to the vaults you have to ride on a sort of…cart that runs on metal pipes, almost like a muggle roller coaster only…faster. And you're not strapped in. At all."

"Oh," Bella mumbled, "No, that wouldn't be good right now."

"Draco the people outside…"

"Jasper, its ok. Just ignore it," Draco sighed, shaking his head and looking away from his boyfriend. Instead he focused on the child in his arms who had just given a big yawn and leant his head on Draco's shoulder. "Why don't you have a nap until Daddy get's back Teddy?"

"Kay," the little boy mumbled, allowing his eyes to shut.

"Draco, the feelings I felt from those people…I can't ignore them. Some of the people out there truly hated you," Jasper said softly and the others watched as Draco's entire body tensed, his eyes watering slightly, "And some were angry, angry at you and angry at Harry." His voice showed his distress. Draco had told him part of his story; he knew he'd been on the wrong side of the war. He could have understood a little anger, a little resentment but not…not that!

"It's completely understandable and unavoidable so just ignore it," Draco said, his voice tensed and filled with a resigned sadness.

"But…"

"Look," Draco sighed deeply, "I should have thought to warn you before hand but I didn't. On this holiday you, especially you Edward, will hear many things about my parents and me. The sad thing is…" he trailed off and bit his lip. Maybe he should just tell them… "The sad thing is that most of it will be completely true."

"Draco…"

"It's time I told you about my past," Draco said, "I should have told you before we came here but I…I'm afraid of how you will react. But…I want you to hear from me and not from someone who hates me." He took a deep breath and checked that Teddy was sleeping in his arms before beginning to speak, "There was a war. Well technically there were two but I'm talking mostly about the second one, the one that I was involved in."

"Draco…"

"Please…don't interrupt or I might not have the guts to finish," Draco said quickly, biting his lip, "During the war I fought on the wrong side along with my family. We were on the Dark side." He took a deep, shaking breath before continuing. "The leader of the Dark Side was the most powerful Wizard the world had ever seen…until Harry. He was known as the Dark Lord. No one dared use his name…except Harry and Dumbledore. They were the leaders of the Light. They always had the courage to call him by his name. At the time I thought it was stupidity but it was courage. As one of Harry's friends often said, _(I)Fear of a name only increases fear if the thing itself.(I)_ But anyway, during the wars, during the Dark Lords reign of terror his most loyal follower and his right hand man…was Lucius Malfoy. My father."

"What?" Bella gasped.

"My father was his closest follower…for a while," Draco explained shakily, "My mother was a loyal supporter too. They joined in their teens and as they tell it, it wasn't until they had me that they realised that they were on the wrong side. But by then they were trapped. Once you joined him, joined his Death Eaters, got his mark...you couldn't ever leave. But they wanted too, they really wanted to. And…and I never wanted to join in the first place but we all feared for our lives so we polished our acting skills and did what we were told."

"Oh Draco…"

"We helped the Light side as much as we dared, anonymous tip offs and things like that. And all the while we were being forced to…to torture and to…to kill. When the final battle came we changed sides just like we had always wanted too. Most people think we did to save ourselves but we didn't. That wasn't our reason. We wanted to help. But…"

"…no one believed you," Edward finished for you, remembering the thoughts he had heard from the crowd and the few he could hear in the quite bank (excluding the Goblin's minds, all they thought about was the money and the treasures.)

"No. No one believed us," Draco shook his head sadly, a single tear falling down his cheek, "We were tried a war criminals and sentenced to life imprisonment in the Wizarding prison of Azkaban."

"What?" Bella gasped in shock, "Prison?"

"Yes. And by then I hated myself so much that I didn't fight the decision," Draco choked out, another tear falling, "But Harry, Harry with his good and kind and honest soul did. He fought that decision hard and got our sentences reduced. Drastically reduced. He came in person to get us out. He then…he then helped us move out of the limelight and the rest you know," Draco finished quickly, reaching up awkwardly to wipe the tears from his cheeks.

"Oh Draco…" Jasper sighed softly.

"I don't blame you if you hate me now and if you want to go home I can arrange for it," Draco mumbled sadly, wiping away the tears that still fell despite how much he tried to stop them.

"No," Jasper shook his head, "We don't hate you." Everyone was projecting their emotions of horror and admiration and…pity on him. And his own emotions were going haywire. He wanted to protect Draco from the wizards and witches who couldn't see the truth, wanted to comfort him and hold him and…wait hold him? Why couldn't he hold him? "Come here Draco," he said opening his arms. Draco sobbed once before rushing forwards, all but throwing himself into Draco's arms. The only thing that saved little Teddy from being squashed was Rosalie of all people, she plucked him out of Draco's arms just in time.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…"

Jasper didn't say anything; there was nothing he could say that would offer Draco any more comfort than his arms already were. After a while he felt Draco's shields slip and he caressed his boyfriends mind gently with soothing feelings of peace and happiness. Slowly Draco calmed in his arms and finally he pulled back, wiping his face with his cuffs.

"So…none of you hate me?" he asked.

"No," everyone answered softly.

"Thank you," Draco whispered softly.

His little breakdown had attracted a little attention and he composed himself quickly as only a Malfoy could, wiping his cheeks and standing up straight. Only the redness around his eyes gave him away after a few moments.

The others eventually came back, Alice babbling about the ride and the vaults in excessive amounts of detail, not to mention blurting out the fact that the Malfoy's were even more loaded than everyone back in Forks thought. Changing the groups holiday money from Dollars to Galleons, Sickles and Knuts took only a few minutes and then they were all exiting the bank with velvet bags, supplied very kindly by Griphook, full of coins in their pockets and their bags.

Their first stop of the day was 'Madame Malkins' and Bella only agreed to this because it got the worst part of the day (for her) over and done with. Alice had been like a thing possessed, picking out clothes for Bella and her family. Wisely she left the Malfoy's to pick out there own clothes and Narcissa had insisted on helping with Harry and Teddy, after all the host of the party couldn't go in anything but the current fashion and looking completely hot. There was a brief fight over who would help with Jasper's outfit but eventually Alice won, reassuring Draco that she knew the most perfect thing in the shop. Even Rosalie had let Alice help her choose a dress but this was due mainly to the fact that her attention had been completely and utterly captivated by the magical accessories and shoes on display. Rosalie was definitely an accessories and a shoes kind of girl and left with more purchases than everyone else combined.

"We were in there for three hours!" Bella gasped in horror as she checked the time on her mobile phone, "Three hours!" Normally a shout like this in the middle of the street would have attracted attention but…well it was hard to gain more attention than they had already drawn. "Three hours…"

"Well we all had to be measured didn't we, that's what took the longest," Draco pointed out, "Robe's and magical dresses don't come ready made, each one is individually made so that they fit the wearer perfectly."

"Let's go in here, it's my favourite shop," Harry said suddenly, leading the way into the shop he was talking about. Draco was unsurprised that it was 'Quality Quidditch Supplies'. This shop was much more 'in-your-face-magic' and the tourists eyes widened as a little kid flew by them in a miniature broom, followed by his panicking mother and a shop assistant.

"Harry Potter!" the man behind the counter cried out in shock and surprise. "Oh what an honour…what an honour…to have the great Harry Potter in my shop! Mildred! Mildred! Bring the camera out!" A woman came bustling out from a back room, armed with an old fashioned camera as the man pulled Harry in front of a large display in the centre of the shop. Harry smiled awkwardly as he was held too tightly by his shoulders, the camera flashing brightly. "And on the day we unveiled the latest model! Oh how perfect!"

"Latest model of what? Nimbus?" Harry asked as the camera flashed brightly. Teddy, currently being held by Narcissa jumped and would have begun crying had Alice not handed him a little toy broomstick for him to amuse himself with, sucking on it and tapping it on Narcissa's shoulder rather than flying it around. Luckily it was only a soft child's toy and not an actual wooden broom.

"No! It's the latest model from the company who produced the wonderful Firebolt! It's the Potter-2009! Already it's been nicknamed in all the sporting magazine's as 'The Saviour'! Oh, what a happy day for me!"

"They…They've named a broom after me?" Harry asked, completely stunned.

"Yes! Will you sign the display for me?" the man asked, pushing a quill into Harry's hand and turning him around to face the poster behind the display. It was a large picture of him smiling rather handsomely, the broom hovering on the page across the bottom of the picture. Slowly Harry leaned forwards and signed on the white background of the picture with his messy signature. "Thank you! Thank you! Did you see that Mildred! Harry Potter signed the display for me!"

"I did Arnold, I did," Mildred answered, still taking pictures.

"I know! I'll sell you one for a discount, no; you can have one for free! A gift from the management!" the man picked up a wrapped broom from the stand beside the display and thrust it into Harry's hands. "Mildred! Take a picture!"

"I am Arnold!" the woman snapped.

"Er…thanks," Harry mumbled, "Do you mind if I look round the shop now?"

"Of course! Of course! But if you need anything, anything at all you just call out and we'll be there to help you!" and with that the excitable man wandered off, muttering to himself about his good luck.

"That was…" Harry mumbled as he rejoined the others.

"Hilarious! You should see the look on your face!" Draco laughed loudly.

"Shut up," Harry grumbled, shoving Draco's shoulder gently. "I can't believe they named a broom after me."

"I can," Draco said, "There'll be a whole ranger of 'Saviour' brooms soon. It'll start with the Potter-2009 and then before you know it there'll be the Weasley Wonder, the Granger…well I can't think of anything that goes with Grander but she'll still get a broom named after her. Or maybe a new wing of the school when they finish rebuilding it. That's more suitable for her, she always was a bookworm."

"Stop it Draco," Harry mumbled, flushing red with embarrassment.

"Ok Harry, but only because I want to look around," Draco laughed, pulling Jasper away from the group by the hand and looking at the display of new Quidditch equipment. "I loved Quidditch at school. It was a release, a way to unwind. But it would have been better had it not been for Harry over there."

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked, picking up an arm brace and studying it.

"He always beat me! Every single match that was between our two teams he won it. If I could have just beaten him once…" Draco groaned, "But it wasn't meant to be. He was a natural, I had to work hard to get my Seeking skills up to scratch."

"Seeking?" Jasper asked.

"I was a Seeker," Draco explained, "So was Harry. We had to catch one of…these." He pulled Jasper over to a display of the three balls used in the game, pointing to the smallest one. "It's a nightmare sometimes, especially on a cloudy day. It can be wicked fast and it's size makes it impossible to see."

"I can imagine," Jasper mumbled. His eyes moved down to look at the Bludgers, struggling against the chains holding them down. "What are those?"

"Bludgers," Draco said seriously, "The most dangerous thing in the game. The Beaters are armed with a bat and they whack these evil things at whoever has the Quaffle, that's the other ball, or at the opposing Seeker if the chase is on. These things cause most of the nasty accidents associated with the game."

"I can well imagine," Jasper mumbled, "And you enjoyed this game?"

"Oh yes," Draco grinned at him, "Now let's go look over here…"

They spent nearly an hour in the shop and that was mostly because the manager (Arnold) wouldn't let Harry leave until he'd signed a few more things, posed for some more photos and accepted a free goodie bag of the latest Quidditch supplies to go with his new broom.

"I'm hungry," Teddy complained as he was lowered to the ground, toddling over to his daddy's side. He was still clutching the soft toy broom, bought by Narcissa when Teddy had become upset at the thought of leaving it behind. He wanted to add the broom to his army. It would be good to defend against the monsters that could fly. "Daddy, I'm hungry."

"You're hungry are you?" Harry asked, smiling down at his son.

"Well it's about lunch time. How about we stop for some food?" Lucius asked. There was a general agreement from the humans. "We're nearest the 'Leaky Cauldron'. Shall we lunch there?"

"Er…" Harry mumbled, remembering some of the interesting meals he'd had there in the past. Like the pea soup…"Sure."

Once again Harry was greeted like Royalty and the Malfoy's were treated with a wariness that was making Jasper grow angrier and angrier. They'd been insulted in the street, treated as paying customers in the clothes shop and practically ignored in the Quidditch shop. No one had even asked for their side yet…

The meal they were given was interesting to look at let alone to eat but Harry was eternally grateful than none of it seemed to be alive this time. Every plate had a different meal on it. Teddy loved whatever it was that was on his plate but Bella had a little trouble, especially after she made the mistake of asking what it was and was given a lengthy description of the plants that had been put into her salad, the magical…living…plants.

After they'd paid for their meal they headed back out into the alley via the doorway that appeared in the brick wall, much to everyone's amazement. It was busier now and most of the people wanted to meet Harry, to shake his hand and get his autograph so it took them nearly forever to make their way back down the alley towards their next planned stop, Weasleys Wizard Wheezes.

"What's that?" Bella asked as they reached a boarded up section just before the brightly colour shop. The boards were pained red and white and the words **(B)DANGER - DO NOT ENTER(B)** were written repeatedly on the wood.

"That's the entrance to Knockturn Alley," Draco answered, the grip he had of Jasper's hand tightening, "Down there was where you could find all of the dark shops, the shops that could sell you things like slow acting poisons and cursed daggers that made a person turn to dust…"

"Oh," Bella gulped.

"That's never little Harry!" the shout came from the doorway of the brightly colour shop and the serious group turned to see a tall red haired man coming down the steps. He was dressed in a smart green suit that had the 'WWW' of the shops title embroidered on the breast pocket. "It is!"

"George!" Harry cried out cheerfully, hurrying over to the tall young man and pulling him into a tight hug. "You're looking well. Nice hair cut."

"Thanks. I got sick of people staring," George laughed. His red hair was cut unevenly but it was most definitely on purpose. One side was short and spike up and out slightly. The other side was longer and spiked away from his head and down, giving the allusion that he was standing in a strong breeze. "Who are your frie-oh. Hello Mr Malfoy, Mrs Malfoy, Draco." He nodded to the adults, the first person to be polite to them that day. Jasper was confused by the mans warning emotions - pain, sadness, happiness and confusion.

"Hello Mr Weasley," Lucius responded.

"Is that who you've been staying with Harry?" he asked.

"Yup," Harry nodded to George before looking down at the little boy holding onto his trouser leg, "We've been staying with Uncle Draco haven't we Teddy?"

"That's never little Teddy!" George cried, making the little boy giggle as he nodded in agreement with his daddy. "But he's such a big boy! He's gonna be taller than you in no time Harry but then again you are a bit of a midget."

"Shut up," Harry grumbled.

"Come on inside. We've just launched a new range of products," George said cheerfully, holding his hand out to Teddy who trustingly placed his own little hand in it and allowed himself to be helped up the steps and into the shop.

"Oh…My…God…"

"Welcome to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes," George said loudly to the group, "Sorry, I never introduced myself did I? I'm George Weasley, one of the founders of this chain of joke shops and inventor extraordinaire!" They were only half paying attention to him, most of their attention was on the amazing things filling the shelves and flying around the room. "So…who exactly are you lot?"

"Draco's friends from America," Harry answered, "One being his boyfriend."

"Which one?" George asked, not even pretending to be interested. He genuinely was interested. Harry raised his eyebrows and nodded to the joined hands of Draco and Jasper. "Oh, whoops. Sorry, missed that."

"Don't eat that!" Alice gasped, rushing toward Teddy who whimpered and dropped the sweet he had picked up. "It would have made you very sick Teddy." George bent down and picked up the unwrapped sweet, examining it closely.

"How did you know it was a Puking Pastille?" he asked her, "Even I have to look closely to tell them apart from the Nosebleed Nougat."

"I saw it happen," Alice answered.

"She can see the future," Harry answered softly.

"Handy…whoa. Those are some amazing peepers," George commented, blinking as he took in her odd coloured eyes. "You're…you're not human are you?"

"Nope," Alice smiled, "I'm a Vampire."

"A vampire," George repeated slowly.

"Yes. A Vegetarian Vampire to be precise," she continued.

"…ok," George said brightly, smiling around at the group, obviously looking for the odd coloured eyes, "Vegetarian Vampires. That's a new one on me."

"They're good," Draco said softly.

"They saved my life," Bella added, glancing up from the firework exploding harmlessly on a shelf. George nodded in understanding, looking thoughtful.

"I'm not prejudiced," he finally said, "So, any of you humans fancy trying out some of our new products? No charge."

"Go on then," Harry agreed with a laugh. George led them through the shop into the stock room/experimenting room/office where they spent the next half an hour laughing as each of the humans got turned into different animals, had their hair changed colour and many other things. Lucius and Narcissa had sat to one side entertaining Teddy who was most definitely not allowed to try any of the sweets.

"Last one, then I have to get back to work before Lee kills me," George laughed, unwrapping something that he had just gotten down from a shelf. He'd explained earlier than as the business had grown he'd offered the job of partner to his old friend Lee Jordan who had quickly accepted. "Now Harry, you're seen the old Portable Swamp, now witness the Pocket Sized Storm."

He threw the little ball down onto the ground and when it shattered a storm cloud rose from the shell, a strong wind starting to move about the room. Soon there was a full-blown storm in the centre of the room complete with rain and wind. It was during this that the guests all saw what George had been hiding with his hair…the hole where his ear should have been.

"Ta-da!" George laughed when the storm finally calmed down, only after he'd thrown down a second glass ball from the box. This one had sucked in the storm. "What do you think?"

"I think you have a lot of cleaning up to do," Harry laughed.

"That's what we have Sales Assistants for," George laughed, "Doing all the nasty jobs that me and Lee don't want to do. Now I really must get back. Feel free to purchase and products you have seen today at the family discount price and I'm sure I'll see you all at the party on Saturday."

"You and Angelina ready for the party?" Harry asked as they followed George out into the shop, Emmett immediately picking up a basket and heading for one of the displays. He had to get some of the jokes!

"Yup. She forced me to get new robes," George replied.

"Well you are a successful business man now…" Harry chuckled.

"I know but…well…yeah," George mumbled.

"Right. I'll see you at the party."

"Yeah, see you then," George returned the hug before heading over to a mother and her daughter who were browsing one of the displays, offering his help.

"Who's Fred?" Edward asked softly, "He was thinking of him…"

"His twin," Draco answered quietly, "He died. In the war."

"Oh."

Emmett bought too many jokes for everyone's liking but he had to promise not to use them on Muggles before Harry would let him buy them. As they left the shop Bella paused, turning to take a photo of the inside. She had to show Jacob this…if they ever made up.

Next they visited a shop right at the end of the alley called 'Ollivanders', just so that Lucius could apologise to the old man hobbling around behind the counter for everything they had been forced to do to him during the war and so that Harry could have a cheerful conversation with him and have his wand checked for damage. Alice had picked up one of the wands resting on the counter and the thing had let out a loud bang before flying from her hand.

"Were you a witch before you were turned?" Mr Ollivander asked her.

"No…well I don't remember…" Alice admitted.

"The wand recognises the magic that once ran through your veins. If you weren't a witch, you should have been," he continued. Alice smiled at him. She liked him, the nice old man who knew far too much about wands for comfort. Before they left he insisted on looking at the Weasley's wands, checking to see if they were right for them. "You should not wield this," he said this about Draco's wand. "It is not powerful enough for you. You need…"

"I'm happy with less power," Draco said quickly. Mr Ollivander frowned at him but nodded his agreement, handing the wand back to Draco.

"But if you ever change your mind come to me and I shall find you a wand perfectly suited to your soul," Mr Ollivander promised as the group left. The rain that Alice had predicted started to fall as they left, big heavy droplets soaking them as they darted between the shops. The Alley cleared very quickly when the rain began.

They went into various shops after that, following no plan…well actually the followed Alice who despite being a complete tourist knew exactly where to go for everything she wanted to see. After all if any of them had even thought about going to a shop for even a second she'd seen it. There was Flourish & Blotts where they all bought many different books. They stopped off for ice cream at the magical ice-cream parlour. They bought owl treats from the Owl shop and browsed the cages in the Magical Menagerie; Bella's camera clicking away the whole time as they saw creatures they hadn't even known existed on sale. Like a cat with nine tails and a snake with two heads.

The final stop of the day, much to Bella's annoyance was another clothes shop. This one was even more expensive that Madame Malkins and sold more ordinary clothing, it wasn't just robes and gowns. After spending a further two hours in there trying on outfits and shoes and buying half of them the group returned to Malfoy Manor by Apparation.

"So? What do you think of the Magical World so far?" Draco asked the group as they got their balance back in the entrance hall of the manor. None of them could think of the right word to answer with, it had just been too amazing and exhausting. "That good huh? Well wait until you see Hogwarts."

A/N This chapter was actually meant to go on even more but I had to split it up, it would have been about thirty pages long otherwise! It's already sixteen pages! Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think an all.

A/N2 OMG! If you haven't already watch the New Moon trailers on YouTube! It looks absolutely amazing!


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

The group spent the following day (Tuesday) recovering from their shopping expedition. Alice spent her entire day organising everyone's outfits for the party, hanging them up on the doors of everyone's wardrobes much to Narcissa's amusement. Bella spent the entire day avoiding Alice in case she decided it was time for another game of "dress-up-Bella". Apart from Alice the only person with any energy left was Teddy who spent the entire day exploring the giant mansion, terrorising everyone else by running off whenever they tried to stop him, his laughter echoing through the entire building.

Everyone's energy levels were a bit better by Wednesday and it was agreed that they would spend the day in the mini-spa and swimming pool, yes, the Malfoy's had their own mini-spa and swimming pool. Narcissa had completely gutted the 'dungeons' under the Manor and had created a tranquil haven where she had spent a lot of time during her own recovery. Alice all but dragged poor Bella into the mini-spa; talking excitedly about the treatments they were going to have that day. Rosalie and Emmett disappeared into the Jacuzzi room, Emmett warning everyone not to join them for a little while because he couldn't guarantee just what they would be getting up to, earning a slap from his wife for being so rude in front of their hosts.

As everyone else was preparing to get into the huge pool an owl swooped into the room and landed in front of Harry's feet. Handing Teddy, dressed in a cute little pair of swimming trunks and big blow up arm bands to Draco, Harry knelt and retrieved the letter held in the Owl's jaw. He thanked to bird as he rose back to his feet and opened the letter.

"Oh," he mumbled in surprise.

"What is it?" Draco asked. There was a slight splashing sound as Lucius and Narcissa slipped into the pool at the shallow end, standing arm in arm and looking across at the group stood by the deep end.

"The Minister wants to talk to me," Harry explained, "And so does my Boss."

"What about?" Draco asked, slightly worried.

"Oh nothing bad," Harry chuckled, "Party stuff and a little project I left running when I moved in with you lot. I'd best go, he says he's cancelled a meeting with the Minister of Finance just to fit in this little chat."

"What about Teddy?" Draco asked.

"You'll behave for Uncle Draco and Uncle Jasper while I'm out won't you Teddy?" Harry asked, smiling at his little boy expecting a completely different answer to the one that he received…loudly,

"No! Daddy!" he began to wriggle in Draco's arms, reaching for Harry and kicking at the blonds thighs. "Daddy stay! Daddy stay!"

"Hey! What's this about?" Harry asked. Draco winced as a little foot caught him a little higher in an extremely sensitive area. "Teddy! Stop that!"

"Daddy stay! Daddy stay!" Teddy cried loudly.

"Teddy, what's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Scared! Daddy stay!" Teddy was now red in the face and almost sobbing.

"Scared of what, sweetheart?" Harry asked, pushing his sons hair back from his forehead gently. Draco was very thankful that the struggles lessened after that, the little boy hanging limp in his arms as he pointed at the water with a little hand. "You're scared of the water?"

"Uh-huh," Teddy nodded, hiccupping loudly.

"Harry, have you ever taken him swimming before?" Narcissa asked as she and Lucius swam elegantly over to their side of the pool.

"He's been in a paddling pool…"

"This is a bit different than a paddling pool Harry," Narcissa scolded lightly, standing on the bottom of the pool, which left her head and shoulders out in the air. "Pass him down to me Draco," she ordered, holding her arms up.

The struggles and whimpering began again as Draco complied, putting the little boy into his mothers wet arms. Harry knelt down on the side of the pool, disturbing the owl that hooted in annoyance. He reached out and took Teddy's little hands in his own as Narcissa bobbed up and down gently, getting his sons legs wet.

"See? Nothing to be afraid of here," she said softly to him, "It's just like a giant bath isn't it?" She smiled warmly at him and got a hesitant smile back as the little boy got used to the new feeling. "Now your Daddy has to go and do Daddy things but we're going to play with you until he comes back," she continued calmly, still smiling. "It'll be fun."

"Fun?" Teddy asked nervously, letting go of Harry's hand to pat the surface of the water gently, giggling as ripples spread out from his hand.

"Lot's of fun. And then when Daddy gets back you can show him what a good swimmer you are," Narcissa said confidently. She remembered doing this with her own son the first time she had taken him to a swimming pool. He'd been just as frightened and he'd been nearly four. "Ok?"

"Ok…"Teddy nodded.

"So wave goodbye to Daddy," Narcissa prompted him gently.

"Buh-bye Daddy. See you soon?" he asked nervously.

"See you soon, Teddy," Harry agreed, standing up slowly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome Harry," Narcissa said with a smile, "Nothing I haven't dealt with before." She looked pointedly at Draco who flushed with embarrassment. Harry laughed and left the room to put some more suitable clothes on.

Draco and Jasper joined the others in the pool and it was only then that they realised Edward had followed the girls into the spa bit, obviously to keep an eye on his poor girlfriend as she was 'tortured' by his sister. The couple watched from a distance as Lucius and Narcissa built up Teddy's confidence in the water. They swam together, Draco surprised that vampires floated. Of course they could also stay underwater infinitely but Jasper didn't for fear of frightening Teddy.

"Boys," Narcissa called out, "Come and help us teach Teddy to swim."

~ * ~ * ~

Harry left the Ministers office feeling both pleased and frustrated. He was pleased that his message of 'forgive and forget' had reached the right people and something was being done to help people who, like the Malfoys, had only followed Voldemort out of fear. But he was frustrated by how long it was taking! The Minister had created a system of appeal especially for ex-Death Eaters but there was so much red tape to struggle through that there were still people suffering in Azkaban who should never have been sent there in the first place!

"Mr Potter?" a quiet voice startled him out of his thoughts and he found himself facing a pack, yes that was the best for it, a pack of children no older than five. "Can I…Can I have your autigraph please?"

"Sure," Harry smiled at the group and dropped to his knees so that he was more at their level. He took the quill and scrap of parchment, obviously torn from a book or something, from the boy who had spoken. "What's your name?"

"Milo," the boy answered, "Milo Jacobsen."

"That's a cool name…"

In the end Harry signed nearly two dozen autographs for the children and some of their parents, standing at the edge of the group and talking about how lucky it was that Harry had come in to the Ministry on 'bring-your-kid-to-work-day'…Harry couldn't believe people actually did that! He also posed for well over a dozen photographs before he could escape and head back to Malfoy Manor.

Noticing the reporters beginning to swarm around the exit, armed with their camera and their quills Harry decided it would be much safer to take a more scenic route, a stroll down memory lane. He walked towards the 'back entrance' to the Ministry, the one he and Mr Weasley had used the first time he had ever entered this place - the red telephone box at the back of the entrance hall.

When he reached the surface and the muggle world he decided that as he was already taking a stroll down memory lane he might as well make it a full on expedition. Putting his hands in his pockets he walked the familiar streets of London and eventually headed down to the tube station where he had hung out for pretty much the entire summer before his sixth year. The café was still there but the waitress was not. What an idiot he'd been back then, trying to act cool when he'd basically been stalking her for nearly four weeks.

He caught a train for the sake of catching a train, watching the various people going about their normal muggle lives, unaware of the magical world running parallel with theirs (if a little backwards in fashion and writing utensils). Getting off at Waterloo station he had a KFC, something he hadn't done in long, long time and as he was leaving the station to find somewhere safe for him to Apparate from he noticed a poster. It was a strange poster, a woman in white was whispering behind her hand into the ear of a woman in black…with green skin.

"What in Merlin's name…?" Harry mumbled, confused. _(I)"Wicked"(I)_ ," he read, _(I)"The untold story of the witches of Oz.(I)_ Now why does that ring a bell? The Wizards of Oz…the Wizard of Oz…oh! Judy Garland!" Harry laughed. "I'm turning into Draco, not knowing muggle movies," he muttered to himself. _(I)"Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high,"(I)_ Harry chuckled as he sang the signature song of the much-loved movie really out of tune. "Stop it Harry, you are not a singer."

But as he studied the poster an idea came to him. This was a play showing what the muggles thought about magic, it might be a good idea to get the Malfoy's to see it, to see what muggles thought magic was like…and there weren't any plans for tomorrow night…

"Well there are now," Harry chuckled to himself, pulling out his mobile phone and typing in the Box Office number, "Hello, I'd like to book tickets to see Wicked tomorrow night. Yes, I'll hold…"

~ * ~ * ~

Keeping Teddy out of the pool after lunch was tough, the little boy wanted to swim! In the end it had taken pure bribery to keep him happy until his daddy got home - chocolate cake. Teddy loved chocolate cake. By the time Harry arrived home at 3:45pm his little boy was covered in chocolate stains and more hyper than he had ever seen him before, running around madly and screaming at the top of his voice.

"He's going to be a nightmare to get to sleep," Harry groaned as he handed his jacket to the house elf that had appeared at his side. Draco shot him an apologetic look as he caught Teddy before he could launch himself off the fourth step up on the stairs. "How much chocolate did you give him?"

"Enough to keep him happy," Draco admitted, "Sorry Harry but he got so upset when we said we weren't going swimming after lunch…"

"It's ok," Harry sighed, "Did he enjoy the swimming then?"

"Enjoy isn't the right word," Draco chuckled, picking up Teddy and handing him to Harry, "Once he got used to it he loved it. He can swim short distances all on his own now, can't you Teddy?"

"Yeah!" Teddy laughed happily, "Narci and Luci showed me!"

"Narci and Luci?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrow as Draco snorted loudly.

"New nicknames," he explained shortly, leading the way into the sitting room where he had just followed Teddy from. Everyone was reclining in the plush seats, sipping drinks (the humans anyway) and reading magazines and newspapers.

"Ok everyone, change of plans. We're going hunting tonight," Alice said loudly as Draco sat down in his seat next to Jasper. The vampire pulled his boyfriend into his lap and Draco smiled, curling up into Jasper's arms and allowing Harry to sit on the other side of him with a squirming Teddy held securely in his arms.

"What? Why?" Rosalie demanded, "I thought we were going hunting tomorrow because it's the only day we had free to do so…"

"It was but now it isn't," Alice replied, "Harry's made plans, fantastic plans!" Alice cried happily and all attention was back on the dark haired wizard.

"Harry?" Draco asked.

"Well…when I'd finished in the Ministry I went for a little stroll in Muggle London and I thought that…well we should get in some more traditional sightseeing for you tourists," Harry explained the idea that had come to him after he'd confirmed the booking of the tickets, "You know…go on the London Eye, visit the Tower, see the Crown Jewels, see Buckingham Palace, go to Harrods…"

"Harrods!" Alice squealed excited, wriggling in her seat.

"Shopping in Harrods…" Rosalie breathed. Draco watched her, saw the excitement on her beautiful face and saw for the first time happiness in her eyes. It suited her, the look of happiness and he hoped that he could help her to heal from whatever had hurt her like this family had helped him heal.

"Oh no…not more shopping…" Bella groaned, dropping her head onto Edwards shoulder with a little more force than she should have…"Ow…"

"Well done," Draco snorted as she sat up, rubbing her sore forehead.

"Shut up," Bella glared across at him as he snuggled further into Jaspers arms, tucking his head under his chin. Merlin he loved the feel of those arms around him, they made him feel so safe…

"And then in the evening I've got us all tickets to see a show on the West End," Harry continued with a broad smile.

"The what end?" Draco asked.

"The West End. Didn't you pay any attention in your Muggle Studies classes, Draco?" Harry asked, slightly exasperated.

"No."

"Of course not…" Harry muttered.

"The West End is like Broadway only English," Alice explained cheerfully. Draco still looked thoroughly confused. "You've never heard of Broadway?!" To her that was even worse than never having heard of the West End! Come on, she was American, of course Broadway was more important to her…

"No."

"Where have you been?" Alice gasped, horrified.

"Um…here," Draco pointed out.

"You poor, deprived person," Alice said sympathetically, "But you're going to love tomorrow night though so that's ok. You'll learn all about the West End and Broadway, especially if I can have anything to do with it."

"What show are we seeing?" Bella asked, being much more careful this time as she put her head down on Edwards shoulder making Draco smile.

 _(I)"Wicked,"(I)_ Harry, Alice and Edward replied at the same time.

"What's it about?" Narcissa asked as she lay propped up against Lucius' chest, sipping a cocktail that was changing from blue to pink and back again.

"Have you seen _(I)The Wizard Of Oz(I)_ ," Harry asked.

"Yes," Narcissa smiled fondly, "Such a charming film if a little in-accurate in it's depiction of magic but the fundamental things are there. And Judy Garland was simply stunning. What a powerful voice. That song makes me cry every time."

"Was that the one you made me watch a couple of months ago when it was on the Television," Lucius said, pronouncing the piece of muggle technology carefully, getting a nod from pretty much everyone to reassure him that he'd pronounced it correctly.

"Yes, that's the one. My favourite muggle film," Narcissa smiled happily, "So is it the stage version of that?" she asked, turning her face towards Harry.

"Not quite," Harry answered, "The poster says it's a prequel."

"Ooh," Narcissa sounded intrigued, "So what is it about?"

"Well I don't actually know…" Harry began to admit but Alice cut him off,

"It's the story of how Glinda became the good witch of the north and how Elphaba became the wicked witch of the west and it explains more about the scarecrow and the lion and the tin man and the wicked witches sister and why she's green and there's even more stuff about the wizard. And the music is amazing!" Alice announced excitedly, all in one long breath, "I saw glimpses of it when you bought the tickets and I've read the reviews online."

"That sounds…" Draco began but his mother cut him off,

"Wonderful!"

"What about Teddy?" Jasper asked, looking at the boy whose sugar high was obviously dwindling, his little eyes beginning to droop. Harry was very pleased to see this, if he was exhausted he'd sleep…

"The House Elves will look after him. They make wonderful baby sitters," Narcissa announced calmly. Harry nodded in agreement. He had been going to ask her about that or whether or not he should hire a babysitter…although thinking about it he was glad the house elves could do it. Just the thought of trusting complete strangers to look after Teddy sent deathly chills down his spine. So many things could go wrong... "What should we wear?"

"Something posh but not too posh that we'd stand out," Alice announced, "You're red dress would look fantastic."

"Red dress?" Lucius asked.

"I got it when we were in Diagon Alley," Narcissa explained.

"I like red," Lucius answered, "You look good in red."

"Thank you. Shall I wear my red dress then?" Narcissa asked and Draco was horrified to realise that he was watching his parents flirt.

"I think you should," Lucius answered.

"Well only if you wear that suit I like," Narcissa responded, actually batting her eyelashes at her husband and pouting her red lips. Draco nearly gagged and Harry chuckled at his reaction.

"So what time are we going hunting and where?" Emmett asked, breaking the…odd and every so slightly uncomfortable mood.

"After the humans have had their dinner and in the woods at the edge of the Malfoy grounds," Alice answered, "There'll be some good game there and no humans for miles. We'll be safe and it'll be fun."

"Sounds good," the vampires agreed and the group all settled into their own private conversations as they waited for the time to pass and for the house elves to serve dinner.

~ * ~ * ~

Dinner had been delicious and shortly after the vampires had changed into suitable hunting outfits and disappeared into the fading light. Draco, who's room faced the woods, had watched them as they all ran at inhuman speeds, Edward at the front. Jasper had looked back and Draco had found himself impulsively blowing him a kiss through the glass. He was turning into a teenage girl!

Now, three hours later, he was sat on the old fashioned windowsill seat reading one of his old Potions books whilst trying not to watch the tree line barely showing in the moonlight, trying not to watch for the vampires return, trying not to watch for Jasper. As the clock struck eleven his gaze was drawn to a moving shape in the darkness and then he found himself squinting at a huge figure moving through the garden at the back of the manor that could only be Emmett. And then the giant vampire pause, a few feet away from the shaft of light cast down from Draco's window and he realised with a blush that his mate had joined him and the two were engaged in an incredibly passionate kiss.

His blush deepened and he looked away, focusing on his potions book but not really reading any of the words. When he looked back a few moments later they were gone but another figure was moving slowly through the garden, towards the patch of light, a very familiar figure that made him smile broadly.

Jasper.

He began to wave down at his mate just as the vampire stepped fully into the light…and his hand froze in the air, his eyes widening slightly as he took in the state that Jasper was in…

His boyfriend was covered in blood.

Trickles of the red liquid ran down his chin and there was a large stain on the neckline of his top, more trickles running down his chest. There were splashes of blood up his arms and on his hands and face and even, Draco suspected, in his hair. But the strange thing was that Draco was repulsed by this sight as he should be. If anything seeing his boyfriend look so much like the vampire he was, not to be confused with looking like a monster because even covered in blood he couldn't look like a monster to Draco, the blond wizard found this look incredibly…hot. He'd even got so far as to say…arousing.

"Wait…what?" Draco asked.

He found the sight of his boyfriend covered in blood arousing?

What was wrong with him?!

Snapping out of his weird thoughts he noticed that Jasper had moved and his gaze snapped to the door, waiting for it to open…

"Draco?" the soft voice came as the door opened ever so slowly, Jasper stepping into the room slowly, "If…If you look away I'll go shower this off and…"

"No," Draco said quickly, jumping up from his seat and dropping the book to the ground as he rushed over to stand between Jasper and the bathroom, "No. I…I don't mind it…" Jasper frowned, looking confused for a moment before the reality of Draco's emotions hit him.

"You…you think I look…" Jasper breathed, raising his eyebrow.

"Way too hot for your own good," Draco breathed quickly, "Which makes me so weird and slightly sick but…Jasper…I never thought I would think this but…you…with the blood…it looks…hot as hell…"He was struggling to talk now, eyes a little wide and cheeks more than a little flushed. "It wouldn't be hot…in fact it would be really un-hot if it were human blood but knowing it's animal blood and…and…it looks…well…yeah…"

"Really?" Jasper asked.

"Uh-huh," Draco nodded, now completely lost for words.

"Wow…"Jasper mumbled, "I didn't expect that."

"Neither did I," Draco admitted softly, "I mean…it should be icky but…it's not. What…what is it?" he gestured to the blood.

"Deer," Jasper answered, "Y-You don't think I look like a monster?"

"No," Draco shook his head quickly.

"You mean that," Jasper breathed in slight wonder as he felt the truth radiating off of Draco, mixing with the growing lust. "Er…Draco…um…I'm gonna shower before things get out of hand…"

"Let me help you," Draco offered quickly.

"What?" Jasper asked in surprise.

"Let me help you wash it off," Draco offered, reaching out with his pale hand and gently smudging one of the trickles of blood on Jasper's chin, staining his own thumb red. "Please…I want to help you…wash…it…off…"

"O-O-Ok," Jasper stuttered, his mind feeling like it was about to explode out of his skull. He was sure that if he hadn't literally just fed he would be running a mile to get away from the feelings his boyfriend was radiating, was making him feel but…well he did not want to run. He wanted to tear Draco's clothes off and jump in the shower with him and…"Ok."

~ * ~ * ~

As they lay in bed together, entwined in each others arms Draco could not get the goofy smile off his face. Who'd have thought that having weird feeling about his boyfriend covered in animal blood would have enabled them to jump that giant hurdle that had been in their way, blocking them from going any further than kissing and cuddling. They hadn't…done it but…well… **(B)something(B)** …had happened and…well wow! Just…wow! That was all he could think in post orgasmic brain.

"Sweet dreams Draco…I love you…"

"I love you too Jasper…thank you…"

"Your welcome…"

~ * ~ * ~

They discovered as they rode on the London Eye that not only was Teddy afraid of heights but he could also be very, very loud when he wanted to be. As the pod moved around the big wheel, moving up and up ever so slowly…Teddy's screams got louder and louder far too quickly.

"Teddy…it's ok…Daddy's here…" Harry tried to calm the frightened little boy, holding him tightly in his arms. They weren't even half way round yet and the few other people in the pod with their large group were starting to get a little annoyed. "Teddy…it's ok…I promise…"

"Harry," Jasper said softly, sitting on the bench in the centre of the pod next to the dark haired young man, "Would you like me to try?" Jasper sent a wave of calm to Harry to demonstrate exactly what he meant.

"If you would Jasper that would be great," Harry breathed. He'd forgotten all about Jasper's unique gift. Gently he passed the screaming child to the vampire who was careful not to drop the little boy or squeeze him too hard.

"Shh Teddy…" he whispered soothingly as surrounded the boy with his strong arms and feelings of safety and happiness. Slowly Teddy's screaming and crying reduced to only frightened whimpers and everyone let out a soft sigh of relief. "That's it Teddy…I've got you…"

"Thank you," Harry whispered to the vampire, getting up from the seat to finally have a look at the fantastic view of London.

"Harry?" Bella asked, beckoning him over to where she and Edward stood, "That building there, the yellow one that looks like it's made out of Lego bricks…what is it? I recognise it from somewhere and I can't think where."

"That's MI6 Headquarters," Harry chuckled softly as he figure out which building she meant, "It's supposed to be a secret but…well it was used in one of the newer James Bond films. Pierce Bronson drove through the outer wall in a boat and then sped off down the Thames."

"Oh yeah, I remember," Bella nodded, remembering the film now. It was the only Bond film she'd ever seen and then it had only been because Charlie had wanted to watch it when it was on TV, "Not very good at keeping secrets are they?"

"No. You'd think spies would be better at it," Harry chuckled.

Everyone enjoyed the ride much more once Jasper was the one in charge of calming Teddy down. Even Teddy himself started to enjoy himself, trusting Jasper's strong arms enough to be held right up to the glass so that he could really see the view. Draco leant against the glass next to Jasper, running his hand absentmindedly up and down the vampire's strong back, thinking to himself that Jasper would have made an incredible father….

They stepped off the London Eye at 11:15 and Harry and Alice led the way (by tube and by walking) to their next destination - The Tower Of London. Only this name is very deceptive, as the American's soon found out. It should be called The Towers-With-A-Million-And-One-Bloody-Stairs-In-Them Of London.

"I'm jealous," Draco grumbled as they climbed yet another set of stairs in the third tower like building they'd been in. Jasper, walking in front of him looked back over his shoulder at him, frowning in confusion.

"Of who?" he asked.

"Teddy," Draco grumbled. The littler boy was currently laughing happily as he was given a piggy back by the completely unaffected Alice. In fact she had been skipping up most of the stairs meaning that the rest of them had to move faster to keep up with her. "I don't do walking…or stairs…"

"Do you want me to give you a piggy back?" Jasper offered.

"No because that would look stupid but I wouldn't mind a hand," Draco said, reaching out with his hand. He was pulled up the stairs by his strong but gentle boyfriend and he continued to hold onto that hand for support as they looked around the display in the last room of the 'White Tower', which they were now at the top of. It was all about life in the time of Henry VIII and most of the games; even though they were aimed at children were really hard. Like the Longbow test. Draco's result was pathetic; he barely launched the imaginary arrow towards the enemy. The string was really tight! Jasper's went too far.

"Not more stairs," Bella groaned as they followed the signs for the exit.

"At least their stairs going down," Draco pointed out.

He son regretted saying this because even though the stairs went down and it was easier to walk down them than up they were the longest stairs yet. They never ended! Instead of going like they had on the way up, one set of stairs, exhibit, one set of stairs, exhibit, the stairs down just kept going down and down and down until they had gone through all eight or nine floors and reached the ground.

"I dizzy," Teddy mumbled, shaking his head.

"Me too," Draco admitted, rubbing his eyes gently as they stepped out into the daylight. Thankfully it was warm but cloudy today, no sunshine in sight. Most people would complain about this but for the group of vampires it was perfect.

Lastly the visited the Crown Jewels, riding on the conveyor belt and staring at the beautiful pieces of jewellery as they went by. Alice's joke- "I want that one!" - was lost on everybody but Harry and a few muggle near by and they all chuckled loudly at the 'Little Britain' reference.

Then after visiting the gift shop and buying silly little souvenirs the group took two taxi's (simply because the couldn't possibly all fit in one taxi) to Buckingham Palace and spent half an hour being pure tourists and staring open mouthed at the amazing building, at the guards beyond the gate, taking photos…Bella took a truck load of photo's at the Palace.

"What does the flag mean?" she asked after she'd taken a photo specifically of the flag flying on top of the building.

"The Queen's home," Harry answered, "She's in there somewhere."

"Wow."

They walked through the park to get to the Underground station, moving at a leisurely pace for the first time that day…or rather them moved at Teddy's pace as he laughed and ran circles around the group, chasing something only he could see as he played a little game with himself. Catching the train they headed into the city and then followed Harry and Alice as they led the way too…

"Harrods!"

~ * ~ * ~

Being in Harrods was almost like being on another planet. As soon as they stepped into the shop it was like they had been transported, if not to another planet than at least to another time when everything was about glitz and glamour. Alice, Rosalie and Narcissa not only loved it straight away but they also looked like they belonged there. The others looked just like all the other tourists gaping open mouthed at the splendour before them, even Draco and Lucius who weren't exactly strangers when it came to living well.

They arrived at just after one and so Lucius decided to treat everyone to lunch in one of the café's in the food section. Bella nearly had a heart attack when she saw the prices of the every day food in the fancy supermarket. It was ridiculous! And then came the price of their meals…

After they'd eaten or pretended to eat in the vampire's case they began to wander around the slightly terrifying shop. After a little while Lucius and Narcissa excused themselves from the others, heading off to shop together as a slightly older couple than the rest of the group…well at least they looked like a slightly older couple than the rest of the group even if they weren't really.

That left everyone else at the mercy of a very excited Alice and she proved once and for all that she had been born to shop. They had lost Rosalie for a little while, the beautiful vampire getting left behind as she browsed and bought practically half of the Dolce and Gabana section. In fact they lost her again in the Burberry section…and the Chanel section…

"No," Bella practically growled, shaking her head firmly, flatly refusing to try on the stunningly gorgeous white…wedding dress that Alice was holding out to her. "In fact **(B)Hell(B)** no."

"But Bella it would suit you so well…" Alice protested.

"Alice! That's a wedding dress!" Bella snapped, "I am not getting married so I will not try a wedding dress on no matter how hard you try!" With that she stormed out of the bridal section, Edward following his girlfriend quickly. Draco frowned at the confident smile that spread out on Alice's face as everyone else slowly followed the couple leaving only him and the pixie like vampire in the room. He watched as she walked over to one of the well-dressed assistants and handed the girl both the dress and her credit card, telling her she'd like it in a plain bag as it was a surprise.

"Something you're not telling the rest of us?" he asked once everything was sorted and it joined her other bags she'd accumulated on the way round the store.

"Yes," she answered, "Bella will look glorious in this when the time comes."

They rejoined the others and the shopping continued. Everyone but Bella ended buying at least one thing, after all they all had money to spare either from living for so long or from coming from a ridiculously rich family. However this didn't mean Bella didn't get anything, Edward kept buying her the things she said she liked but not telling her he was doing so. Sneaky vampire.

Draco and Jasper ended up, quite accidentally, getting matching suits. Thankfully they didn't pick the same colour shirts, Draco going for emerald green and black, Jasper for midnight blue and sea blue. If everything had been the same well…that would have just been way too matchy-matchy. Jasper also bought himself a new watch and at the same time bought Draco one for Christmas (even though it was ages away), this time going for exactly the same model. He didn't think you could be matchy-matchy with watches.

It was gone five o'clock when they met up with his parents and left the shop, their hands full of bulging bags and their bank accounts quite a bit emptier. They walked a little way down the road until they found somewhere secluded enough to Apparate back to the Manor from.

"Ok everyone, we have an hour and twenty-seven minutes before we have to leave for the show or we'll be late because of traffic or a ticket problem," Alice announced after they'd all appeared in the entrance hall, house elves surrounding them and taking their purchases from them. "Just enough time to get ready!"

"Just?" Draco asked as she rushed up the stairs.

"It's Alice," Jasper shrugged.

A/N Um…there was still meant to be more of this but I wanted to put this up so you lot didn't think I was neglecting you. LOL. I took the tourist moments from my own visit to London in the summer and seriously, if you haven't been to the Tower of London it's well worth it but wear sensible footwear!


	6. Chapter Five

**(B)WARNING(B)** \- Crazily long chapter! (But quite a bit of it is lyrics LOL.)

Chapter Five

"Draco…can I talk to you just quickly about…about last night?" Jasper asked nervously as the couple entered Draco's room after the quick dinner the humans had just had. Now it was time to get ready to go to the theatre.

"Finally," Draco muttered. He'd been waiting for this talk all day. But then…well this was the first time they'd been alone all day and this definitely wasn't the type of conversation to have around vampires with extra sensitive hearing or his parents. This was most definitely a private conversation. He walked into his wardrobe and browsed the racks for a few moments, waiting for Jasper to say what was on his mind…

"I'm sorry about last night."

"Exactly what is it that you think you did that warrants an apology?" Draco asked as he held a shirt up to his chest, checking out his reflection in the mirror, forcing himself to remain calm…for now.

"I forced myself on you," Jasper explained softly.

"No you didn't!" Draco gasped loudly, spinning round to face his boyfriend, the shirt dropping to the floor forgotten, "Trust me Jasper, I was not forced into anything that we did last night."

"But…But I was forcing my emotions on you. I was making you feel and act the way you did. I…"

"No," Draco snapped, giving up on being calm. Now was not the time for calm. Now was the time for getting the point across to his guilt-ridden boyfriend. "No you weren't. I can tell when it's not my emotions now, I can feel it when it's your emotions influencing mine and trust me, last night was all me."

"But…"

"I knew what I was doing and you'd better believe me when I say that I wanted to be doing it," Draco growled, moving to stand directly in front of his boyfriend. "Did you…Did you not want it?" he asked uncertainly, a horrible feeling of dread building up in his stomach, "Is that…Is that it? You don't…you don't want me in that way?"

"No!" Jasper cried out in alarm, his hands grabbing Draco by his shoulders, "No, of course I want you that way! I just…I just don't want…don't want you to be doing it because it's what I want…"

"Jasper?" Draco asked, his voice softened.

"Yes?" Jasper asked, worried for what his boyfriend was going to say now.

"You're an idiot," Draco said bluntly, bringing his hands up to cup his boyfriends cheeks, his thumbs stroking the cold skin, "I am a teenage boy. Teenage boys like sex. No, we love sex. And I want to have sex. With you. ASAP."

"Draco…"Jasper mumbled, getting embarrassed. He was brought up in a time when talking about what happened in a marital bed was as bad as talking about witchcraft. Until he was fifteen (and joined the army, boy what an education that had been) he had thought you could be punished for talking about it! After all his dad always gave him a good belting whenever he tried to bring it up.

"What we did last night felt so good that I cannot wait until we can do it again," Draco continued bluntly, "I felt good. You felt good. Where are you finding this problem from? I haven't got a problem. Except for feeling quite well…yeah…you know…right now…"

"Right…now?" Jasper asked softly.

"Well…thinking about what we did last night and…well like I just said I'm a teenage boy," Draco shrugged, slightly embarrassed. "But anyway, what do I have to do to convince you that I **(B)liked(B)** last night?" Jasper closed his eyes, feeling his boyfriends emotions…

Trust…

Annoyance…

Love…

Pleasure…

Lust…

Want…

Happiness…

"Ok," Jasper said softly, "I believe you. Sorry for being an idiot…I just…"

"I know," Draco said softly, kissing Jasper's lips gently, "You were trying to be all gentlemanly and proper the way you were brought up."

"Yes."

"Well don't. I plan on getting you to agree to repeat performances and more," Draco laughed cheekily, "I would insist on one now to help me with my little problem…however we've left it a little late to get changed and we're going out soon so sadly we don't have the time…worse luck."

"I'm sorry to make you think of it again," Jasper apologised.

"Trust me, I've been thinking about this all day," Draco told him seriously.

"All day?" Jasper asked.

"What can I say? I **(B)really(B)** liked it," Draco chuckled, "Now, what are you planning on wearing to the muggle theatre tonight?"

"I hadn't thought of it," Jasper admitted, "I've had other things on my mind."

"Well then, let me work my magic…"

~ * ~ * ~

"Now Teddy you be a good boy for the House Elves and go to bed when they tell you too. Daddy will be home later and he'll tell you all about it tomorrow. Ok?" Harry asked, crouching down before the little boy already dressed in pyjama's and clutching one of his teddy's, yes he'd brought most of them with him.

"Ok," he nodded in agreement, "Daddy come back later?"

"Daddy will come back later," Harry agreed.

"Come give Teddy kiss?" Teddy asked.

"You'll be asleep by the time I get home Teddy," Harry pointed.

"Don't care. Come give Teddy kiss," Teddy ordered this time.

"Ok, I'll come and give you a kiss when I get home," Harry agreed, hugging his little boy tightly to him, "Sweet dreams, my little boy." Leaning back he kissed Teddy's forehead before placing the boys hand in the hand of the House Elf who had stood beside them the whole time. "Take good care of him."

"We will, Mr Potter, we House Elves take great pride when babysitting," the House Elf, one who's name Harry didn't know said proudly.

"He used to baby sit me all the time," Draco chimed in from where everyone else stood dressed in the muggle finery by the door, "They know how to handle any situation, including temper tantrums."

"You had temper tantrums. No…never!" Harry gasped sarcastically.

"Ha! Ha!" Draco growled at him.

"Buh-bye daddy!" Teddy called out, waving to Harry as he joined the others. He waved back at him as everyone settled off into their Apparating groups. They Apparated into Wizarding London and then from there caught two large Taxi's to the muggle theatre the musical was being performed at.

"Harry! Go get the tickets from the Box Office! I'll get the programs and some merchandise!" Alice ordered, bouncing off to the merchandise stand to the side of the doors into the theatre. Harry obeyed and they both returned to the group at the same time, Harry with a wad of tickets, Alice with a wad of programmes and a bag literally stuffed with merchandise…she must have spent a fortune! But then again it was Alice and that should say it all.

There was a little difficulty finding their seats and eventually they were shown the way to them by someone who worked at the theatre and probably had better things to do than deal with the large group of tourists. Choosing the seating order was…well it was up to Alice actually as she ordered everyone around to fit in with what she'd seen in her vision.

"Lucius first, then Narcissa, then me, then Draco, then Jasper, then Harry, then Bella, then Edward, then Rosalie and finally Emmett," she said and they all filed into the row of seats (which they almost filled) in the order she specified.

"Great seats Harry," Bella commented once they were sitting, "Are you sure these were last minute?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded.

"Refreshments!" Alice gasped, jumping up. She then proceeded to jump over the back of her chair in the currently empty row behind and rush out of the theatre.

"Refreshments," Draco repeated in that tone that was usually reserved for pointing something that explained everything. AS they waited for a) Alice to come back and b) the musical to start they all flicked through the programs Alice had handed out before she'd run off. "This looks…interesting," Draco said as she studied a picture in the program. The caption simply said 'One Short Day' which according to the running order was one of the song titles.

"Hmm, interesting," Jasper agreed.

"Let me in! It's gonna start soon!" Alice was back with four bottles of drink in one arms and a large packet of Maltesers, another of Minstrels and another of Wine Gums in the other. (A/N All British refreshment food for those of you who might not have heard of them. I referenced them in another story and got asked what they were so I'm explaining it here this time.) Somehow she climbed over everyone who was in her way, dropped down into her seat and had just handed out the refreshments to the four who needed them when the house lights dimmed.

The orchestra roared to life and musical began…

_(I) ~ * ~ * ~_

_GLINDA:_

Let us be glad, Let us be grateful, Let us rejoicify that goodness could subdue, The wicked workings of you-know-who, Isn't it nice to know, That good will conquer evil? The truth we all believe'll by and by, Outlive a lie, For you and -

SOMEONE IN THE CROWD: No one mourns the Wicked!

ANOTHER PERSON: No one cries "They won't return!"

ALL: No one lays a lily on their grave!

MAN: The good man scorns the Wicked!

WOMEN: Through their lives, our children learn,

ALL: What we miss, when we misbehave:

GLINDA: And Goodness knows, The Wicked's lives are lonely, Goodness knows, The Wicked die alone, It just shows when you're Wicked, You're left only, On your own.

~ * ~ * ~

ELPHABA:

Once I'm with the Wizard, My whole life will change, 'Cuz once you're with the Wizard, No one thinks you're strange! No father is not proud of you, No sister acts ashamed, And all of Oz has to love you, When by the Wizard you're acclaimed, And this gift - or this curse - I have inside, Maybe at last, I'll know why, When we are hand and hand - The Wizard and I!

 

~ * ~ * ~

GALINDA: Dearest darlingest Momsie and Popsical:

ELPHABA: My dear Father:

BOTH: There's been some confusion, Over rooming here at Shiz:

ELPHABA: But of course, I'll care for Nessa:

GLINDA: But of course, I'll rise above it:

BOTH: For I know that's how you'd want me to respond, Yes.

There's been some confusion, For you see, my room-mate is:

GALINDA: Unusually and exceedingly peculiar, And altogether quite impossible to describe:

ELPHABA: Blonde.

GALINDA: What is this feeling? So sudden and new?

ELPHABA: I felt it the moment, I laid eyes on you...

GALINDA: My pulse is rushing...

ELPHABA: My head is reeling...

GALINDA: My face is flushing...

BOTH: What is this feeling? Fervid as a flame, Does it have a name? Yes! Loathing. Unadulterated loathing.

GALINDA: For your face,

ELPHABA: Your voice,

GALINDA: Your clothing.

BOTH: Let's just say - I loathe it all, Ev'ry little trait, however small, Makes my very flesh begin to crawl, With simple utter loathing, There's a strange exhilaration, In such total detestation, It's so pure and strong! Though I do admit it came on fast, Still I do believe that it can last, And I will be loathing, Loathing you, My whole life long!

 

~ * ~ * ~

GLINDA:

Whenever I see someone, Less fortunate than I, (And let's face it - who isn't, Less fortunate than I?) My tender heart, Tends to start to bleed, And when someone needs a makeover, I simply have to take over, I know I know exactly what they need. And even in your case, Tho' it's the toughest case I've yet to face, Don't worry - I'm determined to succeed, Follow my lead, And yes, indeed, You will be:

Popular! You're gonna be popular! I'll teach you the proper ploys, When you talk to boys, Little ways to flirt and flounce - ooh! I'll show you what shoes to wear, How to fix your hair, Everything that really counts,

To be popular! I'll help you be popular! You'll hang with the right cohorts, You'll be good at sports, Know the slang you've got to know, So let's start, 'Cause you've got an awfully long way to go:

Don't be offended by my frank analysis, Think of it as personality dialysis. Now that I've chosen to be come a pal,

A sister and adviser, There's nobody wiser, Not when it comes to popular - I know about popular. And with an assist from me, To be who you'll be, Instead of dreary who-you-were... well, are. There's nothing that can stop you, From becoming popu-ler ... lar!

~ * ~ * ~

ELPHABA:

Something has changed within me, Something is not the same, I'm through with playing by the rules, Of someone else's game, Too late for second-guessing, Too late to go back to sleep, It's time to trust my instincts, Close my eyes, and leap!

It's time to try, Defying gravity, I think I'll try, Defying gravity, And you can't pull me down!

GLINDA: Can't I make you understand? You're having delusions of grandeur!

ELPHABA: I'm through accepting limits, 'Cuz someone says they're so, Some things I cannot change, But till I try, I'll never know! Too long I've been afraid of, Losing love I guess I've lost, Well, if that's love, It comes at much too high a cost! I'd sooner buy, Defying gravity, Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity, And you can't pull me down!

 

~ * ~ * ~

GLINDA:

That's why I couldn't be happier, No, I couldn't be happier. Though it is, I admit, The tiniest bit, Unlike I anticipated. But I couldn't be happier, Simply couldn't be happier, Well - not "simply": 'Cause getting your dreams, It's strange, but it seems, A little - well - complicated. There's a kind of a sort of…cost, There's a couple of things get…lost, There are bridges you cross, You didn't know you crossed, Until you've crossed! And if that joy, that thrill, Doesn't thrill you like you think it will. Still - With this perfect finale, The cheers and ballyhoo, Who? Wouldn't be happier? So I couldn't be happier. Because happy is what happens, When all your dreams come true, Well, isn't it? Happy is what happens, When your dreams come true!

 

~ * ~ * ~

ELPHABA Kiss me too fiercely, Hold me too tight, I need help believing, You're with me tonight. My wildest dreams, Could not foresee, Lying beside you, With you wanting me.

Just for this moment, As long as you're mine. I've lost all resistance, And crossed some borderline. And if it turns out, It's over too fast. I'll make ev'ry last moment last. As long as you're mine...

~ * ~ * ~

ELPHABA: What good is this chanting? I don't even know what I'm reading! I don't even know which trick I ought to try. Fiyero, where are you? Already dead, or bleeding? One more disaster I can add to my, Generous supply?

No good deed goes unpunished. No act of charity goes un-resented. No good deed goes unpunished. That's my new creed. My road of good intentions, Led where such roads always lead, No good deed, Goes unpunished!

~ * ~ * ~

GLINDA: I've heard it said, That people come into our lives for a reason, Bringing something we must learn. And we are led, To those who help us most to grow, If we let them. And we help them in return. Well, I don't know if I believe that's true, But I know I'm who I am today, Because I knew you:

Like a comet pulled from orbit, As it passes a sun. Like a stream that meets a boulder, Halfway through the wood. Who can say if I've been changed for the better? But because I knew you, I have been changed for good.

ELPHABA: It well may be, That we will never meet again, In this lifetime. So let me say before we part, So much of me, Is made of what I learned from you. You'll be with me, Like a handprint on my heart. And now whatever way our stories end, I know you have re-written mine. By being my friend: Like a ship blown from its mooring, By a wind off the sea. Like a seed dropped by a skybird, In a distant wood. Who can say if I've been changed for the better? But because I knew you:

GLINDA: Because I knew you:

BOTH:

I have been changed for good.

 

~ * ~ * ~ (I)

While everyone else in the audience made their ways to the crowded exits their group remained sitting in their remarkably-good-for-last-minute seats. Draco had been completely silent for the entire performance, gripping Jaspers hand with both of his own, the occasional tear falling down his cheeks. This had gotten a few odd looks from the muggles sitting around them but Draco hadn't even noticed.

The musical had been so…perfect. He didn't mean the performance itself; there had been plenty of goofs and wobbles that were always to be expected with live shows. No, it was the story itself that Draco had found so perfect, so easy to relate to. The Wicked Witch of the West, who wasn't really wicked at all, who had only become 'wicked' because of what other people had done, trapped in a never ending cycle of wanting to do good but unable to…it was like watching a play about himself! And some of the songs…they had to go on his Ipod! They were just brilliant and couple of them…a couple of them seemed that the words had been plucked from his own mind. So many of the songs had been echo's of his thoughts during the war…but that last duet between the two leads…those were his thoughts now, his thoughts about him and Jasper.

"You ok?" Jasper asked softly as he turned in his seat to face his boyfriend. He was having trouble reading Draco's emotions, everything had been in a maddening jumble for the entire musical and it hadn't changed now it was over.

"I'm…fine," Draco smiled at him, finally letting go of Jaspers hand and wiping the tears tracks off of his pale cheeks. "It was just…so…I…"he took a deep breath, aware that everyone else was listening in, including his parents, "It was like watching myself a few years ago for most of it."

"You were green?" Harry asked, "I don't remember that."

"I was a Slytherin," Draco reminded him, chuckling along with everyone else as Harry's lighthearted comments lifted the mood, "What I meant was the way she was forced into becoming evil. It was so…familiar."

"I understand," Jasper said softly.

"Which was your favourite song?" Harry asked, changing the subject.

"That last duet, For Good," Draco answered instantly, his eyes locking with Jaspers as he explained softly, "It made me think of you, me…us."

"It made me think of you too," Jasper agreed.

"What was your favourite?" Draco asked him, shifting in his seat for the first time since the curtain had gone up (he hadn't even moved during the interval) and his joints cracked loudly in protest. "Ow…"

"The love song," Jasper answered, "I'm not sure what it's called…"

"As Long As You're Mine," Alice supplied eagerly.

"Right, that one," Jasper said, "It's my favourite because…well because that is how I think of you." Emmett's comment of drowning in soppiness was cut off by his wife elbowing him viscously and even though it didn't really hurt the immortal it did shut him up. "Everything will be ok, as long as you're mine."

Draco blushed, ducking his head and smiling happily.

"My favourite song was 'Popular'!" Alice said brightly from Jaspers other side.

"Of course it was," Bella muttered darkly from Draco's other side, "What does that make me, Elphaba?"

"Yes!" Alice agreed happily.

"So I'm you're toughest case yet?" Bella asked, "That's nice."

"Well you are the most stubborn." Alice responded with a sweet but cheeky smile, "But just like Glinda, I will win." Bella groaned loudly, sounding like she was sinking into the depths of despair.

"I've got to find that on ITunes," Draco said to Jasper as the couple rose slowly along with the rest of their group, Jasper supporting Draco as his numb legs wobbled. He'd been sat down for so long!

"I've already bought you the CD," Alice said brightly, picking up the bag from under her seat and pulling out a shiny CD case, still wrapped in the plastic covering.

"Alice…"

"What? I saw that you'd want it so I got it for you," the small vampire shrugged, shoving the CD into his hands, "And speaking of what I saw we should go now or we'll never get a taxi and that would be bad. If we miss the taxi's we won't get home till gone midnight so let's move it people!"

"…move it people?" Draco asked slowly, disbelievingly, his eyebrow raising in that old Malfoy way that now only cropped up every now and then. "Did you really just say that, Alice?"

"Yes I did, so move it!"

~ * ~ * ~

They woke to rain on Friday morning, heavy rain that almost put Forks to shame. Almost. The foul weather only added to the general desire to do nothing. In fact there was only one thing that really happened, a letter arrived by owl addressed to _(I)Harry & Co. Malfoy Manor, Malfoy Estate.(I)_

"Who's it from?" Draco asked from where he was snuggled up to Jasper's chest on one of the sofa's in front of the fire. Harry broke the seal on the back of the letter and pulled out the parchment, unfolding it quickly.

"It's from Hermione," he said with a grin.

"We're seeing her tomorrow. Why in Merlin's name is she writing to you today?" Draco asked. Across the room Alice giggled knowingly as Harry scanned the letter, his grin growing,

"I'll read it out for everyone," Harry said, clearing his throat loudly before beginning, " _(I)Dear Harry & Co (I resisted the temptation to address this to you all by name, that would have taken too long.) I hope you've all had a wonderful few days holiday and are feeling nice and refreshed, ready to party the night away tomorrow. Now there is an actual reason behind this letter, it's not completely random I promise. Tomorrow is the final of this years Quidditch Tournament and you'll never guess, it's between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Anyway Neville, you know he's become the Assistant Herbology teacher right? Well anyway he's invited me and Ron to come and when I suggested it he readily agreed to make it an open invitation to all of you as well. So what do you think? Fancy coming to the Quidditch Final? Neville says the teams are almost as good as when we were at school. Should be a good match. Let me know whether to reserve you seats or not. Love, Hermione.(I)" _

"Quidditch," Jasper hummed, "That's the game you explained to me right?"

"Yup," Draco nodded.

"So? Fancy going to the match?" Harry asked, looking around the group.

"Yes!" Alice squealed, bouncing happily in her seat.

"Slytherin vs Gryffindor," Draco hummed thoughtfully, "Almost as good as us she says. I think that is a match not to be missed." He turned to everyone else who had never seen as Quidditch match, "And a school match is a good one to learn the rules too, professional matches are a bit…tougher to follow."

"So shall we go?" Harry asked the group. Everyone agreed. "Right, I'll write back and tell Hermione to expect us. I wonder if they still have the matches at the same time…hmm, I'd best ask her…"

"You're excited," Jasper murmured in Draco's ear as Harry left the room to write his reply. Draco hummed in agreement, kissing Jasper's neck softly. "You really like Quidditch don't you?"

"It's the best sport in the world," Draco answered simply.

"Oh no, here we go again," Alice mumbled.

"No, that's Baseball," Jasper countered.

"We've had this argument before," Draco mumbled.

"Yes we have," Jasper agreed.

"I think we should wait to continue this argument until after you see the Quidditch match tomorrow," Draco said calmly, "It's only fair after all. You can't like a sport if you've never seen it before."

"All right, we'll finish this argument tomorrow," Jasper said softly, his lips pressing against Draco's ear as he spoke making him squirm in Jasper's lap. Edward looked uncomfortable, obviously hearing just what Jasper was thinking about…making up after an argument could be fun after all, even if it was only a play argument. Draco smiled happily as his boyfriend began to press kisses to the sensitive skin behind his ear. Narcissa cleared her throat and the couple pulled apart slightly. "How about we go upstairs and you…explain the rules to me again?"

"Oh brother…" Edward grumbled, shaking his head. Alice giggled loudly as Draco agreed and the couple disappeared upstairs to Draco's bedroom, where they spent the remainder of the day kissing and cuddling in private.

~ * ~ * ~

The group appeared outside of the 'Three Broomsticks' with several loud pops, Bella looking positively green and clutching Edwards arm for support but at least she didn't throw up every time now…it was every other time. Poor thing.

As they were already running late (so not Draco's fault despite what Jasper said - he had not taken that long in the shower!) the group didn't have time to look around Hogsmeade, something Alice was really disappointed about, and instead had to head straight up the walled path that would take them to Hogwarts. They walked quickly, the couples chatting together about random things and Alice fussing over little Teddy who was fussing himself about being carried when he wanted to walk!

But when the cleared the trees that thus far had been on either side of the path and saw the school for the first time all conversation ceased, even Lucius and Narcissa's. As one the group slowed to a halt, staring up at the stunning castle atop the mountain in wonder, their eyes wide. Finally an utterly gob smacked Bella asked the question that all of the tourists had been thinking,

" **(B)That's(B)** your school?"

"Yup," Draco smiled at her, "Amazing, isn't it?"

His only response was distracted nods, jaws dropping open to join the wide-eyed look. Even Alice looked stunned; obviously she'd never had a vision that showed her the outside of the school. Slowly Bella brought her camera up and started snapping away, capturing the castle on film. Draco was thankful he'd had the forethought to spell her camera to work in the magically warded places they had visited; she'd have been so disappointed if none of her pictures had come out.

"First time I saw it I couldn't believe my eyes," Draco admitted, stepping forwards and pulling Jasper with him, starting the group moving again.

"I didn't believe my eyes!" Harry laughed.

"So what do you think?" Draco asked his boyfriend softly.

"It's…"Jasper struggled to find the right word and ended up settling for one that was completely cringe-worthy, "Magical." Draco smiled at him, leaning his head comfortably on Jaspers shoulder as they walked in perfect sync with each other.

They soon reached the wards and Lucius used his wand (and the password Hermione had sent them) to open them enough to allow the vampires and Bella to enter. Once through they walked up the steps which took them up onto the rickety looking walkway which was the last bit of the journey to the castle. The wood beneath their feet creaked and swayed and Bella wasn't the only one that was thankful when they reached the courtyard and solid ground.

And there waiting for them were two people that Harry had missed a great deal over the past few months…

"Ron! Hermione!" he called out to them, rushing away from the group so that he could hug his best friends tightly.

"Harry!" they responded together with a half-laugh, half-cry. Teddy was squished in the middle but was quite happy, familiar as he was with his Aunty Minnie and his Uncle Won.

"It's so good to see you two!" Harry said loudly when they finally pulled apart, Teddy clinging to Hermione's hair so tightly that Harry allowed the witch to take him in her arms. "How are you?"

"We're fine Harry," Hermione answered, "And you? How's life in the America's treating you?"

"Oh I'm great," Harry said with a forced smile, "Everything's been great."

"Hmm," Hermione had definitely noticed his old fashioned tactic of covering up the truth, "Come on Harry, give me some credit. I've known you for nearly eight years. I can read you like a book. What happened?"

"Nothing," Harry muttered, turning to look at the group who had stopped together in the middle of the courtyard, "You know the Malfoy's obviously but how about some introductions for everyone else," Harry breezed over the topic, his smile still forced as an image of Jacob flashed before his eyes.

"Malfoy," Ron nodded to Draco, his voice a little cold but nothing like when he had greeted the other boy in the past. There was no real hatred there, just dislike. After all they didn't really know each other.

"Weasley," Draco responded in a similar tone.

"Hello Mr Malfoy, Mrs Malfoy," Hermione said warmly to the couple after giving Harry a look that said she would find out what he was hiding later.

"Miss Granger…I'm sorry, it's Mrs Weasley now isn't it?" Narcissa responded with a smile. Hermione giggled and nodded, handing Teddy back to his daddy and taking Ron's hand in her own. "Congratulations on your marriage."

"Thank you," the bushy haired witch responded, "So how are you Draco?"

"I'm much better, thank you," Draco replied.

"And is this your boyfriend?" Hermione asked, taking a step towards them, pulling Ron with her when he tried to hold her back.

"Yes, this is Jasper," Draco smiled at his boyfriend, "Jasper, this is the smartest witch you will ever meet, Hermione Weasley." Hermione blushed as she extended her free hand to the vampire.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Jasper," she said.

"It's my pleasure as well," Jasper responded politely, being careful not to squeeze her hand too tight as he shook it.

"I'd love to get together later and talk to you about your unusual diet," this was said with a smile to all the vampires, "I'm writing a book, you see, about magical creatures, and I would love to include a bit about your coven and it's way of life. Not many people know that there are vampires who don't feed on humans."

"We'd be glad to," Jasper answered softly, his siblings nodding too.

"Great!" Hermione beamed at him.

"Anyway, this are members of Jasper's family," Draco said softly, gesturing to each vampire as he introduced them, "Emmett and Rosalie, Alice and Edward. And Bella over there is Edward's girlfriend."

"Oh, the muggle," Ron said loudly.

"Ronald!" Hermione gasped, smacking him on the arm, "Don't be rude!"

"What? I wasn't being rude!" Ron protested.

"Yes, you were," Hermione growled at him, "Sorry about him," she said to Bella, "Sometimes he doesn't think things through before he says them. He didn't mean to insult you."

"He didn't," Bella said quickly.

"See," Ron grumbled, "No need to smack me."

"Don't make me smack you again," Hermione warned, a smile playing on her lips even as she tried to scowl at him. "You were rude and you know it."

"See what you left me too, Harry, bosses me around like nobody's business," Ron said impishly, darting away when Hermione went to smack him again.

"You love it," Harry protested loudly.

"Yeah, maybe," Ron laughed. "So, Quidditch anyone?"

"It's what we came for," Harry responded, "What are the teams like?"

"Not a clue, this is the first match Neville's been able to get us seats for," Ron admitted as he began to lead the way to the stands, Harry walking alongside him and everyone else following, "He says that it's been a good season though, lot's of excitement. And apparently the Gryffindor Seeker has taken a leaf out of your book."

"Oh? How so?" Harry asked.

"Can't go a match without getting injured!" Ron laughed loudly.

"I survived matches without injury!" Harry protested. Ron simply looked at him, clearly asking for him to name the times when he hadn't been hurt… "Ok so I can't think of any right now but I wasn't injured in every match!"

"You were!"

"I was not!"

~ * ~ * ~

"Why are we sat so high? We'll hardly be able to see what happens on the pitch," Emmett complained loudly as they took their seats in the visitors stand.

"Quidditch is played on brooms, Emmett, remember?" Draco asked with a laugh. Rosalie rolled her eyes in her husband's direction. How many times had the wizards mentioned the flying part of the game? "The only part of the game that happens on the pitch are the crashes."

"Crashes?" Bella asked, surprised and shocked, "But…but don't you stop them from falling? They could be seriously injured! Or worse! A fall from this high up could kill someone!"

"Bella, Quidditch is a dangerous game and everyone who plays it knows about the risks," Draco said softly, "The rules say that the only time interference can be made when a person falls from his or her broom is if they have fallen from such a height it would mean death or if they are falling towards something dangerous. Otherwise it's tough luck and learn to stay on your broom better."

"But…"

"Don't worry!" Ron laughed, "Madame Pomfrey is on hand to deal with injuries and no one's died in a Quidditch match in years. And then it was because of someone cursing the player in mid-air."

For some reason Bella didn't look very reassured.

"You might have to explain some things to me," Jasper said softly to Draco, taking Draco's hand and twining their fingers together in the wizards lap, "I can't remember half of the things you explained to me about the sport. Sorry."

"S'Ok," Draco smiled at him, "It does take a few tries to understand everything. And I don't mind explaining things to you."

 **(B)"Good morning ladies and gentleman and welcome to this years Quidditch Final!"(B)** An ear splitting cheers followed the student commentators excited greeting over the magical microphone. **(B)"This year the final match is between old rivals Slytherin and Gryffindor, also battling it out for the lead in the House Cup!"(B)**

"Go Gryffindor!" Harry's yell joined the hundreds of others, whopping and clapping his hands as Teddy sat on his lap, his eager little eyes taking in everything. Draco turned in his seat to glare at the other wizard sat behind him for a moment before turning back and yelling very loudly and very clearly,

"Go Slytherin!"

 **(B)"And I'm very pleased to announce that we have a very special guest in the stands today. The one and only…Harry Potter! Yes, that's right. Harry Potter! No pressure teams but you are being watched by the best Seeker this school has ever had!"(B)** the commentator announced loudly and for a brief moment there was silence in the stadium…and then the cheering came back even louder than before.

"They're exaggerating," Harry mumbled, flushing red with embarrassment.

"No they're not!" Ron protested loudly, "Best bloody Seeker ever!"

"Ronald, language!" Hermione scolded her husband for using what everyone knew was his favourite word in the English dictionary. "But he is right Harry, you were the best. It's even been noted in the new edition of Hogwarts; A History…along with a whole chapter about your achievements whilst studying at Hogwarts."

"Oh great," Harry muttered as the teams flew out onto the pitch, beginning their practise laps and waving to the crowds.

 **(B)"And here are the teams! The Slytherin team this year is a strong one, as you know, lots of muscle in those seven players. Team Captain, Kieron Zabini, one of the youngest team member at fifteen has certainly had them well all year. Let's see if it pays off today and they take the trophy for the first time in fourteen years."(B)** the commentator was good, almost as good as Lee had been when he'd done it for their own matches.

"They do look like a good, strong team," Draco commented, twisting round to talk to Harry, "Those Beaters look deadly, look at the arms on them!"

"Zabini? Any relation to Blaise?" Harry asked instead of agreeing.

"His cousin," Draco explained.

**(B)"A Lot of us were worried about the Gryffindor team at the start of the year, worried that their young ages would be a hindrance for them, after all only one player if older than thirteen. But they've proven us wrong again and again, coming from behind and snatching matches out of their opponent's grasps with their daring tactics and unusual plays. Let's see what Team Captain, Roger Fitzpatrick, has come up for this final match."(B)**

"That is a young team," Harry murmured, sounding worried.

"Says the boy who started at eleven," Ron laughed.

"Eleven?" Bella gasped, staring at Harry seemingly horrified, "You were allowed to play such a dangerous game at eleven?!"

"Possibly…"Harry answered.

"Youngest played in a century wasn't it?" Ron asked. Harry nodded. "You were bloo-jolly good too! Best thing that could have happened to the team."

"But…eleven…?"Bella mumbled, unable to process it.

"You haven't even seen the match yet," Harry chuckled softly, leaning down to mutter in Draco's ear, "She's gonna freak isn't she?"

"Oh yeah," Draco laughed loudly, watching as the players got into their starting positions, the Captain's dropping down to the ground for the handshake.

"How old were you when you started?" Jasper asked.

"Flying in general or just Quidditch?" Draco asked, looking away once the shake was over and the Captains rose to their positions.

"Both," Jasper said.

"I started flying when I was six and I started playing Quidditch when I was twelve. There's actually a rule against starting any earlier than twelve but of course, Harry was an exception," Draco chuckled before turning back to the match.

The cheers in the stadium died down as the Snitch was released from the box first, the tiny ball darting out of sight quickly. Even the vampires with their super-human sight lost it within seconds so difficult was it to spot the thing. The Bludgers were released next, the referee standing at a safe distance for a reason. Everyone flinched as the two violent balls took off and began rushing round the pitch, sometimes going close to the stands and forcing people to duck out of the way.

"What are those?!" Rosalie screamed as someone nearly got hit in the stand opposite them, only ducking at the last second.

"Bludgers," Draco answered simply before going on to explain, "They're spelled to move around violently, as you can see. And the Beaters, the players with the bats, hit them at the opposing team whilst stopping their own team being hit. It's a traditional part of the game."

 **(B)"The Quaffle is released,"(B)** the commentator called out as the referee threw up the red ball and blew the whistle loudly, **(B)"And the game begins!"(B)**

~ * ~ * ~

"Yes!" Harry cheered as the tiny Gryffindor Seeker held the snitch up triumphantly in her hand, laughing madly as her teammates swooped around her. And so they should be celebrating, the move that that little Seeker had just pulled off had been truly amazing and daring beyond belief!

As soon as she'd started to chase after the snitch the Slytherin team had abandoned their earlier tactics and everyone but the goalie had started on the poor girl. The chasers had boxed her in and tried to force her off course to allow their own Seeker to get ahead of her but she'd managed to escape them, twisting and flipping until they had crashed into each other when she ducked underneath them. But her move had put her straight in the path of both of the Bludgers, sent by the very accurate Slytherin Beaters. She'd just managed to avoid the one aimed at her side but the other one had struck it's target, her arm, with a sickening crack heard throughout the stadium.

A normal person would have called for a timeout but she could see the Slytherin Seeker gaining on the snitch, it had almost been in the boy's hand! So, like any true and brave Gryffindor she held onto her broom with her left hand and allowed right arm to hang limply at her side as she sped at death defying speeds towards the opposing Seeker. She'd smashed into his side, sending them both crashing into the ground where they'd lain for a few moments un-moving…but when she'd stood up the Snitch had been held tightly in her hand.

"That was a move worthy of you mate!" Ron laughed, clapping Harry on the back as they stood side by side. Everyone in the stands was on their feet now, even those who had been cheering the Slytherins. Everyone had seemed to move as one as the chase played out, staring nervously at the action happening below them.

"Will she be all right?" Jasper asked.

"Madame Pomfrey can heal broken arms in the blink of an eye, that's her, rushing over to the Seeker," Draco said, pointing to the medi-witch. "I thought the Slytherin's were really in for a chance this time," he sighed sadly. It was true, the Slytherin's had been leading the match, 200 to 70 when the snitch had been caught and taken the Gryffindors total up to 220.

"You were right you know," Jasper said softly to his boyfriend, slipping his arms around the blond's waist, "Quidditch is better than baseball."

"Yes!" Draco cried out with a laugh, "Well at least some good has come from this match!" He laughed loudly, kissing Jasper soundly on the lips in front of anyone who cared to look. It turned out that Jasper had remembered more than he'd thought and had only needed the odd thing explained to him in the hour and twenty-seven minutes the match had lasted.

"Hey look, there's Neville!" Harry suddenly gasped, pointing to one of the people congratulating the Seeker as she was put on the stretcher that seemed to be floating in mid-air. "Wow, being a Professor really suits him doesn't it?"

"Yeah," Hermione agreed, "And he says he's enjoying himself so that's good. Now what's the time?" she checked her watch, looking thoughtful, "Well it's a little while before lunch in the Great Hall, to which we have all been invited by the way, so how about a tour of the school?" this suggestion was made to the tourists.

"Sounds like a good idea," Harry agreed, smiling at the group, "I have a feeling that the celebrations here are going to go on for a while so let's escape now."

~ * ~ * ~

The group was led around the unbelievable castle by Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco who explained various things to them, introduced them to the ghosts and the paintings, told them about all their old haunts and some of the things they had gotten to in their years at Hogwarts. Only once had there been a problem with the tour, when the group had reached the Potions Lab.

It hadn't changed at all since Snape had been the Potions Master and just the sight of the room had brought tears to Draco's eyes, tears for his poor Godfather. Not many had known the real Snape, not like he had. No one had seen past the act he put on, seen the man struggling to survive and do the right thing. Seen the man still hopelessly in love with his childhood sweetheart. Harry had seen the truth in the end and he too became much quieter as he told a few stories about the room and the things they had learnt there. Everyone, not just Jasper, could feel the sombre mood coming from the two of them whilst in those rooms.

"And here we are at the end of this part of the tour and lunch," Ron announced brightly, "Welcome to the great hall." With that he pushed against the large doors and they swung open allowing them to see the ginormous room in which hundreds of students were already eating at the four long tables.

"Oh wow," Bella breathed, "This is your cafeteria?"

"What's a cafeteria?" Ron asked in confusion.

"The place where you eat your lunch," Bella explained.

"Oh, yeah. We ate all out meals here," Ron explained before turning to his wife, "Hermione, did Neville say where we had to sit?"

"He said we could sit where ever we liked," Hermione answered.

"Cool," Ron said, sitting down at the bench of the Gryffindor table and beginning to load up his plate from the sumptuous buffet. "Come on then."

"I will not sit at the Gryffindor table," Draco shook his head with a small smile as everyone else made to join the red head, "I have my reputation as a Slytherin to uphold if nothing else."

"Oh stop being a pompous prick Malfoy and sit down," Ron snapped with his mouth full of…something. Everyone stared at him in shock before Draco laughed loudly and obeyed, sitting between Harry and Jasper. Teddy was sat on his daddy's lap and had his own little plate to eat from, loaded up with things that Harry knew would be safe for him to eat.

"Good to know you haven't lost your talent for insults Weasley," was all he said as he began to load up his own plate with some of his favourites that he hadn't from his days at the school. And Pumpkin Juice! He hadn't had Pumpkin Juice in what seemed like forever!

They chatted happily as they ate, being interrupted every so often as students came up to ask for Harry, Ron and Hermione's autographs. The trio were always happy to give them, chatting with each student and learning their names and what they liked best about the school. There was a brief moment when the tourists noticed the ceiling, identical to the weather outside and the floating candles, not lit yet as it was still daylight. When the Gryffindor Quidditch team entered to eat their lunches the cheering began again and the group joined in.

"Did you enjoy the match, Mr Potter?" the tallest of the group still wearing Quidditch robes asked as they all rushed over to him once they'd spotted him.

"I enjoyed it thoroughly, Mr…?" Harry asked.

"Fitzpatrick, Roger Fitzpatrick. Team Captain and Keeper," the boy said.

"Ah, the strategist," Harry chuckled, "You've got a good team there Roger. Especially that little Seeker of yours. I have to ask though, was her final move part of your strategy and game planning?"

"Er…no," Roget laughed, "But she has a tendency to do crazy stuff like that. She's earned herself the nickname 'No-Fear-Nycki' and…well some of the Professors have said that she reminds them of you when you first played."

"Ha! Told you!" Ron laughed triumphantly.

"Is she all right?" Bella asked softly from across the table, "Her arm…"

"Oh Madame Pomfrey's fixing it. We got kicked out for causing too much of a disturbance," one of the Beaters laughed loudly, "Actually it was mostly Nycki causing the disturbance, couldn't stop laughing."

"Once Nycki starts laughing she doesn't stop. Trust me, I know. I'm one of her roommates," the smallest of the three female chasers said completely seriously, "Two o'clock in the fricking morning…"

"Well tell her I said congratulations on pulling off such a move," Harry said to the group with a smile. They promised they would and then moved further down the long table to eat with their very happy friends.

"Harry!" a male voice called out from the door to the Great Hall and they all turned to see Neville entering, a big smile on his face, "Good to see you!" Harry jumped up as fast as he could after setting Teddy in Draco's lap and hugged the other young man.

"Good to see you too Professor Longbottom," Harry laughed.

"Fantastic match wasn't it?" Neville asked the group who nodded in agreement. "Look I've been thinking, dangerous I know, and Hermione said you'd probably be going back to Malfoy Manor to get ready for the party. Is that right?"

"Er..." Harry looked across at Lucius who nodded.

"We had planned to," the older man answered, "Why?"

"Well it's just that it seems a bit of a waste of a journey to me. And I've already offered for Ron and Hermione to change in my rooms and I just wanted to let you know that the offers open to you lot too," Neville explained generously.

"It would save us a trip," Narcissa said thoughtfully, "And the House Elves can send our things to Hogwarts easily enough, we just need to tell them what to send…"

"I'll tell them!" Alice said eagerly.

"Well then I guess that means we are taking you up on your kind offer, Mr Longbottom," Lucius said, nodding to the young Assistant Herbology teacher.

"Great," Neville grinned round at the group. "So who are you lot?"

"Professor Longbottom?" someone further into the hall called out, interrupting the answer. Neville smiled, grinning apologetically,

"Looks like I'll have to get acquainted later. Duty calls."

"I like him," Alice announced as the young man walked away, heading towards the young Ravenclaw who had called him over with a question about her Herbology homework that simply couldn't wait.

"Neville's a good guy," Harry said as he sat back down to finish his meal.

"He's good for your sister too," Alice told Ron calmly, making his splutter on his drink as he demanded loudly,

"How do you know he's dating my sister?"

"She's a Seer," Draco explained softly, "And that's a point, did you know who was going to win, Alice? 'Cause you didn't look as surprised as the rest of us."

"I knew the moment she decided to go after the snitch," Alice admitted.

"A vampire Seer?" Ron asked slowly.

"Harry did tell us that some of them had unusual gifts Ron," Hermione reminded him, "Now I'm curious, who else is gifted?" er eager gaze moved around the vampires, waiting for their responses.

"I can read minds," Edward finally admitted.

"Really?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah right," Ron snorted, disbelievingly, "If you can read minds what am I thinking right not?"

"You're thinking that you can't wait to help to get your wife into her dress for this evening because she can't wear a bra with it," Edward answered calmly. Ron made a choked sound and flushed bright red.

"Ron!?!" Hermione gasped, "Was that really what you were thinking?"

"It's been in the back of my mind all day," Ron admitted softly.

"You're impossible," she grumbled.

"Don't be upset Hermione. At least it was your breasts he was thinking about," Harry said, grinning at his best friends misfortune. Hermiones face was suddenly as red as Ron's as everyone looked at her breasts without meaning to.

"Lets change this subject quickly. Edward wasn't it? Can you only hear one persons thoughts at a time?" Hermione asked, turning her attention on the vampire.

"No. I can hear everyone. I've learnt to block them out unless I want to hear what they have to say, or think rather," Edward explained.

"Fascinating," Hermione breathed, "So a Seer and Psychic. Quite a family."

"And an Empath," Draco said softly, looking at Jasper.

"I can feel and manipulate people's emotions," Jasper explained softly.

"He's great with Teddy," Harry agreed.

"Interesting," Hermione hummed thoughtfully, "Any more?"

"Brute strength?" Emmett asked with a loud laugh, "Oh wait no, every vampire has brute strength. Damn, and I thought I was special."

"Does anyone have a pen and a piece of paper? I'll write down a list of what the House Elves need to send," Alice asked, interrupting the groups laughter at Emmett's playful comments.

"Here," Bella handed her a biro and a little notebook from her shoulder bag which she'd been wearing all day. Alice thanked her and began what turn out to be a very long list of items of clothing (going into great detail so the House Elves wouldn't send the wrong things), shoes and accessories.

"Everyone finished?" Hermione asked the group, seeing the humans nod…everyone except Ron of course who was still happily shoving food into his mouth. "Ron? Are you nearly finished?"

"Uh…yeah, sure," Ron said, putting the leg of chicken he'd just picked up back down on his plate, "We continuing the tour are we?"

"There's more?" Rosalie asked.

"Well we showed you the basics," Hermione explained, "But you haven't seen Gryffindor Tower yet, or the grounds."

"Or the Slytherin Lair," Draco suggested.

"Lair?" Harry snorted, "You lot called it your Lair?"

"Er…yeah, it was joke. You know…um…with Snape as our Head Of House and everyone calling him the 'Vampire Bat' and well…yeah…'Lair'," Draco mumbled, "Like the Hufflepuff Sett, that's a joke too."

"How?" Ron asked.

"A Badger lives in a Sett, Ron," Hermione said simply.

"Oh," Ron mumbled in understanding.

"We still don't get it," Emmett said, definitely sounding confused.

"Each house is represented by an animal. Gryffindor is a lion, Slytherin is a snake, Ravenclaw is an eagle which kinda doesn't make sense cos it should be a raven and then Hufflepuff is a badger," Harry explained.

"Oh, now I get it," Emmett voiced what all of them were thinking.

"What's Ravenclaws place called then?" Bella asked, finding herself curious.

"Er, Ravenclaw Tower," Harry answered, "Ravenclaw and Gryffindor were kind of boring when it came to place nicknames or whatever you call them."

"Do we get to see all four of them?" Bella asked.

"Uh, hold on, let me run and ask Nev for the passwords," Hermione said, jumping up quickly and running after the Professor who was now chatting to the Headmistress at the staff table.

"We're gonna see all four," Alice announced calmly even before Hermione had finished asking her question up at the staff table, handing the list to Lucius who called for a Hogwarts house elf to send it to the manor.

And they did see all of them.

They discovered that even though the Hufflepuff Sett was located down in the dungeons it was absolutely nothing like them. The common was filled with light and life. And instead of normal corridors to the dormitories there were circular tunnels. It took Draco a while to realise that the place reminded him of the Hobbit houses in the 'Lord Of The Rings' movies.

The Slytherin Lair was completely different, dark and claustrophobic. The fact that it was located under the lake and that you could see up into the water through the ceiling of the common room freaked the others out a little bit but Draco had just shrugged and mumbled about getting used to it. Narcissa got slightly tearful as she mumbled about the fact that the place had hardly changed at all since she and Lucius went to Hogwarts. So many memories…

On they went to the Ravenclaw tower and after surviving the spiral staircase they found that the common room was light and airy. It was also very much a Ravenclaw room; those who knew that Ravenclaws were brainy noticed this any way. Along with the sofas and comfortable chairs there were study desks and many bookcases over loaded with books.

And finally they saw the Gryffindor tower with its giant tapestries, its wide-open spaces and its warm atmosphere. They accidentally interrupted a celebration party and Harry was greeted with a wild cheer. In the end they stayed at the Gryffindors party for half an hour, swamped with autograph requests and well wishes from students and their families. And all of the students kept thanking Harry for making it an open invitation to the party for all students; it was safe to say they were all looking forward to it.

Finally done visiting all the places inside the amazing school (which had filled up Bella's memory card, she was now on the spare Alice had brought with her) and they went out to explore the grounds. They saw the lake from the top and tried to spot the giant squid. The walked the edge of the Forbidden Forest, Harry telling them spooky tales about what was inside the trees. Draco, with bad memories of the detention in his first year stayed as far away from the forest as he could without leaving the group. And finally they reached Hagrid's hut and met the half-giant.

Oh that had been a meeting. Hagrid had cried like a child and had hugged the three of them to death, lifting them up off their feet. His reaction to the Malfoy's was a mixed one; he still didn't like them, after all Lucius had sent him to Azkaban! But he understood and so he was trying to forgive and forget. His reaction to the vampires had been typical Hagrid, loud and overly cheerful. The vampires hadn't known quite what to make of him.

Finally the time came for them to go and get changed for the party and they made their way to Neville's rooms, following Ron and Hermione who had been there earlier that day to drop of their own party clothes. Neville was there when they arrived, dressed in smart dress robes and extra shiny dance shoes. Ever since the Yule Ball Neville had loved to dance.

"Hey guys," he greeted them with a smile, "Your things have arrived and I put the girls stuff with Hermione's in my room. Do you guys mind changing out here in the living room?" Neville asked, gesturing around the room they were all standing in. Their things were laid out in suit covers on the back of the plush sofa, a tag on each of them telling them whose was whose.

"We don't mind," Harry answered, "Do we Teddy? No we don't."

"Cool. Well I've got to go help the rest of the staff set up the Great Hall so I'll leave you guys to it. Don't forget your invites when you come down," Neville reminded them before he left.

So the girls disappeared off into Neville's messy bedroom to put on their outfits and the guys all changed in the living room, Draco as fast as possible so that the others only caught a glimpse of his tattoo. Harry didn't care, he was too busy keeping an eye on Teddy playing on the rug to notice the fact the all the others were trying to be discreet as they stared in shock at the scars covering his body.

"Your turn Teddy," Harry said once he was in his dress robes and began changing his little boy into a completely adorably mini-copy of his own dress robes.

"Here, let me help," Draco said, batting Jaspers hands out of the way as the vampire struggled with the bow tie of his dress robes, "You look so sexy in these. Makes me just want to rip them off of you and have a repeat of the shower."

"Draco…"Jasper groaned softly, his body immediately yearning for his mate.

"Sorry…"Draco apologised half-heartedly. He wasn't really sorry after all.

"Tonight," Jasper promised softly, leaning down and capturing Draco's lips in a gentle kiss, his teeth nipping at Draco's lips until the blond opened them and allowed the kiss to get more passionate.

"Boys," Lucius said in warning and reluctantly the couple broke apart, turning to face Draco's father also dressed in immaculate dress robes. The door to Neville's room cracked open and Alice poked her head out.

"We're gonna be a while," she said with a grin, "Bella's being stubborn. You might wanna get comfortable." And then, just as a cry of protest came from inside the room she was gone and the door slammed shut.

"Ok," Draco sighed, "Any ideas on how we can pass the time?"

"Exploding snap?" came Ron's suggestion.

"What on earth is exploding snap?"

"You'll see."

A/N And that is where I really have to leave it! How much did I write?!? Flipping heck, twenty-four pages! Up next - The Party. Woohoo!


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

~ 45 Minutes Later ~

"Girls! If you don't hurry up we're going to be late!" Harry called out as he knocked loudly on the door to Neville's bedroom, a door that hadn't opened since Alice stuck her head out earlier. They'd listened to the noises coming from inside the room with worried frowns…the way Bella reacting…it sounded painful.

"Five minutes!" Alice called out from inside.

"You said that five minutes ago!" Harry protested.

"No I didn't!" Alice protested loudly, "Bella hold still! It was Rosalie that told you we'd be five minutes, five minutes ago not me but when I say five minutes this time I really do mean five minutes so just wait five minutes!"

"…ok," Harry mumbled, shaking his head as he returned to his seat on the sofa next to Draco (sat comfortably on Jasper's lap) and Teddy (sat comfortably on Draco's lap). "They'll be out in five minutes apparently."

"Well I'm not gonna hold my breath," Ron muttered and all the guys nodded in agreement, settling back into their various seats around the room. None of them expected to see the girls for a long while…but exactly five minutes after Alice had replied the door opened and Alice stepped out, a slightly smug smile on her face.

"Told you we'd be out in five minutes," she laughed, "So? What do you think? I bought this in 1956 so that I could wear it to this party!" Laughing loudly she did a little twirl for them, the skirt flaring out and showing off a little too much of her pale legs…not that she really cared.

"You bought it in…what?" Ron asked confused.

"I saw what I would wear when I meet my mate so when I saw it in a shop I bought it and I've seen that I'm going to met my mate tonight," Alice answered.

"Oh," Ron mumbled.

"You're going to meet you're mate?" Jasper asked.

"Yes!" Alice cried happily.

"I'm so happy for you Alice, you've been waiting a long time to meet your mate," Jasper said sincerely.

"So have you," Alice smiled at him, "So? Come on guys, what do you think of the dress?" Alice asked, a little impatiently.

"It's lovely, Alice," Edward said honestly.

'It' was a pale yellow dress with a tight fitted bodice and a flared knee length skirt. The dress had a sort of floaty look to it and it took the guys a moment to realise that this wasn't just because of Alice's constant movement, there was a thin layer of gauze covering the skirt, exactly the same pale yellow colour as the rest of the dress. Her hair was flicked out as usual, her make-up as retro as the dress, especially her bright red lips and around her throat was fastened her choker.

"It's very you Tink," Emmett laughed. Just then Rosalie stepped out and a stunned silence fell over the room as they all stared at her. "I…er…babe…er…wow…" was all Emmett could stammer as he stared at his wife.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Rosalie said calmly, shifting her weight almost awkwardly as they stared at her…even the three not so straight guys couldn't stop staring at her!

Whilst Alice looked cute Rosalie looked very, very sexy. She was wearing every woman's best friend - a little black dress. But it wasn't just any old LBD. No his LBD was something special. It had been skintight before Hermione had waved her wand and muttered a simple little spell, now the black silk clung to her curves like a second skin. The design itself was quite simple, a single strap leading down to a slanting neckline and the hemline matched the slant, starting halfway down her left thigh and going right the way down to the ground. Her hair hung loose in messy yet somehow controlled waves and her make-up was simple but sexy, smoky eyes and red lips. The only piece of jewellery she wore was her Cullen pendant.

"Emmett, please," both Edward and Jasper muttered as they heard and felt just how much Emmett liked the dress.

"What? Can't I think my wife is the sexiest woman in the world?" Emmett asked loudly, dragging his gaze from Rosalie to glare at his brothers.

"No," Ron said softly yet firmly, "Because mine is."

Hermione, who had just stepped into the room, blushed a deep red.

"See what I meant about the-" as ever Ron spoke before he thought, earning him a slap round the back of the head from Harry as Hermione shrieked,

"Ronald Bilius Weasley!"

"What? Your breasts look amazing in that dress!" Ron protested. Every other male in the room groaned as he said completely the wrong thing, digging himself further into the hole he had created by opening his mouth. Hermione began to tremble with rage, her face turning a deeper, angrier shade of red as she pointed her finger at him, struggling to find the right words for what she wanted to say,

"You-"

"Hermione!" Harry interrupted, jumping to his feet to draw her attention even more, "Ignoring what your prat of a husband just said I think you look absolutely stunning tonight, all of you."

"Really?" Hermione asked, her anger disappearing, nerves taking its place.

"Yes," Harry smiled, nodding, "I wouldn't lie to you about it, not even to save that idiot." He jerked his thumb over his shoulder to indicate just who he meant and at that particular moment in time the 'idiot' was having the error of his ways explained to him by everyone else in the room. "That dress really suits you. And your hair looks fantastic!" Harry finished with his most charming smile.

"Thank you Harry," Hermione mumbled softly, "Alice did it," she admitted as she reached up with her hand to play with a lock of her perfectly straight hair. "The normal way too, not with magic. I've tried but…I can never get it quite right."

"Well you should practice at it more, it suits you," Harry said truthfully.

"And the dress isn't too much?" Hermione asked nervously.

"No, it's certainly not too much 'Mione," Harry said reassuringly.

The dress she wore was pale green and made out of many layers of a light floaty material. It was floor length and had no straps and as such was very tight and controlled around her bust, under which there was a large bow of a darker green, the ends of the bow falling down the front of the dress to her shins. Unlike Alice and Rosalie she wore no jewellery except for her wedding ring and the jewelled clips holding the front of her hair back from her face.

"Hermione?" Ron asked quietly, moving to stand in front her when Harry moved out of the way. She glared at him. "Sorry." He was sincere if a little…basic in his apology to her.

"It's all right," Hermione sighed, "But one more reference to my breasts this evening and you are sleeping on the sofa for the rest of the month."

"Got it."

"Good."

"Come on out dear," Narcissa's voice came from the bedroom and a simple process of elimination told everyone she was talking to Bella. "You look fine. I'd compliment you if I thought you'd believe me. Now, head up, shoulders back, tum and bum in and out we go."

"Whoa!" the soft gasp went around the group as the two remaining women stepped into the living room.

"I think, gentlemen, that I can now lay claim to having the sexiest woman in the world," Lucius said smoothly as he rose from the chair he'd been sat in and walked up to his wife, "You know I love you in red…" he said softly to her. She giggled behind her hand.

"Why do you think I bought this one, love?" she asked softly.

"Ew, they're flirting again," Draco protested loudly, pretending to be upset. Lucius smirked over his shoulder at his son, inwardly revelling at the change in him, his wife and his son before he leaned in and captured his wife's lips in a kiss.

"At least you know you're parents still love each other," Harry smiled at him.

"I already knew they loved each other, I didn't need to see it!" Draco laughed as his parents continued to kiss like a pair of teachers. "Enough already!"

"Sorry darling," Narcissa apologised as the couple broke apart. "So you approve of my dress choice for this evening?"

"Very much," Lucius agreed and he wasn't the only one to look at the dress once more as she stood beside her husband. The red dress was made of fine red silk and while it was tight it wasn't too tight, after all she was nearly forty-seven, she no longer had the figure to pull off a skintight dress! She'd gone with a halter-neck design and as such the back of the dress only started at her waist leaving her pale skin on display. The skirt was long, a little longer than was really necessary for it to be and as such when she moved she had lift it up but when she stood still it settled around her feet unevenly but stylishly. "You look wonderful dear."

"Thank you my love," she smiled at him, "You look wonderful yourself. You always did suit dress robes." Her hands trailed down his black waistcoat, her finger tips following the silver snakes embroidered around the buttons and pockets. "In fact you all look wonderful in your dress robes." She smiled around at the men who were all wearing the same fine dress robes as her husband except each waistcoat had something different embroidered on it - Harry's (and Teddy's) had white lilies, Draco and Jaspers had vines of green ivy, Edward's had red roses and Emmett's had only one thing embroidered on it, 'E & R' in old fashioned script on the pocket.

"Well I feel stupid and in danger," Bella grumbled.

"You don't look stupid," Alice said quickly.

"And why do you feel like your in danger?" Draco asked his best friend. In answer she pointed down to her feet or more specifically to the very high black stiletto's on her feet. "Oh…My…God! Who put you in heels?"

"Alice," Bella growled.

"Alice…you do remember that Bella trips over thin air on a regular basis?" Draco asked the small vampire as Bella nodded in agreement. She'd tried pointing this out as Alice had forced her feet into the fancy shoes but…

"She'll be fine," Alice said confidently, "And anyway it wouldn't have looked right for the rest of us to be in heels and for her to be in flats."

"You let me wear flats to the prom," Bella pointed out.

"Bella, your leg was in a cast. If you'd had two good legs you'd have been in heels," Alice answered simply, "Like you are now. Like you will still be wearing in five minutes and for the rest of the evening."

"Fine," Bella grumbled, "I still feel stupid though."

"Don't. You look lovely," Edward said, moving over to take her warm hand in his cold one. Her dress was similar to the one she'd worn to the Prom, the simple neckline, the knee length skirt and the rich blue colour. But unlike her Prom dress this one had black stars floating across the fabric. Her hair had been curled even more than it had been for the prom, creating perfect ringlets which had been pinned up into a messy bun on the back of her head, the odd ringlet escaping and hanging loose, especially around her face. It had been Hermione's idea, based loosely on how she'd worn her hair for the Yule Ball all those years ago.

"And Narcissa was right, you guys don't look too bad yourselves," Alice said, smiling around at the guys, nodding with approval at the smart clothes they wore, "But the handsomest by far has to be…Teddy!"

The little boy squealed with delight when she picked him up and started to dance around the room with him, singing a song none of them recognised in the slightest. And the dance was half a waltz; half…well the vampires who had lived through the period were reminded of the Jitterbug popular in the forties. A very odd combination but Teddy seemed to be enjoying himself, laughing loudly, his hair and eyes changing to match hers.

"She's insane," Draco muttered as everyone smiled at her antics, Jasper pulling Draco into his arms and kissing the top of his blond head. Once again he'd let his hair hang loose, the chin length blond strands falling messily about his face.

"She's Alice," he murmured.

"All right everyone, we should head down now," Lucius said, offering his arm to his wife. Narcissa happily slipped her arm through his and the couple left the room, everyone else following. After about five steps Alice, still carrying Teddy, began to sing 'We're Off To See The Wizard'.

~ * ~ * ~

Draco lost count of home many times Bella stumbled on their way down to the Great Hall. Luckily each time Edward was there to catch her before she could hurt herself, especially when she stumbled halfway down the staircase when it was moving…that would have ended very badly.

"I thought you said she was going to be ok," Draco muttered to Alice as they walked along the candlelit corridor. Teddy reached out for Draco and with a sigh he took the little boy from her as she answered with a laugh,

"She'll be fine."

"Uh-huh," Draco muttered.

"Yeah," Alice giggled, "Edwards gonna have a busy night though, lot's of catching and steadying."

Finally they reached the doors to the Great Hall and saw the long line of finely dressed witches and wizards disappearing around the corner, all chatting happily as they waited in line with their invitations in their hands. When they saw the group who had just come round the other corner the conversations stopped.

"Potter!" a familiar voice called out and then Professor McGonagall rushed out from the Great Hall and up to the group. She was dressed very smartly in the female version of dress robes, every it the Headmistress of Hogwarts.

"Hello Professor McGonagall," Harry smiled at her.

"Mr Potter, you are no longer a student here nor am I your teacher so you may call me Minerva," the older woman said with a small smile and everyone in the group, not just those who knew her, got the feeling that Harry was being extended a great honour in having the permission to use her first name.

"I will if you stop calling me Potter, I have a first name too you know," Harry said with a laugh. Professor McGonagall laughed and nodded to the young man before turning her attention to the rest of the group.

"Lucius. Narcissa," she nodded to the other two adults.

"Minerva," Lucius nodded back.

"You're looking well, Minerva," Narcissa smiled at the other woman.

"As are you Narcissa," she smiled at the blond woman and then turned to her son, "Mr Malfoy. It is good to see you again."

"Is it?" Draco asked, genuinely surprised, "Last time we met, Professor, we weren't the best of friends." Jasper slid an arm around his mates waist.

"Times change, Mr Malfoy, and so yes, it is good to see you again," Professor McGonagall said sincerely before her gaze moved lower to smile at Teddy, "And is that your little boy that Mr Malfoy is holding, Harry?"

"It is Minerva," Harry responded, "Teddy, say hi."

"Hi," Teddy echoed obediently.

"Oh he is so like Remus," Professor McGonagall gasped, tears welling up in her eyes. Teddy frowned and looked up at Draco, his hair changing from Alice's dark mop to a copy of Draco's own platinum blond. "And Nymphadora too."

"She's have killed you if you called her that," Harry chuckled.

"I never understood why she didn't like it, it's a lovely name," Professor McGonagall said genuinely confused. "But never mind that now. Good evening Hermione, Ronald."

"Minerva," Hermione smiled at the Professor who had always been her favourite teacher. Ron nodded in response, grumbling softly about not being to fond of his full name either.

"And these must be your guests Harry," now she smiled at the rest of the group, "Hello, I am Professor McGonagall and I am the Headmistress of Hogwarts. It is a pleasure to meet all of you." The vampires nodded to her in response. "Now don't let me keep you, head on in and enjoy the party. Oh and Harry, don't forget you've got to give the opening speech once all the guests have arrived."

"Oh yeah, the speech," Harry mumbled, sounding…thrilled.

Professor McGonagall chuckled as the group headed into the hall, the people at the front of the queue moving out of the way for them. Just inside the door a group of students, dressed in party clothes rather than dress robes, were collecting coats and seemed a little put out to see that they had none to collect from Harry Potter. On the other side stood the Head Boy and Girl, their badges pinned onto their party clothes and they were checking invitations.

"Do you really need to check mine?" Harry asked with a laugh.

"No Mr Potter," the Head Boy replied with a smile, "It's your party. We do need to check your guests though I'm afraid."

"That's quite all right," Lucius said, holding out his and Narcissa's invitation for the boy to check, "You are just doing your job." The boy nodded to show everything was in order, seemingly unable to speak when confronted with the Malfoys. The Head Girl quickly checked all the others and smiled at the group,

"Everything's in order," she said cheerfully, "Have a nice evening."

"Wow!" everyone gasped as they took in the sight that was the Great Hall.

"I'm pretty sure this wasn't here earlier," Emmett said as they looked around at the sights before them.

"It wasn't," Hermione responded, "They had it all set up down in the kitchens and just put it up here when the time was right."

"Oh," Emmett mumbled.

"Who are all the photo's of?" Bella asked as she wandered over to the wall to her right, looking at the photo's floating around an inch off the wall.

"There is a photo of everyone who lost their life in the war, both wars," Harry answered, "My parents are up here somewhere, Teddy's parents will be somewhere too. And lots of people we knew." He shared a sad smile with Ron and Hermione.

"So many people…" Bella gasped, horrified.

"The worst part of a war," Harry said softly, "The human cost."

~ * ~ * ~

The group had stayed beside the wall, looking at the photo's floating in front of them. Every now and then one of the group would recognise one and they would tell the others about that persons life, usually funny little things they could remember about them. Like when the photo of Colin Creevy had floated in front of them. Harry had grabbed the corner gently, keeping it in front of them.

"Colin," he said softly, looking at the boy smiling out from the photograph. He had his camera in hand and as they watched the boy in the picture raised it to his eye and the flash went off. "That blasted camera," he chuckled shaking his head.

"Do you remember when we first met him?" Ron laughed, "He was so annoying, following us around with that camera of his, always taking pictures." But he didn't sound annoyed as he remembered it.

"He founded the Harry Potter fan club," Harry laughed.

"There's a fan club?" Bella asked in surprise.

"Oh yes, a big fan club started by this little boy here," Harry chuckled, "He was a good kid, despite being ever so slightly annoying. Good kid…" he trailed off, smiling sadly at the photograph for a few moments more before letting it go.

"Harry, I think it's time for your speech," Hermione said, nudging Harry in the ribs and nodding to where Professor McGonagall was stood on the stage, looking anxiously around the large crowd of people now congregating on the dance floor. Harry groaned loudly, looking very much like he wanted the ground to open up and swallow him, anything to get out of giving his speech.

"You do have one prepared don't you?" Draco asked softly.

"Ish," Harry answered, raising his hand and waving at the Headmistress ho smiled at him and beckoned him over. Grimacing he weaved through the crowd and climbed up onto the stage.

"Look Teddy, Daddy's going to make a fool of himself," Draco chuckled softly, bouncing the little boy in his arms. Hermione whacked him on the arm. "What? Oh come on, Hermione, you were thinking it too! Harry and public appearances have never gone hand in hand."

"He is kind of right, Hermione," Ron sniggered.

"Wow, never thought I'd see the day you'd agree with me Weasley," Draco smirked at the red headed young man, chuckling loudly.

"Neither did I," Ron said with a loud laugh of his own, "Maybe…I really cannot believe I am saying this but maybe we should try…well try being friends. I mean the wars over and…well Harry's forgiven you and yeah…"

"Wow. Was that difficult?" Draco asked.

"You have no idea," Ron said sincerely making Draco laugh loudly, "So?"

"Oh, all right," Draco agreed dramatically, holding out his hand and the two of them shook, squeezing a little too hard for old times sake. "Friends. Now…time to watch Harry stumble through his speech…"

"Oh shush the pair of you, he's starting," she glared at them and then they all joined everyone else in watching Harry on the stage. The dark haired wizard was fidgeting nervously as he stood before the magical microphone, brushing his hair back, fidgeting with his cuffs and shuffling his feet. He did not want to be up there.

"Right, well," he mumbled, clearing his throat, "Hello everyone."

"Hello," most of the crowd responded and Harry jumped.

"Ok, wasn't expecting that," he mumbled, making a few people chuckle, "I…um…well I have to admit I'm not too good at this speech…giving…thing…er…"

"No kidding!" George Weasley called out, getting a laugh from the crowd and a punch on the arm from his wife. Harry blushed red but couldn't help laughing himself. Trust George Weasley to make a scene…

"Right…so obviously I am not going to stand up here and waffle on for three hours about something or other," Harry chuckled softly, "That would be bad…for you and for me. All I really want to say…well I have three things to say…the…er…three reasons I've thrown this party…again. Sorry," he closed his eyes, took a deep breath and tried again. "I have thrown this party for three reasons. The first is to remember those who lost their lives, no matter what side they were on. The second is to remember you lot and others like you, the ones who survived. And the third, the most important reason I think…is to have some fun!"

The crowd cheered and laughed as he turned to the side and beckoned for the first of the two bands to climb up onto the stage.

"And so on that note I will hand you over to the first entertainment of the evening - The Black Cats!"

The Black Cats were an all girl group and their music had an ethereal feeling to it, sending chills down many a spine as they began playing…but it also had a sort of…rocky feel to it and that combination shouldn't have worked but it did. Harry all but ran from the stage as the crowd clapped and cheered, rushing back to the group.

"See, that wasn't too bad was it, Harry?" Hermione asked in greeting. Harry gave her a look that clearly told her it was.

"You did good Harry," Ron told him but he too received the look.

"Look at it this way, Harry, at least it's over," Draco grinned at him a little evilly, "Well…until you give the farewell speech anyway."

"I hate you."

"Ignore the git Harry," Ron said, shooting a smile towards Draco who grinned back. "Let's go grab some food," he said eagerly, nodding eagerly towards the nearest of the two long buffet tables that stood on either side of the hall, filled with the most delicious food any of them could ever imagine. "Wonder if they'll have those deserts we used to have, you know the ones I mean with the jam and the cream and the…or maybe they'll have those cakes with the…"

"Typical Ronald, always thinking with his stomach," Hermione muttered, shaking her head sadly as the group followed the two best friends over to the buffet table, "It's a wonder he's as thin as he is, the amount he eats."

"I'll take Teddy," Alice said eagerly, plucking the little boy from Draco's arms, "That way you and Jasper can flirt over the food easier."

"Alice," Draco glared at her but Jasper just laughed, tightening his arm around Draco's waist as he picked up one of the paper plates for his mate. "You know the reporters are taking pictures of us, right?"

"Yes," Jasper shrugged, "Alice already warned me."

"About what?" Draco asked, pausing as he reached out to pick up a sandwich.

"About tomorrow's headlines," Jasper answered.

"What about them?" Draco asked.

"Wait and see."

~ * ~ * ~

"Hello Narcissa."

The soft voice silenced their conversation at once, all of them turning with the female Malfoy to face the speaker. Harry smiled softly as he recognised the woman but wisely said nothing for now, his own reunion could wait for he had a feeling that this one would be much more important. Teddy's little face lit up as he recognised the woman…

"H-Hello Andromeda."

Draco's eyes widened for two reasons; this was the first time in his life that he had met his other Aunt and she had the misfortune of looking like his other evil lunatic Aunt, Bellatrix. Memories flashed uncalled before his eyes, memories of torture sessions, memories of battles, of murders, all containing Bellatrix Lestrange and her sadistic cackle. He shuddered and turned in Jaspers arms, pressing his face into the vampire's neck, needing the comfort of his loves strong arms around him.

"I hoped you would be here," Andromeda said softly, stepping towards Narcissa who seemed frozen to the spot, clutching her husband's hand tightly in her own. "We have much to talk about…sister."

"Sister?" Emmett voiced the non-Wizarding groups confusion. The two women couldn't be more dissimilar if they tried! Narcissa had long blond hair whereas Andromeda had short dark curls. Narcissa had the tall, willowy figure of a model whilst Andromeda was petite. "But…"

It was when the two women looked at them that they all saw the only similarity between them. Their eyes. Their eyes were completely identical in both shape and colour and the pained expression lingering in them.

"I was so sorry to hear about your daughter," Narcissa said softly when the two women looked back towards each other. Andromedas lip trembled and tears welled up in her eyes as she thought of her only child, gone far too soon. "I wish I'd met her. And…and I'm sorry about your husband. From what I remember, after meeting him only briefly all those years ago he was a very good man."

"He was," Andromeda sighed, tears spilling down her cheeks, "He always thought highly of you for what you said that day, Narcissa, even though in later years you were forced to become something you were not."

"I…" Narcissa mumbled, uncertain. "I am sorry…"

"It was not your fault," Andromeda shook her head.

"What did you say, my love?" Lucius asked softly, putting an arm around his wife's waist to steady her as she shook. Her tearful eyes turned to him as she spoke of the event that had happened so long ago,

"When Bellatrix found out about Andromeda sneaking out to go on dates with a muggle she was furious. I…I tried to talk her out of going to our parents with the news but…she would not listen to me. I was only fifteen and the baby of the family. She…she laughed at me and asked me if I too would betray our families proud heritage by…by dallying with a muggle. Even back then I was scared of her so…so I hid in my room whilst she reported her news and…and you were thrown out of the house and…and our family."

"You tried," Andromeda said softly.

"But it didn't help," Narcissa pointed out.

"You still tried," Andromeda said firmly.

"I'm still sorry," Narcissa apologised again, "For that and for following…him."

"The first thing, no need to be sorry about that any more. I didn't blame you then and I don't blame you now. Mother…Father…Bellatrix…yeah, I'd have stayed out of it too if I could," Andromeda said honestly, "And as for following him, well did you ever really follow him? Or were you pushed?"

"…"

"And that silence translates as pushed," Andromeda said with a smile, "Not that I am implying you did any of the pushing, Lucius."

"Oh but I did," Lucius said, his voice firm, "For me, the Malfoy Heir, it was join or die. I joined and when I married there was no choice but for my wife to join."

"To be honest I don't know why I let this conversation get so depressing. I don't want depressing. I don't want to want to talk about the war any more, about the different sides and the battles and all that meaningless death. I would much rather talk about my daughter, about your son, about the good things. So what say you to catching up, Cissa?" Andromeda asked in a firmer voice than Lucius.

"I…I think that sounds like an excellent idea…Andi," Narcissa said softly, using the long forgotten nickname for her baby sister. "Oh…oh Andi!"

The two women moved as one, their arms flying around each other as they sobbed into each other's shoulders, tears of pain and tears of happiness. Lucius silently gestured for the others to continue on, shooing them away as he stood close to his wife for when she would need his comfort.

~ * ~ * ~

"Can you guys hold the fort for me for a few minutes?" Harry asked the group, Ron and Hermione especially. He received confused frowns in response. "I'm just gonna take Teddy up to the childcare centre, he's starting to a get a bit restless with all these strange people around and the noise."

"Oh of course Harry," Hermione smiled.

Teddy waved goodbye to them all as Harry walked through the crowd and out the doors, ignoring the reporters demanded to know where he was going. He only stopped when he reached the door where Minerva stood, sipping a glass of wine and talking with Professors Flitwick and Sprout.

"Going somewhere, Harry?" she asked.

"Just taking Teddy up to the childcare centre," Harry explained with a smile for the three teachers who had taught him so much in his years at the school. They turned their own smiles on the little boy, each nodding in understanding. As Harry continued to leave the hall he heard Professor Sprout mutter tearfully,

"So like dear Remus."

Harry walked the familiar route up the Hospital Wing where the childcare centre had been set up as per his suggestion and as he turned into the final corridor he heard the roar of childish laughter and the brighter and gentler music more suitable for young listeners. He stepped into the room he had spent a lot of time in as a child, usually through no fault of his own (or a Quidditch match) and found himself faced with a sight of utter mayhem and happiness.

"Mr Potter!" Madame Pomfrey's voice called out and he smiled at the school nurse hurrying over to him, carrying a baby girl dressed in a pretty pink dress and sucking on the arm of her rag doll. "It's nice to see you un-injured for once."

"It's nice to be here and be uninjured," Harry chuckled, gesturing around at the transformed Hospital Wing. The beds were gone and the walls had been covered in brightly colour drapes. The floor was covered in a multi-coloured carpet, spelled to be a soft landing should anyone take a tumble. Games and toys, both muggle and magical, were all over the floor. There was a section for arts and crafts set up in one corner and a little buffet of children's favourites in another. "This looks wonderful."

"It was an excellent idea, many parents have complimented on it when they dropped their children off," she said with a smile.

"You're not on your own are you?" Harry asked, slightly worried.

"Heavens no. The House Elves keep popping in and out and a few of the older students are taking turns spending an hour here to help me," she explained with a smile, "Now did you come to chat or to drop of your own little one."

"A bit of both really," Harry admitted, "Would you like to stay and play for a bit Teddy whilst daddy goes back down and does boring grown up things?"

"Stay and play," Teddy said, wriggling until Harry put him on the ground.

Harry watched, filled with a slight apprehension as his son toddled over to a group of children playing with a muggle train set made out of wood. This was the first time Teddy had really been around anyone his own age and Harry was worried about how he was going to react…

But he needn't have worried. Teddy smiled at a girl of maybe three, introducing himself sweetly and offering to help her push her train around the rough track as she was finding it difficult and was at once allowed to join the game.

Harry lingered for a few minutes, watching his little boy playing before he finally walked into the room and bent down, kissing to top of his head gently.

"See you later Teddy," he said softly.

"Bye daddy!" Teddy smiled up at him very briefly before returning his attention to the very interesting game.

"Well it's clear I'm not wanted," Harry chuckled, walking back to the door.

"I'll keep an eye on him Harry, he'll be fine," Madame Pomfrey said.

"Thank you," Harry smiled at her. And then with one last glance at his son he headed back down the party going on in the Great Hall.

~ * ~ * ~

"This is it!" Alice announced when the 'Black Cats' announced that this would be their final song, "Time to dance!" She pulled Jasper and Draco along as she skipped onto the dance floor, somehow in time with the slow half-sung/half-spoken introduction of the song;

 _(I)"_ _I put a spell on you, And now you're mine. You can't stop the things I do, I ain't lyin'._

_It's been three hundred years, Right down to the day. Now the witch is back, And there's hell to pay! I put a spell on you And now you're mine!"(I)_

"I love this song!" Draco suddenly laughed as the singer screeched loudly, the music speeding up and becoming something much easier to dance too.

"I recognise this," Jasper said with a frown.

"It was in 'Hocus Pocus'," Alice told him, "I made you go and see it with me when it came out. And this cover will be amazing!"

_(I)" Hello, Hogwarts! My name's Winifred! What's yours? I put a spell on you, And now you're gone. (Gone, gone, gone, so long!) My whammy fell on you, And it was strong. (So strong, so strong, so strong!)_

_Your wretched little lives, Have all been cursed. 'Cause of all the witches working, I'm the worst._

_I put a spell on you, And now you're mine!"(I)_

Draco laughed, genuinely enjoying himself as he danced with Jasper and the others. Bella looked incredibly awkward, barely moving and clutching onto an also barely moving Edward. But Jasper was responding to Draco's enthusiastic dancing and the couple moved closely together, gyrating to the music in a sensual dance.

 _(I)"_ _(Watch out! Watch out! Watch out! Watch out!) If you don't believe, You better get superstitious. Ask my sisters, "Ooh, she's vicious!" I put a spell on you... I put a spell on you... Sisters! Ah-say-into-pie! Oppa-maybe-uppen-die! Ah-say-into-pie! Oppa-maybe-uppen-die! In-kama-koray-ah-ma! In-kama-koray-ah-ma! Hey, hey, high, high, Say bye-bye! Bye bye!"(I)_

"I told you it was a good cover!" Alice laughed as the large crowd of dancers, the largest crowd of the evening so far stopped and applauded the band. The four girls took a boy, waving to their fans and left the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Professor Flitwicks high voice called out as he jumped up onto the stage, "In five minutes time the school choir will be performing for your entertainment so please, don't go anywhere."

"Will they be good?" Draco asked Alice, remembering some of the…interesting things the choir had performed when he was at school.

"We won't notice them," Alice said calmly.

"Why not?" Jasper asked.

"Because of him," she said, pointing into the crowd. Specifically she was pointing a tall, dark skinned young man talking with the Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch Team…

"Blaise!" Draco cried out with a laugh.

"Draco?" the young man turned towards the familiar voice, laughing loudly before bounding over and grabbing Draco's hand in a tight handshake. "I wondered where you were, haven't seen you all evening. Not been avoiding me have you?"

"Now why would I do that, Blaise?" Draco laughed.

"Because you know you can only resist my natural charm and stunning good looks for so long," Blaise announced. Jasper growled as Draco laughed at his friends all too familiar flirting. "Ooh, who's this?"

"This is my boyfriend," Draco said.

"Boyfriend? Draco Malfoy has committed to a relationship?" Blaise asked in melodramatic shock, "Alert the Ministry, the worlds coming to an end!"

"Shut up!" Draco snapped with a laugh, punching Blaise on the arm, "Jasper, this is my best friend from school, Blaise Zabini."

"You are one lucky man, I've been trying to get back in his pants for years, once was definitely not enough," Blaise said completely seriously. Draco glared at him; trust Blaise to just calmly announce they'd slept together in such a public place…. Jasper growled so loudly people around them turned their heads to stare at them worriedly. "Whoa, don't worry mate. I'm only joking."

"Jasper, don't worry. He's always like this. Nothing but a big flirt, and a harmless flirt at that," Draco said quickly, placing his hand on Jaspers chest. "He knows he's not my type. It was just the once when we were both…experimenting," this was said softly, meant for Jasper only. Then he spoke louder, mainly so that Blaise would hear, "I'm very picky now, you see, only the best is good enough."

"Oi! Are you saying I'm not the best?" Blaise demanded.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying," Draco laughed.

"Oh no! What shall I do! Draco Malfoy doesn't think I am the sexiest thing alive any more! Oh woe is me!" Blaise cried, wiping away mock tears. "Ah well," he said brightly, standing up straight, "Onto the next target. Why hello there, care to join me for a drink, you sexy lady, you?"

This was asked of Rosalie.

Bad move.

"Don't speak to my wife like that you little-" Emmett growled, getting right in Blaise's face. The ex-Slytherin had the sense to look terrified.

"Emmett don't," Draco said quickly, "He doesn't mean it. He was just joking."

"I'm not laughing," Emmett growled.

"Neither am I," Rosalie snapped.

"Wow, tough crowd," Blaise muttered. "Anyone here not taken?"

"I'm soon to be not taken so no, sorry," Alice announced.

"Soon to be not taken?" Blaise asked loudly, his voice filled with confusion, "What sort of an answer is that?"

"Uh-huh," Alice nodded happily, "I'm a Seer and I know that I'm going to meet my mate tonight, in about half an house and I'm sorry but it's not you."

"Aw, damn," Blaise said sarcastically, putting on a bad American accent and clicking his fingers dramatically, "What's happened to my skills of seduction?" The only answer he got was Draco's loud laughter.

Just as Alice had said before none of them had noticed the school choir lumbering onto the stage and, quite reluctantly singing the school song followed by their odd rendition of 'Magic Moments' and then of all things 'Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo'.

"Oh hey, Draco, you'll never guess who I saw just a minute ago," Blaise said suddenly, turning his back on them, his eyes scanning the crowd around them.

"Who?" Draco asked, thankful that his friend had had the sense to change the subject. Blaise would have ended up dead if he'd continued trying to flirt…

"Pansy!"

"Pansy?" Draco asked, "Where?"

"She was over there but…oh there she is! By the wall over there. Pansy! Oi! Pansy Parkinson! Get over her you little flirt!" Blaise called out loudly, somehow being heard above the applause the crowd was giving the choir.

"Not the best way to get a girls attention," Draco muttered with a grin.

"It worked," Blaise shrugged and sure enough it had, Pansy was making her way over to them. Draco had to physically stop himself gasping as he stared at the young woman in shock. She looked…well…awful. Her skin was sickly pale making the dark rings under her eyes stand out even more and her hair was growing out of its trademark bob and hung limp around her face. And she'd lost weight, so much weight…her curves were gone, making her black dress hand wrong. But then, well he'd lost weight too hadn't he?

"Oh Pans…" he breathed softly when she reached them, barely heard over the introduction of the 'Weird Sisters' first song.

"Hello Draco," the young woman said softly. "H-How are you?"

"I'm good," Draco answered, "What about you?"

"I'm…surviving," Pansy answered softly. "S-So I read in the paper that you've brought your boyfriend with you. Which one of these…of these handsome young men is he then?" she asked, forcing a smile on her once pretty face and almost breaking Draco's heart in two. He reached out and took Jasper's hand.

"This is Jasper," he answered, "My boyfriend."

"I knew you'd end up with a blond," she chuckled softly and smiled a tiny real smile, "So what have you been up to? I haven't…I haven't seen you in the papers in a while and…my owl couldn't get hold of you…"

"We moved to…well we moved away," Draco explained, stopping himself from revealing the location when he saw the reporters hovering close by. "I've been…I've been attending a muggle school actually. That's where I met Jasper."

"You? Muggle?" Blaise laughed loudly, "I don't believe it."

"Nor do I," Pansy admitted with another little smile, "Muggle?"

"Yes, Muggle," Draco insisted with a good natured laugh, "What? You think I can't pretend to be a Muggle?"

"No."

"Well thanks a bunch for that vote of confidence," Draco half-muttered.

"Hang on, if you've gone muggle…what in Merlin's name are you doing bringing muggles to Hogwarts?" Pansy asked, her eyes darting around the beautiful group gathered behind her ex-boyfriend.

"Just because I met them in a muggle school doesn't mean they are muggles. In fact only Bella is a muggle but she is a extremely understanding muggle," Draco said softly, squeezing Jaspers hand, "Jasper and his family are vampires."

"What?!"

"No, no, they're good," Draco cried as his two friends backed away from the group, fear filling their eyes, especially Pansy who began to tremble. "They're good vampires, they don't eat people. They don't want to eat people. They eat animals. Only animals. I swear, they aren't…they aren't like **(B)those(B)** vampires. I swear."

The crowd around the group had frozen, people staring at the beautiful people with a mixture of fear and curiosity. None of them had ever heard of a vampire choosing to live off animals rather than kill humans…it just wasn't…normal.

"Draco," Jasper said softly, bringing his boyfriends hand up to his lips and kissing the warm knuckles. Draco smiled at him, feeling the waves of peacefulness and calm his boyfriend was sending out. Jasper turned his full attention on Pansy and Blaise, ignoring the crowd. He let go of Draco's hand and stepped towards the frozen pair, reaching out towards Pansy with one of his elegant, pale hands. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Parkinson. What Draco has said is true, my family and I do not kill people. We do not want to kill people and therefore we have come up with an alternative. We feed off animals, just like you lot eat animals," he said in his sexiest Southern Drawl, sending an inappropriate shiver up and down Draco's spine. This was so not the moment to be having sexy thoughts about his boyfriend. "I can promise for myself and my family that we will not harm anyone."

"Oh…" Pansy gulped, "O-Ok…"

Jasper reached down and took her hand in his own, bringing it up to his lips. Despite his earlier statement and his promise the crowd around them drew in a fearful breath, exhaling together as he simply kissed her knuckles in his polite gentlemanly way before stepping back.

"Hey! Don't I get a kiss?" Blaise asked playfully, holding out his own hand and successfully breaking the tense/worried mood. Draco chuckled softly as Jasper looked at the flirty boy with a thoughtful expression on his pale face before he took the hand in his own and gave him the same treatment. "Draco, I like him."

"I'm so glad I have your approval," Draco said sarcastically.

"You should be," Blaise smiled smugly at him, "Not many people get it after all. Now, I want to dance and you, my fine looking lady, are going to dance with me." This was said of Bella and before a very protective/possessive Edward could object he had swept his girlfriend into his arms and pulled her out onto the dance floor.

"Don't worry Edward," Alice said confidently, "You can trust Draco's friend…"

"…but only as far as you can throw him," Draco chuckled, "But no, seriously, Blaise is a good guy. An incurable flirt but a good guy. She'll be fine …or perhaps not…" he winced as Bella was dipped way too far for the clumsy girl, Blaise only just managing to stop her stumbling backwards by sweeping her back into his arms.

"She'll be fine," Alice said confidently, "Now, if you'll all excuse me it's time for me to go and meet my mate." She smiled at the group, patting her perfect hair and brushing down her dress before walking away from them.

"Her mate?" Harry asked with interest, "Who is her mate?"

"No one knows," Draco answered, his eyes glued on her back as she weaved her way through the crowd, heading away from them, "But we're about to find out."

As they watched Alice came to a halt at a large group of red head people facing away from her. Reaching up she tapped one of them on the shoulder and the young man turned around, a smile on his handsome face, a smile that only grew as he noticed the pretty vampire before him.

"Who is that?" Pansy asked with a frown, not recognising him.

"That is…"

~ * ~ * ~

"Hello Charlie," Alice said softly, smiling up at him. If she had a working heart to beat within her chest it would have quickened as she saw him smile down at her for real for the first time. Oh, it was so much better than seeing him smile in her visions. "I've been waiting a long time to meet you."

"Do I…know you?" Charlie asked, the smile still there but a look of slight confusion filtering in. No doubt he was trying to remember if he'd ever seen her before and judging by the growing frown he we having trouble…understandably.

"Not yet, but you will," Alice said confidently.

"Oh really?" Charlie asked, definitely more than a little bit intrigued. The woman smiling up at him was his definition of perfect, he loved women with dark hair and the flicked out style really suited her cute face. He liked cute faces rather than stunning faces and she definitely had a cute face. And those eyes…and that accent! Merlin, he'd always found the American accent incredibly sexy…

"Yup. I've seen it," she giggled.

"Seen it?" he frowned.

"I'm a Seer," she explained softly, "The first vision I ever had was of your face, your smile. And then came the vision of my marriage…to you."

"Me?" he asked in shock.

"Yes, you…we marry…that is…I-If you want me," Alice said, suddenly a little unsure, afraid that she'd been too forward, too strong…she hoped she hadn't scared him away with her blunt explanations…

"If I want you…" he repeated softly. What a woman! Yes, he could definitely see himself marrying her some time in the future but…well call him a bluff old traditionalist but he'd like to get to know her first, be on more even ground as she undoubtedly knew everything bout him.

"Oh!" Alice gasped as she had a quick vision of them talking for the rest of the evening, "We could talk! If…if that would help. I mean…well you don't know me and…and I must seem a little odd…really forward…"

"Not odd," he said reassuringly, his dazzling smile coming back, "Forward yes but all the Seers I've ever met have been forward. It's just the way people are when they know what's coming. And as for what you've seen of our future…well talking would seem to be the natural place to start, don't you think?"

"Yes. So what do want to know?" she asked.

"How about we start with your name and we can go on from there?"

"Alice. My name is Alice Cullen."

~ * ~ * ~

Saying that Alice and Charlie were inseparable for the rest of the evening was an understatement. They found a cosy little love seat hidden in the corner of the room and they just talked about everything and anything…although a large part of their conversation did focus on her being a vegetarian vampire.

He took it…remarkably well.

Harry was finally forced to give into the demands of the reporters and do an interview with them, simply because they would not leave him alone until he agreed to do so! Draco laughed softly at his misfortune…until one of the reporters asked him for an interview as well. Luckily for Draco he had a very protective boyfriend to scare the reporter away. Poor Harry did not and so was pulled out of the party and had to suffer nearly an hours worth of questions and photo's. Quite a few of the questions were on the subject of Draco and the Cullens…but he successfully managed to return the conversation to the party and the important messages he was trying to put across. But not before he told them in no uncertain terms that they were to leave the Malfoys and the Cullens and other previously Dark Families alone to allow them all the heal and move on with their lives.

When the school clock chimed loudly, signalling that it was already eleven o'clock in the evening all the students were sent up to bed not that any of them would be going to sleep any time soon - they were all far too hyper for that!

Once the students were gone there were only a few underage people at the party, children who considered themselves too old to go to the childcare centre attending the party with their families and so, with them under careful watch the magical alcoholic punch was brought out.

"Come on Bella, it's really good," Draco said, holding out a glass of the alcoholic punch to the muggle girl who once again shook his head. She had had none of the drink…whereas Draco was on his fifth glass. "Just try a little bit."

"No thanks Draco," Bella shook her head, "I'll stick to the normal stuff."

"Ok, you're loss," Draco shrugged, drinking from the glass himself and snuggling into Jasper's strong arms. "You ok?"

"Yeah," Jasper said, kissing Draco's lips and tasting the alcohol on his lips. Of course to the vampire it tasted like ash…"Are you enjoying yourself, Draco?"

"I am actually, now that everyone's stopped staring at us," Draco nodded, taking another sip of the rather strong punch, "You?"

"I am," Jasper answered, kissing Draco once more, "Thank you for showing me this wonderful world that you grew up in Draco."

"It was a pleasure," Draco smiled at him, "So…want to dance some more?"

"Sure," Jasper agreed. He'd never really liked dancing in life and in death the only times he'd ever danced had been when Alice had made him at everyone's weddings but…well dancing with Draco was something different, something special. Holding him close, pressing their bodies together, moving together to the beat of the music…well it brought to mind some other things they could do pressed close together…no Jasper - don't think about that here. Thinking about things like that in public would be bad, especially with his gift with emotions…"So, dancing?"

~ * ~ * ~

The party finally came to a close at 1:30am and Harry found himself being pulled up onto the stage to give a farewell speech before the 'Weird Sisters' and the 'Black Cats' combined to perform the final song of the night, written specially for the party. Judging by the smiles on their faces half of the crowd was very drunk and about a quarter of the other half only slightly drunk. The rest were sober but he didn't just address his speech to the few who would remember it, he addressed it to all of them, fidgeting nervously as he spoke into the microphone once more,

"Right well, I've got a few thanks you'd that I would like to say. The first is to the staff here at Hogwarts for allowing us to disrupt their routine and for hosting this wonderful party. The second is to the House Elves who have been very busy behind the scenes preparing the wonderful food and drink we've enjoyed all evening."

He joined in with them when the crowd applauded loudly.

"Next I would like to thank the two bands behind me for supplying us with excellent music all evening. And Professor McGonagall, sorry, Minerva? Would you pass on my thanks to the school choir in the morning," Harry asked, his eyes searching out the headmistress in the crowd.

"I'll pass on your message, Harry," she said clearly frown where she stood in the middle of the crowd, smiling at him as she said his name slowly and clearly.

"I'd also like to thank Ron and Hermione Weasley, I'm sure you all know who they are," Harry said and all eyes turned to the blushing couple, "Without their help I could never have organised this party tonight. No really, I sent them a letter with a load of suggestions and they did all this. So can I get a round of applause for my best friends over there and for the excellent musicians of tonight?"

He got the loud applause he had wanted, Hermione and Ron looking extremely embarrassed. Harry was certain that his red headed friend was threatening to kill him in his mind. The band bowed slightly behind him, nodding their heads in acceptance of their own applause.

"And…well I think that's it for my thank you's actually. Except to say thank you to all of you for coming!" Harry spread his arms wide and the crowd cheered. "I hope you've had a good time tonight. I know I have. It's much nicer to remember the people we lost this way isn't it? Anyway, so the bands have one more number to do, written especially for tonight,. I've never heard it before but they tell me it's good. So I'll leave you with that music now. Please have a safe journey home and don't forget to pick up your children from upstairs. Goodnight!"

The bands began to play the introduction as the crowd applauded their saviour (who was all but legging it off the stage) but as soon as the lyrics started they all fell silent, staring at the two singers singing in perfect harmony, the two styles blending ridiculously well as they sung the words clearly;

 _(I)_ _Can you hear them?_

_Those whispered voices,_

_Carried on the wind._

_Can you hear them?_

_Singing in the silence,_

_Carried on the wind._

_They say,_

_Thank you!_

_Thank you for all that you've done!_

_They say,_

_Thank you!_

_Thank you for freeing everyone!_

_Chan you hear them?_

_Voices saying not to cry,_

_Carried on the wind._

_Can you hear them?_

_In the stillness of the night,_

_Carried on the wind._

_They say,_

_Thank you!_

_Thank you for all that you've done!_

_They say,_

_Thank you!_

_Thank you for freeing everyone!_

_But this message is not only for our heroes,_

_It's for common folk like you and me._

_We all played out part,_

_We hoped with all our hearts,_

_And fought for our right to live free!_

_Can you hear them?_

_Our friends are all at peace,_

_Carried on the wind._

_Can you hear them?"(I) *_

For a few moments there was only was only silence, tears falling unchecked, and then the applause came, applause for the bands…and for those who the song was about. Everyone.

"Harry…who wrote that?" Hermione asked as she wiped her tears away.

"Luna did," Harry said, pointing across the room at the blue haired woman chatting with the bands as they came off the stage, "She wrote it as a poem for the Quibbler and the singer of the 'Weird Sister's asked if he could turn it into a song. And I'm glad they did because…that was perfect."

"Um, I've been meaning to ask actually," Bella piped up, "Why are they called the 'Weird Sisters', I mean, they're an all male band."

"Most people think that's the joke," Draco explained, "But I read in an interview once that the name came about because they all have weird sisters. I don't know if that's true or not though."

"Oh," Bella mumbled, "Beautiful song though…"

"Yes…now I have a few goodbyes to say and I have to go and pick up Teddy, I'm sure you've got goodbyes to say too so I'll meet you in the entrance hall in a few minutes," Harry said, stepping away from the group and heading over to one of the many people around that wanted his attention.

"What about our things?" Rosalie asked.

"The house elves will have already sent them to the Manor," Lucius answered the beautiful vampire. Just then Alice came skipping up to them, dragging Charlie by his hand and the rest of his family followed them.

"Wasn't this a great party?" she asked with a laugh, "This is Charlie, my mate, well soon to be my mate. We're just getting to know each other at the moment. We've been talking, well mostly me to be honest, but anyway this is Charlie and he doesn't mind the whole vampire thing and..."

"Pleased to meet you Charlie," Jasper said, holding out his hand to the red head, interrupting her babbling, "I hope your going to be good enough for our Alice."

"Jasper," Alice glared at him as Charlie shook the offered hand.

"I…I'm going to try," Charlie said with a smile at the small woman holding his hand. He'd been utterly captivated her all evening and…well he liked the idea of being her mate now, he liked it a lot. "Um…you've already met Ron, one of my younger brothers and Alice tells me you've met George earlier in the week, but this is Percy," the red head with the glasses perched on his nose nodded to the group, "And this is my older brother, Bill, and his wife Fleur."

"Whoa," Emmett wasn't the only to gasp when they saw Fleur in her silver sequined dress, with her perfect figure and her perfect hair and…all of the boys were totally captivated by her and all the girls were swiftly getting jealous. It appeared that vampires were not immune to the seduction of a Veela…

"Your scent is…" Edward breathed softly, "…so different…delicious…"

As soon as Fleur had walked up, as soon as the unique scent had begun to tempt the monster within him Jasper had stopped his unnecessary breathing, afraid of what he might do if he lost control. He would never loose control again…he would not risk hurting Draco again…

"Sorry," Fleur apologised to Rosalie and Bella who were getting to be the angriest, her French accent still as heavy as it ever was, "I haf that affect on men."

"No need to boast about it," Rosalie grumbled.

"I am not boasting," Fleur shook her head, "It is an affect of the Veela blood running through my veins, my mother has the same trouble. Although she has never met any vampires." Her gaze shifted back and forth between Edward and Emmett who both, probably without even noticing it, had bared their teeth.

"It's ok, they'll get used to it," Alice said confidently as Bella asked,

"What's a Veela?"

"I'll tell you later," Draco mumbled in her general direction, wobbling slightly on his unsteady feet and taking another sip of his punch…hmm…how odd, it seemed to have gotten strongererer…wait, that's not a real word…Draco frowned for a moment before shrugging and taking another gulp.

"It's nice to meet you all," Bill said, smiling round the group, "We've been chatting with Alice and she's told us all about you." The small vampire nodded, moving to stand closer to Charlie who put his arm around her shoulders hesitantly. This only got a bigger smile from her as she remembered the many visions she'd had of them as a couple. They would be happy together…

"Right, well nice seeing you again Draco but I must fly," Blaise said, slapping his friend on the back, "I've got a date to get to."

"A date? It's half past one in the morning!" Draco protested loudly.

"And? I have a date to get to with a certain young lady who will be waiting quite anxiously for me by now," Blaise announced confidently, rubbing his hands together with excitement, "We'll have to catch up more some other time Draco. But for now I'll see you all later, I'm off for some more fun!"

"He's terrible…" Draco said, his voice slurring slightly.

"Are you all right?" Jasper asked him softly.

"Uh-huh…this is strongerer than I thought," Draco chuckled softly, raising his glass. Ron nodded in agreement, starting to feel a bit fuzzy himself and not just in the 'there's-a-Veela-next-to-me' kind of way.

Unknown to all of them an hour earlier George Weasley, dissatisfied with the strength of the punch…had poured in two bottles of the finest firewhiskey money could buy, the really, REALLY strong stuff.

"He's gone on a date?" Bella asked, returning to the original subject, sounding both surprised and disapproving, "Seriously."

"Looks like it," Draco mumbled, "Like I said…he's terrible…"

"He's Blaise," Pansy said softly with a small smile, "I'll get worried when he stops behaving like he does, you know, flirting with everyone and going on three dates in one day like he did once when we were at school, because that will mean that the world really is coming to an end."

"I remember that day!" Draco laughed loudly, nodding in agreement, "So are we all gonna walk…whoa…" he mumbled as he tilted to the side suddenly, Jasper righting him with ease and a small smile, "Thanks…so are we all gonna walk down to Hogs…to Hosme…are we gonna walk down together?"

"Sure, why not?" Bill asked with a smile.

"But don't forget we have to wait for Harry in the Entrance Hall," Hermione reminded the group quickly, explaining further for the late arrivals, "He's gone to pick up Teddy from the childcare centre. Did you bring Victoire?"

"No, I'm afraid," Fleur answered sadly as the group began to walk towards the exit, "She refused to behave earlier and I warned her zat if she did not stop having her tantrum she would not be allowed to come to ze party."

"I take it she didn't stop?" Hermione asked. Fleur sighed sadly and shook her head. Bill put an arm around her shoulders,

"You did the right thing, love, she needs to learn that screaming and shouting won't get her what she wants," he said softly.

The group split up briefly when the Weasleys went to get their coats from the cloakroom that had been created by the great hall and during this time Lucius and Narcissa conjured coats or cloaks for the humans in their group. Then the reunited group waited for Harry in the Entrance, keeping out of the way of the other guests leaving the castle and talking about random things.

"Hey guys! Did you like the punch?" George laughed at them as he and Angelina walked past them. Hermione glared at him. After taking a sip of Ron's drink earlier she had figured out that someone had spiked the punch, she herself had tested the original brew to make sure it was just right…she should have known that the culprit would be George Wesley.

"Everyone ready to go then?" Harry asked as he walked up to the group, a sleeping Teddy in his arms with his little head pillowed on Harry's shoulder. The reporters followed him and started snapping away with their camera's as the group nodded and stepped outside into the cold night air and began to follow the now torch lit path down to the magical village.

~ * ~ * ~

"So mate, I've been meaning to ask all night," Ron slurred loudly as he and Hermione walked alongside Harry, his wife keeping a firm hold on his arm to keep him walking in a straight line, "How's the love life? Still single?"

"Er…" Harry mumbled, very aware of the reporters that were trying to be discreet as they followed him. Did they really have nothing better to do? "That's a…um…I'd rather not…the reporters will…um…well…it's a little complicated."

"Harry, everything with you always is," Hermione said softly. Suddenly she turned her head and glared right at where the reporters were 'hiding', "You've had your stories for the evening, now get lost."

"We have a right to be here," one brave reporter answered back.

"The lady told you to get lost," Emmett growled deeply in his most threatening, big scary vampire way. Funnily enough the reporters disappeared very quickly after that. "There you go."

"Thanks," Harry said softly.

"Oh don't thank me, I want to hear how you explain your relationship with the dog to them," Emmett laughed deeply.

"Dog?" Ron mumbled, very confused, "You're going out with a pet?"

"No," Harry said sharply, glaring at Emmett, "I was going out with a shape shifter, a natural Animagus who…"

"You can't be a natural Animagus, it takes years of training," Hermione interrupted quickly, sounding very much like she was quoting a book, "The average length of time it takes a witch or wizard to become and Animagus is…"

"He's a muggle," Harry said.

"That's impossible," Hermione contradicted.

"No it isn't," Harry said with a shake of his head, "Jacob, that's his name, is an Animagus along with the rest of his generation in their tribe."

"Tribe?" Ron frowned.

"They live on the nearest Indian Reservation," Harry explained, "And they all turn into wolves and protect the locals as a pack, fighting off their enemy…vampires."

"You lot?" Ron asked, looking at the Cullens.

"No," Edward shook his head; "We made a pact with them, a treaty, back when we first moved to Forks in the '30's that keeps the peace between us."

"Oh," Ron mumbled.

"Harry…it can't be possible for a muggle to…" Hermione persisted.

"It's possible!" Harry cried, cutting off when Teddy stirred and grumbled. Narcissa held out her arms in a silent invitation and the little boy was passed over to the female Malfoy so that Harry was free to argue his point with his friends, "Trust me. I've seen it. They are muggles but they are also Animagi."

"Humph," Hermione still did not believe him.

"I've seen it too," Draco piped up from where he was walking behind them, his head resting on Jasper shoulder, "Scariest things I've seen in a while, hunky men turning into giant wolves…"

"Hunky?" Jasper asked.

"You're hunkier," Draco said simply.

"Good."

"Look Hermione, just take my word on it for now and one day maybe you can come and meet them. I'm sure they'd love to feature in your book," Harry said.

"Ok," Hermione agreed, "I'll look into it later…now, you said you were going out with this Jacob. Why aren't you any more?"

"It's…complicated," Harry muttered.

"No it's not," Draco said, pronouncing his words carefully as he continued to slur slightly, "You both acted like idiots and then you dumped him before he could make up for acting like an idiot and before you could realise you had acted like an idiot. I like the word idiot. It's a good word…"

"I was not…"

"You were an idiot," Draco said, "I was there, remember, when you dumped him by phone." Hermione was the only one to frown at Harry disapprovingly, dumping someone by phone was just cruel. "He was idiot and then you were an idiot and then you were an even bigger idiot because you dumped him."

"What did he do?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, what did he do?" Bella asked with a frown, "I thought you guys were really good together…"

"We were…till he told your dad about the motorcycles and that started everything off," Harry sighed sadly, "He did it because he wanted to get back at Edward and all the 'blood sucking leeches'."

"I remember that bit," Draco giggled, "You nearly swore in front of Teddy."

"You broke up because he told on me?" Bella asked in shock.

"No," Harry shook his head, "I dumped him because he couldn't let go of a prejudice that had been started by his ancestors."

"Idiot," Draco muttered loudly.

"I am not an-"

"Harry," Hermione interrupted, "I'm sorry to have to say this but you are an idiot in this case." Harry frowned at her. "I may not believe you but if what your said was true and they turn into wolves…well a wolves, especially a werewolves natural enemy is a vampire. It wasn't so much prejudice as…nature."

"But they go against nature by not attacking them every time they see them!" Harry protested. Suddenly he sighed deeply and his defensive look turned to one of utter sadness, "Look, I know I was an…"

"Idiot," Draco supplied.

"Idiot," Harry glared at him, "But I was just so mad at him and I…I dumped him before I realised what I was doing. And…and I really wish I hadn't." A sudden quiver had appeared in his voice now. "But I did and now he won't talk to me."

"So hold up a sec," Ron said loudly, "He did something stupid and you broke up with him for doing that stupid thing and for holding a grudge?" Harry nodded. "But you still like him?" Harry nodded." And you want to sort things out with him?" Harry nodded. "Well then why haven't you?"

"He won't talk to me," Harry said softly, "He won't answer his phone and…and I can't go to his house un-invited and I…well I guess I have started to wonder if maybe this was fate…that…that we weren't meant to be together…"

"Harry, please make up your mind," Hermione said strictly, "You're contradicting yourself."

"Sorry…I'm just…I don't know what to do," Harry admitted, sounding defeated. Hermione sighed softly before she spoke again,

"Harry, do you like him?"

"I think I love him," Harry admitted softly.

"Then you need to find some way of sorting this mess out before it's too late," Hermione said calmly but very sternly, "You need to talk to him, get him to talk to you. You need to talk about what happened, about why it happened, about your feelings, about his feelings…you need to talk."

"But…how…?" Harry asked weakly.

"I don't know. That is something you'll have to figure out on your own I'm afraid," Hermione said softly, reaching out and pulling him into a one armed hug, "But I'll helping any way I can…we'll help won't we Ron?"

"Huh?" Ron had drifted out of the conversation.

"Just say yes," Hermione ordered.

"Yes."

"And I'll help," Draco said.

"Thanks," Harry said softly, sighing deeply, "Why can't things ever be simple in my life? Just for once?"

"Because it's you, Harry, and nothing about you is ever simple," Hermione answered. Harry sighed even deeper and for the next few moments the group walked in silence as they all thought about the complicated situation the young saviour had managed to get himself into.

~ * ~ * ~

"Oh Harry!" Hermione cried, suddenly getting tearful when the group reached the 'Three Broomsticks' and began to say their goodbyes. "I'm going to miss you so much…again." She threw her arms around the startled young man and proceeded to hug the life out of him. "You've got to promise me you'll be careful and that you'll write to me, to us. Promise."

"I promise," Harry said awkwardly, "Hermione…Hermione you're hurting me…" He sighed with relief when his female friend let go…only to gasp in shock when the pair of them were pressed together as Ron's strong arms wrapped around both of them. "Ron…Ron what are you…"

"Gonna miss you Harry…"

"Ok Ron…Ok let go now…ow…Ron!"

As Harry was being squeezed to death in a very tight farewell hug from Ron, Hermione trapped between them and also hugging Harry, Alice was very busy sorting everything out with Charlie.

"This is our address and telephone number for our house in Forks," she said, pointing to the top thing written in her pretty handwriting on the piece of paper she'd put in his hand. She'd written it out five times last night before she was satisfied with it. "This is our address and telephone number for our house in Alaska, just in case we have to move again for whatever reason. Um…this is my mobile number which I keep with me at all times and this is my email address."

"Ok…um…er, what's email?" Charlie asked in confusion.

"Oh," Alice laughed softly, "You didn't like muggle studies…"

"How'd you know that?" Charlie asked before catching himself, "You just saw a vision of me telling you that didn't you?" Alice giggled and nodded. "Right. So what is this email thing?"

"It's a muggle way of communicating using the internet and a computer," Alice explained. Charlie was about to ask what the internet was but Alice cut him off, "But don't worry, we'll never email each other anyway. I've seen that now. Just write your letters to the Forks address for now, ok?"

"Ok," Charlie agreed, folding the sheet of paper carefully and tucking it into his waistcoat pocket for safekeeping, "Do you want me to write down my address?"

"No need," Alice giggled as she had a vision of him writing down the address of both his family home and his flat in Romania on the back of a long letter to her, "Your going to write first and you can just send me your addresses then."

"Oh…ok," Charlie smiled down at her, "I can see that being your mate will never be dull, I'll have to work very hard to surprise you won't I?"

"You'll never surprise me," Alice shook her head, "But I'll pretend to be surprised to make you feel better."

"Ok, I can live with that," Charlie laughed deeply. "So, I've gotta get back to Romania, I'm on the early shift with the junior dragons tomorrow. Joy," he rolled his eyes, he hated the early shifts and the early junior shift with all the grumpy and hungry baby dragons was most definitely the worst of the lot. "So I guess I'll…um…I'll speak to you soon."

"Yeah," Alice smiled up at him before suddenly jumping up and throwing her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. Though startled Charlie had the sense to take a firm hold around her small waist, holding her up off of the ground as she hugged him happily. "Bye!" she cried out before letting go of him and dropping back down the ground, skipping back over to the group waiting to go. Even though Harry had finally escaped Ron's vice like hug they were still missing two members…

"I'm going to miss you Draco," Pansy admitted sadly as she slid her arms around Draco's waist and hugged him gently, resting her head on his shoulder.

"M'gonna miss you too Pans," Draco mumbled, "And I'm gonna worry about you. You need to eat more! You're like a stick!" Pansy blushed, hiding her face in his neck. "You know you're always welcome in my house Pansy, don't you? If you ever need to get away you can come to me."

"But I don't know where you live," Pansy mumbled.

"I'll send you my new address when we get home," Draco said quickly, "It's the first thing I do, well I might need to pee so it might be the second thing I do but I'll do it. I should have done it when I moved but…well…I wasn't very well…"

"I know," Pansy said softly, "I wasn't very well after my stay either…"

"How long were you…?" Draco asked softly.

"Three months," she answered, "Then Harry's Law came into effect and I was given a retrial and I was labelled as a 'White Death Eater' and was paroled."

"A 'White Death Eater'?" Draco asked, confused.

"White means I followed unwillingly and participated in no major terrorist acts. Grey means that the person followed semi-willingly and participated in some major terrorist acts. Black…well I'm sure you can guess when black is," Pansy explained. Draco nodded. "You and your family have been recorded as white."

"Oh…" Draco mumbled, "So…I'll send you my address and you're welcome any time. You don't even have to let us know your coming and you can always stay as long as you want. Tell Blaise when you next see him that the offers open for him too. You and Blaise…you're like my brother and sister…"

"Thank you," Pansy said softly.

"It's true," Draco mumbled, kissing her cheek, "Now we kinda have to go so I'll say goodbye now and I'll talk to you soon. Promise." The two friends pulled away from each other and Draco watched with sadness as Pansy' face fell again. "Hey, I want the smile back. Go on, smile…you look so pretty when you smile…not that you don't look pretty when you don't smile. You do. You always look pretty. It's just you look extra pretty when you smile…"

"Draco…stop, I get it," she laughed softly.

"There it is," he said, equally as soft, "Take care of yourself, Pansy."

"You too, Draco," she said, leaning forwards for one last hug. As she did she looked over his shoulder at Jasper, saying very seriously, "You'd better take care of him or you'll have me to deal with."

"I will," Jasper answered, equally as serious as he steadied Draco when the blond wizard stepped back from Pansy, "I promise."

"Good," Pansy said softly just as Alice called out loudly,

"It's time to go!"

"Bye Pansy," Draco said one final time, smiling sadly at her.

"Bye Draco," Pansy responded, watching as Jasper and Draco joined the rest of their group. They moved into their Apparating pairs or trio's, smiling at the people who would not be going to the Manor with them and then, at almost exactly the same moment, everyone disappeared.

~ * ~ * ~

"Whoops," Draco giggled loudly as he and Jasper appeared on top of a very delicate table, a table which had been designed simply to look nice and occasionally hold a vase of flowers. Luckily there were no flowers on the table at the moment… "I might have misjudged the landing site…slightly…"

"Slightly?" Jasper asked as the table wobbled and groaned beneath their combined weight, "Maybe we should get dow-"

"Watch out!" Alice cried out as the table suddenly gave a violent wobble and with a metallic screech collapsed beneath them, the legs buckling and sending them both flying. Jasper landed on his feet but no one, not even Edward, could reach Draco in time and he crashed onto the floor.

"Draco!" almost everyone gasped, worried that he'd hurt himself.

"Whoops!" Draco cried before beginning to laugh almost hysterically as he lay on the floor, staring up at the high ceiling. "Well…that was fun…"

"Are you all right?" Jasper asked as he rushed with his inhuman speed to his boyfriend's side, helping him sit up and looking him over, "You're not hurt are you? Draco? Did you hurt yourself?"

"Nuh-uh…m'fine," Draco trailed off into giggles, "I flew…" holding on the last word he spread his arms wide and did a bird impression, "And then I crashed! Pow!" He clapped his hands loudly and laughed even more.

"He's completely wasted," Harry chuckled, shifting Teddy in his arms as he started to make his way up the stairs, "I'm off to bed, see you all in the morning." Emmett and Rosalie disappeared up the stairs after him, saying soft goodnights to everyone as Jasper helped Draco to his feet.

"Will you be all right with him, Jasper?" Narcissa asked worriedly, looking at her son who was playing with the buttons of Jasper's waistcoat, popping them open and then doing them up again almost immediately, his fingers and thumbs fumbling.

"I'll be fine," Jasper said to her reassuringly.

"I'll send a house elf up with a hangover potion for him in the morning," she said before nodding to her husband and allowing him to help her up the stairs. Alice's eyes glazed over for a moment before she smiled knowingly at the couple before skipping up the stairs with a giggle.

"Are you sure you'll be ok with him?" Bella asked, genuinely concerned.

"I'll be fine," Jasper said softly.

"Well if you're sure then-" she broke off to yawn widely, "Then I think-" once again she had to stop talking to yawn.

"I think you need to go to bed, Bella," Edward said, slipping his arm around her shoulders, "We've got a long day tomorrow and you need your sleep." Before she could argue that she wanted to make sure Draco was all right he gently but firmly pulled her up the stairs.

"Time for you to go to bed too," Jasper said to his boyfriend, pulling his hands away from the buttons of his waistcoat, leaving it half open.

"But I'm not tired," Draco protested, a huge yawn of his own arguing against his statement. Jasper raised his eyebrow at him. "What? I'm not tired!"

"Yes you are," Jasper said softly, managing to gently force Draco up to the top of the stairs. Draco shook his head and suddenly pulled away from the unsuspecting Jasper. With a loud laugh Draco flung his leg over the polished banister, holding on with his unsteady hands and cried out loudly,

"I'm going to fly!"

"No!" Jasper gasped as Draco let go of banister with his hand and began to slide down the long banister, gaining speed as he went. Jasper's own feeling of terror warred with Draco's drunken feeling of excitement - he was going so fast…and when he came off at the bottom he was going to get hurt so much. In the blink of an eye Jasper was at the bottom of the stairs, suddenly feeling very thankful of his vampire speed, and used his hands to stop Draco flying off of the end.

"Hey!" Draco protested.

"Draco, get off," Jasper ordered.

"No," Draco shook his head.

"Draco, get off the banister," Jasper ordered a little more forcefully.

"Nuh-uh," Draco shook his head, giggling. This was fun…

"Draco, dismount the banister!" Jasper snapped, his accent thickening as his fear for Draco's safety and his irritation at Draco's carelessness exploded like a fireball within him, "Now!"

"M'kay," Draco sighed sadly, moving to obey…only his foot got caught on the banister and sent him tumbling again. This time Jasper was there to catch him, scooping him up into his arms bridal style. "Whoops."

"Oh Draco, what am I going to do with you?" Jasper asked as he walked easily up the stairs, a bit faster than an average human but not too fast. After all he didn't want Draco to get sick.

"Make love to me?" Draco suggested, resting his head against Jasper's shoulder, his arms holding on around Jasper's neck, "Please Jasper…"

"No Draco," Jasper said softly, hurrying along the corridor to Draco's room. Draco took three attempts to turn the handle, Jaspers hand being full with his boyfriend, and then they were inside. The candles lit themselves automatically, flashing to life around the room.

"But why not? I want you to make love to me, Jasper" Draco whined as Jasper set him down on the bed. "Please Jasper? Please make love to me?"

"No Draco," Jasper said, turning away from the bed in order to resist the temptation of what his boyfriend was drunkenly opening, "Not yet, not while you're drunk." He heard Draco scramble up from the bed and wasn't surprised when his boyfriend appeared in front of him.

"But I want you!" Draco pointed out, "I want to make love with you…now."

"No," Jasper shook his head, "Our first time together should be special."

**(B)(A/N - no, they didn't go all the way in the shower, they just went most of the way. I tried to explain this in the chapter but, if the reviews are anything to go by, I didn't make myself clear enough.)(B)**

"Tonight would be special…" Draco mumbled in protest.

"Draco," Jasper sighed sadly, speaking slowly to his boyfriend, "You might not even remember tonight, not with the amount of alcohol you've ingested today. No, our first time together will be so special you will remember it for the rest of your life. That cannot and will not be tonight. I'm sorry Draco."

"But…" Draco whined, "I want…I need…"

"I know," Jasper said softly, reaching up to cup Draco's face with his hands. He could feel the arousal coming from his boyfriend, getting stronger and stronger with each passing moment. "I said we couldn't make love, Draco, but I never said we couldn't do anything…"

"Like…what?" Draco asked.

"Like this," Jasper breathed, leaning down and pressing his lips to his boyfriend. The couple kissed gently for a few moments before their passion began to increase, their tongues duelling for dominance, their hands moving over each others bodies, feeling, clutching, rubbing…

"Ugh…" Draco groaned when Jasper's hand gently grabbed a certain part of his body that was definitely responding to the situation. "Jasper…"

"We should get ready for bed," Jasper said softly, stepping backwards towards the bed as his hands pulled off Draco's cloak and unbuttoned the jacket of his dress robes. Draco's hands eagerly copied him and soon the couple were in nothing but their skin. "Come on Draco…" Jasper murmured, pulling down the covers on the bed and sliding between the sheets first.

"Ok…" Draco mumbled as he quickly followed, pressing his body to Jaspers as the vampire pulled the covers over them. He muttered a soft command and the candles went out, plunging the room into darkness as he sealed his lips on his boyfriends once more. "Jasper…"

"Draco…"

The couple lost themselves to the pleasure their hands and their lips were bringing to each other. In the darkness of the room they moved together on the bed, uttering completely indecipherable moans of pleasure and encouragement. Draco was panting loudly, his eyes clenched shut as he tossed his head from side to side on his pillow…oh Merlin, this felt so, SO good!

Draco didn't last long, crying out loudly and as he reached his climax.

But then Jasper didn't last that much long after him, stifling his own cry by biting down on his own hand. He was thankful it was his own hand and not a piece of Draco's vulnerable flesh.

The couple snuggled together on the bed as they came down from their pleasurable high. Draco's head felt really fuzzy now, caused by a blend of the alcohol in his system and the pleasure he had just experienced and his eyelids heavy and he succumbed to the pull of sleep.

A/N Well…what can I say? It's been a while since I last update but my life has been a little bit…well shit at the moment. Not to mention I'm ridiculously busy being the lead in a Christmas play (performing in one week, AH!) and work has been crazy. So…yeah, this update has been a long, long time in coming but I hope it was worth it…all 29 pages of it. LOL.


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

"Ow…"

"Morning," Jasper said softly as his boyfriend continued to groan weakly in pain, rolling away from the bright sunlight coming through the window, burying his face in Jaspers smooth (and sparkling) chest.

"Ugh…" Draco grunted weakly as a reply.

"Headache?" Jasper asked, running his fingers through Draco's messy hair. Draco nodded, uttering another pain filled groan.

"And my shoulder," he muttered, "What…what did I **(B)do(B)** last night?"

"You don't remember?" Jasper asked.

"Um…not…not all of it," Draco admitted softly.

"I knew you wouldn't," Jasper said, smiling fondly down at his boyfriend.

"Oh no, I-" he cut himself off with a wince and a groan of pain as he lifted his head too quickly. His bloodshot eyes sought out Jaspers golden ones, trying to ignore the stabbing pain the sparkling skin caused in his brain. Oh why did it have to be sunny today? And why didn't they shut the curtain last night? Usually he found the diamond like effect to be utterly beautiful but today…today it was just painful. "No I remember everything about what happened in here but…but it's the earlier stuff that is a little bit fuzzy…"

"So what do you remember?" Jasper asked, pulling Draco's head back down gently and making his boyfriend use him as a pillow one more, "Maybe I can help to fill in some of the blanks…"

"Well…well I remember hugging Pansy and then…then I remember you carrying me upstairs and me and you…doing stuff," Draco admitted slowly.

"Right," Jasper said, his hand ghosting up and down Draco's bare back, making him shiver but definitely in a good way.

"So…did I miss much?" Draco asked, tilting his head to look up at Jasper.

"Um…a little…" Jasper chuckled softly, his hand still moving softly up and down Draco's back, "To start with you Apparated us onto a table…"

"A table?" Draco asked in shock.

"A very little and extremely delicate table which then proceeded to…collapse," Jasper continued, pausing for dramatic effect.

"It collapsed?" Draco asked.

"Very much so," Jasper nodded, "And I'm afraid to say none of us were able to catch you, it happened so quickly - not even Alice saw it coming."

"Is that…is that why my right side is absolutely killing me?" Draco asked.

"Yeah," Jasper said apologetically, "I'm sorry I couldn't catch you..."

"It's ok," Draco smiled at him, "I forgive you…ow…" he winced as he moved his arm, a sharp pain shooting out from his shoulder joint. "I think I might have done something to my shoulder…"

"Let me see," Jasper said softly, holding Draco in his arms as he sat up gently. They moved slowly so as not to make Draco's headache any worse, ending up with Draco sat in the vampire's lap, his injured side facing his boyfriend. Jasper winced in sympathy as he saw the injured joint, a bruise so dark it was almost black and so big it was nearly twice the size of Jasper's fist. "Draco…" he murmured sympathetically, gently laying his cool hand over the centre of the bruise. Draco hissed initially but then relaxed as the ice-cold skin of his boyfriend soothed the throbbing bruise. "I wish there was something more that I could do to help to make the pain go away."

"S'Ok," Draco mumbled before calling out softly, "Binky?"

"Yes Master Draco?" the house elf asked as he appeared at the side of the bed with a loud 'pop', his eyes widening briefly with shock before he turned to face the wall, "What can Binky do for Master Draco?"

"Could you get me some pain relief potion, some bruise reducing cream and an all-in-one hangover cure please?" Draco asked.

"Yes, Master Draco, I will get them at once," the house elf squeaked, still looking only at the wall because the young master was…was…naked! Oh my… "Should I be telling the master and mistress you will join them at breakfast?"

"Ugh…" Draco's stomach did a somersault at the mere mention of food. "No…no, I feel sick enough as it is. Just…just the potions, please?"

"Ok, Master Draco," the house elf agreed, slowly turning back to face his young master, blushing, "I will go and get those things for you, Master Draco." And with a final bow the blushing house elf disappeared with a click of his fingers and another loud 'pop'.

"He was blushing," Draco mumbled, sounding surprised, "I don't think I've ever seen a house elf blush before. Why was he blushing?"

"Um…" Jasper smiled softly to himself. Obviously Draco hadn't noticed how exposed he was, sitting on Jaspers lap wearing nothing at all…

"Oh my God!" Draco gasped as realisation dawned on him, covering himself with his hands, his own face turning bright red. Jasper couldn't help but laugh and pulled his boyfriend into a gentle hug, the blond wizard had sounded so American it was ridiculously cute. "I'm…we're…he saw…oh my God…"

"You are so cute," Jasper mumbled, pressing a kiss to Draco's soft hair.

"Cute? I'm naked!" Draco cried out loudly, still sounding adorably American, "That's what I am…naked…and he just saw **(B)everything(B)** and…oh my God!" Jasper kissed his hair once more and pulled the covers up over Draco's lap. "I really hope he doesn't tell anyone…"

"Binky will not, master Draco," the house elf in question said as he appeared beside the bed once more, startling both of them. In his hands he held two vials of fowl looking liquid, one a mouldy green colour and the other murky black, and a pot of red cream reminding Jasper oddly of strawberry ice cream. "Binky will not tell anyone what he saw, Binky would not do that to master Draco."

"Oh…thank you, Binky," Draco visibly sagged with relief, wincing as he rested against Jaspers chest, his shoulder jarring. "And Binky, I'm sorry for exposing myself like that. I didn't realise I was…well…exposed quite as much as I…um…was…un…are those the things I asked for?"

"Yes, master Draco," Binky nodded, putting the pot and the vials in Draco's outstretched hands. "Is there anything else Binky can gets for you, Master Draco?"

"Not right now, Binky, but thanks anyway," Draco said, still embarrassed that the poor house elf had seen his..."I'll call if I do need something." Binky nodded and bowed deeply to them before disappearing with another loud 'pop'.

"Give me the cream and I'll rub it into your shoulder," Jasper ordered softly, letting go of his boyfriend to catch the pot of strange looking cream when Draco let it drop from his hand. He dipped his fingers in it, frowning slightly at the texture (it even felt like ice-cream) and then began to gently spread it over the bruise.

"Ow…" Draco groaned.

"Drink the potions, Draco, they'll help," Jasper ordered softly, pressing a kiss to the back of Draco's neck. Draco uncorked the mouldy green one first, grimacing at the smell that wafted out of it. He then uncorked the murky black one and held them both in one hand, clenching his other hand into a fist as he raised them in a toast.

"Cheers," he muttered softly before tossing the gulping down the two potions in one go, spluttering and gagging instantly. The glass vials dropped from his hands as he coughed loudly and uncontrollably, his hands clutching at his throat. It felt like his throat had been burned by acid and the taste…oh the taste was so bad he felt like he was going to be sick.

"You ok?" Jasper asked, sounding understandably worried.

"That…was…vile."

Jasper kissed the back of Draco's head as his poor boyfriend continued to cough and mutter about how horrible that had been. Jasper found himself physically biting down on his tongue to stop himself from telling Draco it was his own fault for drinking so much. Instead he focused on rubbing some more of the cream into the bruise, his eyes widening in surprise when he noticed that the bruise had already faded considerably.

"Have they helped?" he asked softly.

"Well my headaches fading and my shoulder doesn't hurt so much now. My ribs still ache but that's ok, I can live with that," Draco answered softly, "Only thing is…now I feel a bit sick…well sicker. Merlin…why did I drink so much last night?"

"I…don't know," Jasper answered softly, watching with an odd sense of fascination as the bruise shrunk again, right before his eyes. "Wow, this stuff works really first. The bruise is almost gone now."

"Yeah, it's good stuff," Draco said with a small smile, "I got some for Bella last Christmas but…I don't think she noticed…" Draco trailed off, biting his lip. Christmas had not been a good time for either of them.

"I'm sorry," Jasper said, feeling the drop in his boyfriends mood. Draco pulled away from him enough to turn round so that he was straddling the older teen, his hands taking the pot of cream and putting it on the bedside table before cupping Jaspers strong jaws, pulling him in for a soft kiss.

"It's ok," he murmured.

"Those potions have made you taste…weird…" Jasper mumbled without meaning to but it was true, there was an odd bitter ash taste on his boyfriend's lips. It wasn't like the way food and drink tasted to ash. It was…well different.

"Sorry," Draco apologised, "I can still taste them too. Um…let me just go brush my teeth and then-" he stopped speaking as he stood beside the bed, his face turning a worrying shade of green.

"Draco?"

"I think…I'm going…to be sick!"

Jasper moved in a blur, arriving in the bathroom long before Draco, ready to catch his poor boyfriend when he threw himself at the toilet. He held Draco in his arms, making sure to keep Draco's hair away from his face at the young wizard retched pathetically into the toilet.

"Sorry…" Draco mumbled when his stomach was finally empty.

"Don't apologise," Jasper said soothingly, rubbing his boyfriends back.

Draco went to say something more but another wave of nausea hit him and his stomach emptied itself once more even though Draco was pretty certain there wasn't anything more to bring up. Jasper stayed by him, holding him gently and comforting him until Draco sagged, his stomach finally settling.

"I think you need to go back to bed, Draco," Jasper said softly.

"Wanna…brush my…teeth…" Draco mumbled weekly.

Jasper helped him to get to his feet and then steadied him in front of the sink as Draco slowly brushed his teeth, his eyelids fluttering closed a few times. Yes, he definitely needed to go back to bed and let those potions do their work. Once he was done Jasper hooked his arms under Draco's knees and his shoulders and lifted him, carrying him bridal style back to the bed.

He lay his boyfriend down gently and pulled the covers up over him, tucking them in around him so that Draco wouldn't get cold. Perching on the edge of the bed Jasper smoothed the hair back from Draco's forehead, playing gently with the smooth strands, the wizard's eyes loosing the battle to stay open.

"Sorry…'bout that…" Draco mumbled, looking up at his boyfriend apologetically, "The potions will kick in properly soon and I'll be all better…well I hope they will anyway…I might have thrown half of them up…ugh…"

"Go back to sleep, love," Jasper whispered, pressing a kiss to Draco's slightly clammy forehead. "I'll be here, just go back to sleep."

"But…"

"Just while the potions finish their work," Jasper insisted softly.

"…Kay…but only for a few minutes…" Draco mumbled, his eyes fluttering closed, "Love you…"

"Sweet dreams, Draco."

~ * ~ * ~

"You two better be decent in there 'cause I'm coming in," Harry's loud voice on the other side of the door woke Draco and gave Jasper enough warning to pull on his pyjama bottoms before the dark haired teen entered the room. "Afternoon Draco," he said with a small smirk as he perched on the edge of the bed.

"Afternoon?" Draco asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes and sitting up. This caused the covers to slide down to his waste revealing his naked chest. Before he could even start to feel embarrassed Jasper had handed him the black silk dressing gown that had been hanging on the back of the bathroom door until then and with a thankful smile Draco slipped it on.

"I didn't have the heart to wake you," Jasper confessed softly, sitting beside Draco once more and taking his boyfriend into his arms. "You needed to sleep. Tell me, have the potions helped?"

"They have," Draco smiled at him, "I feel almost normal again."

"Daddy?" a soft voice came from the door and the three people sat on the bed turned to look at the small boy holding onto the doorframe for dear life. "Did'ja ask'm?" he mumbled softly, looking shyly at Draco.

"I was just about to Teddy," Harry smiled across at his son before turning to Draco, "A certain someone thinks that you don't like him any more."

"What? Why?" Draco asked, shocked and confused.

"Teddy?" Harry asked, smiling encouragingly down at his little boy.

"You did'na com'a bek'fas," Teddy mumbled quietly, slurring his words together far more than usual. He'd been doing so well with his pronunciation lately. The little boy stumbled across the room, stopping beside Harry's legs, leaning his head against his daddy's knee. He stared up at Draco with his big amber eyes. "An'en daddy no let me come up an' see you. Does…does Unca Dwaco no like Teddy no more? Did Teddy do somefin' wong?"

"No!" Draco gasped, scrambling out of the bed to kneel on the floor in front of Teddy, "Oh no, Teddy, not at all. Of course I still like you Teddy."

"Why you no come down ta bek'fas den?" Teddy asked, his lips trembling.

"I wasn't feeling too well after last night," Draco explained, reaching out a pale hand to brush the light brown hair back from Teddy's forehead. For the first time in a long time Teddy was his natural self, the image of his biological father. "I needed extra sleep to help me feel better."

"From when you fell on da floor?" Teddy asked.

"Yeah," Draco nodded, holding open his arms. He smiled when his little honorary nephew stumbled into his arms for a hug, "It wasn't anything that you did, sweetheart, I promise. Forgive me?"

"Kay," Teddy nodded, "Love you, Unca Dwaco."

"Love you too, little man," Draco responded, pressing a kiss to the little boys hair just as it changed to platinum blond. He ignored the over the top 'awwwww' coming from Harry and continued to hug the now happy little boy. "So Teddy, you looking forward to going home today?"

"Uh-huh but a'fore we go home we goin' to see mummy an' angel daddy," Teddy answered, snuggling happily into Draco's chest. "At the cemenary."

"Cemetery," Harry corrected him with a sad smile.

"We gots pity flowers for dem," Teddy explained, "Wanna come wid us?"

"Oh no Teddy, I wouldn't want to intrude," Draco said softly.

"Actually Draco I was going to invite you to come along with us," Harry said, causing Draco to look up at him with a slightly confused impression. Surely laying flowers on Teddy's parents grave was a family thing. "We're going to put flowers on my parents grave as well. And Dumbledores. And Snapes…"

"Severus…" Draco breathed in shock, falling back to lean against the side of the bed. Jasper and Harry moved as one, sitting on either side of the blond wizard.

"Who is Severus?" Jasper asked softly.

"He was my Godfather," Draco was trembling, hugging Teddy's little body a little too tightly. Harry, noticing this took his godson into his own arms and Jasper at once took Draco's trembling hands in his own. "He…he was a spy in the war but…but no one knew until…until he died…"

"I'm sorry Draco," Jasper said softly.

"I thought you might like to put some flowers on his grave," Harry said softly, holding the suddenly quiet Teddy in his arms. Harry had been noticing lately that his little boy was getting very good at reacting to the mood of the people around him.

"I've…I've never actually seen his grave," Draco mumbled softly. "And…and I've never really said sorry to Dumbledore for…for getting him killed."

"You didn't get him killed, Draco," Harry said softly.

"Didn't I?" Draco asked sadly.

"No," Harry said firmly, "You didn't get him killed. Voldemort had wanted him dead for years. He just…took advantage of the situation. It wasn't you."

"If…if you say so," Draco said softly, looking down at his hands.

"I do. Now, we're going in ten minutes so you need to hurry up and get dressed and then meet us down in the entrance hall," Harry said firmly, jumping up and pretending to almost drop Teddy, making him laugh loudly, holding onto Harry's long sleeves tightly. "Come on Teddy, lets go sort out some flowers for your Uncle Draco and Uncle Jasper to take with them."

"You ok?" Jasper asked softly once the door had shut behind them.

"…not really," Draco mumbled softly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jasper asked softly.

"Not really," Draco admitted, "It's too…complicated to get into it now but I…I played a large part in getting Professor Dumbledore, the best headmaster Hogwarts has ever known and one of the most powerful wizards of all time, killed. I was ordered to kill him myself but…I couldn't do it. But he still died that night."

"Oh Draco…" Jasper sighed softly.

"And my Godfather…he sacrificed himself to help Harry destroy Voldemort…he sacrificed so much of his life, years spent being someone he wasn't…" Draco mumbled tearfully, "But he was always there for me…he always helped me when I needed him to…he…he killed Dumbledore to save both our lives and…and he never wanted any of it…and…"

"It's ok Draco," Jasper interrupted him quickly, gathering him into his arms as the sobs got worse, "You don't have to tell me any more now. Lets get dressed and go with Harry and Teddy and lay some flowers for them. Ok?"

"Ok…"

~ * ~ * ~

Draco sighed sadly as he looked about his room, his and Jasper's packed suitcases waiting by the door. Huh, he was sure there were more suitcases there than they had brought with them…odd.

"You ok?" Jasper asked, wrapping his arms around Draco from behind, pulling him back against his strong chest. Leaving flowers at the graves of the Lupins, the Potters, Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape had been a very emotionally draining experience for his boyfriend. He'd wept tears of apology and regret at the tomb of Albus Dumbledore, laying his flowers with the hundreds of other bouquets already there. And he'd wept tears of sorrow and pain at the tomb of his Godfather, remembering him for the man he could have been if life had treated him better.

"Yeah," Draco sighed, resting his arms on the one around his waist, "Just…thinking and…well it's just I think I'm gonna miss this place ever more now."

"Of course you will, it's your home," Jasper said simply, resting his chin on Draco's shoulder in a position exactly like the one he had taken beside the graves earlier, offering Draco the silent comfort he had needed.

"Do you miss your home?" Draco asked softly, "Not the Cullen house, I mean your home from before, when you were human…" Draco trailed off uncertainly as Jasper stiffened behind him. "Sorry…I just…sorry…"

"No, don't apologise," Jasper interrupted him, kissing Draco's soft neck. "You're curios. And in answer to your question, no, I don't miss my home because I can barely remember it. Only the odd memory…it was so long ago…"

"I'm sorry," Draco apologised.

"It's not your fault," Jasper said softly, his lips returning to Draco's neck briefly for another kiss, "It's just a fact. Time passes and memories fade."

"Will you…no, don't worry…um…" Draco cut off his own question, pulling out of Jaspers arms and stepping away. Waves of self-pity suddenly rolled off of the blond wizard and Jasper frowned with worry, he hadn't felt self-pity from his beloved in so long. "Don't be so stupid, Draco…" he muttered to himself but of course Jasper heard it clearly.

"What Draco?" the vampire asked, "You know you can ask me anything."

"Will you…" Draco took a deep breath and turned around to face Jasper, "Will you forget me? If I choose to remain human and…die…will you still remember me in a hundred years time?"

For a few moments Jasper couldn't speak, frozen in shock.

"I will never forget you," he finally breathed, his body shaking as he rushed to take Draco into his arms, holding him tightly to his chest as the horrible thought of Draco dying filled his mind with terrible images…images of sorrow…of loneliness… "Of course I would remember you if I planned to live that long."

"I don't understand," Draco breathed in confusion.

"If you choose to remain human…if you choose to die one day then I choose to die with you. The day you die I will die as well…" Jasper breathed softly, already planning what to say when Draco demanded an explanation…

"You two ready to go?" Harry interrupted their moment, bursting into the room without knocking. Draco jumped out of Jasper's arms. His face had lost all of its colour making him look positively ashen. And horrified, he looked so horrified it broke Jaspers heart. He needed to explain…

"Draco…"

"Yeah, we're ready Harry," Draco mumbled, not looking at Jasper as he rushed out of the room, his loud footsteps echoing as he hurried down the hall. Jasper gazed after him, a deep sigh leaving him.

"You ok?" Harry asked worriedly.

"No," Jasper admitted, "I just screwed things up. Big time."

"How?" Harry asked worriedly.

"I didn't…I…well, don't feel bad about it Harry but your entrance cut off my explanation about something rather…upsetting that I had just said," Jasper said softly, wishing that he'd held his tongue about his plans for what he would do if Draco chose to die.

"Oh. Whoops. Sorry," Harry said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, "But…you can fix things right? You can explain it now, can't you?"

"I can…if he'll let me."

"Oh…"

"Yeah…"

~ * ~ * ~

_(I)What did he mean?_

_He was going to…to kill himself?_

_Why?_

_Why???_

_Oh Merlin…_

_He couldn't…couldn't mean it!_

_He couldn't die!_

_Jasper…Jasper had to live on…_

_He had to…(I)_

~ * ~ * ~

Draco sat alone for the flight home. No one could get a word out of him, especially not Jasper. He sat alone and half-heartedly read the Prophet and the Quibbler, so half-heartedly he didn't even notice that while most of the articles were about Harry and the party there was a large article in the Prophet about him and Jasper and the Quibbler had a two page spread just for them, complete with a pull out poster of them kissing.

The landing was bad, bumpy because of turbulence and this was the only moment of the long flight he spoke to anyone, when he whimpered and held his mothers hand, asking her not to let go until the plane had come to a halt and he felt safe again. He led the way leaving the plane, walking briskly through the terminal to the baggage retrieval zone.

The men of their group carried the luggage, Edward, Emmett and Jasper carrying to bulk of it as if it weighed nothing at all and they left the airport. Before they could step outside Alice gathered them all together and announced what she had just seen, the various ways in which they would get home;

"Edward and Bella will take a taxi straight back to Bella's house. Emmett, Rosalie and myself will take a taxi after we've gone shopping. Lucius and Narcissa will Apparate home and then go out for a lovely evening meal. Jasper and Draco need to talk. Teddy needs to sleep. And Harry…well judging by the fact that I can't see anything past a few minutes ahead for you…"

"Jacob…" Harry breathed.

Alice nodded and as everyone always did when she announced one of her visions with such certainty they obeyed her.

Lucius banished their luggage to their various homes with a flick of his wand, being careful to put Bella's in her room so that her father would not notice, and then he and Narcissa set off to find a nice restaurant to have something to eat in.

Alice eagerly led the way for the three shoppers, Rosalie following apathetically and Emmett protesting loudly at the torture he was about to endure - carrying all their shopping.

Because he was lost in his worried thoughts Draco Apparated alone, leaving Harry to bring Jasper with him and Teddy. They arrived in the hallway of the Malfoys house at the same time and Jasper sniffed the air loudly, an instinctive growl leaving his throat as he pulled open the front door to reveal…

"Jacob…" Harry breathed for the second time in ten minutes.

"Alpha!" Teddy cried happily, if rather sleepily.

"Wha-" Jacob jumped up from where he had been sleeping on the floor of the perch, rubbing his eyes sleepily. "Oh…you're back."

"Obviously," Harry said softly.

"H-How? I mean…I was waiting for a taxi to arrive," Jacob asked softly.

"Magic," Harry said softly.

"Oh…right," Jacob mumbled, blushing with embarrassment. "Um…I came here to…to talk with you. We need to talk. If you'll let me…" he mumbled softly, looking nervously at his ex-boyfriend.

"Yes," Harry nodded, "We do need to talk."

"Um…out here?" Jacob asked, gesturing to the porch, "You're…you're house smells bad. Sorry. I'm…I'm not being insulting to the leech…to Jasper but it does."

"I understand. Of course we can talk on the porch," Harry agreed, just as nervous about the talk. "Can you put Teddy to bed for me Draco?" he asked, turning to the wizard in question.

"Of course, Harry," Draco agreed, taking the little boy into his arms, "Don't get cold while you talk." He walked past Jasper and into Harry's room, flicking on the light as he headed over to Teddy's little bed. His boyfriend watched from the doorway as he carefully laid the sleepy boy down, using his wand to change his clothes into a comfortable set of pyjamas so as not to wake him. He tucked little Teddy in and leant down, pressing a kiss to his forehead and whispering softly, "Sweet dreams Teddy. May angels guard you while you sleep."

"Draco," Jasper said softly as the wizard left the room, forcing him out into the hall. The front door was now shut, Harry and Jacob no doubt talking on the other side. "Draco please, let me explain."

"Wait," Draco said, his voice barely above a whisper. He flicked his wand at a little crystal resting on the windowsill above Teddy's bed and it began to glow softly. "He doesn't like sleeping in the dark," he explained softly as he turned off the main light in the room and pulled the door to, not closing it so that should he need someone Teddy would only need to call out softly and be heard.

"Draco, please…" Jasper begged softly.

"Why did you say that?" Draco asked as he made his way up to his room. Jasper knew that he didn't mean his question just then, "Why would you say that?"

"Because it's the truth," Jasper said softly as they entered Draco's bedroom, Jasper staying in the doorway whilst Draco continued in, "Draco…the thought of a world without you in it is too horrible for me to imagine. I love you and I will always love you. But I will not exist when you do not, I cannot exist when you do not."

"Not even if I want you to?" Draco asked softly, staring out the window, "Not even if the thought of a world where you don't exist makes me want to cry and cry and cry until there are no tears left in my body? In my soul?"

"…we can't win this way, can we?" Jasper said sadly after a pause, "I won't live on without you and yet you won't let me die…"

"So what do we do?" Draco asked softly, looking in the reflection of the glass, watching as Jasper wiped at his eyes as if tears were building up in his eyes, not that that was possible. "What can we do?"

"There's only one way for us to both be happy," Jasper said softly.

"How?" Draco asked.

"I have never asked you this before but I think it's time I did. Draco…will you let me turn you? I know what you've said, that the choice is yours but…I need to know. It doesn't have to be now or soon just…some day. Will you?" Jasper asked, cupping Draco's face with his hands. "We could be together forever…"

"Forever…" Draco breathed, meeting Jaspers eyes. For a long moment they stared into each others eyes and then finally Draco answered…

A/N I'm sorry but I couldn't resist. This chapter has been a nightmare to write, the worst one so far and I sort of hate it. I'm so tempted to delete it all and start it all again…but I promised you all an update by the end of January…which is today. LOL. That's what I call cutting it close. More on the way.


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

_(I) "I have never asked you this before but I think it's time I did. Draco…will you let me turn you? I know what you've said, that the choice is yours but…I need to know. It doesn't have to be now or soon just…some day. Will you?" Jasper asked, cupping Draco's face with his hands. "We could be together forever…"_

_"Forever…" Draco breathed, meeting Jaspers eyes. For a long moment they stared into each others eyes and then finally Draco answered… (I)_

"…yes."

"Thank you…" Jasper's voice was thick with emption as he pulled Draco into his arms, cradling him against his chest and pressing kiss after kiss against the soft blond hair, "Thank you…"

"I love you…I love you…" Draco breathed, turning his head and catching his boyfriends lips in a gentle kiss that quickly escalated into a much more passionate ones. Jaspers hands grabbed the belt buckles of Draco's jeans and pulled their hips closer together, causing Draco to moan against Jaspers lips and fist his hands in the vampire's curly hair. Eventually though he had to breath and, quite reluctantly pulled away, gasping for breath, "Merlin…how I…love you…"

"I love you too…" Jasper breathed, running his fingers though his hair as he got himself under control again. It wasn't like it had been the first time he'd kissed Draco, it wasn't an urge to bite him that he was fighting with…no, now it was an urge to tears his clothes off of him and throw him down on the bed and…well…yes…that was the particular urge he was fighting.

"I love you…I love you…" Draco mumbled without meaning to, "Sorry…I sound like some soppy git from a trashy romance novel."

"I don't mind," Jasper said softly, pulling Draco back into his arms but making no move to kiss him this time, just to hold him, "Because I plan on sounding just as soppy…I love you, Draco…I love you so much…thank you…I love you…"

"Well at least it's not just me," Draco smiled before frowning softly, pulling back and raising his silver eyes to meet Jaspers golden ones, "Um…now that we've…well agreed on what's going to happen…sort of…should we address…when?" he asked hesitantly, his hands moving to play with the little buttons of Jaspers shirt.

"No," Jasper said softly shaking his head, "I will wait however long you need, however long it takes for you to…be ready…so to speak. The decision is still yours, Draco, my love…my life…"

"…ok, you're now the King of soppiness," Draco said with a happy yet tearful smile, pulling away from his boyfriend and heading over to his now rather large DVD collection. "Now, I feel the need to watch something ridiculously manly…" he said thoughtfully as he began to browse the shelves.

"And what qualifies as ridiculously manly?" Jasper asked, following his boyfriend over to the DVD's. He understood why Draco wanted to leave the subject now, they'd settled everything that needed to be settled and anything more would have just been too much for one day and such a long day at that. Plus Draco was right, they needed to earn back some of their 'manliness' after so much soppiness.

"What else but Bond, James Bond," Draco said with a grin, gesturing to the row of DVD's with almost identical cases, every single bond film that they had made so far, from 'Dr No' to 'Quantum Of Solace' (which he didn't like at all because he didn't like the actor playing Bond - Bond should be tall, dark and handsome not short, blond and so, so looking.)

"But which one?" Jasper asked, "There are so many to choose from."

"My favourite one of course," Draco said with a rather impish grin.

"And which one is that?" Jasper asked.

"Guess," Draco ordered him. Jasper hummed thoughtfully for a few moments, studying the many titles and trying to remember if Draco had ever mentioned which was his favourite…wait, his favourite Bond was Pierce Brosnan so it would most likely be one of his movies…"Need a clue?"

"Yes…" Jasper admitted, hoping it wouldn't just be which actor it was…

"Unbelievable but still amazing tank chase…"

"Goldeneye," Jasper said immediately.

Laughing loudly the young wizard pulled the DVD from the shelf and headed over to his state of the art TV and state of the art DVD player, setting everything up before joining Jasper on the bed so that they could watch in comfort.

"Remind me again why it's unbelievable?" Jasper asked as they watched the opening credits. Draco rolled his eyes, having explained this to Harry many times and once to Jacob…although never to Jasper so he couldn't blame him for asking,

"When you drive one of those muggle tanks your head isn't visible at all. If everyone was as visible as he is for the chase whenever they moved the turret their heads would be crushed as it moves right over the drivers seat," Draco explained, "I watched a documentary on the muggle army once and they actually used a clip to explain about tanks and had to point out the error. They also pointed out that a tank would have destroyed the cobbles of the street in that scene but we won't go into that right now…lets just enjoy the film…"

~ * ~ * ~

The pair of them faced each other in an incredibly awkward silence for nearly a minute after Harry had shut the door to the house, both of them fidgeting nervously as they tried to work out what needed to be said first. Eventually though they both decided to speak;

"I'm sorry…" "I'm sorry…"

"You go first…" "You go first…"

"No really…" "No you go first…"

The silence fell again as they both grinned at each other. Eventually Jacob gestured for Harry to go first, covering his own mouth with his hand to show that he wouldn't try and speak this time. Harry smiled, nodding his thanks and understanding before he spoke once more,

"Jacob…Jacob I'm so sorry," he said softly, "I'm so sorry for what I said…I'm so sorry for the way I reacted. It just…it just made me so angry that you let your ancestors prejudice rule your actions…I hate prejudice, Jacob…I hate it because…because I have seen to much of it…I have seen so many people suffer because of it…" Harry wiped furiously at his eyes as he felt tears build up in them. Taking a deep breath he continued,

"In Wizarding Society there are so many different prejudices that sometimes…sometimes I thought I going mad! Like…like Draco…Draco is what we call a Pureblood, he can trace his family back to the time of Merlin himself! And my friend Hermione is a Muggle Born; her parents are normal human beings. Dentists. Anyway because of an age-old prejudice for seven years he hated her, he treated her like she was the most disgusting thing he had ever seen. All because of her 'blood status' and the way he was brought up.

"And…and I have seen people tortured because of their 'blood status'…I have seen people maimed and crippled because of it…I have seen people killed because their blood was not pure enough in the eyes of a madman!" Harry's voice had risen to all but shouting and Jacob flinched with every horrid thing he spoke about. "So…so you see…that is why I hate prejudice and you…you…"

"It wasn't entirely prejudice," Jacob mumbled softly, "Only…only a little."

"Then…what?" Harry asked, the anger knocked out of him by Jacob's quiet confession. "If you weren't acting on prejudice then what in Merlin's name…why?"

"Because I was jealous!" Jacob burst out, his cheeks flushing red.

"Of what?" Harry asked slowly.

"Of…of the leeches," Jacob mumbled.

"…why?" Harry asked.

"Because…because they are getting so close to all of you!" Jacob explained quickly, "I mean…Draco…Bella…they've both fallen under the spells of those leeches…before you came I was so in love with Bella and that foul leech just…just stole her away…and then you came and…and I imprinted on you…Harry you complete my soul, you are my everything! And I just can't stand the thought of…of one of those leeches…taking you away from me too so I thought…I thought I'd make it more difficult for them to be around you…" his voice trailed off as his face flushed a deeper red with embarrassment, "Looking back…well it was a stupid idea and…and horrible and…and completely…just…stupid! But I can't loose you and I really thought that…that one of them might…might take you away from me…"

"…you idiot," Harry said softly, "You complete and utter idiot."

"Harry…"

"Wait a moment please," Harry said, holding up his hand to stop Jacob speaking, "You got Bella grounded so that the I wouldn't fall in love with a Cullen? Jacob that is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard! I hardly know Bella!"

"Well I…"

"Oh Merlin…" Harry breathed as realisation hit him, "You were going to try and interfere with Draco and Jasper weren't you?"

"Well…yes…but then I realised that…that…look I was an idiot. I was so jealous and worried and…Harry I love you so much that sometimes I can't think straight and unfortunately this was one of those times!" Jacobs voice cracked with emotion and Harry was suddenly struck by the realisation that even though Jacob might look like a young adult he really was only a confused teenager on the inside. Sixteen. Merlin when Harry was sixteen he'd already defied death countless times and was mature beyond his years…and now…now at eighteen he sometimes felt completely ancient.

"Harry," Jacob continued, his voice softening, "By the time I realised how much I was hurting you and everyone else I care about it was too late…and I'd already done it and…and ever since then I have been trying to think up some way of…of making it up to you…"

"…and what did you come up with?" Harry finally asked, his voice soft.

"Just…well…this…" Jacob admitted and for a moment he just stood there, looking nervous before he took a deep breath and suddenly kissed the life out of Harry, his lips hot and heavy on the wizards, his hands pulling Harry close, pressing their bodies together. "I'm so sorry I was an idiot…I'm so sorry for what I did…please…please forgive me Harry…" Jacob murmured between hot kisses.

Harry had never received an apology quite like this.

"I'll forgive you…if you'll forgive me…" Harry murmured his response against the sweet lips of his…well against Jacobs. "You weren't the only one who reacted baldly remember…I shouldn't have dumped you without…without talking to you…oh…oh Jacob…" Harry broke off to moan as Jacob physically lifted him up, wrapping the wizard's legs around his waist and holding him easily as they continued to kiss with a passion neither of them had felt before.

"Harry…forgive me…please…" Jacob begged, his lips moving to Harry's neck, uncaring of the fact they were on the porch and that as it was only just starting to get dark anyone who walked by would see the pair of them making out.

"Yes…yes…if you'll forgive me…" Harry gasped, throwing his head back as the shape shifter all but suckled at his neck. Oh Merlin…the things he was feeling…the things Jacob was making him feel…

"I do…ugh…Harry…" Jacob grunted loudly, his hips jerking of their own accord and grinding his growing erection into Harry's. "I've been such an idiot…forgive me…please…forgive me…"

"I do…I forgive you…oh…oh Jacob…" Harry groaned, hardly able to believe that a moment ago he'd been angry with the person now making him feel so…so wonderful. This was right, he realised, this was the person he was meant to be with. As Jacob had put it, this was the other half of his soul. "Can we just…just forget that all this happened…just…just go back to how we…to how we were?"

"Yes…yes…" Jacob's lips left the hickey he had now marked Harry's smooth neck with, returning to his boyfriend's lips. "Oh…oh…I've missed you."

"I've missed you too…Jacob…Jacob we should…we should go inside…" Harry moaned loudly, all of a sudden conscious of just where they were.

"What about…Teddy?" Jacob asked, panting. No matter how much he wanted to…explore with Harry now that they had made up he did not want to wake the little boy. Plus doing anything with the little boy in the room would be…weird.

"Teddy…" Harry gasped, glancing towards the house, still held almost easily in Jacobs arms with his legs around the shape shifters waist.

"Come back to my house," Jacob suggested suddenly, "Please…come back to my house with me and…and we can…can make up properly…"

Both of them knew what he meant by 'make up properly'.

Neither of them had any idea where this sudden…urge was coming from.

But then…neither of them cared.

"I…I need to tell Draco where I'm…where I'm going…" Harry said softly. Jacob nodded but made no move to release Harry. "Um…you need to put me down so I can run inside and tell him…"

"Oh," Jacob mumbled, blushing as he let Harry down.

"Right…I'll be back in a second," Harry said, rushing inside. He looked in on Teddy, leaning down to kiss his sleeping sons forehead before taking the stairs two at a time in his haste to get to Draco. "Um…sorry to interrupt," he was thankful to see that all he was interrupting was a movie and not anything like what and Jacob seemed to be heading for. "I'm going over Jacobs for a bit so we can…talk."

"Talk?" Draco scoffed, "Harry, it's as plain as the nose on your face that you are going over to Jacobs to something a little bit more than talk."

"Well…maybe but…" Harry blushed deeply before saying as calmly as he could, "Well…they do say that make-up sex is the best don't they?"

"Do they?" Draco asked in genuine surprise.

"They do," Jasper nodded.

"Hmm…maybe we can…" he began to suggest but Jasper sent him a look that clearly said 'no'. "Oh well, maybe next time we fight." He turned back to his dark haired friend and smiled. "Don't worry, Harry. We'll keep an eye on Teddy for you. Have a nice time…talking."

Harry was still blushing when he stepped out onto the porch and into Jacob's arms, burying his face in the strong shoulder for a few moments before he smiled nervously up at the younger teen. Still smiling at him he Apparated them into Jacobs bedroom, tripping over the mess on the floor.

"Sorry…I've been a bit of a slob lately," Jacob apologised, kicking some of it out from under their feet. "I've had…other stuff on my mind…"

"I understand," Harry said softly, stepping closer to Jacob, "Kiss me."

How could Jacob possibly deny him his request?

Jacob pulled Harry into his arms and the pair kissed, at first sweetly and then much more passionately. After a few moments they moved together to the bed, their hands stripping each other of their clothing until the couple were tangled together in nothing but their skins…pressing…caressing…exploring…

"Oh…Harry…Harry…"

"Jacob…ugh…oh…Jacob…"

~ * ~ * ~

Getting up in time to catch the bus the following morning was ridiculously difficult for Draco but unfortunately it was necessary, none of them had thought to make plans for getting to school the following morning and since Jasper still didn't have his own vehicle the bus was the only option…joy.

However there was one good thing about catching the bus on that cold Monday morning…Jasper was catching it with him.

They sat together towards the front of the ugly yellow bus, sharing Draco's Ipod and listening to some of the new music he had downloaded from ITunes before they went on holiday, ignoring the murmurs and giggles that came from the people sat behind them as Jasper slipped his arm around Draco's shoulder in one of their first PDA's (Public Display of Affection).

"…Cullen could so take him…"

"…nah, that kids huge…"

The couple frowned at each other as they disembarked the bus, hearing the conversations around them, all of them about pretty much the same thing. Moving together they looked around the car park for Edward and 'the big kid' who turned out to Jacob…a rather annoyed looking Jacob.

"Uh oh," Draco groaned, "What's going on now?"

They made their way across the car park, Draco nodding in response to his friend's greetings but ignoring their questions about his holiday - those could be answered later once whatever was going on had been sorted out.

"Hey," Draco said in greeting to Bella, "What's going on?"

"That's a good question," Bella said, her voice a little tense and full of confusion, "So Edward, what is going on? What is it that I don't know?" Edward said nothing, glaring daggers at Jacob instead. "Jake?"

"He didn't tell you that his big… _(I)brother(I)_ crossed the line Saturday night?" Jacob asked, sounding oddly sarcastic. Huh, Harry must be wearing off on him. (A/N Apparently we British are much more sarcastic than you Americans…LOL.) "Paul was totally justified in-"

"It was no-man's land!" Edward interrupted him in a hiss.

"Was not!" Jacob responded, sounding a little bit childish to Draco.

"Emmett and Paul?" Bella asked worriedly, her voice rising in panic, "What happened? Were they fighting? Why? Did Paul get hurt?"

"No one fought," Edward said quickly, "No one got hurt. Don't be anxious."

"You didn't tell her anything at all did you?" Jacob asked him, sounding incredulous. His eyes moved to stare at Jasper. "What about you? Did you tell Draco what's been going on?"

"Something's been going on?" Draco asked, turning to look at Jasper.

"Obviously not," Jacob sneered at the two vampires, "Is that why you took them away? So they wouldn't know that-"

"Leave. Now." Edwards voice was as hard as diamonds as he glared at Jacob with vicious and unveiled loathing. Jasper didn't speak, he growled threateningly at the shape shifter, his body moving slowly into a part defensive, part offensive stance.

"Why haven't you told them?" Jacob demanded.

The two vampires faced the shape shifter, all three of them oblivious to students gathering to watch a little way away, Mike and his 'boys' at the front. Draco looked around him, fearful of someone overhearing something that they shouldn't and so, pretending to do his shoe lace up he pulled out his wand as discretely as possible and cast a silencing 'bubble' around them - to the Muggles it would sound like it was too windy for them to hear what was being said clearly.

"She came back," Bella suddenly gasped, her eyes wide with fright as she put everything that had been said and left unsaid together. She really was an exceptionally bright muggle, Draco reflected. "Victoria…"

The name alone sent a shiver of fear down Draco's spine.

"It's fine," Edward said, pulling Bella close to his side to comfort her, "It's fine. I'll never let her get close to you, it's fine." Jasper growled, louder this time and pulled Draco into his arms, holding the trembling body close to his in silent comfort. "Does that answer your question, mongrel?"

"You don't think they have a right to know?" Jacob challenged.

"Why should they be frightened when they were never in danger?" Edward asked, his voice tight and strained as he spoke the words that both he and Jasper were thinking, their arms tight about their mates.

"Better frightened than lied to."

Tears spilled down Bella's cheeks and Draco watched, frozen by his own fear, as Edward wiped them away tenderly before rounding on Jacob once more,

"Do you really think that hurting her…hurting them is better than protecting her…protecting them?"

"She's tougher than you think," Jacob said, his eyes locked with Edwards, speaking only to him for the moment, "And she's been through worse." Then he looked over at Jasper and Draco, his eyes softening briefly before hardening once more. "And you Draco…I know you've been through worse. Harry…Harry has told me what the two of you went through…"

"The principals on his way to discourage loitering on school property," Edward said softly, a wince flashing across his face as his and Jacob's eyes met again. "I get the picture Jacob, you can stop it now…"

"What?" Bella asked worriedly, "What are you doing Jacob?"

"It's nothing, Bella," Edward said softly, "He has a good memory…"

"Stop it, Jacob," Bella snapped at her friend, realisation showing on her face as she figured out just what the shape shifter was showing her boyfriend - how she had reacted when the vampires had left.

"Where's Harry?" Draco asked suddenly, changing the subject to the first thing that came to mind, "He…he wasn't at home when we left for school…"

"He-hem…" Jacob coughed, his cheeks flushing red, "He's still asleep…"

"Oh really?" Draco couldn't help laughing at that. Thankfully the fear he had felt was easing now, after all what Jacob had said was true - he'd survived worse. He could survive one evil vampire out for revenge (on Edward and Bella) who just happened to have taken a fancy to the scent of his blood…he could deal with her. He would deal with her. Right now there was a shape shifter who deserved a little teasing for frightening for them like that, "Well aren't you the naughty little puppy, Jacob Black. Wear him out did you?"

"Huh?" Bella asked softly, sounding confused.

"Harry didn't come home last night…" Draco let it trail off, watching as Jacob's cheeks reddened further, "So…is make up sex as good as they say?"

"Shut up…" Jacob muttered.

"Um…no. Don't think I will," Draco said with a grin, "So? Is it?"

"It was good," Jacob admitted softly, redder than ever before. Bella stared at him shock. He and Harry had…had…oh. "Look I'm just trying to help you. You deserve to know and…and…"

"And now we do," Draco said softly.

"Ok…but…Bella? Just so you know, you're bikes sitting in my garage ready for you to use any time you want," the offer had come out of the blue and startled all of them, especially Bella who actually jumped a little bit in Edwards arms.

"Oh…um…" Bella mumbled.

"I think I might have been wrong before, you know, about not being able to be friends. Harry…Harry's shown me that…well you can be friends with whoever you like and…and sometimes more…not that I want more with you any more but…well…maybe we could be friends again, on my side of the line," Jacob said softly but earnestly, "Come see me."

"I…er…don't know about that, Jake," Bella mumbled softly.

"I miss you every day, Bella," Jacob admitted softly, "I miss my best friend. It's…it's not the same without you."

"I know and I'm sorry, Jake, I just…"

"I know," Jacob sighed sadly, "Doesn't matter, right? I guess I'll survive or something. Who…who needs friends like you anyway?" Draco saw right through his bravado, seeing the pain he was now feeling inside. But he had Harry, Draco knew that Harry would look after him.

"Ok, get to class," a stern voice called out from behind the large group watching them, "Move along, Mr Crowley."

"Jasper, let me go," Draco hiss as the students dispersed revealing Mr Greene heading for them. "Jasper I need to end the silencing spell of the principal will know something's wrong…"

Eventually Jasper released him and using his boyfriends body to hide his movements Draco quickly pulled out his wand and ended the simple spell, just as the principal reached them.

"I mean it," he was saying to the students he was walking away from, "Detention for anyone who's still standing here when I turn around again." He came to a halt beside the group who had been the focus of everyone's attention moments before. "Ah, Mr Cullen," he said, choosing which one of them to speak to, "Do we have a problem here?"

"Not at all, Mr Greene. We were just on our way to class," Edward lied.

"Excellent," he smiled round at what he considered to be some of his best students, the ones who kept up decent grades and didn't get into trouble…except who was this unfamiliar face? "I don't seem to recognise your friend. Are you a new student here?" His eyes narrowed as he looked the teen up and down and they all saw when he came to the same conclusion everyone else had; a troublemaker.

"Nope," Jacob answered with a casual shrug.

"Then I suggest you remove yourself from school property at once, before I call the police," Mr Greene threatened, his voice tight and his fierce expression telling them all that he would do it.

"Yes sir," Jacob muttered, snapping a smart military salute before heading over to his bike sitting a few paces away on the pavement. With one last look at them he kick started the engine and then he was gone, roaring down the road and in a matter of seconds he was out of sight.

"Mr Cullen," Mr Greene said, his voice even tighter than before, "I expect you to ask your friend to refrain from trespassing again."

"He's no friend of mine, Mr Greene, but I'll pass along the warning."

"I see," Mr Greene hummed softly, "If you're worried about any trouble…"

"There's nothing to worry about, Mr Greene," Edward interrupted the principal softly but firmly, "There won't be any trouble."

"I hope that's correct. Well, then, on to class you lot," he looked around the before walking away from them, eager to catch out anyone who had dared to linger in the car park against his orders.

"I'll see you at lunch," Draco whispered to Jasper as the four of them walked towards the English building where his (and Bella's and Edward's) first lesson was. Jasper was still tense and silent. "It's ok. I'm ok. I'll be ok," he said softly before leaning up and pressing a gentle kiss to Jaspers cool lips, "See you at lunch."

The three of them entered their English classroom and took their seats, settling into the usual routine of their lessons. It was a couple of minutes into the boring lesson (who really needed to know this stupid poetry anyway?) that Draco noticed the notes being passed back and forth between the couple.

Hmm. Obviously Bella was interrogating her boyfriend about what had been happening. Could he wait until lunchtime to do the same to his own boyfriend? Or should he just…borrow…that note for a moment?

Pulling his wand out under the desk he called the piece of paper to him, catching it as it flew out of Bella's hand as if caught on a fishing line. Gasping softly in shock she turned as Draco secured his wand once more. She was obviously ready to yell at whoever had taken her note…until she saw who it was.

'May I?' Draco mouthed clearly, indicating the note he now held.

She nodded and he started to read the long note, the two participants easy to tell apart by their extremely different handwriting - Bella's was feminine but messy whilst Edwards was classical, much more like Draco was used to reading.

_(I)What happened? Tell me_ _(U)everything(U)_ _. And screw the protecting me crap, please.(I)_

**(B) Alice saw that Victoria was coming and we all agreed that we should get you and Draco out of town merely as a precaution - there was never a chance that she would have gotten anywhere close to you. Emmett and Rosalie very nearly had her, but Victorie seems to have some instinct for evasion. She escaped right down the Quileute boundary line as if she were reading a map. It didn't help that Alice's abilities were nullified by the Quileutes involvement. To be fair, the Quileutes might had had her, too, if we hadn't gotten in the way. The big gray one thought Emmet was over the line, and he got defensive. Of course Rosalie reacted to that, and everyone left the chase to protect their companions. Carlisle managed to get things calmed down before it got out of hand. But by then, Victoria had slipped away. That's everything.(B)**

_(I)What about Charlie? She could have been after him._

_You can't know that she wasn't thinking that, because you weren't here. Florida was a bad idea…England was an even worse one!(I)_

**(B)I wasn't about to send you off alone. With your luck, not even the black box would survive.(B)**

Obviously this was where he had taken the note from Bella, before she could reply and maybe before she could read this last comment…a comment which definitely didn't make sense to the pureblood wizard. But at least now he knew what had been going on. It wasn't as bad as it could have been…

Adding his own handwriting to the note he sent it back to Bella and watched as she read the two new bits (to her) on the page, unable to stop an annoyed smile flashing briefly across her face.

Draco had asked what in Merlin's name a black box?

Obviously he wasn't going to get an answer however as their written 'discussion' continued, the notes getting shorter and the writing quicker as they got more impatient with each other. Sighing Draco leaned back in his seat and turned his eyes back on the teacher…only to gasp in shock.

Mr Berty was heading straight for Bella and Edward!

Flicking out his wand once again he summoned the note once more, stuffing it into his pocket just as the teacher rounded on Edward. Normally he didn't like to do magic at the muggle school in case he was seen…but obviously today just going to have to be classed as an exception what with the amount of magic he had already used and first period wasn't even over. Who knew how much more he'd need to use throughout the rest of the day!

"Is that something you'd like to share there, Mr Cullen?" Mr Berty asked.

"My notes?" Edward asked innocently, holding out a sheet of paper identical to the one in Draco's pocket only this one was covered in what looked to be perfect notes. Looking down at his own page he found it…empty. Whoops.

'Edward Cullen, you owe me one set of perfect notes for saving you just then,' he thought to Edward and he smiled as the vampire nodded discretely as the teacher checked the notes in question over before handing them back and returning to his lecture. Draco leant back in his seat and for the rest of the lesson didn't pay all that much attention and yet when he left he was holding a set of perfect notes in his hand with everything he would ever need to know about the lecture.

~ * ~ * ~

"Oh My God, I'm like, so totally jealous," Jessica said as she looked through Bella's holiday photo's, displayed in a beautiful scrapbook…done by Alice over night. "You really live there?" This was asked of Draco and of course referred to a rather nice photo of Malfoy Manor. Draco nodded in response, his mouth full of the surprisingly nice pasta that the cafeteria was serving that day. "Wow! That must have been, like, so amazing!"

"What was 'Wicked' like?" Angela asked as she flicked through the programme. "Apparently it's unbelievable. I really want to go and see it." She looked at Bella, waiting for the other girls reply.

"Oh," Bella mumbled, smiling awkwardly at her friend, "Um…it was…good."

"Good?" Angela asked, looking and sounding disappointment.

"What Bella means to say is that it was stunning," Draco said as he speared some more pasta onto his fork, "Absolutely stunning."

This answer pleased Angela a great deal more and as the photograph's were passed around the table (once Jessica had stopped drooling over the 'extravagance' and 'luxury' of it all) Angela and Ben started to discuss the possibility of going to see the show in New York after graduation.

"So we're not the only ones with plans after graduation," Draco said quietly in Bella's ear, "Although their plans are a little bit more…shall we say…innocent than ours…what with your wedding and our impending shift into immortality…"

Bella glared at him and he laughed, going back to his lunch. He was pretty sure it wasn't becoming a vampire that she was glaring about…

"Don't be mean," Jasper said softly as he and Edward sat down beside their mates, their trays filled with food that would not be eaten.

"I'm not being mean," Draco said, turning to press a chaste kiss to Jaspers soft lips, "I'm just teasing her about the you-know-what-that-begins-with-Wed-and-ends-in-ding…" Draco's voice was too quiet for anyone but the vampires to pick up and it took them a few moments to figure out just what he'd said.

"Did you bring back any cool souvenirs?" Mike asked loudly.

"Um…mostly just photo's…" Bella answered, once again managing to disappoint everyone with her lack of normal tourist stuff. Draco once again stepped in, pulling out a plastic carrier bag filled with chocolate and sweets he had been told could only be purchased in England.

"I brought these," he said, tipping out the contents of the bag, "Enjoy."

"Cool!" Mike cried, he and the other guys at their table reaching for the treats first. Angela took a packet of Jelly Babies (A/N I think this is something that you don't have in America but if you do have Jelly Babies then I apologise) whilst Jessica shook her head, muttering to herself that she 'must stick to her diet or else'.

Jessica was weird.

"This chocolate tastes weird," Ben complained after biting into a bar of Galaxy chocolate, one of Draco's favourite muggle brands. It was so smooth and milky but not too milky and it seemed to just melt on his tongue… "Good…but weird…too much…well milk for milk chocolate."

"There's just no pleasing some people," Draco said, pretending that he was saddened by this fact before smiling suddenly, "Ah well, more for me." As he reached out to take the sweet and chocolate back the boys all made mad grabs and soon the table was clear. "Or not…"

"Thanks Draco," Angela said with a smile. She elbowed her boyfriend until he too offered his own thanks around a mouthful of…well something sugary and unhealthy. Wincing Draco nodded to Ben, glad when the teen shut his mouth. Ew.

"So you must be feeling, like, homesick all over again, Draco," Jessica said, reaching for the scrapbook once again and going straight to the pictures of the extravagant manor. "You house is, like, so amazing after all."

"A house is just a house, Jessica," Draco said with a shrug, turning to look at Jasper, "It's the people you know that count and I wouldn't give up the people I have here for anything in the world. One person especially…"

"Awwwww…" Angela and Jessica cooed loudly as they picked up on the romantic moment, completely ruining it of course as Draco chuckled in response. But nothing could wipe the small smile of his and Jaspers faces for the rest of the day…not even the dreaded Calculus…

A/N I am so sorry this took so long to get up but my life has been INSANE!!!!!! I haven't even had time to think let alone to write. Grrr! But here it is and hopefully more will follow…soon…ish…

A/N2 Oh…er…the tank bit at the beginning…yeah, that's a pet hate of mine about my favourite Bond film but unlike Draco I didn't learn about it from a documentary - my mum drives tanks at 'Bovington Tank Museum' and pointed it out the very first time she saw the film. LOL. Yes, you read that right, my mum drives tanks for fun (she's not in the army, she's a receptionist). Cool, huh?

A/N3 Nice comments welcome. Nasty comments will make me laugh.


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

"OK, what's up?" Draco finally caved and asked his muggle friend as they walked out to the car park together. It was the end of yet another day and today was the first day that Draco had started seeing posters for Graduation…Merlin, he could barely believe he was going to be graduating - he hadn't even managed to graduate from Hogwarts! No one in his year had because of all the…confusion. Oh they'd got their NEWT's and their licenses to perform magic…but there'd been no ceremony.

"Nothing," Bella mumbled. Draco looked at her with the classic Malfoy stare, raised eyebrow and all. The muggle girl sighed before answering softly, "Victoria."

"Bella…" Draco said, catching her arm and stopping them both just inside of the doors. He could see their boyfriends through the glass of the door and he could tell by the looks on their faces that they could hear every word.

"No it's…it's dangerous…me being human. I mean us…us being human. We're…we're fragile and this…this is not a good time to be fragile," Bella said softly, "Victoria…Victoria will get to us…I know she will and…and we should…"

"Bella, she won't get to us," Draco said, softly but confidently.

"She will…or at least she'll get to me. You…you've got you magic to protect you but I'm just a human and…and I would be safer if I were a vampire…" Bella said softly, looking around her rather shiftily to make sure that no one overheard their conversation. That would be bad.

"Bella…" Draco said softly, looking out at the two vampires waiting for them, "It's not up to us…to you. It's up to a certain family of Vampires who have a hell of a lot to loose as well as gain, should they do this. Don't forget about the treaty."

"Then…let's talk to them," Bella said, her voice determined as she pulled her arm out of Draco's gentle grip and headed out to her boyfriend. Sighing Draco followed her, hoping that she wasn't going to ask for another vote.

He still couldn't understand how she was willing to put such an important decision…her death…to a vote.

By the time he reached his boyfriend and had stolen a kiss from the handsome vampire Bella had already arranged that they were going back to the Cullens to talk about this, to talk about her fears and her new argument for being turned before graduation…and before her marriage.

But just like Draco had argued against her newfound fears the Cullens all disagreed with her latest almost desperate bid for her immortality.

"There are seven of us, Bella. And with Alice on our side, I don't think Victoria's going to catch us off guard," Carlisle was the first to speak as they all gathered in the living room of the Cullens house once more. "I think it's important, for Charlie's sake, that we stick with the original plan."

"We'd never allow anything to happen to you, sweetheart," Esme had said in her mothering tone as she stood in the circle of her mate's arms. "You know that. Please don't be anxious." Leaving Carlisle's arms she pressed a gentle kiss to Bella's forehead before announcing that the cookies were almost done and disappearing off to the kitchen. So that was what that delicious smell was…

"You know, I'm really glad Edward didn't kill you yet," Emmett said, loudly and cheerfully, "Everything's so much more fun with you around."

The glare that Rosalie had sent him would have had Draco quivering in his boots had it been aimed at him but Emmett, obviously used to his wives glares simply laughed deeply.

"Well I'm offended," Alice said loudly, standing with her hands on her hips as she face Bella, "You're not honestly _worried_ about this, are you?"

"If it's no big deal, then why did Edward drag me to Florida?" Bella demanded the group of vampires, "Why did everyone insist that we go to England?"

"Haven't you noticed yet, Bella, that Edward is just the teensiest bit prone to overreaction?" Alice asked with a giggle.

"And what was so wrong with going to England?" Draco demanded with a teasing smile as he felt the soothing emotions coming from his boyfriend, calming the tense atmosphere and easing Bella's panic and tension. He let his shields down a little bit, squeezing Jaspers hand with his own. "I thought you enjoyed the holiday."

"I did but…well it's not like I had a choice. I had to go," Bella mumbled, slowly running out of steam as she calmed down. Eventually she had sighed and given in, asking Edward to take her home.

"Draco's staying for dinner!" Alice announced as Draco went to suggest that he should go home too. He frowned in her direction but finally sighed and gave in, there was no point arguing with a Seer. "Me and Esme are gonna make it and you are gonna love it!"

"…ok," Draco mumbled softly, turning to his boyfriend, "I'll have to let my parents know though or they'll worry and you do not want to see my parents when they are worrying. It can get pretty scary."

Jasper chuckled and nodded, leading the way up to his bedroom. He sat in his favourite chair as Draco settled on the floor by one of the little tables, sitting cross-legged as he pulled out his mobile phone. As the blond wizard called his parents, reassuring his mother that everything was fine and that he'd been invited to stay for dinner, Jasper had absentmindedly reached for his A3 sketchpad and began drawing his boyfriend. As Draco talked his hand had moved the pencil across the page, the soft lines creating the outline of his beautiful boyfriend.

"No," he said quickly when Draco finished the call and made to get up. "Stay there," he ordered softly as he continued to sketch, beginning to add the first layer details, defining the shadows and creating the different textures.

"Are you…drawing me?" Draco asked softly.

"Yes," Jasper answered honestly, "Don't move."

"Ok," Draco smiled softly to himself, the idea and the sight of Jasper sketching him sending an odd tingle up his spine. It felt like his hair was standing on end as he watched the pencil moving across the page. "Um…am I allowed to do my homework while you work?"

"Go ahead," Jasper nodded, not even pausing in his work. He'd sketched Draco so many times but this was different, he'd always sketched his boyfriend from his memory before now. This was the first time he was able to draw him from real life and that made it very special.

As Draco worked on his History essay, occasionally asking Jasper for help with specific dates, the vampire worked on the sketch until it was a perfect image of his boyfriend writing in his notepad, a look of adorable concentration on his face. But…it wasn't quite right yet…there was something missing.

Colour.

This image needed colour and so picking up his best watercolour set he began to paint the many different colours and shades he saw before him, decades of practise making him quick and more than efficient with the brushes and the paints.

"Finished," Draco sighed happily, putting the notebook back in his backpack.

"Me too," Jasper announced, admiring the finished painting.

"Can I see?" Draco asked eagerly, moving to get up. "Ah!" he cried out in a mixture of surprise and pain, "Ooh…dead legs…ah…dead legs…oh no…pins and needles…ah…ow…" he muttered as his hands massaged his legs. Jasper watched him worriedly but when he made to help Draco waved him off, "It's fine, just not used to sitting like that for so long." He glanced at the clock. "Is that the time? Wow, it's been nearly two hours. No wonder my legs went dead."

"Sorry…" Jasper apologised as Draco finally struggled to his feet.

"It's not your fault. I would have moved if I felt the need to but I wanted to get that stupid essay done. I mean, why give us homework this close to Graduation? That's just not…not right!" Draco said dramatically as he hobbled over to stand behind Jasper, his eyes moving down the painting. "Oh…"

"Do you like it?" Jasper asked.

"Is that…really how you see me?" Draco asked, sounding shocked.

The painting was so…light and Jasper had painted him in such a way he almost looked…well…innocent. And beautiful…yeah, he knew he was good looking but even a Malfoy would never think he was **that** good looking.

"Yes," Jasper answered truthfully.

"Oh…" Draco mumbled, "Um…thanks…I guess."

"Do you like the painting?" Jasper asked him softly.

"Yes…it's just…not what I was expecting," Draco admitted softly.

"What were you expecting?" Jasper asked.

"I dunno…a little more…darkness…" Draco mumbled, his right hand subconsciously moving to rub at his left forearm, something he always did without meaning to when he thought of his past.

"I can't paint what I don't see," Jasper said softly, putting the painting down carefully so that his arms were free to pull Draco down into his lap, "I don't see any darkness in you so I'm not going to paint any."

"Oh…well…I don't agree with you but…"

Draco's muttering was cut off by Jasper's lips pressing against his and he sighed, wrapping his arms around his boyfriends neck as he let the subject go and allowed the talented vampire to kiss him breathless. Their hands moved almost in perfect timing to each others buttons, both of them having worn button down shirts that day and they were just starting undo the top buttons when…

"Jasper! Put Draco down, his dinners ready!"

Draco couldn't help but snort softly when he heard Alice's voice come from the other side of the closed door. Of course she'd have known what they were doing, or what they had been about to start doing…she'd have seen it and would have known exactly when to interrupt.

"You don't want it to get cold, Draco," she called out again.

"I'm just coming," Draco sighed, removing himself from Jasper's lap, "You gonna come watch me eat? You don't have to, I mean it can't be very nice for you to watch me eat so you can stay up here if you want…"

"I'll come and watch you eat," Jasper interrupted him was a small smile, taking Draco's hand in his so that they could make their way down to the kitchen and dining room, handing in hand like the couple of lovesick teenagers that they were.

~ * ~ * ~

The meal had been delicious and afterwards Draco had curled up with Jasper on the couch, joining the rest of the family for a movie. Unfortunately he was so relaxed and comfortable that before even an hour had passed…he was sound asleep, using Jasper's shoulder as a pillow…

"Draco…" Esme began, turning to look at the young wizard sat next to her, falling silent when she saw that he was fast asleep. "Oh…he can't be comfortable like that…" she murmured, her mothering instincts taking over.

"He won't wake up till the morning," Alice said softly.

"I should take him home…" Jasper said softly, carefully moving Jasper into his arms so that when he stood easily he was holding the wizard bridal style.

"No," Alice said quickly, jumping up to stop him leaving.

"No?" Jasper asked, doing a rather good impression of his boyfriend as he raised one eyebrow at her. "What have you seen Alice?"

"Nothing bad," Alice said quickly to reassure him, "Only that he'll get a good nights sleep here but if you take him home he'll have a horrible nightmare and will be up most of the night, even if you stay with him."

"Oh," Jasper said, looking down at his boyfriends peaceful face, "I'll just…take him up to my room…he can sleep on my sofa…"

"I'll bring up a nice and warm blanket for him," Esme offered instantly.

"And I'll ring his parents and explain what's happened," Alice said, heading for the phone. Jasper nodded and walked slowly up the stairs being extra careful not to jostle Draco even though Alice had said he wouldn't wake until morning.

As he entered his room Esme walked in after him, nothing more than a blur thanks to her enhanced speed. She placed a soft pillow down at one end of the sofa and then as Jasper lay his boyfriend down gently she laid a warm looking blanket over him, tucking it in around him to secure all the heat in.

"Will you be staying up here, Jasper?" she asked once she was done. He nodded and she leaned down to kiss first his forehead and then Draco's, smoothing back his hair in her motherly way. "See you in the morning then."

And so as Draco slept peacefully Jasper watched over him, not moving until the early hours of the morning when he was compelled once more to take up his sketchpad and recreate the beautiful image before him on the page.

~ * ~ * ~

Not wanting to wake up just yet Draco kept his eyes closed as he stretched to get the kinks out of his body. However when his right arm came in contact with something that shouldn't be there his eyes flew open and he found himself staring at the back of a very familiar sofa…wait…did he fall asleep at Jaspers?

"Morning," the soft voice of his boyfriend came from across the room and when Draco turned over onto his side he found that, yes, he had fallen asleep at Jaspers because this was most definitely his boyfriends bedroom. And there was his boyfriend, painting away in his chair. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah," Draco mumbled, slowly sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "I did…um…what am I doing here?"

"You fell asleep during the movie and when I went to take you home Alice stopped me," Jasper explained softly, putting his sketchpad aside as he moved to sit beside his sleepy boyfriend. "So you stayed here."

"Oh…um…ok…my parents…?"

"Alice called them last night. I don't know what she said by way of an explanation but they never came and got you so whatever she said must had done the trick," Jasper explained.

"Oh…" Draco mumbled, yawning widely. "Ugh…I hate sleeping in my clothes…it makes me feel all…icky…" Jasper thought it was adorable as Draco tried to brush the creases out of his shirt. "And look at the state of me! What am I going to wear to school? I can't wear the same thing twice! I'll have to go home and…"

"You could always wear some of my stuff, if you want," Jasper offered.

"I'd love to," Draco, in his sleepy state, replied with the first thing that came to mind, "I mean…yeah…ok…that'd be…cool…"

"Cool," Jasper smiled at him, "So Esme is currently making you a full English breakfast which means you've got just enough time to have a quick shower while I find something for you to wear."

"Ok," Draco mumbled as he yawned and stretched once more. Jasper pressed a gentle kiss to his boyfriends chin before pulling him up his feet and leading him into the bathroom next to Jaspers room.

The shower, as ever, did wonders for waking him up and making him feel human again despite only lasting for five minutes at the most. Once he was clean and most definitely refreshed he stood in the centre of the rather elaborate bathroom and dried himself off with the fluffy blue towel before securing it around his waist. That done he picked up his clothes from the floor and returned to Jaspers room, luckily passing no one in the hall.

"Nice towel," Jasper commented as he entered. Draco couldn't help but giggle softly - it sounded like a bad chat up line. "I found some jeans that should fit you," the vampire said, nodding to a pile of perfectly folded clothes on the sofa. "And the t-shirt and jumper…well…there's no real reason behind why I picked them…I just thought they'd look good on you…"

"Thanks…" Draco mumbled as he began to mentally debate his next move…should he ask Jasper to leave as he got dressed or should he just get dressed in front of his boyfriend? Despite sleeping in the same bed so many times Jasper had never actually been in the same room as him when he was changing…

"Would you like me to leave?" Jasper offered.

"No…" Draco said quickly, his mouth working before his mind could finish processing his decision. After all they'd…they'd showered together for crying out loud! Why was he so worried about changing in front his boyfriend? Why was that more…embarrassing? "No…just…don't look…"

Dropping the towel he quickly pulled on the boxer briefs that were on the top of the pile and then continued to put on each piece of clothing as he came to it. The jeans were a little too long but they were surprisingly soft, obviously well broken in. Of course he had to wear a belt to keep them up, even though he'd put on some weight he was still too skinny by normal standards.

The t-shirt made him chuckle softly when he saw it. It was black and tight but what made him chuckle were the red words printed across the front of the t-shirt in an old fashioned handwriting- 'My Bite Is Worse Than My Bark'. And underneath the writing were two vampire fangs dripping blood.

"Emmett gave it to me for Christmas a few years ago," Jasper explained with a laugh as Draco turned around to face him, pulling the t-shirt down so that it sat right on his torso. "I've never actually worn it out."

"I like it," Draco chuckled.

"I like it better on you," Jasper murmured softly, his hand reaching out to stroke the letters across Draco's chest. "D'you know I…kinda like seeing you wearing my clothes…" he admitted in little more than a purr.

"Oh…" Draco breathed unsteadily as his heartbeat quickened. Then he smiled flirtatiously, a wicked idea entering his mind as he purred back, "Well…I think I might like wearing your clothes…maybe if I do like it I could…wear them more often…"

"Sure…" Jasper breathed softly as he leaned down to kiss Draco, his hands cupping his boyfriends bottom and pulling their hips together…just as the door flew open, banging against the wall and revealing...

"Oi! Put each other down!" Emmett laughed loudly, his laughter increasing when the couple flew apart. "Esme says your breakfast is ready, Draco."

"Right…um…breakfast…" Draco mumbled, "Um…yeah…we should…"

"You go on down. I'm just gonna grab our school bags," Jasper said softly, using his fingers to brush back Draco's drying hair, spiking it up adorably. Draco's stomach gave a loud rumble.

"Kay. I'll see you down there in a minute," Draco agreed, grabbing the jumper from the sofa before heading downstairs. Once as the bottom of the stairs he pulled on the jumper, surprised by how soft the dark green fabric was.

"There you are, Draco!" Esme cried happily as he entered the kitchen. "Sit yourself down and get stuck in. I was so excited about cooking breakfast for you that I'm afraid I might have done a little too much," Esme confessed as Draco took a seat at the breakfast bar. He saw what she meant when she put the plate down in front of him…the very full plate.

"I can't eat all that!" he protested as he stared at the mountain of food before him. Esme did look a little guilty as she mumbled,

"Just eat what you can…"

~ * ~ * ~

No one at school had noticed that he wasn't wearing his own clothes which made the secret seem even dirtier than it really was. And really it wasn't dirty at all, he was only wearing his boyfriend's clothes, for Merlin's sake, but still he spent the entire day resisting the urge to chuckle.

The rest of the week was pretty normal; he spent too much time doing schoolwork, too much time doing homework and not enough time kissing his boyfriend. However the hunt for Victoria was anything but normal. However Jasper had a tendency to play down what happened when they actually managed to catch her scent, managed to track her…he didn't want Draco knowing how close to them she sometimes managed to get.

"Go with them," Draco said, pushing his boyfriend towards the door on Saturday morning. Jasper was reluctant to go with his brothers. "Jasper, I can see how hungry you are. You haven't fed in days. Go. Hunt. Catch something big and tasty. I'll be fine. I promise."

"You'll stay in the house," Jasper said softly, "Within the Wards."

"I'll stay within the wards. Now go. I don't like seeing you with black eyes," Draco said softly, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend's lips before giving him another shove towards the front door. This time Jasper went, smiling back at him before he joined his brothers outside.

In the blink of an eye they were gone.

Spending the weekend without Jasper could have been horrible…he could have had nightmares…he could have been lonely…he could have been many things…but thanks to Teddy Lupin he wasn't.

"Unca Draco," the little wizard had shouted eagerly five minutes after Jasper had left, "Unca Draco, come watch Disney!"

So Draco, feeling ridiculously proud that Teddy could now say his name right, joined Teddy and Harry for a classic Disney movie - The Little Mermaid. Draco was surprised at just how much he enjoyed it.

"Unca Draco," Teddy had cried once the movie was over, jumping up from the sofa and pulling on Draco's hand, "Unca Draco come push me on the swing?"

So Draco had taken Teddy outside during the brief moment of sunshine and had pushed the little boy back and forth on his swing, spelled to stop him from falling off and hurting himself. The little boys laughter was infectious and he found himself having a wonderful time in the garden.

"Unca Draco," the little boy said, looking up at Draco as they headed inside when the weather started to turn, not to mention that it was nearly time for Teddy's afternoon nap, "Unca Draco, read me story?"

So Draco had sat with the little boy on the sofa in the living room and had read him a strange muggle story about a steam engine called Thomas. (A/N - I used to love 'Thomas The Tank Engine' when I was a kid!) Teddy had loved the odd story and the even odder characters. His favourite it seemed was Harold the helicopter…whatever one of those was.

By the end of the story Teddy was sound asleep on the sofa, using Draco's thigh as a pillow. For a few moments Draco looked down at the angelic face, his hand playing with the soft hair that was currently jet black like Harry's. He couldn't move for fear of waking the little boy up so he just stayed there.

And when Harry, concerned by the silence form the living room, checked in on them half an hour later he found Draco as asleep as the little boy he was with.

Jasper called late Saturday evening as Draco was lying in bed. The couple swapped stories about what they'd been up to that day…including the fact that Edward had left the hunt early because Bella had once again been reckless with her safety and gone to La Push, somewhere Alice (her designated guard for the weekend) couldn't go for obvious reasons.

They talked until the early hours of the morning, in fact they talked until Draco simply couldn't stay awake any more and fell asleep listening to Jaspers soft voice, the phone still held in his hand.

Sunday welcomed back the traditional Forks weather, the rain coming down in buckets and making Draco very glad that he had no plans for the day, no reason to go outside. On a day like that the best place to be was inside, wrapped up warm.

"Morning Draco," Harry greeted him as he joined everyone in the kitchen, helping himself to some cereal. "Me and Teddy are going to La Push to spend the day with Jacob. Fancy coming with us?" Harry asked, a goofy smile blossoming on his face as he spoke of his boyfriend.

"Er…" Draco mumbled. Well there went his plans for staying in the warm and dry…the only problem was what Jasper would think. After all he seemed to be taking lessons from Edward on being over-protective…but unlike Bella he could defend himself against Victoria. He was a Wizard for crying out loud! "I'd love to, just let me call Jasper to let him know. He'll worry otherwise."

"Kay, we're not going for a couple of hours anyway," Harry smiled at him.

After finishing his cereal and putting his bowl in the dishwasher, a piece of muggle technology he still hadn't got the hang of, and then disappeared up to his room. Dressing quickly he then went in search of his mobile phone, eventually finding it down the back of the table…how it got there he did not know. Dialling his boyfriend's number he waited for him to pick up…only to get his answer machine.

"Must be hunting," Draco murmured as he listened the to message.

"Hi, this is Jasper. I can't get to the phone right now but if you leave a message I'll try and get back to you…" Draco smiled as he heard the ever so proper message…his own message was nearly as polite. In fact if he remembered his latest one (he changed his regularly) it simply said,

"Here's the beep, you know what to do."

"Hi, Jasper," he said into the phone, "Sorry to interrupt your hunt, hope it's going well. I'm just calling to let you know that I'm going to La Push with Harry and Teddy. I know I said I wouldn't leave the wards but don't worry, I'm taking my wand with me and I'll be extra careful. Love you. See you soon. Bye…"

~ * ~ * ~

"Hi, little man!" was the first thing that Jacob said when the trio Apparated into the kitchen of Jacob's house, picking up the little boy holding his daddy's hand and spinning him round in the air, earning a loud peal of laughter. When the little boy was done playing an aeroplane he was settled on Jacob's shoulders, becoming a giant. The laughter never stopped. Jacob finally smiled over at Harry and Draco, "Hey, good to see you."

"Wonderful, we've become an after thought," Draco said.

"Hey," Harry responded to Jacob, ignoring Draco's comment as he went to his boyfriend, slipping his arms around Jacob's waist as he pressed a kiss to his lips. "I missed you…" Draco rolled his eyes as they kissed once more but didn't say anything. He knew Harry hadn't seen Jacob in a week because of this mess with Victoria…if he hadn't seen Jasper in a week he'd be much worse. "So…what's the plan for today?"

"Well…we've actually got a party to go to," Jacob admitted.

"A party?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, see…er…it's Seth's birthday and I promised I'd be there…" Jacob explained softly, stepping away from his boyfriend and lifting Teddy down to hold him on his hip, "Which meant I had to promise that we'd be there…"

"Who's Seth?" Harry asked with a frown.

"Oh…sorry, he's one of the newest members of the pack," Jacob answered, "He's a good kid but he's got a bit of a crush on me…it's sweet really…and I just wanted to make it clear to him that I'm taken and…"

"Ah, I see," Harry smiled at him, "So…party?"

"You're not mad?" Jacob asked.

"What, that another guys got a crush on you?" Harry asked with a grin, "No, why would I be mad at you about that? I mean, your taking me to a party so that you can make it clear to him that we are an item so…no…I'm not mad at you."

Draco very wisely took Teddy from the shape shifter before the couple hugged and kissed once more, this time quite a bit more…energetically.

"So how are we getting to this party?" Draco asked when the couple finally broke for air, Harry's face flushed as he leant on Jacob for support. Apparently the shape shifter was quite a kisser.

"Well I was hoping you two could…you know…so we could arrive with style and make a nice big entrance…" Jacob admitted, obviously embarrassed. Harry grinned at him, shaking his head as Draco laughed out right.

"So we're Apparating there," Harry said, "We'll have to know exactly where it is, you can only Apparate to somewhere if you can see it in your mind."

"Parties being held at Emily and Sam's, what with it being a pack thing…" Jacob explained, "I think you've been there once…"

"I remember it," Harry nodded.

"Well I've never been there," Draco pointed out.

"Can you take us all, Harry?" Jacob asked, reaching up to brush Harry's messy hair out of his eyes. Harry bit his lip thoughtfully before going to answer…only for Draco to interrupt him,

"No he can't," the blond wizard snapped, "Apparating takes a lot of magic and a lot of energy. Side-Apparating one person is tough. Side-Apparating two can knock you out if your not careful. Side-Apparating three? It's been known to kill Wizards who have attempted it, their magic draining so much that…"

"Draco, enough," Harry ordered softly, "It's fine. I can Apparate all of us."

"But…" Jacob began worriedly.

"Draco forgets that I'm quite a bit more powerful than your average wizard," Harry explained softly, "And anyway, Teddy's so little he's easy to Apparate with. Three adults? Then I might have a little trouble."

"Are you sure?" Jacob asked.

"Yes," Harry insisted, "Draco's just being a worrywart."

Draco stuck his tongue out at Harry, making Teddy giggle. He wasn't being a worrywart - he was stating a fact. But of course Harry Potter, the annoying Boy Wonder, would ignore fact…wow…it had been years since he'd even thought of Harry by that old nickname.

"Give Teddy here, Draco, and then you two take my arms," Harry ordered, accepting his son into his arms and holding him tightly to his chest. "Ready?" They nodded, Draco a fraction after Jacob and then Harry closed his eyes, picturing the little house in his mind before Apparating.

~ * ~ * ~

"Wow!" The shout came just after they appeared on the very busy front porch of the cute little house, built around the trees of the forest. That had been what Harry had remembered most about it. "That was cool!"

"Happy Birthday, Seth," Jacob said to the youth who grinned, rushing across the porch to hug Jacob. "Er…yeah…Seth, this is Draco…"

"The leeches wizard, right?" Seth asked eagerly, grinning at Draco.

"I've…never heard myself referred to quite like that before…but yes, I am dating Jasper Hale," Draco said, his voice a little tense. Had that been meant as an insult? He couldn't quite tell…

"Oh hey…sorry man, didn't mean anything bad by it. I think it's cool," Seth said loudly, answering Draco's silent question and his suspicious expression.

"And this is Harry and Teddy…Harry's my boyfriend, Seth."

That seemed to knock the wind out of the teenagers sails for a moment before his grin was back in place, brighter than before thanks to fact that it was a little bit forced. Both wizards felt a little sorry for him.

"Nice to meet you," he said politely to Harry. "Er…Emily and my mum have cooked enough food to feed an army…which is good 'cause we eat loads. So…um…help yourself and enjoy the party."

"He seems…nice," Harry said softly as the birthday boy rushed away, pushing through his guests and disappearing into the house. Sam shot a glare at Jacob before following the young pack member. They'd all told him that Jacob had Imprinted but…well young love can be extremely hopeful and determined…

"Yeah, he's a good kid," Jacob mumbled, "I didn't want to hurt him…"

"He'll get over it," Harry said softly, pulling Jacob into a gentle hug, Teddy between them and quite happy, "Just give him time."

"Yeah…"

"So…food?" Harry suggested, "You want some food, little man?"

"Unca Draco!" Teddy cried loudly.

"Er…no, Teddy…Uncle Draco's not food," Harry chuckled softly.

"Unca Draco get me food!" Teddy explained loudly, reaching out for Draco who, with a laugh plucked the little boy from the middle of the hug. "Food!"

"Not too much, Draco," Harry begged him softly, "And no chocolate."

"Choclit!" Teddy cried eagerly.

"Not yet Teddy," Draco said softly to him after nodding to Draco, "We've got to wait until Daddy's not looking before we have some chocolate. How about a sausage roll to start you off?"

"Soss roll!"

"Ok then…"

A/N I'm ending it here because…well because I want to. LOL. Hope you liked it and sorry it took so long again, stupid real world (also known as work, yuck!) getting in the way of important fanfics writing. LOL. Let me know what you think.


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

"Well…this is nice, isn't it Draco?" he muttered to himself sarcastically as he stood apart from the other partygoers, excluded from the group. After a moments silence, during which he drank some of the so called 'fruit punch' he answered his own question, "Yeah, this is the best fun I've had in years…not."

What was he still doing here?

This was not how he had envisioned spending the day with Jacob - he had expected playing games with Teddy, maybe watching a movie…not a party for some kid he didn't know where he was an outsider because of who he was dating…if he overheard one more person referring to him as 'the new leech lover' or even better 'the leeches pet wizard' he would not be responsible for his actions.

Yet another distrusting glance came his way from the pack leader, Sam and he sighed deeply. Enough was enough. He wouldn't stay where he wasn't wanted…but he didn't want to go home. It was a reasonably nice day and he didn't want to be cooped up in the house…

"I'm gonna go for a walk," he said to himself and to anyone who was listening…which was no one of course. So after abandoning his paper plate and cup on the nearest surface he left the little porch and walked away from the happy partygoers…into the woods.

It was still light as he walked away from the house heading further and further into the woods. The giant trees seemed to stretch on endlessly in every direction and with the ethereal light streaming down; filtering through the leaves…it looked truly…magical.

Breathing deeply he began to relax and enjoy himself as he walked on and on, taking in the sights, the sounds and the smells of the beautiful forest. Oh yes, this was a good way to spend a day, away from all the hustle and bustle…

"Well, well, well…what do we have here? A tasty little snack out all by himself," the taunting voice startled him out of his relaxed state of mind.

In the time it took him to draw his wand he was surrounded by six bloodthirsty vampires of the red eyed people eating kind.

"Shit…" he hissed, silently cursing himself for being so…so…stupid!

"He smells delicious…"

"Delicious…"

"I want him…"

"We all want him…"

"Then let us have him…"

Draco yelped in surprise as one of the vampires jumped towards him, hands reaching out for Draco as he growled, his teeth bared…

 _"S-Stupefy!"_ Draco yelled the first spell that came to mind, thankful when it blasted the attacking vampire away from him, sending him into a tree with enough force to crack it. One of the female vampires screamed at him in anger as she jumped forwards next and this time he used something a little stronger, _"Inflamaro!"_

The vampire screamed as she burst into flames…from the inside out. It was over in seconds, there was nothing she could do to fight the magical blue flames. In the end she crumpled to the ground and lay there as a pile of burning ashes until eventually there was nothing left to burn.

"Come any closer and I'll kill all of you!" Draco threatened them, his breath coming in sharp gasps as he kept his wand trained on the group, especially the one that he had blasted in to the tree - he in particular looked even angrier now that the female was dead. "I mean it! You've seen I can do it and-"

"My, my…such secrets you've been keeping," the chilling voice came from behind him, the familiarity of it making him tremble with fear.

Victoria.

"Mmm…you smell even more delicious than I remember…" he voice purred in his ear and he froze, his mind filling with fear and panic and horrible buzzing sound that stopped him from reacting even when her red hair spilled over his shoulder, even when a strong arm locked about his waist and a delicate looking but definitely not delicately feeling hand pulled his wand arm down to his side.

"He killed Eliza," the angry male growled, "He killed my mate!"

"I know, I saw…" Victoria all but purred in Draco's ear, laughing when he flinched away from her. "You're such a powerful little human…hmmm," she bit at his ear, smiling when he whimpered softly, "I'm tempted to turn you…to see how powerful you become…I could use you in my fight against the Cullens…"

"Never," Draco fought down his fear to snap at her - he would not help her fight against his lover and his lover's family.

"Pity…" Victoria sighed, nuzzling the smooth skin of his neck with her evil lips. "But you will still serve a purpose…your death will destroy your mate…now come, my children…feast on his delicious blood…"

"I'm sorry, Jasper," Draco whispered and waited for the inevitable…

A loud growl came from behind him and then he found himself being released as she leapt up into the air to avoid being bitten by one of the giant wolves that had just attacked from every direction. Before Draco could fall to the ground however he felt sharp teeth bite into the back of his jacket and then he was lifted up off of his feet, held firmly in the wolfs jaws as the giant beast began to run.

To say Harry was pissed off with him was a huge understatement. The glare that Draco had received when the wolf had dropped him at the other wizards feet had been unlike any he'd received from his friend ever before…and that included the time when they had been enemies on opposite sides of a war.

He was in trouble…and with a deep sigh he conceded he deserved to be.

He was an idiot.

Slowly he got up off the ground and brushed the dirt and leaves off of his trousers. Facing Harry he waited a few seconds to see if Harry would shout at him first but when the dark haired teen remained silent he decided to begin with his own explanation/apology. However when he opened his mouth to speak Harry held up his hand in the universal sign for stop and growled at him,

"Home. Now."

Harry was treating him like a child and for a split second Draco was tempted to kick off - he was 18 for crying out loud! But…well, maybe it was a good idea to go home…better to face angry Harry in private than in front of people he didn't know.

So he waited as Harry collected Teddy, said his goodbyes to the group and promised to call Jacob (still currently in wolf form) later and then together the Apparated into the Malfoy's front room.

"Draco Abraxas Malfoy!" Harry screamed as soon as their feet touched the floor, "How could you do something so stupid?"

"Harry…" Draco mumbled, nodding to Teddy who looked like he was about to cry, staring at his daddy with a confused look in his eyes.

"Sorry Teddy, it's not you I'm mad at," Harry apologised to his son, petting his sons hair softly as he turned to glare at Draco, "Wait here, I'm just gonna go put him in our room so that he can play while we…talk."

Draco sighed and waited.

"You have to be the stupidest person I have ever met! Going off on your own in the woods when there's a vampire after you? Do you know what could have happened, Draco? Do you know what would have happened if the pack hadn't picked up her scent and gone after her? You could have been killed!"

"I know!" Draco shouted, "I know, I know and I'm sorry but I…" he trailed off.

"But what?" Harry demanded.

"But I wasn't going to stay somewhere that no one wanted me! I had enough of that at Hogwarts!" Draco snapped at the dark haired teen.

"Ok…I get that…but why go for a walk in the woods…alone…and without telling anyone?" Harry asked angrily.

"Because it seemed like a good idea at the time!" Draco snapped at him.

"For Merlin's sake, Draco!" Harry hissed, running his fingers through his messy hair in his frustration, " _It seemed like a good idea at the time?_ Were you thinking at all? You…you scared me half to death!" Harry gasped suddenly, rushing at Draco and pulling him into a bone-crushing hug. "Don't you ever do that to me again you stupid…stupid…ferret!"

"I wont…or at least I'll try not to…" Draco promised, returning the hug.

"Good…um…right…well I've said my piece…" Harry said, pulling away from his friend. When Harry's gaze fixed on something…or rather someone behind his guilt increased as he realised who it would most likely be… "It's your turn now."

"Draco…"

Jaspers soft voice was filled with anger…and fear. His guilt swelled up inside of him and he bit his lip, hanging his head in shame as he turned around slowly to face his boyfriend. He couldn't meet his gaze for fear of what he would see there, the emotions that his stupid decision would have put there…

"Look at me…please…" Jasper pleaded softly and Draco knew he couldn't refuse him. Slowly his eyes came up and locked with Jaspers golden ones, noticing at one the almost pained look his boyfriend wore. "Alice…Alice saw you die…she saw Victoria kill you and…and she saw her bring your body…to me…and…I…I…" Jasper seemed to choke on his words, his expression taking on a haunted look that tore at Draco's heart even more.

"Jasper…I…I'm sorry…" Draco gasped, tears building up in his eyes as he saw how…broken his boyfriend would have been had he actually…died. "I just…I just wanted to…to go for a walk and…and…I didn't realise how far I'd gone…" the tears escaped, trickling down his cheeks. He wiped at them furiously, angry with himself for crying. It was his fault. He deserved to feel bad. He didn't deserve the sympathy that his tears would bring. "I never…I never meant to…I mean…I'm sorry…"

"I couldn't save you…" Jasper whimpered, "I couldn't…I couldn't…"

"I'm sorry…" Draco rushed forwards and threw himself into his boyfriends arms, each of them clinging to the other. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…but I'm ok…she didn't…I'm here…please forgive me for being so…stupid…"

"I forgive you…just…just don't ever scare me like that again…" Jasper said, his hands moving up to cup Draco's face gently, "Promise me…promise me you'll take more care until we can stop that…that…"

"I'll be more careful, I promise…" Draco said, pulling Jaspers hands from his face so that he could lean forwards and press his lips to his boyfriend in a frantic kiss, his hands pulling on Jasper's shirt to press their bodies together as he poured all of his apologies and regret into the kiss.

"I'll just…er…leave you two to it…" Harry mumbled as the kiss continued, Jasper needing the physical reassurance that Victoria hadn't harmed his mate. The dark haired wizard left the room, closing the door behind him softly to give them some privacy. "Merlin help you when your parents get home, Draco…"

They were not going to be impressed by the days events.

"Draco Abraxas Malfoy!"

That was the second time someone had used his full name that day and once again it filled him with a feeling of guilt and dread as he faced his parents. Obviously they'd heard about the day's events when they were out. Slowly he turned in the circle of Jaspers arms to face his very angry looking parents.

Oh, he was really in trouble now.

"Come here!" Lucius barked and reluctantly Draco left the protective hold of his boyfriend and faced his irate parents. "What were you thinking? Recklessly endangering yourself so…so…" Lucius cut himself of as he tried to think of the right word to use, clenching his fists with anger.

"Recklessly?" Draco couldn't stop himself from suggesting, earning himself a glare that had cowed many a young Death Eater in the past. "Look, I've been through this with Harry already. I know I could have been killed, I know I was stupid and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for frightening everyone and I promise I'll be more careful in the future. What more can I do or say than that?"

Lucius shared a look with his wife and she nodded in agreement with his unspoken question. Together they turned to face their son, arms folded across their chests and very serious looks on their faces.

"What you can do is go up to your room this instant. You are grounded until I say other wise," Lucius said, his voice as stern as the look on his face.

"Wha-" Draco gasped in surprise. "Grounded. You're grounding me?"

"Yes. And before you say anything more, yes, your mother and I are well aware of this muggle form of punishment. Just because we never have doesn't mean we haven't considered grounding you before," Lucius said in his strong, no nonsense voice. Draco stared at him in shocked surprise as he began to list the terms and conditions of his punishment, "You will go to school and you will come straight home. Other than that you will not leave this house. None of your friends will be allowed to visit while you are grounded. You may however retain the use of your mobile phone and your computer-"

"And Jasper," Narcissa said quickly. Draco almost giggled…he could 'retain the use' of Jasper, could he? Well that sounded fun… "I mean, Jasper will still be allowed to visit, right, dear?"

His parents shared another look and this time it was Lucius who finally nodded in agreement with the point she made very clear with her eyes - she didn't think Draco would be all right without Jasper, physically and mentally.

"All right, Jasper can still come over but he is the only person allowed to do so. Any questions?" Lucius asked, his piercing eyes meeting and holding his sons.

"Um…no…" Draco mumbled, still in shock that his parents were actually grounding him. Staying home every evening would be…well…not too bad actually as long as he had Jasper. "Ok…"

"Good," Lucius said and both he and his wife relaxed their stances.

"Right, so I'll just go upstairs then…" Draco mumbled.

"Oh, Draco!" Narcissa called after him as he and Jasper headed out of the room towards the stairs. "We've got some guests coming for dinner, a bit of a last minute surprise actually so dress smartly when you come down."

"Guests? What guests?"

"Good evening, Draco," Mrs Parkinson greeted as he opened the front door to their surprise guests. He blinked in surprise for a few moments before stepping aside and allowing the elegantly dressed woman to enter.

"Good evening, Mrs Parkinson," he responded.

"Oh please, dear, call me Penny," she smiled at him, heading into the house. Her husband followed her, nodding his own greeting to Draco as he passed him. In all the years he'd known the Parkinson's he'd never once hear the head of the family speak, it was always his wife or daughter that did the talking.

"Hello Draco," Pansy's soft voice brought his attention back to the open door where his friend stood. Draco's jaw almost dropped open in shock - Pansy looked so much better than the last time he'd seen her. And considering that the party had only been a couple of weeks ago he would almost go as far as to say that the change in the young woman before him was remarkable.

The first thing he noticed was her hair, she'd had it cut and now the straight edged bob was back under control. Her cheeks were flushed a very healthy pink, so different to the almost grey colour they had been. And she was smiling, truly smiling.

"Pansy," Draco breathed, "Wow…it's good to see you looking so…good!"

"It's good to see you too, Draco," Pansy laughed softly and Draco was thrilled to note that it was her genuine laugh, the one that he hadn't heard in years.

After sharing a quick hug Draco shut and locked the front door and led her into the living room which had been transformed into an elegant dining room with the wave of his mothers wand, an elegant oak table almost filling the candlelit room.

"Good evening, Miss Parkinson, it's a pleasure to meet you again," Jasper said as he came up to the young witch, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles just as he had the first time they had met and been introduced. Pansy blushed a deep red and Draco wondered whether it was sexy accent or the impeccable manners that had caused it…with Draco it was generally a mixture of the two.

"It's lovely to meet you again too," Pansy responded, sounding a little breathless as Jasper moved to Draco's side, putting a gentle and supportive arm around his waist. "I see you've kept your word and have been looking after him."

"Ah…" Draco said softly, looking guiltily from his boyfriend to his parents and then back to Pansy, "Well…I might have been a bit stupid but it's all ok now so how about we talk about something else like…like your hair! It looks great!"

"Uh-huh," Pansy muttered, "Well I know a deliberate subject change when I hear one…yes, I had my hair cut last week. It's your fault actually, my hair that is. After I saw how much better you were doing after some time away I decided that, for the sake of my health I needed to do the same. So…I went to a spa. I spent a week being pampered and cared for…"

"Well it's certainly done you some good," Draco said, happy for his friend. "Our next task of course is to get some meat back on those bones of yours, get that gorgeous figure of back."

"Yes, I…I've sorted out a diet plan to…help me get back to a healthy weight," Pansy admitted, looking a little embarrassed. "I'll admit it's been tough, most days I don't have that much of an appetite but…I'm sick of being unhealthy."

"Good for you," Draco cried. "It's tough, believe me it's tough, but it is most definitely worth it in the end. Hey, have you thought any more about my offer? You know, for you to come and stay with us for a bit?"

"Actually I have…and I've gone one further," Pansy smiled across at her parents, her father happily listening in as his wife chatted with Lucius and Narcissa. "I've managed to convince my parents that we deserve a holiday from the Wizarding World and all the attention so…we're moving."

"Where to?" Draco asked. Pansy giggled behind her hand. "Here?"

"Not quite," she answered, still giggling, "We're moving to Port Angeles. I'm not a country person Draco, you should know that by now…but it does mean we're within…oh what's that muggle phrase…we're within driving distance of each other."

"That's fantastic!" Draco cried, "However the meeting up might have to wait," he admitted, causing Pansy to frown in confusion. Feeling rather embarrassed Draco continued, "At least until I'm not quite so…grounded."

"You're grounded?" Pansy asked in genuine surprise.

"Yeah. I'll explain later," Draco sighed.

"You'd better," Pansy said seriously.

Just then Narcissa called for them to take their seats, yes she'd even been so ridiculously organised to put place names out for them all…although when she had found the time Draco had no idea, she'd spent the afternoon and early evening rushing around the kitchen like a madmen to get everything ready in time for this last minute meal with old friends.

Lucius and Narcissa were at either ends of the ornate table. To Lucius's left sat Mr and Mrs Parkinson, the latter of whom was still chatting away as she took her seat. Draco his a chuckle behind his hand as he realised that in almost all of his childhood memories of the Parkinson's she was almost always talking. Draco himself sat to his fathers right and beside him Pansy.

There was no seat for Jasper.

"Aren't you joining us, dear?" Penny asked as Narcissa summoned the plates from the kitchen with a wave of her wand, each filled with the delicious smelling starter she had prepared. Jasper moved to stand behind Draco, his hands kneading his boyfriend's shoulders soothingly.

"Jasper doesn't eat, mummy," Pansy answered, "Remember? I'm sure I told you about Draco's boyfriend being a vampire."

"Oh…oh, yes, of course," Penny mumbled, her eyes locking briefly with Jaspers, "My apologies."

"That's all right, ma'am," Jasper responded and Draco suspected he was putting his accent on so thickly on purpose. He was practically drawling each word and it sounded so damn sexy… "I'd love to be able to join you but I'm afraid I must nip home quickly and attended to so family business." Draco silently translated this as 'I'm on patrol tonight'. "I'll see you later, Draco."

"Ok, I'll see you later," Draco echoed, turning his head towards his boyfriend, expecting a kiss as was their usual way of saying goodbye, the style of kiss depending on the length of time they would be parted for. And he did get a kiss…on the cheek.

"Not in front of your guests, Draco, that wouldn't be good manners," Jasper said teasingly, his voice so soft that only Draco could hear him. Draco smiled at him, hoping that Jaspers got the silent message that he'd have to make it up to him later.

Then the handsome vampire straightened, nodded to the other occupants of the table and then…disappeared, leaving so quickly none of them actually saw or even heard him leave the house.

There was silence around the table for a couple of second and then it was broken, of course, by Mrs Parkinson as she said quite loudly,

"Well isn't he charming? What lovely manners he has." She looked expectantly at her husband who nodded in agreement. "And you say he doesn't drink from humans?" she asked Draco as Narcissa gestured for them all to tuck in.

"Er…no, he feeds off animals," Draco explained, thinking that this was a rather off conversation to be having as they ate their starters. Taking a bite of the…well he didn't know what it was but it was delicious…and it had wine in it. Teddy shouldn't…hang on…"Hey, where are Harry and Teddy?"

"Did it really take you this long to notice they were here, Draco?" Lucius asked, raising an eyebrow at his son. Draco blushed a slight pink, something none of them picked up on thankfully, and shrugged, waiting for a reply to his question.

"Harry said he didn't want to intrude," Narcissa sighed sadly, "I told him that he wouldn't be intruding but…well…you know Harry." Draco nodded in agreement, yes, he did know Harry and that was definitely something he would do.

"So…where are they?" Draco asked.

"Jacob's," Narcissa answered simply. Of course, Draco thought to himself, why had he bothered to ask? The party had ended…badly…so of course Harry would jump at the chance to spend some more time with Jacob. "Now please, everyone, tuck in before it gets cold."

The meal proved to be absolutely delicious and Draco chuckled to himself at the stunned expression on Mrs Parkinson's face when she found out that Narcissa had cooked everything herself…without magic. And when she found out that they didn't have a house elf and that Narcissa was doing everything herself…well…Draco had genuinely thought that she was going to faint!

Once the meal was finished and the plates were loading themselves into the dishwasher they retired to the living, set to rights with a wave of Lucius' wand, and sat reminiscing the past whilst partaking in a wine equally as delicious as the meal had been. All in all it was ridiculously civilised.

The subject of Victoria came up only once and very briefly towards the end of the evening when Lucius warned the Parkinson's to put up extra wards around their new home to keep out vampires - "There's a few rogue ones on the loose so it's better to be safe than sorry until they are dealt with."

Not ten minutes after their guests had left the phone rang and Draco listened to the one sided conversation as his mother told Harry that it was ok for him and Teddy to stay over Jacob's as long as his father didn't mind. So Harry was staying over Jacob's again…looked like their relationship was getting serious.

Draco was happy for his friend…but the knowledge that Harry would be sleeping in the safety of Jacob's arms made him long for Jasper to come back. He couldn't of course, it was his turn to patrol but still…

Draco missed him terribly.

His bed felt too big without his boyfriend…

His pillow was too soft…

In the end he tossed and turned for nearly two hours before he was able to fall asleep, clutching a pillow that was a pitiful substitute for Jasper's body.

Draco set his book aside when he phone beeped loudly, letting him know that had a text message. Jasper looked up from the book on Wizarding Customs he had been reading over by the window, watching his boyfriends face as he opened his phone and read the text from Bella.

**Help me.**

_What's up?_

**Alice has kidnapped me.**

_Why?_

**Edward told her to.**

_Um…why?_

**So that he can go hunting.**

_Ok. That's an…interesting way of keeping you safe._

It's not to keep me safe. It's to keep me from hanging out with Jacob.

Jacob?

Yeah. We're friends again and we were gonna hang out on Saturday.

_And Edward doesn't want you to._

No. He says it's to keep me safe but I think he's jealous.

Of what?

Of Jacob.

_But…Jacob's with Harry. You do remember that right? He Imprinted on Harry._

I know. But, well, you know Edward.

_Yeah. Sorry, Bella, I wish I could help but I'm still grounded._

Ah. I forgot that. Sorry for bothering you.

_You haven't._

Cool. Um, I'll leave you alone now. Rosalie wants to have a chat.

_Rosalie? Ok. Well…have fun. See you tomorrow._

Yeah, see you tomorrow.

Draco shut his phone and tossed in into the centre of his bed, standing up and moving over to where Jasper was sat in the chair by the window. Pulling the book out of his boyfriends hands he straddled the vampires lap, sitting down on his thighs with his arms looped around Jaspers neck.

"Jasper," he said softly, his eyes locking with his boyfriends golden ones, "What's this I hear about Alice being ordered to kidnap Bella?" Jasper looked a bit sheepish. "Oh, so you did know about it."

"I did," Jasper confirmed softly.

"So do you know what Rosalie wants to talk to her about?" Draco asked.

"No…but I can guess," Jasper said sadly, slipping his arms around Draco's waist and holding him in place on his lap. "It is not my place to tell you…"

"I know. I wouldn't ask you to," Draco said, leaning forwards to press a kiss to his boyfriend's cold lips. Jasper's arms tightened, pressing their chests together as the kiss continued and developed into a very pleasant make-out session…which was annoyingly interrupted by Narcissa announcing that dinner was ready.

Alice and Bella picked them up in the shiny silver Volvo the following morning and there was a rather tense silence all the way to the school, Alice only breaking it as they turned into the car park,

"Tonight we'll go out to Olympia or something," she promised the tired looking Bella, "That would be fun, right?"

"Why don't you just lock me in the basement and forget the sugar coating?" Bella suggested, her gaze fixed on the student moving out of their way so that they could park in their usual place.

"He's going to take the Porsche back," Alice said sadly, not even paying attention to what she was doing as she navigated the car into the tight space, "I'm not doing a very good job. You're supposed to be having fun."

"It's not your fault," Bella muttered, picking up her bag from between her feet. "I'll see you later." She left the car, shutting the door softly behind her and Alice let out a huge, sad sigh.

"Edward won't take away your Porsche," Jasper said softly to his sister as the three of them exited the car and headed into the school, Alice locking the car by pressing the button on the key chair with it aimed over her shoulder. Jasper slid an arm around her waist while his other pulled Draco to his side. "He won't, Alice, he knows how much you love that car."

English dragged by ever so slowly, mainly because Bella was even more sullen and quiet than normal, barely answering the teacher's questions. She only grunted in response to Draco's many attempts at conversation and eventually Draco gave up. Sometimes his friend could be quite…well…self-centred.

The bell rang, signalling the end of the lesson and Draco packed up his stuff, as always taking more time than everyone else. They might be content to stuff their books into their bags but he took care with everything he owned, even if it was some boring muggle English book that he secretly wanted to burn.

Following the others out of the classroom he watched as Mike approached his sulking (yes, that was the best word he could think of to describe Bella at that moment) friend. Merlin, it was so obvious that he was still in love with her…

"Edward hiking this weekend?"

"Yeah."

"Well that's more than I got for a whole lesson," Draco muttered to himself as he followed the two out into the drizzle, slightly annoyed that Mike was getting more out of her than he had. Glancing up into the sky he quickly snapped his hood up over his head before his hair could go frizzy.

"You want to do something tonight?"

"Can't. I've got a slumber party."

Draco shook his head at his friends stupidity, the least she could have done was act like she wanted to go to the slumber party to stop all the awkward questions but no she had go and be brutally honest and devoid of enthusiasm…

"Who are you-"

Mike's question was cut off when the loud, growling roar of a motorbike engine came from behind them. Everyone around them turned to look, staring in disbelief as a black motorcycle screeched to a halt at the edge of the pavement.

"Run, Bella!" Jacob called out over the engine's roar. Draco glared at him for being so stupid, expecting Alice to appear at their side and stop Bella from doing something really, really stupid…

"I got really sick and went home, okay?" Bella said to the stunned Mike.

"Fine," he muttered, visibly annoyed that Jacob was interrupting his 'moment' with Bella. The muggle girl grinned and pecked him on the cheek, surprising everyone watching her with the unusual display of affection,

"Thanks, Mike. I owe you one!"

And then she was sprinting over to Jacob and his loud motorbike.

"Bella!" Draco called after her, shocked that she would do something so stupid after what had happened to him last week. "Wait! This isn't a good-"

Jacob revved the engine loudly, muttering something to Bella as she climbed on behind him and then they were gone, tires screeching as they roared out of the car park. Draco stared after them long after everyone else had given up and headed in to their next class.

"I didn't see that," Alice said softly from his side, alerting him to the fact that he wasn't as alone as he thought, "Because of Jacob…I didn't see it…" She let out a whine that was half annoyance, half sadness. "Edwards definitely going to take away my Porche now."

"Draco!" the voice called out to him just as he was about to head out to the car park now that the school day was over and the weekend was beginning, stopping him in his tracks. In moments the girls who made up the yearbook committee, headed by Jessica and Lauren, surrounded him.

"Er…hello," he said, looking around the group and feeling ridiculously claustrophobic and trapped considering he was surrounded mostly by cheerleaders.

"Hi Draco," Jessica smiled flirtatiously at him, despite everyone being well aware that he was gay. "So today was the deadline for people to submit photo's they wanted to be included in the yearbook…"

"Yeah. And?" he asked as she trailed off.

"You haven't submitted any," Lauren said.

"I know," Draco said, frowning. No one had yet taken the time to explain to him what a yearbook was so he couldn't for the life of him understand why everyone was making such a fuss about it…

"Well…you have to. Otherwise you won't be in the yearbook at all because you missed the yearbook photo's at the start of the year!" Jessica said, sounding completely horrified by this fact.

"Er…"

"So we've talked it over and we've agreed to extend the deadline for you. You can bring in some photo's on Monday," Lauren smiled at him, speaking as if he had just been bestowed some great honour.

"Oh…ok," he mumbled, nodding. "Er…what sort of photo's are you after?"

"Well…" Jessica trailed off, sharing a look with Lauren who giggled annoyingly, "Do you have any of you when you went to your old school?" Slowly Draco nodded. "Well some of those would be great! You wore a uniform, right? I bet you looked so cute in a uniform!"

"And some of you and Jasper would be great too. You look so cute together plus you're the first openly gay couple this school has ever had so it's, like, important that we document it," Lauren said quickly, clapping happily and causing Draco to doubt the 'research' they supposedly did to put together the yearbook…they were not the first ever gay couple. People had just chosen not to see the others.

"And some of you at home in England," another girl said eagerly.

"And we've got a baby photo montage so we'll need one of those too…"

"And…"

"Ok. I get the picture," Draco interrupted them quickly; already regretting what he was about to agree to but knowing he had no choice. They probably wouldn't let him go home till he agreed. "I'll…I'll bring some photo's in on Monday."

"That's great! Thanks Draco!" Jessica cried happily and then as quickly as they had surrounded him the girls were gone and he was free to continue on his way out to the car park where Alice and Jasper were waiting for him.

"Jasper?" he asked softly as they got into the car. A big grin spread over Alice's face as she effortlessly began to drive them back to Draco's house. "Um…I hate to ask but…what's a yearbook?"

His chuckling boyfriend explained the concept of a yearbook on the way home, his tone slightly teasing until he realised that Draco honestly had no idea what he was talking about. Then, to make up for his teasing, he spent most of the evening in the living room helping Draco go through the many photographs he and his parents had collected over the years, sorting out the ones which were suitable for the yearbook (ones that definitely did not show any form of magic) before freezing the images so that they were suitable for muggle eyes.

The 'torture' out of the way the couple retreated to Draco's bedroom and snuggled up on the bed together, listening to random music on his Ipod and just simply talking about anything and everything until Draco drifted off to sleep, his head pillowed on Jasper's strong chest.

"I didn't expect to enjoy that half as much as I did," Draco announced as they credit's rolled for the first episode of 'True Blood'. "Really. I mean…knowing the truth and all but…I really did enjoy that."

"It was interesting," Jasper conceded, his hand still stroking Draco's hair as his boyfriend used his thigh as a pillow. Draco hadn't actually gotten out of bed yet (and no, he hadn't been up in time for breakfast…or lunch) and was still dressed in his pyjamas. He'd even been extremely lazy and used his wand to unwrap his new DVD box set and put the first disk in the DVD player. "I do like the idea of the synthetic blood as an alternative food source. If that was real…well…things would be much easier for us…for me…"

"If it were possible would you 'come out of the coffin'?" Draco asked, using the clever alteration of the classic saying as he rolled over to smile up at his boyfriend whose thoughtful look deepened.

"Only if you wanted me to…"

Draco's smile turned positively goofy as he rolled over to face the screen once more, grabbing the DVD remote to start the next episode of the series. And then for the next few hours the couple snuggled on the bed and watched the remarkably good and extremely addictive TV show about a human and a vampire (of the slightly more traditional kind) falling in love. The story lines got darker as the series progressed and at times the humour was quite wicked (although Draco doubted that the writers had intended for someone to find the word 'fangbanger' quite so funny - he giggled like a school girl every time someone of the show said it.)

"No more…" Draco groaned, his back arching off the bed as he stretched his very stiff body. Jasper smiled down at him, trying to ignore the sensation of Draco rubbing his cheek so close to his crotch as he rolled away from the TV. "I swear I'm about to OD on 'True Blood'…" **(A/N - This is possible because I nearly did, LOL, by watching the whole first season in three days.)**

This announcement did not surprise Jasper at all - after all they had just finished their sixth episode, watching them one after another without a break. Narcissa had very kindly brought Draco's dinner up on a tray during the fourth episode and that had been the only time his boyfriend had moved.

No wonder he was stiff…and apparently in more ways than one, Jasper discovered as his boyfriend rolled over fully and crawled up his body, lying atop him and pressing him down into the bed.

Draco lips found Jasper's, initiating what quickly turned into a hot and heavy kiss as he ground his hips down against Jaspers. Both of them moaned as they rubbed against each other. Eventually Draco was forced to pull back from the kiss, gasping loudly as he took in much needed oxygen. Jasper took this opportunity to latch on to his boyfriend's neck, suckling at the soft skin as his hands gripped Draco's firm bottom, pulling him down as he ground his own hips up.

"Ugh!" Draco gasped, a red flush spreading across his face as his hands helplessly clutched at his boyfriends shoulders. "Jasper…please…I need…I need…"

"I know…" Jasper groaned, almost overwhelmed by the mixture of his boyfriends need and his own need pulsing through his body…that and the pressure and the friction caused by his boyfriends subconscious thrusting. "I know…"

"Please…don't say no to me this time…" Draco begged, his voice coming out as little more than a moan. Jasper's hands moved up to cup the back of Draco's head gently as he pulled him down for another kiss, pressing his forehead against his boyfriends when the kiss ended. "Please…make love to me…"

"I won't say no to you Draco…not this time…we're ready…"

"Please…"

Draco let out a soft yelp of surprise as Jasper easily flipped them over, pressing his boyfriend down into the mattress as he kissed him hard. Their hands moved across each other's bodies, stripping off their clothes (tearing them in their haste) until they were pressed skin to skin.

It felt amazing…

What followed was the most passionate and the most pleasurable thing either other them had ever experienced, raw love radiating off both of them as they joined together for the first time.

A/N - Yay! They finally did it! Woo! (I left the details up to your imaginations because I don't think I could write them and do them justice. LOL.) Hope you liked the latest chapter. More will come as soon as my real life permits.

AN 2 - That fire spell…yeah, I made that up so please don't tell me off. LOL.

A/N 3 - Just one more little note before you get too excited…Draco isn't pregnant…yet. *evil little cackle* Just wait and see what I've got planned…


	12. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

Draco woke feeling sore but satisfied, wrapped in his boyfriend's arms with his head pillowed on Jaspers strong chest. Grinning happily to himself he turned and pressed a kiss to Jaspers marble like skin, blinking the sleep out of his eyes as he gazed up at his boyfriend. Jaspers hair was a mess, sticking up every which way and Draco thought he'd never looked sexier. Leaning up further he pressed his lips to his boyfriends in a gentle kiss.

"Morning," he breathed as he settled back down against Jaspers chest.

"Morning," Jasper responded, tracing his fingertips up and down Draco's bare back, idly drawing pictures on the soft skin and sending shivers up and down the wizards spine, "How do you feel?"

"Wonderful," Draco breathed truthfully.

"No pain?" Jasper asked softly, his voice filled with worry.

"No real pain, just a glorious ache that will remind me of our first time all day long," Draco answered, sitting up beside Jasper and stretching his arms up above his head, causing his shoulders and back to click loudly. "Oh that's better…"

"I'm glad I didn't hurt you," Jasper admitted softly, reaching up to stroke Draco's cheek, "I was afraid I'd be too rough or that I'd loose control and bite you…"

"But you didn't," Draco said, his voice strong as he forced Jasper to meet his gaze, "You didn't hurt me and you didn't bite me. Jasper, you were wonderful."

Leaning down he pressed his lips to Jaspers with a quite a bit more force this time, his hands cupping the vampires face as he shifted so that he was straddling his boyfriend. Jasper groaned against his lips, his hands gently cupping Draco's bottom, pulling him down and grinding their hips together.

"Wonderful…" Draco repeated in little more than a groan as things began to get more heated between them…but then Jaspers phone rang. "Not…happening…" Draco groaned, his lips still pressed against his boyfriends. "Just…ignore…it…"

"I can't…" Jasper groaned, sounding every bit as annoyed and reluctant as Draco had - he didn't want to stop what they were doing any more than Draco did. "It might be…important…it could be…about…Victoria…" he panted between fiery kisses before reluctantly moving Draco off of him, grabbing his phone and answering it with a rather gruff, "Hello?"

Draco groaned softly to himself, rubbing his hands over his face as he listened to the one sided conversation…what a way to kill a mood…

"No, Alice, it's ok…I know you wouldn't have called unless it was an emergency…yes, yes, I know…Alice? Alice, why did you call me?" Jasper asked, smiling apologetically at his boyfriend. Draco smiled, rolling over to kiss Jasper's cheek before climbing out of bed and heading to his bathroom. He doubted very much if they would be continuing where they had left off and now he had a little (or not so little he was proud to boast) problem to take care of. "What? Are you sure? I mean, is Edward sure? Is Bella all right?"

"Bella?" Draco spun round stare at his boyfriend at the sound of his friend's name. "What is it? What's wrong?" Jasper looked worried, very worried and he was pulling on his boxers one-handed. Draco hurried over and helped him, hoping that his boyfriend would answer his question.

"She wasn't home, that was lucky," Jasper muttered, "What about her father? He was at work, good, good. Did Edward recognise the scent? So it's a vampire we haven't met yet…"

"What vampire? Jasper, please, what's going on?" Draco pleaded with him, pulling on his own boxers as Jasper began to pace the length of his room.

"Is he following the trail? Good, he needs to hurry; the scent won't stay fresh for long. Who is protecting Bella and her father?" Jasper asked and Draco, sick of being ignored finally snapped and knocked the phone out of his boyfriend's hand.

"What is going on?" he demanded, all but shouting in his boyfriends face.

"Edward picked up the scent of an unknown vampire in Bella's bedroom," Jasper explained quickly, "The Volturi has been ruled out which leaves only Victoria's army of newborns. One of them was inside Bella's house."

"Oh Merlin…" Draco breathed in shock, "But she wasn't there, right?"

"She wasn't home, neither was her father. Edward is following the scent," Jasper explained, moving to pick up the phone which had landed on the rumpled bed. "Jacob Black is with Bella, guarding her in case the vampire returns."

"Oh fuck…" the situation called for the muggle phrase. Jasper nodded in agreement as he put the phone back to his ear and listened to whatever more Alice had to say. His expression darkened considerably. "What? Jasper? What?"

"Alice says we should speak to your father about the spell around the house," Jasper repeated the order he had just been given down the phone before shutting it, ending the conversation. Draco's face lost what little colour it had had left. "But…but I think we should put some clothes on first…"

So the couple dressed quickly, Draco for once not caring about being stylish and pulling on whatever was at hand. Then they hurried downstairs, searching out Draco's parents. They found them in the kitchen, talking in hushed tones with a tired looking Harry Potter. The word "wards" was mentioned quite a few times…

"What's wrong with the wards?" Draco asked loudly, drowning out the threes attention to him and Jasper. "And since when do we have wards? I thought you forgot…" Draco trailed off, suddenly remembering that his parents still had no idea about all the times Jasper had visited his bedroom.

"How did you know I forgot about them, Draco?" Lucius demanded, his cheeks flushing slightly red as for the first time in his life (or rather in Draco's memory) he admitted to making a mistake.

"That…doesn't matter right now. What's wrong with the wards?" Draco asked, changing the subject as quickly as possible. That no doubt explosive conversation could wait until later…much later.

"The wards registered a disturbance last night," Lucius answered, his voice tense, his eyes deadly serious, "Someone tried to get into the house."

Draco shared a look of panic with Jasper.

Victoria.

"You don't look all that surprised, Draco," Harry commented worriedly.

"I'm not," Draco said, taking in a shaky breath, "Alice just called and told us that Edward picked up the scent of an unknown vampire in Bella's bedroom."

"Is she all right?" Narcissa asked worriedly. Draco nodded, answering softly,

"She wasn't home."

"Is she at home now?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but Jacob's staying with her while Edward tracks the scent," Draco explained. "So…so the wards about the house…are they spelled to let the Cullens and my friends enter?" Draco asked his father softly.

"Yes. After you confirmed your relationship," at this point Lucius shot a suspicious glare at the pair of them, obviously he had already suspected that Jasper had visited before then, "I set up the wards I had previously forgotten to do and your mother insisted that I allow your boyfriend and his family to enter."

"Oh…thanks," Draco mumbled, smiling briefly at his mother for sticking up for them back then. "Um…do you think it would be possible to set up similar wards around Bella's house?"

"Our own wards take a great deal of my energy," Lucius answered, sounding apologetic. After all he did like Bella, she was a nice girl and she'd been a good friend to Draco, helping him when they had first moved to Forks and breaking him out of his shell. She was one of the main reasons his opinion of muggles had risen so greatly. "I haven't the strength to maintain another set of wards. I'm sorry."

"I was never any good at wards," Draco muttered angrily to himself, running his fingers through his hair in frustration, "Oh, why didn't I pay more attention to Professor Flitwick at school?"

"I'm quite good with wards, you know," Harry put in softly, drawing everyone's attention to him. "I could try and set one up around Bella's house if you want," he offered, smiling helpfully at Draco.

"That…that would be great, Harry…if you could…" Draco breathed, his voice filled with relief. "At least they won't be able to get into her house any more."

"When do you want to head over and do it?" Harry asked.

"Now."

"Well then, you'd best let Bella know we're heading over or her dad's gonna get one heck of a surprise," Harry said, grinning softly. Draco nodded in agreement before running out of the kitchen and up to his room, searching for his mobile phone. At least with wards about her house his muggle friend would have some place safe to go if things got…bad.

"What do you mean, you're not coming?" Draco demanded, frozen in the act of putting on his overcoat. Jasper sighed softly, reaching and tugging the thick black fabric of the coat the rest of the way up the wizard's arms and onto Draco's shoulders. As he spoke his hands made quick work of the buttons,

"I got a txt from Alice. Carlisle wants us to regroup at the house so that we can discuss our next move."

"Oh."

Draco bit his lip worriedly as Jasper finished with the buttons and ran his hands down Draco's arms, smoothing out the wrinkles before putting his arms around his boyfriend and pulling him into a tight hug.

"I know you'll be safe with Harry," he explained softly, "But I'm not gonna be hanging around a chat about the weather. As soon as we have decided the next course of action I will return to your side. I promise."

"Ok. Just…take care," Draco murmured into Jaspers shoulder.

"I will but it's you who really needs to take care, don't let your guard down until Harry has successfully put up that spell," Jasper ordered, leaning back for that he could lock his gaze with Draco's. "I cannot loose you…"

"You won't. I'll be careful. I promise," Draco said, leaning forwards to press a soft and hopefully reassuring kiss to Jaspers lips. "See you soon."

The couple parted ways, Jasper disappearing out of his bedroom window, Draco heading down to join Harry in the kitchen. From there the two friends Apparated into Bella' kitchen, Draco holding onto Harry's hand to guide him to the place he had never been before. It felt odd to Draco, holding on to a warm hand. He'd gotten so used to Jaspers ice cold hands…

"Hello Draco," Bella's confused and slightly frightened voice came from behind them and they both turned to find the muggle girl sitting at the kitchen table with Jacob. "So what brings you over here so quickly?"

Draco hadn't actually explained anything in his text to her a few minutes earlier. All he had said was that he and Harry were coming over and using magic so could she make sure the coast was clear.

"The vampire," Draco said softly, jerking his head towards the stairs. Bella stiffened in her seat. "One tried to get into my house last, the same as one did here only at my house our wards stopped it from actually getting inside."

"Oh…" Bella mumbled softly.

"So we're going to set up a ward around your house to stop this from happening again," Draco explained, "Well actually Harry's going to put up the ward because I was never any good at them…"

"Oh…ok," Bella mumbled, "That'll keep Charlie safe too, right?"

"Yeah, it'll keep anyone in the house," Draco answered, "And before you ask, yes, we'll make sure that Edward and the others can still get in."

"Oh…thanks," Bella said, relaxing the first time. "Um…thanks Harry."

"Your welcome," Harry smiled at her, drawing his wand, "Right, I need to concentrate so that I don't get this wrong…"

"Ok…well, we can go chat in the living room," Bella suggested.

"You two go ahead, I'm gonna stay with Harry. Well, I will if that's ok with you," Jacob said, smiling hopefully as he reached out and took Harry's free hand in his own. Harry nodded, smiling happily.

"Come and stand behind me," Harry ordered softly and Jacob obeyed instantly pressing his body against Harry's back and slipping his arms around his waist. "Don't move too much and don't say anything, I need to focus on the spell I'm casting. It's quite…complicated."

"Not a word, I promise," Jacob said, pressing a kiss to Harry's neck.

As Harry began to murmur the complicated and repetitive incantation Draco took his muggle friend by the arm and led her into her own living room, pushing down onto the sofa (gently of course) before dropping down beside her.

"Stop biting your nails," Draco snapped after nearly a minute of silence, making Bella jump beside him before guiltily lowering her hand. "Look what you've done to your nails. Hold still," Draco ordered, drawing out his wand and casting a relatively simple and much practised charm. A couple of professional looking nail files appeared out of thin air and began attacking Bella's nails. "Just relax and let the charm do its job."

"Oh My God," Bella gasped, laughing softly to herself as two bottles of nail varnish appeared and began to expertly paint her nails by themselves. "Are they…are you giving me a manicure?"

"Yes," Draco answered calmly, "You need to take better care of your nails."

"Draco Malfoy, I cannot believe you are giving me a manicure," Bella muttered in shock but Draco was relieved to notice she was still chuckling.

"It made you smile, didn't it?" Draco asked, smiling himself.

"Yeah," Bella sighed sadly, watching the work being done to her nails. She had thought Alice giving her a pedicure had been a form of torture but this was just…weird. "Draco…Draco, are you scared?"

"Of Victoria? Yes, but not so much for myself. I'm a Wizard. I've survived a war. I can take care of myself. I'm worried for you and for Edward and I am so very worried for Jasper," Draco admitted, sighing deeply as he rubbed his face with his hands, leaning back against the sofa.

"I'm scared for Edward," Bella admitted, leaning back beside him, "I'm more scared of her hurting him than I am of her hurting me. I can't bear the thought of something happening to him because of me…"

"I know," Draco breathed shakily, "I feel exactly the same way. If anything happens to Jasper because of me I don't know what I'll do…"

"Me either…" Bella mumbled, staring at her hands with worry filled eyes.

"Wow…major mood kill," Draco laughed sadly, messing up his hair with his fingers, "I think a change of subject is required before we sink any further."

"Agreed," Bella said just as the nail files and bottles of nail varnish disappeared with pop. "Seriously, I cannot believe you did my nails…"

"Well I did," Draco said, his smile returning, "Now take care not to touch them before they're dried or you'll ruin them." His order was met with a soft chuckle. "So…I've actually been meaning to ask you something…"

"Ask away."

"Why did Jacob kidnap you from school?" Draco asked.

"Because I asked him to."

"Um…why?"

"Because he was the only one Alice wouldn't have seen coming," Bella answered honestly. Draco frowned. That wasn't what he had meant and she knew it. "Oh, you want to know why I wanted to get away. Well…to be honest I thought I was going mad. Edward was so…paranoid! I just needed to go somewhere that was safe but free and open…"

"Like La Push with a pack of shape-shifters close at hand," Draco said in dawning understanding. "Bella…you do know he only acts like he does because he loves you, right? Jasper…Jaspers exactly the same."

"Yeah, I know but…does that give him the right to treat me like a prisoner?"

"No, I guess not but Bella, did you try explaining this to him?" Draco asked, "Before you went ahead and did it, I mean."

"No because he wasn't there," Bella said, sounding ever so slightly like a sulking child. "Alice was my jailer and you know how she can be. There would have been no arguing with her even had I tried to bring it up because she's have already seen a million ways to keep me there."

"That is true…" Draco hummed.

"So I simply text Jacob saying 'Help' and he took it from there," she finished her explanation with a sigh and a shrug, dislodging the brush working on her nail…which turned to "look" at her and Bella was sure that if it had possessed eyes it would be glaring at her…which was really, really weird…

"Ok," Draco mumbled, nodding in understanding.

"But…"

"There's a but?" Draco asked.

"Yeah…" Bella mumbled sadly, sighing once more before finishing her sentence, slightly unwillingly. "But we had a falling out and I haven't actually spoken to him until today when I forgave him earlier."

"What did you fall out about? Wait, stupid question. What do you always fall out about? Edward. So what was it this time?" Draco asked, stopping Bella from tucking her hair back (and ruining her nails). Reaching out he tucked her wayward hair behind her ears for her and then waited for her answer.

"Well…we hung out for the whole day, had some fun, caught up with the gossip and stuff…and then at the end of the day we started talked about the future…my future," Bella explained, her voice dropping down to a whisper so that Jacob wouldn't hear them from the kitchen. "I told him that it would be a matter of weeks rather than months before I became a vampire."

"Ah."

Yes, Draco could see why this would upset Jacob. He and Bella might only be friends now and he might have found his mate in Harry but nothing would ever stop him from being against Bella's desire to die and become a member of the living. Maybe one day when he'd matured a bit more he'd be able to understand and accept her decision but right now…

"He got really angry with me and he said…" Bella broke off, biting her lip and Draco was shocked to see tears well up in her eyes. What had Jacob said that would reduce Bella of all people to tears? "He said that anything I did would be better than my becoming a…a 'filthy bloodsucker'…he said I'd be better off dead and that…and that he wished I were…"

"Oh…you stupid mutt," Draco growled angrily, his hand tightening around his want so much that red sparks shot out of the tip. Bella jumped and the tears fell down her pale cheeks. Every single one of the explanations Draco had come up with a moment ago disappeared with his friend's tears. "How dare he say that to you? Merlin, he needs to grow up and accept the fact that he is not your keeper and you will live the life you want to live!"

"I know…" Bella mumbled, wiping her cheeks on her forearms, unable to use her hands yet. "And I'm going to…it's just I really want him to understand and to…to support me…"

"I can hex him if that'll make you feel any better," Draco offered, tapping his wand against his knees and sending a shower of red sparks across their legs.

"No, but thanks for the offer," Bella said, managing to smile through her still falling tears. "I guess I shouldn't let it affect me so much. He's never hidden his opinion of vampires…"

"No, but I thought he'd learned better than to judge an entire race on the actions of a few," Draco said, "But it doesn't matter. Harry will set him straight when he hears about this, just like he did last time." Bella frowned at him in confusion. "Harry dumped him for being prejudiced against the Cullens. Not the best way to deal with it, I'll admit, but in the end it kinda worked."

"Oh," she mumbled, "Um, so…changing the subject. Have you heard about Quil?" Bella asked and it took Draco a couple of seconds to put the name with the face of one of the other pack members. He shook his head in response to her question. "He Imprinted on his mate, like Jacob did on Harry."

"Oh. That's…"

"She's two."

"…weird."

"Yeah, that's what I thought when Jacob told me," Bella agreed. Draco's face showed quite a lot of disgust so she was compelled to explain further, "Jacob says it's not common but at the same time it's not uncommon. She is his mate and he is now bound to her. He'll protect her and then when she's old enough…"

"So he's not really in love with a two year old?" Draco asked, obviously relieved by this fact. That would have been a bit too…paedophilic…

"Not really. He loves her and his soul is bound to her but nothing physical will happen between them until she's old enough…you know, legal and all that," Bella explained it as best as she could, trying to remember everything that Jacob had said.

"Well…that's still kinda weird but not as weird…and it's not as weird as some Wizarding customs actually. Arranged Marriages from birth and all that," Draco shuddered at the thought. Thank Merlin his parents hadn't agreed to anything like that when he was born…"So, while we're on the subject of love and physical relationships, all be it in a really weird way…how are things going with you and Edward?" Draco asked, turning on the sofa so that he was facing Bella with one leg curled up underneath him on the sofa. "Things getting _physical_ yet?"

"No," Bella answered quickly, only realising how annoyed she had sounded after she had spoken. "Um…I…I mean…"

"Oh, so you want things to get _physical_ between you? Bella, you naughty girl," Draco chuckled even though he really had no right to comment after what he and Jasper had gotten up to last night. He'd definitely been a naughty boy…

"Shut up!" Bella hissed, shoving him into the arm of the sofa…oh, that hurt. That soreness that he had somehow managed to forget about in his worry for Bella came back with a vengeance, the sharp pain making him gasp and wince. "Draco? Are you ok? I'm sorry…I didn't mean to hurt you…"

"Oh, it wasn't you, Bella," Draco hurried to reassure her. "I'm not that much of a wuss you know. I'm just a bit…sore…"

He didn't know if Bella, with her reasonably innocent mind, would understand the meaning behind his words and the way her was now sitting very carefully indeed…

"Oh My God!"

Ok, her mind obviously wasn't as innocent as he had thought because the shocked gasp and her wide-eyed expression told him that she had figured it out. Draco fought down a blush as she continued to stare at him in shock, her mouth opening and closing as he brain processed this information slowly.

"You…you and Jasper…"

"…had sex last night, yes," he finished for her, knowing she'd have trouble putting her conclusions into words. "You know, I'm actually a little surprised you figured it out…"

"Uh-huh," Bella mumbled, obviously still processing. "You…and he…did…it."

"Yes, we did **it** and to save you the trouble of asking it was absolutely wonderful. A little painful at first but I expected it, haven't had sex in a year or so but I can honestly say it was the most amazing sex I have ever had," Draco said, being as completely honest about his sex life as he always was…with everyone but his parents. He suspected his parents knew he wasn't a virgin but he hoped they didn't know about the various people he had slept with during the war…that would be bad.

"Huh," Bella mumbled, flopping back against the couch, her eyes still slightly wide and still glued to his face. "So…so Jasper had no…I dunno how to put it…he didn't want to make you wait until you were turned?" she finally asked.

"No," Draco shook his head, "But we did have to wait until he felt ready. I was willing way back but he was afraid of loosing control…"

"Did he?"

"No," Draco chuckled softly as he remembered the bite marks he'd seen earlier. "He…um…I think he bit the headboard of my bed to stop himself from biting me…" Bella's face took on a thoughtful look and Draco assumed (correctly) that she was thinking of suggesting this move to Edward when she next propositioned him. "You know, you should lay off Edward a bit. About the sex I mean."

"What? Why?" Bella asked, obviously confused. "I'm reading and I want to experience my first time as a human…"

"Have you ever considered the fact that he isn't ready?" Draco asked.

"Um…no. He's male…"

"Wow. That's incredibly sexist of you, Bella. So…because he's male he's automatically ready to have sex? He doesn't have the same sort of fears and worries and nerves that you do?" Draco asked, feeling his anger growing as his friends began to act all self-centred again.

"Well…yeah, but come on Draco, he's a hundred year old virgin…he's got to be ready by now…" Bella complained, actually whining a little bit.

"Bella," Draco said, his voice quite hard now to match the stony expression settling on his face. How dare she…? "The fact that he is still a virgin is (a) not something you, his girlfriends, should be sharing around and (b) even more of a reason for him to want to wait! The poor guy is most probably scared to death, no pun intended, of loosing control and hurting you…of biting you and on top of that he's worrying about being crap…sorry, rubbish in bed! Give the guy a break, Bella and let him figure out when he's ready!" Draco all but shouted at her.

"I…I've never thought of it that was…" Bella mumbled softly.

"Of course you haven't," he said, glaring at her softly. "One of your faults, Bella, is that you are way too single minded. You decide you want to do something and there is nothing that can stop you."

"No…"

"Bella. You convinced him to make you a vampire, to 'take away your soul' as he puts it even though he didn't want to, really, really didn't want to. But he's doing it to keep you happy," Draco pointed out. "Now you're trying to do the same thing, pressuring him into having sex with you. But don't! Let him take his time! Have no fear, Bella, it'll be worth the wait. But if you keep on at him like you have been you could scare him away for good!"

"No…" Bella whimpered, shaking her head.

She didn't want to scare him away…

"Let him take his time," Draco ordered softly, putting his arm around her and pulling her into a comforting hug as his anger subsided. "Bella. Listen to me…trust me. He won't take forever…"

"He might…" Bella sighed sadly.

"He won't. He loves you. He wants you. He just wants to be ready. Let him."

"Ok…"

"I'm sorry for getting on at you so much," Draco apologised after a few moments of silence. His anger had calmed and looking back he realised he might have gone a little bit OTT in his…er…lecture.

"S'Ok. You were right after all," Bella sighed, resting her had on her friends shoulder. "Hey Draco. You ever heard of the Denali coven?"

"Um…no. Who are they?" Draco asked.

"They're another coven of vegetarian vampires and they're friends with the Cullens. Edward mentioned them a while back and I just wondered if you'd heard anything about them," Draco explained.

"Oh. Um, no, Jasper's never mentioned them. But I guess it's kinda cool and it's always good to have friends on your side who share your beliefs, "Draco said, thinking back to Harry and his supporters during the war. It wasn't the same thing with the Dark Lord, he thought with a shudder, no one really agreed with his beliefs. They were just too frightened of him to go against him and so accepted him. No, that wasn't the same… "Just in case something happens, you know?"

"Yeah. I guess so…"

"So where do they live? Can't be around here. The Cullens aren't stupid enough to risk having two covens of vampires so close together even if they are all vegetarians and friends," Draco muttered.

"Alaska."

"Isn't that in Canada?" Draco asked with a frown. As he had many times before since starting his new life he regretted not paying attention in his muggle studies class, muggle geography had been covered for nearly a whole term but for the life of him he could only remember the countries in the UK…

"Well…it's in the same sort of area but it's actually part of America," Bella explained. Draco mumbled in understanding, nodding his head before resting his on top of hers. "A friend of mine back in Phoenix went there once and she said it was completely breathtaking, that it's beauty was unmatched."

"She sounds…intense," Draco mumbled.

"She was a drama student," Bella explained. "I think I'd like to see if what she said was true though. Maybe once we're turned we could go on a road trip and visit. After all it might be a good place to learn how to be a vampire. Apparently they live quite literally in the middle of no where."

"Yeah, that might be a good idea," Draco agreed, just as a loud bang came from the kitchen and a bright white light flooded into the living room. Bella screamed before she could stop herself. The white light moved quickly through the room, passing through them before Bella had a chance to scream and then it disappeared through the wall.

"Wha-" Bella mumbled.

"The Ward," Draco answered, pulling her up from the sofa with him and leading her over to the window, "See? It won't be visible for much longer but it will still be there, keeping unwanted guests out of your house."

"It looks like…a bubble," Bella mumbled as she stared at the white light stretching around her house in every way. Opening the window she craned her neck up to stare at the wall of light going up over the roof.

"It is a bubble," Draco answered, "It goes under the house as well."

"That's amazing," Bella breathed.

As they watched the glow faded quickly until it was gone.

"Harry!" Jacob's worried cry came from the kitchen and the two hurried away from the window and back into the other room. The dark haired wizard was sagging against his boyfriend, his eyes closed and his skin pale.

"He's used up too much energy," Draco muttered, shaking his head. "Take him into the living room and lie him down. I'll pop home and get a Pepper-Me-Up potion for him," he ordered before drawing his wand and disappearing with a 'pop', just like he had said he would.

They had just laid Harry down on the sofa when he returned with a vial of blue liquid in his hand. Dropping his wand onto the floor as he knelt by the sofa he uncorked the vial and tipped its contents down Harry's throat. Jacob and Bella nearly jumped a mile when Harry began to cough and gag.

"Ugh…" he moaned softly, wiping a shaky hand across his mouth.

"That'll teach you to use up too much energy," Draco scolded him, pocketing the empty vile. "You didn't have make that Ward quite so strong you know. Half of what you put into it would have been more than enough."

"I didn't…want the Ward…to fail…when I wasn't concentrating…on it so…I put everything I could into…it…it'll stay strong for months now…without my…constant attention…" Harry mumbled, leaning into the pillows on the sofa.

"Well…despite that being an excellent idea you still should have held back a little bit. You were lucky we had some P-M-U at home or you'd have been out of it for the next couple of days," Draco said angrily.

"P-M-U?" Harry asked with a giggle, "That makes it sound like a drug…"

"Well it's easier than saying Pepper-Me-Up every time," Draco said with a shrug. Picking up his wand he slid it's back into it's holster (hidden today under his long sleeve) and rose to his feet, allowing the other two to see Harry. Jacob immediately took his place on the floor in front of Harry, stroking his face with his fingertips as he whispered softly,

"You frightened me, you know?"

"M'sorry," Harry mumbled, sitting up with a slight wince. Jacob started forwards, obviously worried. Harry smiled at him, patting the sofa behind him until his boyfriend got the hint and sat himself down in the supplied gap. With a happy sigh Harry leaned back and used his boyfriend's thigh for a pillow as he continued speaking slowly, "I didn't mean to…use up so much of my…magic. Just wanted…to do it…right the first…time. I'll be fine in a…minute…I can feel the potion working…"

"Good," Jacob said softly, running his hands through Harry's messy hair. "Wouldn't want you to miss the bonfire tonight, would we?" he asked, leaning down to kiss his boyfriends lips when Harry mumbled that that wouldn't be good.

"Bonfire?" Bella asked, settling into Charlie's favourite chair and shooting Jacob a confused look. Draco perched on the arm of the sofa, careful not to fall down and land on Harry's feet.

"Oh yeah, I was meant to invite you two," Jacob shot Bella and Draco a sheepish apologetic look. "We're having a bonfire party down at La Push. Emily will be there and you can meet Kim-"

"Who's Kim?" Draco asked with a confused frown.

"Oh, right, you won't have heard about Kim. Sorry. She's Jared's mate but she was out of town when we had her last party so you haven't met her yet," Jacob explained. Draco gave a little 'oh' of understanding and gestured for Jacob to continue. "Anyway…er…bonfire. We're having it tonight and…um… Quil wants to see you. He's pretty peeved that you found out before he did," this last part was directed at Bella who grinned softly in understanding before sighing,

"Yeah, Jake, I don't know about that. See, it's a little tense right now…"

"C'mon, Bella, d'you think someone's gonna get past two wizards and the six…of us?" Jacob asked. Harry frowned up at him, wondering why his mate had paused. Jacob looked down at him and murmured softly. "I just realised I can't call us werewolves any more, that's not what we are…"

"You're shape shifters," Harry mumbled softly.

"You could always say big scary wolves," Draco put in.

"It doesn't have quite the same ring to it," Jacob chuckled softly before turning his curious gaze back to Bella. Obviously he needed to hear her answer first.

"I'll ask," Bella finally mumbled, sounding a little doubtful.

"You have to ask his permission now?" Jacob asked, his voice rising with anger and annoyance. Harry frowned up at him, obviously still ever so slightly out of it. "What, do you not have your own freedom of choice any more?"

"Hey! That was uncalled for," Draco snapped at the shape shifter.

"It's ok, Draco," Bella said, "As a matter of fact Jacob I do make up my own mind but I want to check it's ok with Edward first because he'll worry about me, you know, on account of there being an insane vampire out there who wants to kill me. Is that ok with you or can I not worry about my boyfriends feelings?"

Draco got the feeling his earlier scolding had something to with this.

"Sorry," Jacob mumbled softly, "'Course you need to ask him first…"

"Is Jasper invited?" Draco asked, already expecting the answer Jacob gave quickly but genuinely apologetically,

"Er…no."

"But I thought you'd rearranged the boundaries," Bella said, confused.

"We did but…um…at the moment it only means that we can go onto the Cullen land when we're tracking the bad vampires," Jacob explained. "So…no, sorry but…the Cullens are still forbidden to enter our land."

"Ah. Well then I'm afraid that I will not be coming to your bonfire," Draco said, only slightly apologetic. After all the last time he'd attended a pack party he'd been excluded (all be it accidentally) and had grown so bored that he'd gone into the woods and nearly been killed by Victoria and her 'gang'.

Harry looked like he was going to try and change his mind but he was interrupted by the front door opening, admitting a person dressed in tight black bike leathers and a matching black helmet. For a second no one did anything, the three of them wondering who the stranger was but then just as Draco reached for his wand the helmet was removed to reveal…

"J-Jasper?"

Draco could not believe the sexy sight he was saying. Slowly his brain shut down until all he could think was - Jasper + Bike Leathers = TOO SEXY FOR WORDS!

"Since when did you have a bike, Cullen?" Jacob asked, surprised.

"It's Hale or Whitlock, not Cullen," Jasper corrected him before answering his question, "And since ten minutes ago when Edward gave me his bike."

"Wait, Edward had a bike?" Bella asked, confused.

"He doesn't any more," Jasper answered, "He asked me to let him explain his reasons when he gets here in a few moments." Bella nodded softly in agreement, she'd wait and hear the story from Edward himself.

"What sort of bike is it?" Jacob asked.

"A Ducati," Jasper answered. Jacob whistled softly, obviously impressed. "It's outside if you wish to have a look at it."

"Do you mind if I pop outside quickly, love?" Jacob asked Harry softly.

"Go ahead," Harry smiled up at him, allowing Jacob to slip off of the sofa and out the still open front door to appraise the bike sitting in front of the steps. "I think Draco's gone into shock, Jasper," Harry giggled.

"Huh?" Draco asked, brought out of it by the sound of his name.

"Oh, you're back then?" Harry giggled once more, wincing slightly as he pulled himself to sit normally on the sofa. He was still rather light headed…

"Are you all right, Draco?" Jasper asked, his voice filled with concern for his still far too quiet boyfriend. "Is there something wrong?"

"No…no, nothing's wrong," Draco said quickly, finding it impossible to stop staring. The tight leather, stretched around Jaspers muscled frame made him want to slowly unwrap Jasper like a gift and…"Nothing wrong at all…"

Jasper smirked as he finally realised what the feelings he could sense growing in his boyfriend were - his boyfriend was horny! But what had turned him on. Watching the platinum blond for a second or two answered that question as his grey eyes followed the seams of the leather up and down his body.

So it was the leather…

"Is Edward here?" Bella asked, looking hopefully towards the front door.

"He had a few more things to discuss with Carlisle but he'll be here soon," Jasper explained, saving the knowledge that Draco liked him in leather in the back of his mind before focusing on the situation at hand.

"So what did you find out?" Draco finally asked, forcing himself to focus on the more pressing matters rather than the almost uncontrollable need to undress his boyfriend right there in front of everyone.

"Well Edward tracked the vampires scent from here to your house, Draco, so we can assume that he broke into Bella's first before trying to get into yours," Jasper explained just as Jacob re-entered the room. He gave Jasper a thumbs up, obviously meaning the bike, before sitting down beside Harry with his arm around the dark haired wizards shoulder. "Emmett and I found a few old scents in the woods but only enough to tell that the vampire has been here several times before. We also picked up Victoria's scent mixed in with his so it is now safe to assume that he is one of hers and not one of the Volturi's scouts."

"And this is good news?" Draco asked.

"Not good news, no, but it is always desirable to know what sort of an enemy you are facing before you face them. Now we know that it is Victoria we will have to deal with first before the Volturi," Jasper answered.

"Wait, we have to deal with the Volturi?" Draco asked worriedly.

"Alice has seen Aro growing concerned that you two are still human," he answered softly, "We fear that they may come to find out what is taking so long."

"Oh," Bella and Draco mumbled together in understanding.

"But we will worry about that later. Alice hasn't seen anything yet but we believe Victoria will attack soon and now that she seems to be upping her game we are going to tighten our patrols and from now on there will be someone with you two at all times," Jasper explained, his gaze shifting back and forth between Bella and Draco before finally settling on his boyfriend.

"I think your boyfriend just arrived," Jacob said to Bella, nodding towards the door just before Edward entered. His expression was serious and filled with worry. Harry hid a yawn behind his hand but it gave Jacob the excuse he needed to get them out of there. "And I think Harry needs to go lie down so I'm gonna take him home." Harry began to protest as Jacob got to his feet and easily picked him up bridal style. "I'll get the details of the new patrols from Sam. See you all later."

"Er…yeah…see you later," Bella said softly, her eyes locked with Edwards.

"Maybe we should head on two, Jasper," Draco suggested, getting up from where he was still perched on the arm of the sofa. Jasper nodded in agreement. "See you later, Bella, Edward."

"Yeah…bye…Edward what…"

Draco and Jasper left the couple to talk things over, heading out of the house and shutting the front door quietly behind them. Jasper took Draco's hand and led his boyfriend down to the silver motorbike at the bottom of the steps. The wizard knew absolutely nothing about bikes but even he could tell that the one his boyfriend now owned was not only a very nice one but a very expensive one.

"So…wanna go for a spin?" Jasper asked, nodding to the bike.

"Oooh yeah!"

A/N Well there we go, another chapter. Hope you liked it. Took me ages to write it because there was just so much talking but I didn't want it to be boring…well…too boring. LOL. Let me know what you think and as always suggestions and questions are welcome.


	13. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

Alice was ridiculously bouncy at school the following Monday, even more bouncy than usual which was ever so slightly worrying. Draco had found his eyes drawn to her throughout the day and he had seen her handing out what looked suspiciously like party invites to almost everyone in their year. What concerned him even more was the little smile that appeared on his boyfriends face when he'd asked him what the invites were for, before he vampire had answered mysteriously,

"I'm sorry, Draco, but I can't tell you. Alice…she made me promise to let her tell you. I'm afraid you'll just had to be patient…I mean…you know Alice, she knows the perfect timing for everything."

"Ooook…"

So he'd waited…and waited…and waited…but unfortunately Draco wasn't the most patient person on the planet and by the end of the day…well…he thought he was going to go mad.

He needed to know what the pixie like vampire was up to!

"Enough waiting," he muttered as he took Jasper by the hand and hurried across the car park, coming a stop directly in front of Alice, Edward and a rather shocked looking Bella. "What is going on? What were those invites for?"

"Invites?" Bella mumbled, sounding a little distracted on top of confused.

"The invites she's been handing out to almost everyone in our year today," Draco explained, his piercing eyes locking with Alice's playful ones. She was grinning in such a happy way that Draco knew this was exactly how she'd seen him finding out. "Jasper wont tell me what there for."

"Of course not, I made him promise to let me tell you," she said happily.

"So tell me," Draco demanded when she paused.

"The invites are for the graduation party we are having."

"Did you…did you realise graduation is next week, Draco?" Bella asked, this time sounding more shocked than anything else.

"Er…yeah. There's posters up everywhere," Draco pointed out.

"Bella didn't know," Alice giggled behind her gloved hand.

"I…lost track of the date is all…" the muggle girl mumbled, a glazed look of shock and worry settling over her eyes. Edward put his arm round his girlfriend, squeezing her gently, before leading her to the passenger door of his car, helping her in and even going so far as doing her seat belt up for her.

"I've hired the most amazing lights," Alice said cheerfully as she slid across the back seat to sit in the middle as she always did, having as she proudly pointed out, the smallest bum of the three of them. "And I thought with a tiny bit of magic they might be able to sort of…pulse…with the music. You know? Bright for the fast songs and soft for the slow songs…"

"Er…yeah, I'll have to do a little research for the right spell but I can't see that being a problem," Draco answered when Alice looked hopefully at him.

"Wonderful! And Esme and you mother are going to be so excited when I ask them to do the catering! The cakes they're going to make…" she sighed wistfully, obviously wishing she could taste them. "Oh! And guess what?"

"What?" Draco asked.

"Charlie's coming!" Alice practically screamed, bouncing in her seat enough to physically shake the car. Luckily they hadn't started moving yet. "My Charlie, not Bella's dad…although he's more than welcome to come too if he really wants to but no, I mean my Charlie. I'm so excited! I wrote him a letter last week inviting him and I saw him writing his reply this morning, he's going to come!"

"That's great, Alice," Draco said chuckling, happy for the littlest vampire of the family. He met Jasper eyes over the top of the head and the shared a smile, it was about time that she got someone to love just like the rest of them had. "So, about the actual graduation…any idea what the robes are like?"

Alice's good mood vanished as she winced and that was a very bad sign. Draco prepared himself as she answered softly,

"It could be worse."

"Well that sounds promising," Draco muttered sarcastically, "Colours?"

"Well…it's the school colours so…yellowy-gold with a dark blue sash."

"Ew."

"Yeah, they're not exactly fashionable but we've worn worse…much worse," Jasper muttered, sharing a shudder with Alice as they remembered some of their past graduation robes. "One in particular stands out…1987." Alice made a retching sound. "Let's just say it was very in keeping with the fashion of the time and quite revolting, looking back on it."

"Can we wear whatever we ant underneath or is there, like, a dress code?" Draco asked, frowning at himself for the unnecessary use of the word 'like'…oh no…he was starting to talk like a muggle!

"No, thankfully you can wear whatever you like and you only have to wear the robes for the actual graduation ceremony," Alice said happily, sounding very much relieved about this fact. "Oh, and the photo's of course. Esme always insists on having a photo of us every time we graduate. She's got a huge photo album filled with them. But once the photo's have been taken we can become all stylish again."

"I have a feeling my mother will insist on photo's as well," Draco sighed, shaking his head with a smile, "Or at least she will if she can figure out how to use the camera. She bought it last week and is still having trouble understanding the instructions. Technology is not one of her stronger points."

"I could give her a hand if you'd like," Jasper offered as Edward brought the car to a halt in front of the Malfoy's idyllic little house.

"That'd be really nice of you," Draco said, smiling up at his boyfriend who had appeared at his side of the car, opening the door for him. "I think it would make her day. Although you do realise that this will mean we will have to suffer through even more photos…" he said as he allowed his boyfriend to help him out of the car.

"I think we'll survive," Jasper chuckled softly.

"See you tomorrow!" Alice called out from inside the car as her brother shut the door carefully before heading inside the house with Draco. Jasper could hear the noise as he approached the house but Draco didn't realise what he was walking into until he opened the front door and was greeted with Teddy's very loud screams.

"What's going on?" he asked in confusion, grabbing hold of Jasper's hand as he fought against the urge to panic. He would not let his fear control him any more. It was very unlikely Teddy was in danger, Harry would never put Teddy in a situation where he would be in danger. There was probably a very logical and innocent explanation for the piercing screams…

"He's having a tantrum," Harry said, his voice tense as he stepped out of the bedroom he and his adoptive son shared. He shot both of them a very apologetic look as he shut the door behind him. "He ran away from me when we were out shopping earlier and when I stopped him he started hitting and kicking me. I warned him to stop or he'd be in trouble but…"

"He didn't stop," Draco deduced.

"No, he didn't. In fact he got worse and worse, running away four more times before I gave up on the shopping trip all together and brought him home. As punishment for his appalling behaviour he's got to stay in his bed until dinner time and then it's straight to bed after dinner," Harry explained. No matter how much trouble his son was in he would never send him to bed without something to eat. That had happened to him too many times and he believed that this was one of the factors contributing to his undernourished look. He'd never do that to his son…no matter how much of a brat he acted like. "I'd put a silencing charm up but I need to hear him in case he hurts himself or more likely makes himself sick…"

"I understand, Harry," Draco said reassuringly, "I can always put a blocking charm around my room if needs be. But first is there anything I can do to help you?"

"No, I'm just going to wait here," Harry sighed sadly, moving to sit down with his back resting against his bedroom door. Rubbing at his eyes with his hands he fought back tears. He felt like a monster for making his little boy scream so much but he needed to learn that he can't run off and he certainly can't hit and kick because he couldn't get his way.

"You sure?" Draco asked worriedly, still holding Jaspers hand in what would have been a painfully tight grip in his boyfriends hand wasn't as tough as marble. "I could make you a cup of tea or something…"

"Actually…" Harry sighed sadly, letting his head fall back against the door with a thump, causing his tears to spill down his cheeks. He sniffed softly, wiping them away with the sleeve of his jumper. "A cup of tea would be great…"

"Ok," Draco said softly, smiling down at his upset friend, his eyes full of sympathy. He turned to continue through to the kitchen, expecting his boyfriend to move with hm but Jasper stayed where he was. "Jasper?"

"You go ahead, Draco," his boyfriend said softly, pulling his hand from Draco's before giving him a gentle shove towards the kitchen. Frowning Draco watched as his boyfriend sat down beside Harry, putting his arm slowly around the dark haired teens shoulders.

"I hate making him cry…" Harry mumbled tearfully, wiping at his eyes.

"It's ok," Jasper whispered soothingly and Draco felt the calming waves Jasper was sending out. He smiled softly down at his boyfriend, understanding now why he wanted to stay behind. The empathic vampire must have been able to feel the guilt Harry was feeling and had stayed to help.

Draco felt so proud of his boyfriend, he'd improved so much in the time they had been dating, had gone from a vampire barely able to control his thirst for blood to the man he saw before him now.

"I'm such a horrible parent…"

"No, Harry, you're not. You're a wonderful parent," Jasper said comfortingly, smiling softly up at his boyfriend who nodded in understanding before heading into the kitchen to make Harry his cup of tea.

"Draco," his mother smiled warmly in greeting, seemingly unaffected by the screaming toddler in the other room. "How was your day? Is Jasper not with you?"

"He's with Harry," Draco explained, dropping his school bag onto the kitchen table as he headed over to the kettle. "I'm making him a cup of tea. He's a bit upset."

"I can understand that," Narcissa said softly, continuing with whatever it was she was doing to prepare their dinner. "I used to feel horrible every time we had to punish you when you were little. You used to sit in your room and cry and cry and cry and my heart would break into a million pieces."

"I don't remember," Draco said softly.

"Of course not, you were only three or four at the time," Narcissa said, sliding the tray of…whatever it was that Draco couldn't identify into the oven. Draco left the kettle boiling away on the counter and moved over to his mother, impulsively sliding his arms around her and hugging her tightly.

"I'm sorry," he said softly.

"Don't apologise sweetheart," Narcissa said softly, kissing his hair as she squeezed him back. They held on to each other until the kettle had boiled and then pulled apart, Narcissa brushing her sons hair back from his forehead before both of them returned to their earlier tasks.

"Here you go," Draco said softly as he sat down on Harry's other side, passing the steaming cup of tea to the dark haired teen. "I couldn't remember if you had sugar so it's just got milk in it."

"That's fine," Harry said softly, cradling the cup in his hands as he listened to Teddy's continuing cries. They were getting quieter as he either calmed down thanks to Jasper's ability or tired himself out. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Harry," Draco spoke for both of them.

"You don't have to sit with me," Harry's voice shook as he spoke softly.

"That's what friends do," Draco said, his arm sliding around Harry's waist just under where his back met the door, squeezing him gently as Jasper squeezed his shoulders from the other side.

"Morning…" Draco mumbled happily as he woke from a very nice dream, still curled up in his boyfriends arms as he had been when he went to sleep. Unlike every other morning when he had woken up beside his boyfriend he received no response and when he sat up he found himself facing a very worried looking Jasper. "Ok…I don't like that face. What's wrong?"

"I've been thinking," Jasper spoke softly, not looking away from a spot on the wall, "The situation in Seattle…something about has been familiar but…I've been unable to figure out exactly what it is that's been familiar."

"But now you've figured it out?" Draco asked.

"Yes," Jasper nodded slowly, "The murders in Seattle…I've long suspected they were the work of a newborn vampire, one that hasn't learned control over their thirst." He paused, obviously waiting for the information to sink in for Draco. "I heard your parents discussing today's news earlier. Thirty-Nine people have been killed or reported missing in Seattle in the last three months."

"Thirty-Nine?" Draco gasped in shock.

"Hearing it put like that…it is obviously not the work of one newborn vampire alone. We are dealing with a group or…if my new suspicions prove to be correct…an army," Jasper said, his voice filled with worry and fear.

"An army?" Draco repeated in shock.

"I need to talk with my family," Jasper said, rising from the bed quickly. "We need to discuss the possibility that…that someone is creating a vampire army in Seattle. If they are…well the only logical target would be…"

"You."

Draco was numb with a mixture of shock and fear for all of ten seconds before he flew out of the bed and started pulling on the clothes he had planned to wear to school that day. Hurrying into the bathroom he brushed his teeth in record time, sorted out the mess that was his bed hair so that it at least looked styled and then hurried back to throw himself into Jasper's arms.

"Let me just tell my parents where I'm going and then I can Apparate us to your house so that we can talk with everyone else," he said, pressing a kiss to Jaspers tense lips. "I'm sure Alice will let everyone else know we need to talk."

"Have I told you lately that I think your amazing?" Jasper asked softly, carefully moving a lock of hair that had fallen into Draco's eye, "Or that I love you?"

"Not lately," Draco said with a smile.

"You are truly amazing and I love you, I love you more I could ever have imagined myself loving someone," Jasper said completely truthfully. Draco felt his heart swell as he pressed his lips to his boyfriends.

"I love you too," he responded, "And I will always love you."

Taking Jaspers hand in his own he hurried down to where he could hear his parents talking in the living room. They looked up from the cup of tea they were sharing when the couple rushed into the room.

"Draco? Is something wrong?" Lucius asked in concern, putting his cup down on the table before rising to his feet. Narcissa copied him, taking car to place her cup down on one of the coasters and moving Lucius' cup onto one too.

"Jasper has a new theory about what is happening in Seattle," Draco explained quickly, "We're heading over to his house to discuss this new theory with his family. It's so close to graduation missing one day of school wont matter and I'll let you know what we figure out when I get home."

"Ok," Lucius agreed after a pause, his eyes giving way that his immediate instinct had been to keep Draco close. "Just…make sure you stay safe."

"I will," Draco promised, stepping closer to his boyfriend as he drew his wand and concentrated on Apparating them both safely to the Cullens spacious living room. Jasper shut his eyes as they world began to warp and spin around them and actually managed to remain standing perfectly still for the first time when they appeared exactly where Draco had intended them to.

"Jasper. Draco." Carlisle greeted them from where he and Esme stood close together near the glass wall of the room, watching the morning news on the television mounted on the wall. "Alice had a vision of you needing to talk to all of us about the situation in Seattle. We are just waiting on Edward and Bella."

"I also saw you skipping breakfast," Alice said brightly as she entered the room, carrying a tray filled with the most delicious smelling Full English Breakfast Draco had ever seen. His mouth was literally watering from the smell as Esme gently manoeuvred him down onto one of the seats. "I hope you like it. It's the first time we've attempted something English and way back when we first had you over for the day we did promise you an English meal so…enjoy!"

And despite the tense atmosphere in the house he really did enjoy the meal - it was every bit as good as the cooked breakfasts he'd had at Hogwarts. By the time he'd cleared the plate and Alice had spirited it back into the kitchen with a happy laugh Edward's car was pulling up in the driveway outside.

"Did you see that they're considering a serial killer now?" were Edward's first word as he stepped into the room, throwing that mornings paper at his father.

"They're had two specialists debating that possibility on CNN all morning," Carlisle sighed deeply, nodding to the now muted television still playing on the wall.

"We can't let this go on," Edward said, his voice tense as he held Bella close.

"So let's go now," Emmett said enthusiastically from where he leant against the wall behind the sofa that Draco and Jasper were sitting on. "Im dead bored." Even Bella and Draco with their limited human hearing heard the hiss coming from upstairs. "She's such a pessimist," Emmett grumbled.

"We'll have to go sometime," Edward conceded softly as Rosalie descended the grand staircase, stepping calmly around Alice who was perched at the bottom. Her beautiful face was expressionless as she made her way over to her husband.

"I'm concerned," Carlisle said, shaking his head, "We've never involved ourselves in this kind of thing before. It's not our business. We aren't the Volturi."

"I don't want the Volturi to have to come here," Edward said quickly, his worried gaze shooting to Bella. Draco remembered that the only way they'd escaped from the Volturi the last time had been because of Alice promising that he and Bella would become Vampires. "If they come now they will see that Bella and Draco have not been turned and that…that would not be good…"

"And we shouldn't forget what is happening to all those innocent humans in Seattle," Esme murmured, her voice shaking with emotion and worry. "It's not right to just let them die this way."

"I know," Carlisle sighed, slipping his arm around his wife's shoulders. "Now, Jasper, you have a theory you wish to discuss with us?"

"Yes," Jasper said, squeezing Draco's knee as he rose from his seat, moving across the room so that he could stand and face his family. Edward gasped loudly.

"I hadn't thought of that," he murmured, his eyes locked with Jaspers, "You're right, that has to be it. Well…that changes everything."

"What, Edward?" Bella asked softly.

"I think you'd better explain it to the others," Edward said to Jasper who nodded in agreement. He was already prepared for the difficult conversation that was to follow. "What could be the purpose of this?" Edward asked in frustration, letting go of his girlfriend as he began to pace, his gaze fixed on the floor, obviously lost in his serious thoughts.

"What is he rambling about?" Bella asked, looking worriedly from her boyfriend to Jasper, "What are you thinking?"

Jasper sighed, shifting uncomfortably. He didn't like the fact that everyone was looking at him, waiting for the answers. Draco made as if to get up, planning to go to his side and give him strength…but then Alice was there, pulling him back down onto the sofa with her deceptively strong hands.

"You're confused," Jasper said softly.

"We're all confused," Emmett grumbled.

"You can afford the time to be patient," Jasper told him, the commanding tone in his voice silencing the giant vampire instantly. "Bella should understand this, Draco too. They are part of our family now." He paused, his gaze moving to Bella's confused face. "How much do you know about me, Bella?"

"Not much," the muggle girl admitted.

"No," Edward answered the silent question he'd received from Jasper, their eyes locking briefly as Edward paused in his pacing. "I'm sure you can understand why I haven't told her that story. But I suppose she needs to hear it now."

"Yes. And it is time that Draco hear it too," he said softly, his gaze seeking out his boyfriends briefly before he looked down at his arms and began to roll up the sleeves of his sweater. Draco knew exactly what his lover was exposing, the first of the many scars that covered his arms. He knew how difficult this must be for him, knew how much he hated exposing his scars and more than ever he wanted to go to him but once again Alice held him firmly in his seat.

"Oh," Bella breathed in realization. "Jasper, you have a scar just like mine."

"I have a lot of scars like yours, Bella," Jasper smiled sadly, pushing his sleeves up past his elbows, exposing the dozens of crescent shaped scars layered over the top of each other, again and again, some thin, some deep but all undoubtedly painful to receive…

"Jasper, what _happened_ to you?" Bella gasped, sounding horrified.

"The same thing that happened to your hand," Jasper said, his voice quiet, his hands rubbing up and down his scarred forearms, "Repeated a thousand times. Our venom is the only thing that leaves a scar."

"Why?" Bella gasped. Draco had been waiting for the right time to ask this question of his boyfriend, desperate to know the answer.

"I didn't have quite the same…upbringing as my adopted siblings here. My beginning was something else entirely," Jasper said, looking away from Bella and focusing his gaze on Draco's worried face. "Before I tell you my story you must understand that there are places in _our_ world where the life span of the never-aging is measured in weeks, and not centuries…"

Draco listened in silence to the story that followed, his gaze never breaking contact with his boyfriends. As he heard about the vampires of the South and their war over territory something tickled at the back of his memory. When Jasper began telling them about the vampire named Benito, Draco couldn't stop himself from frowning. He knew that name and he knew the story Jasper was now explaining…but how? It took him to nearly the end of Jasper's re-telling of the story to connect all the dots in his memory and remember being taught about the vampire Benito in his seventh year Defence Against The Dark Arts class, taught to him ironically enough by an evil Death Eater who regularly practised the Dark Arts.

"The Volturi were cleaning house for almost a year. This was another chapter of our history that will always be remembered, though there were very few witnesses left to speak of what it was like. I spoke to someone once who had, from a distance, watched what happened when they visited Culiacán."

At this point Jasper shuddered, closing his eyes and finally breaking the eye contact between the. Draco felt his worry increase as he realised that for the first time he was seeing his boyfriend frightened by something that wasn't to do with him. Alice's hands tightened on his shoulders, keeping him in place before they released their grip enough to rub his shoulders soothingly.

"It was enough that the fever for the conquest did not spread from the South. The rest of the world stayed sane. We owe the Volturi for our present way of life," Jasper said, softly, his eyes opening once more but this time his gaze was distant, fixed on the wall behind Draco as he lost himself in his memories. "But when the Volturi went back to Italy, the survivors were quick to stake their claims in the South. It didn't take long before covens began to dispute again. There was a lot of bad blood, if you'll forgive the expression. Vendetta's abounded.

"The idea of newborns was already there, and some were not able to resist. However, the Volturi had not been forgotten, and the southern covens were more careful this time. The newborns were selected from the human pool with more care, and given more training. They were used circumspectly, and the humans remained, for the most part, oblivious. Their creators gave the Volturi no reason to return.

"The wars resumed, but on a smaller scale. Every now and then, someone would go too far, speculation would begin in the human newspapers, and the Volturi would return and clean out the city. But they let the others, the careful ones, continue…" here he trailed of, staring at the wall in silence until Bella spoke up, her shocked voice little more than a whisper,

"That's how you were changed."

"Yes," he agreed softly. Draco gasped, pressing his hand to his heart as it clenched painfully within his chest. Jasper…his poor boyfriend had been created…for a war? How could anyone do that to him? Slowly Jasper continued, this time telling his own story. "When I was human, I lived in Houston, Texas. I was almost seventeen years old when I joined the Confederate Army in 1861. I lied to the recruiters and told them I was twenty. I was tall enough to get away with it…"

The pain in Draco's heart increased as he heard his lovers horrifying story, heard about the war he participated in as a human, heard about Maria, heard about what he was forced to do for her, heard about how he had had to defend the evil vampire when her "ally's" Nettie and Lucy had turned on her, heard about the fighting he had been forced to endure in her search for power…

"Maria and I always kept a dozen or so newborns ready. They meant little to us - they were pawns, they were disposable. When they outgrew their usefulness…we _did_ dispose of them," his voice faltered and Draco heard Bella give a shocked little gasp but he couldn't tear his tear filled eyes from his boyfriend to check and see if she was ok. "My life continued in the same violent pattern and the years passed. I was sick of it all for a very long time before everything changed…

"Decades later, I developed a friendship with a newborn who'd remained useful and survived his first three years, against the odds. His name was Peter. I like Peter; he was…civilized - I suppose that's the right word. He didn't enjoy the fight, though he was good at it.

"He was assigned to deal with the newborns - baby-sit them, you could say. It was a full-time job. And then it was time to purge again…"

Draco had been glad to hear the Jasper had at least had a friend in the horrible world he had been living in but then hearing what had happened, how Jasper had been ordered to kill Peter's mate and had instead allowed them to flee bringing Maria's wrath down upon himself…Draco wondered how much of a friend Peter had really been for him to just abandon Jasper like that.

"Five years later, Peter snuck back for me. He picked a good day to arrive. Maria was mystified by my ever-deteriorating frame of mind. She'd never felt a moment's depression, and I wondered why I was different. I began to notice a change in her emotions when she was near me - sometimes there was fear…and malice - the same feelings that had given me advance warning when Nettie and Lucy struck. I was preparing myself to destroy my only ally, the core of my existence, when Peter returned.

"Peter told me about his new life with Charlotte, told me about options I'd never dreamed I had. In five years, they'd never had a fight, though they'd met many others in the north. Others who could co-exist without the constant mayhem.

"In one conversation, he had me convinced. I was ready to go, and somewhat relieved I wouldn't have to kill Maria. I'd been her companion for as many years as Carlisle and Edward have been together, yet the bond between us was nowhere near as strong. When you live for the fight, for the blood, the relationships you form are tenuous and easily broken. I walked away without a backward glance."

Ok, Draco conceded silently, maybe Peter had been a good friend to his love after all. He had helped him get away from the world. Jasper went on to tell them about his time travelling with Peter and Charlotte, how his depression never lifted. In fact it increased with every person he killed. A choked sound escaped him when he heard the conclusion Jasper had come to all those years ago - that because of his empathic abilities he felt every single emotion of his victims as he killed them.

"It began to be too much," he continued softly, "The depression got worse, and I wandered away from Peter and Charlotte. Civilized as they were, they didn't feel the same aversion I was beginning to feel. They only wanted peace from the fight. I was so wearied by killing - killing anyone, even mere humans.

"Yes I had to keep killing. What choice did I have? I tried to kill less often, but I would get too thirsty and I would give in. After a century of instant gratification, I found self-discipline…challenging. I still haven't perfected that but…I'm getting there," he finally looked away from the wall and met Draco's eyes once more, the desolate expression he had been wearing smoothing into an almost peaceful smile.

"I was in Philadelphia. There was a storm, and I was out during the day - something I was not completely comfortable with yet. I knew standing in the rain would attract attention, so I ducked into a little half-empty diner. My eyes were dark enough that no one would notice them, though this meant I was thirsty, and that worried me a little.

"She was there - expecting me, naturally," he chuckled once, nodding to Alice who grinned up at him. "She hopped down from the high stool at the counter as I walked in and came directly toward me. It shocked me. I was not sure if she meant to attack. That's the only interpretation of her behaviour my past had to offer. But she was smiling. And the emotions that were emanating from her were like nothing I'd ever felt before.

"'You've kept me waiting a long time,' she said."

"And you ducked your head, like a good Southern gentleman," Alice spoke up from beside Draco, her hands still rubbing his shoulders soothingly, "and said, 'I'm sorry, Ma'am.'" She gave a happy little laugh at the memory.

"You held out your hand, " he said to her, smiling softly, "and I took it without stopping to make sense of what I was doing. For the first time in almost a century, I felt hope."

Draco tried to control his jealousy but…it was tough.

"I was just relieved," Alice laughed happily up at the vampire whose story was being told, "I thought you were never going to show up."

"She then told me that I shouldn't give up hope, that she had a gift - she could see the future. And in my future she had seen that there was someone out there, a 'fallen angel', who would help heal my heart and ease the pain I felt in my soul. I thought she was…well I thought she was mad to begin with," Jasper chuckled softly before moving to kneel in front of Draco. His hands reached out and cupped the blond wizards face, his thumb wiping away the tears lingering on his mates cheeks. "But she was right, of course. I did find my 'fallen angel' and together we're healing our hearts and our souls."

Not even Emmett said anything to disturb the romantic scene everyone was witnessing, instead they all waited until Alice jumped up from her seat beside Draco, allowing Jasper to take her place before he continued with the rest of his story.

"Alice then told me what she'd seen on Carlisle and his family. I could hardly believe hat such an existence was possible. But Alice made me optimistic. So we went to find them," Jasper said, sharing a grin with the pixie like vampire who bounced happily over to stand beside Bella.

"Scared the hell out of them, too," Edward said with a roll of his eyes aimed in Jaspers direction before focusing his attention on his girlfriend. Draco leant against Jasper side as Edward continued to tell the story. "Emmett and I were away hunting. Jasper shows up, covered in battle scars, towing this little freak," he nudged Alice playfully, "who greets them all by name, knows everything about them, and wants to know which room she can move into."

Jasper chuckled, shaking his head fondly at the memory. Alice giggled.

"When I came home, all my things were in the garage," Edward continued.

"You room had the best view," Alice said with a shrug, grinning at her brother whose room she had apparently stolen all those years ago. The rest of the family shared a burst of laughed as Edward's annoyed glare gave way to a fond smile.

"That's a nice story," Bella said softly.

"Er…" Draco began, wondering just what story she had been listening to.

"I mean the last part," she hurried to defend herself, "The happy ending."

"So…an army," Alice mumbled, breaking the happy mood as she looked across at Jasper, her best friend, "Why didn't you tell me? Tell any of us?"

"I thought I must be interpreting the signs incorrectly. Because where is the motive? Why would someone create an army in Seattle? There is no history there, no vendetta. It makes no sense from a conquest standpoint, either; no one claims it. Nomads pass through, but there's no one to _fight_ for it. No one to defend it from," Jasper continued, explaining his theory and his assessment out loud. "But I've seen this before, and there's no other explanation. There is an army of newborn vampires in Seattle. Fewer than twenty, I'd guess. The difficult part is that they are totally untrained. Whoever made them just set them loose. It is only going to get worse."

"But…shouldn't the Volturi stop them?" Draco asked, confused. "Isn't that their job? Won't they step in and…do whatever it is that they do?"

"They should do," Jasper said, his voice serious once more, "Actually, I'm surprised they've let this go on so long. It's not like them to be so…lenient."

"What can we do?" Carlisle asked.

"If we want to make sure that the Volturi don't get involved then we will have to act and act soon. We will have to destroy the newborns before they do any more damage or draw any more attention," Jasper explained, "I can teach you how, teach you the best ways to fight a newborn. It's not like fighting a normal vampire. They are stronger, much stronger and they care very little for tactics. It won't be an easy fight, especially if it is to take place in the city. The young ones aren't concerned about secrecy, but we will have to be. It will limit us in ways that they are not. But maybe we can lure them out…"

"How?" Draco asked softly, even as Edward spoke up from the other side of the room, his voice every bit as serious and worried as Jaspers,

"Maybe we won't have to. Does it occur to anyone else that the only possible threat in the area that would call for the creation of an army is…us?"

A/N I tried really, really hard not to make the second part of the chapter a re-telling of the book. I hate it when that happens but…it was tough. I didn't want to alter the genius that is Stephanie's story of Jasper's past so I hope all I've done is do justice to her original work and add my own little twists here and there. As ever comments and suggestions are welcome.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen.

_"Maybe we won't have to. Does it occur to anyone else that the only possible threat in the area that would call for the creation of an army is…us?"_

Someone in the room gasped in shock.

"That is the conclusion I have come to," Jasper agreed with his brother.

"Tanya's family is also near," Esme said slowly, her voice shaking.

"The newborns aren't ravaging Anchorage, Esme," Edward pointed out. Jasper nodded in agreement, his expression serious. "I think we have to consider the idea that _we_ are the targets."

"They're not coming after us," Alice insisted, defending the fact that she hadn't seen anything. "I would have seen it. Unless…unless they don't _know_ that they are coming after us…"

"What is that?" Edward asked sharply, "What are you remembering?"

"Flickers," Alice said, "I can't see a clear picture when I try to see what's going on, nothing concrete. But I've been getting these strange flashes. Not enough to make sense of. It's as if someone's changing their mind, moving from one course of action to another so quickly that I can't get a good view…"

"Indecision?" Jasper asked in disbelief, "Alice, are you sure? If these newborns have no leader, or worse have a leader who has no control over them…no plan…then this is worse than I thought…"

"I don't know…"

"Not indecision," Edward growled, " _Knowledge._ Someone who knows you can't see anything until the decision is made. Someone who is hiding from us. Playing with the holes in your vision."

"Who would know that?" Alice whispered.

"Aro," Edward growled, "He knows you as well as you know yourself."

"But I would see if they decided to come…"

"Unless they didn't want to get their hands dirty."

"A favour," Rosalie suggested, speaking up from the first time from where she stood with Emmett. "Someone in the South…someone who already had trouble with the rules. Someone who should have been destroyed is offered a second chance – if they take care of this one small problem…that would explain the Volturi's sluggish response."

"Why?" Carlisle asked in obvious shock, "There's no reason for the Volturi…"

"It was there," Edward disagreed quietly. "I'm surprised it's come to this so soon, because the other thoughts were stronger. In Aro's head he saw me at one side and Alice at his other. The present and the future, virtual omniscience."

"He wants Edward and Alice?" Draco asked his boyfriend in shock.

"He has for years," Jasper answered with a tense nod.

"The power of the idea intoxicated him," Edward continued, "I would have thought it would have thought it would take him much longer to give up on that plan – he wanted it too much. But there was also the thought of you, Carlisle, of our family, growing stronger and larger. The jealousy and the fear: you having…not _more_ than he had, but still, things that he wanted."

"This is all about one man's jealousy?" Draco asked.

"It could be," Jasper said softly, "But…I don't know…"

"He tried not to think about it, but he couldn't hide it completely," Edward continued once more, "The idea of rooting out the competition was there; besides their own, ours is the largest coven they've ever found…"

"They're too committed to their mission," Carlisle interrupted, "They would never break the rules themselves. It goes against everything they've worked for."

"They'll clean up afterward. A double betrayal," Edward said in a grim voice, his arm tightening about Bella's shoulders. "No harm done."

"No, Carlisle is right," Jasper said from beside Draco, shaking his head. "The Volturi do not break rules. Besides, it's much too sloppy. This…person, this threat – they have no idea what they're doing. A first-timer, I'd swear to it. I cannot believe the Volturi are involved. But they will be."

"Then let's _go,_ " Emmett's voice thundered around the room, breaking the moment of silence that had followed Jasper's serious statement. "What are we waiting for? We need to go to Seattle and…"

"We'll need you to teach us, Jasper," Carlisle said after sharing a look with Edward, "How to destroy them…" Carlisle winced as if in physical pain. Draco winced in sympathy. It was evident in everything he did that the eldest vampire hated violence of any kind and found any un-natural loss of life disgusting.

Coming to this decision must have been so hard for him.

"We're going to need help," Jasper said softly, "Do you think…"

"Well, we can help," Draco interrupted whatever his boyfriend was going to say. Jasper's head snapped round to stare at him, his gaze filled with fear. "Me and Harry. I mean, the way you've been talking about them they're not gonna be very smart vampires, just…strong vampires. They probably won't know about the existence of Wizards and…having a surprise up your sleeve is always a good in a battle…especially a battle where you are the smaller group…"

"I don't want to involve you…to risk you…in this," Jasper said softly to him.

"Um…already involved. You know, seeing as how I'm your boyfriend," Draco pointed out, "And you've seen what I can do. I've already turned one vampire into ash for crying out loud…wait…"

Everyone stared at him in worry and confusion as he trailed off, his eyes going wide with shocked realisation and what little colour he had had left after hearing Jaspers story draining out of his face. The vampire he had turned to ash had been one of a group and with this group had been…

"Victoria," Edward growled as the thought entered Draco's head. "No. She wouldn't have the nerve to organise something like this and Alice…you've been keeping an eye out for Victoria, right?"

"Yes," Alice nodded, "Of course I have but I haven't seen…"

"She knows about your gift, doesn't she?" Draco asked, "Isn't there a possibility that she is behind all of this? I mean…doesn't she hate you?"

"Victoria doesn't have the knowledge or the…the skills to organise something like this," Jasper said, shaking his head softly, "But…you are right, she does hate us. She blames us for the death of her mate…"

"So it could be Victoria behind all of this?" Bella asked.

"Or the Volturi," Edward murmured, his voice filled with even more fear and worry, "They both have the motivation and the means to do this but…until Alice sees something concrete we have no way of knowing, no way of being 100% certain."

"I'll…I'll try harder to see something," Alice said, sounding half apologetic, half embarrassed. "I'm sorry…"

"It's not your fault, Alice," almost everyone said at once.

"No matter who it is that has organised this we will still need more help to defeat the army of newborns," Jasper said softly, turning to Draco as he continued to speak, his voice tense, "I am…unwilling to let you risk yourself but…you are right. You and Harry would be a great benefit. But if it looks like things are going badly I want you to promise me that you'll leave, that you'll stay safe…"

"We can talk about that later," Draco said softly, unwilling to agree to those terms (he would stay with his mate no matter what) but he knew now was not the time to start an argument. Jasper sighed, nodding in agreement before looking back at his family, speaking in his serious voice once more,

"Even with Harry and Draco we still need more numbers if we are going to survive this thing. Do you think Tanya's family would be willing…? Another five mature vampires would make an enormous difference. And then Kate and Eleazar would be especially advantageous on our side."

"We'll ask," Carlisle answered.

"We need to hurry," Jasper said, holding out his cell phone.

Sighing deeply Carlisle took the phone and walked over to the large glass window. Hesitating briefly he dialled a number from memory and held the phone to his ear, leaning his hand against the glass as he stared out into the foggy morning, pain and sadness etched into his handsome features. They all listened to the one sided conversation as he greeted Tanya and explained the reason for his call.

"Something's wrong," Draco murmured as he watched Carlisle's expression darken even further. Jasper hummed in agreement as Carlisle spoke again, his voice filled with pained surprise,

"We didn't realise…that Irina felt that way."

"Damn it," Edward cursed suddenly as he heard something in his fathers thoughts, "Damn Laurent to the deepest pit of hell where he belongs."

"Laurent?" Bella whispered, causing Edward to pull her into a gentle hug.

"What about Laurent?" Draco asked.

"The wolves killed him when he tried to attack me, back when the Cullens weren't here," Bella explained softly across the room.

"You never told me," Draco grumbled loudly.

"I thought Jacob would have told Harry…" Bella mumbled, obviously realising that her excuse sounded quite pathetic. "I'm sorry."

"There's no question of that," Carlisle's stern voice carried across the room and everyone turned to watch him in silence. "We have a truce. They haven't broken it, and neither will we. I'm sorry to hear that…" He cut himself off with a wince, the person he was speaking to obviously interrupting him quite loudly as the rest of the Cullens growled softly in anger.

Obviously they could hear whatever the other person had said to the kind hearted doctor and were less than impressed by it.

"Of course. We'll just have to do our best alone," Carlisle said and hung up without giving the other person a chance to answer. He sighed deeply, leaning forwards and resting his forehead against the glass. Esme moved over to her husband, sliding her arms around his waist and offering him silent comfort.

"What's the problem?" Emmett asked, directing the question to Edward.

"Irina was more involved with our friend Laurent that we knew. She's holding a grudge against the wolves for destroying him to save Bella. She wants-" he paused, looking down at his girlfriend.

"Go on," she urged him, her voice trembling slightly.

"She wants revenge. To take down the pack. They would trade their help for our permission," he explained softly.

"No!" Bella and Draco gasped in perfect timing, both thinking of the same particular wolf but for different reasons – Bella for her close friendship, a friendship that had saved her life back when thing had gone topsy turvy and Draco for Harry. Loosing Jacob would be too much for Harry.

"Don't worry," Edward said quickly, his voice flat and almost emotionless. "Carlisle would never agree to it. Now would I. Laurent had it coming and I still owe the wolves for that."

"This isn't good," Jasper said worriedly. "It's too even a fight. We'd have the upper hand in skill, but not numbers. We'd win, but at what price?"

Bella gasped loudly and Draco wondered if the rather naive muggle had just realised what he'd known along. Some of them might not survive the battle. After all it wasn't only the "baddies" that suffered in a war…

There was silence for a few moments as everyone lost themselves to their own thoughts, worrying about what the future would bring for each other them.

"Can…can we not tell my parents about this?" Draco asked suddenly. "I mean…it's just…it's just that they've already survived two wars and…I don't want them involved in this unless there is no other way…"

"It's ok," Alice said, her voice sounding far away as she recovered from the quick vision. "You Aunt is going to invite them to stay with her for a couple of weeks. They'll be in England at the time of the battle."

"Did you see when that would be?" Jasper asked.

"No. They'll be leaving for England shortly after Graduation but I still haven't seen a date for the battle," Alice said apologetically.

"It's ok, Alice, it's not your fault," Carlisle comforted her softly. "Edward, you'd best take Bella home now. And Jasper…"

"They'll get in trouble for skipping if they go home now," Alice said quickly, shaking her head as if to clear her mind of the extra quick vision.

"Well then I guess that means you two are staying for the rest of the day," Esme said, smiling at the two humans as she used their presence as an excuse to push the oncoming battle to the back of her mind.

"Draco?" Carlisle asked softly from across the room. Draco turned his attention from his boyfriend to the head of the family. "What did you mean when you said that your parents had already fought in two wars?"

"Oh…" Draco mumbled, his skin turning positively ashen as everyone in the room turned their attention on him. He couldn't blame them wanting to know, he'd been deliberately vague up until now but…maybe it was time to come clean about the past…about his past…"Well…I guess it's about time I told you a bit more about my story," Draco said softly, pulling away from Jasper so that he sat alone, his hands clenched together in his lap to stop them trembling. "I've told the basics about my life and my world but I've always left out my past…

"Everything actually started before I was born when a powerful wizard who called himself Lord…Lord V-V-" he broke off, clenching his eyes shut and biting his lip before he managed to force the name out of his lips. "Lord Voldemort and he wanted to purify the Wizarding World. He hated muggles and muggleborns and squibs and anyone with 'dirty' blood…he only tolerated werewolves and vampires because he knew they could be of use to him."

"He sounds…awful…" Esme shuddered.

"He was," Draco confirmed, "He targeted them randomly at first, mostly muggleborns, people who he believed weren't worthy of magic. He killed them without mercy…he made sport of it. He tortured them and had his followers; his Death Eaters do the same. My…my parents were purebloods. Both sides of my family can be traced back to the time of Merlin. This made them very…desirable to Lord…to the Dark Lord. It was join or die so…they joined and my father was named the Dark Lords right hand man.

"The first war came to an end when I was a baby, younger than Teddy is now. A Seer made a prophecy, a prophecy that changed everything. It told of the one person of the one person who could defeat the Dark Lord – Harry Potter."

"But…isn't he younger than you?" Esme asked in shock.

"Yeah, he's a few months younger than me. So when the Seer made this prophecy it was about a defenceless baby but that didn't matter to the Dark Lord. It wasn't a defenceless, it was a threat. So he went to kill…to kill him," as Draco continued to speak, his voice sounding more and more choked with each sentence, his body trembling almost violently. "He killed the Potters, Harry's parents but when he went to kill the little boy who was supposedly going to destroy him the spell backfired…and killed him instead."

"How?" Bella asked.

"Harry says it was love, the love his mother showed him when she sacrificed herself to save him," Draco explained, sighing deeply, "So that was the end of the first war against Lord V-Voldemort and for ten years everything was fine, the Wizarding World ticked on by, the Muggle World thrived and the Dark Lords followers, his 'Death Eaters' were either arrested like my Aunt Bellatrix or went into hiding like my parents."

"What changed after ten years?" Carlisle asked.

"He came back."

"How?" Bella asked, "That's not…possible."

"Unfortunately for someone as insane as he was…it is," Draco answered. "There is a…spell that can separate your soul into two identical pieces so that if one is destroyed the other can take over. It's a spell to cheat death but it has a cost…to split your soul you have to kill someone. This is where you'll really begin to understand how evil and sick he was…when he was sixteen years old the Dark Lord created his first Horcrux, the first copy of his soul. Before he was killed the first time he created six more."

"Seven?" Carlisle gasped, "He killed seven people to extend his own life?"

"Yes. He was a monster. Now…as to my part in the second war…" his throat closed of it's own accord, choking him of his words and bringing tears to his eyes. "I was the son of a Death Eater and form an early age I was groomed to be a Death Eater. Not by my parents, by others. I was taught to think like they did, to believe in everything they did…but…I hated it. I hated being so cruel and heartless and…"

His tears spilled over onto his cheeks and he rubbed them away.

"I didn't have a choice, any more than what my parents did. We were given orders that we obeyed or we died. When I was sixteen…the Dark Lord wanted to punish my father for failing in his mission to bring him the full prophecy. His idea of punishment was to initiate me into the Death Eaters and give me an order that could go both ways – I could have refused and been killed there and then as a traitor or I could have accepted and…and destroyed whatever innocence or goodness I had left.

"I accepted the mission.

"I was ordered to kill my headmaster – Albus Dumbledore. He was the most powerful Wizard who ever lived, far more powerful than the Dark Lord; some have even speculated that he was as powerful as Merlin himself. I don't know if that's true but what I do know he had to kindest soul I have ever seen. He was always there when a student was in trouble, always happy and comforting. He was…good. So very…good. And I had to kill him.

"I tried sending him a cursed necklace but a girl touched it first. I nearly killed an innocent girl. So I tried poison…and nearly killed Ron Weasley, Harry's best friend," by now Draco had given up wiping away his tears, they were streaming down his cheeks uncontrollably as he trembled. "In the end I…I was forced to confront him with my wand…face to face…

"He didn't beg for his life after I had disarmed him…he just stood there and told me about a boy he had once known…a boy that he said was like me and…and had made all the wrong choices…

"I didn't want to kill him. I didn't want to kill anybody…but when I lowered my wand my Aunt entered the room. My Aunt was evil and insane and loved the Dark Lord like no other. She would have gladly killed me if I had failed her master."

"Did you kill him?" Bella asked softly as he gasped for breath.

"No. My Godfather…my Godfather did it for me. He cast the spell before I could so that I wouldn't become a murderer…I found out later he was spy for Dumbledore…always had been since the time he joined the Death Eaters. He killed the man who gave him hope for a better future to save me and…and because Dumbledore asked him to…

"After his death I was taken back to the Manor, brought before the Dark Lord for not completing my orders. But…my Godfather stepped in and told his version of the story, how he had been overcome by anger at the old man that he killed him before I had the chance. He saved my life.

"For the next year the Dark Lord lived in our Manor. He turned it into his headquarters. People were brought there…good people who were just going about their lives and they were tortured for fun…killed in horrible ways…and we had to watch. It was his idea of entertainment.

"Nothing was the same when I returned to school for my final year. Dumbledore was gone and there were Death Eaters as teachers. They tortured students…I tortured students and…and Harry wasn't there. It's stupid but the fact that Harry Potter wasn't there, the beacon light…that just made it even worse."

"So what happened?" Carlisle asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Harry. It was a holiday…I can't even remember which one but I was home and they brought these three people into the room. Well one was undeniably Hermione Granger – muggleborn best friend of Harry Potter. My Aunt took great pleasure in torturing her for information.

"The others…well…I was called on to identify them…and beneath the disguises I could see exactly who they were. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. I have no idea where the courage from but…I lied. I told the Dark Lord that I didn't recognise them. He put them in the dungeons under the manor and focused his attention on Hermione, hoping to extract his enemy's location from a seventeen year old girl.

"I was…relieved when Harry and Ron burst into the room that evening having escaped form the dungeons. I didn't even fight…I let Harry disarm me…let him have my wand…and I let them go…

"The Dark Lord was very angry that night. We were all punished, each and every one of us. He used the Cruciatus, a curse that creates unbearable pain and if held long enough…can eventually drive a person mad. "

Jasper reached out to him, offering him comfort but Draco shook his head.

"I need to finish this…" he whispered, hoping that his boyfriend would understand. If he gave in and allowed himself to be held by the vampire he loved so much he would be reduced to a hysterical wreck and no more would be told. "I returned to school…and it was at school that everything finally ended.

"The Battle For Hogwarts is what they call it now. Harry and his followers, mostly students, fighting against the Dark Lord and his evil Death Eaters. I started on the wrong side…obeyed my orders and saw one of my friends die…and then I just…stopped. I sat down on the steps and I cried…I cried and cried…

"People were dying all around me…people I knew…people I didn't know and for what? One mans disgusting vision of the future…

"I was sat there in the corridor when this little girl came running towards me…blood streaming down her face…and on her tail was a Death Eater. I didn't know him, not personally…but I recognised the girl – a sweet little Hufflepuff that wouldn't say boo to a goose. A muggleborn.

"He yelled for me to kill her…"

"But you couldn't do it…" Jasper murmured form beside him, his voice filled with torture and pain as he felt every single emotion his love was feeling.

"No. I couldn't kill a fifteen year old girl…I didn't want to kill anyone…I didn't want to become what everyone already thought I was…so I stunned him…knocked him out, grabbed the girl and ran…ran and ran…

"Eventually we reached the Hospital Wing and I told the girl to stay there with the others who were treating the wounded being brought in from the…from the battlefield and then…then I went to try and find my parents…

"It was over by the time I got outside."

"How?" Emmett asked, remarkably softly for the usually loud vampire.

"Harry sacrificed himself to kill the Dark Lord."

"But…Harry's alive," Esme murmured in confusion.

"Magic. He died…to save the world…apparently the world thought it owed him for that and brought him back. Which was lucky because it was after he came back that he actually killed V-Voldemort," Draco explained, determined to say the name he had been taught never to speak.

"So what happened then?" Jasper asked.

"What always happens after a war?" Draco asked, "The guilty are held accountable for their crimes. The Death Eaters who didn't die in the battle or…or commit suicide after the death of their master were…were tried for treason against the Wizarding World and sentenced to life imprisonment in Azkaban."

"You were…?"

"I was imprisoned like all the others…stripped of my freedom and my dignity…and my sanity…I fully expected to waste away in that prison…I expected to die and for no one to give a damn…but of course I'd forgotten about Harry and his Gryffindor sense of right and wrong.

"He freed us. My mother first, then me and eventually my father…he was convinced that if…if things had been different we would never have followed him…and as per usual he was right. The general public didn't agree…they hated us and they showed it…so we left…"

"And came here," Alice murmured.

"Yeah. We fled to a town in the middle of nowhere with no magical signature…as far away from the Wizarding World as we could manage…or so we thought…" he muttered, wiping at his cheeks. "So there's my story…and I fully understand if you never want to speak to me again…"

As soon as those words left his lips Draco found himself enveloped in a tight hug by Jasper, Esme, Carlisle and Alice, all of them squeezing him tightly and whispering a mess of words to the contrary.

"I was so broken when I came here…" he laughed softly through his tears, finding himself manoeuvred so that he was curled up in Jasper lap with his head resting against his boyfriend's shoulders. "Who know it would only take a town full of muggles and a family of vampires to help me heal?"

"I'm glad you came here…I'm glad I found you…" Jasper murmured in his ear. "And I wouldn't change anything about you. You are…strong and you are good…"

"I'm not…" Draco whimpered.

"Lesser men would have given up...would have died or given in and become what they wanted. You didn't. You got lost but you found yourself in time. You redeemed yourself," Jasper said, his voice sincere. "I love you."

"I love you too…" Draco whimpered. "Merlin…I haven't cried this much in years…" he muttered, wiping away his tears as the hug was disengaged, the other three vampires stepping back to allow Jasper to comfort him. "See Bella…I told you my story was complicated…"

"Yes, you did…" Bella mumbled softly, obviously shocked and still processing everything she'd heard. Draco felt a bit sorry for her actually, his story combined with Jasper's story was a lot to take in all in one go. "I'm sorry for what happened to you but…I'm glad you ended up here."

"So am I," Draco replied, pressing his face into Jasper's neck as his body continued to shake from his tears. Now that he'd started crying he couldn't seen to stop. "I'm so glad that I found you…" he repeated his boyfriend's earlier statement, "But you have to admit…we do make quite a pair…tortured souls and painful histories and all that…"

"Yeah, we do," Jasper chuckled softly, kissing Draco's hair. "Why don't we go upstairs so that you…so that we can calm down a bit?" Draco nodded against his shoulder and Jasper easily held him in his arms as he stood elegantly from the sofa. He nodded to his family before heading up to his room, cradling his emotional boyfriend to his chest all the way until he was sat on his own sofa.

And once there he rocked Draco in his arms as he wept some more, for the pain of his past, for the pain of his boyfriends past and Jasper…Jasper would have been weeping if it had been possible for him to do so.

"You can't be serious," Bella said in disbelief as the group sat down at their usual table to eat their lunch. Alice had just announced to the table that the amazing lights she had ordered for the party had arrived that morning and she was going to start putting them up that night. "You've completely lost your mind!"

"Say whatever you like about me, the party is still on," Alice answered calmly. Bella's jaw literally dropped open ain shock. Draco snorted into his can of Coca-Cola, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend. Of course Bella would react this way, she'd probably thought she'd found the perfect excuse to get the dreaded party cancelled. "Oh, calm down, Bella! There's no reason not to go through with it. Besides, I've already given out all the invitations."

"But…the…you…I…insane!" Bella spluttered, literally lost for words.

"You've already bought my present," Alice reminded her with a laugh, "Come on, Bella, you don't have to do anything but show up."

"With everything that is going on right now, a party is hardly appropriate," Bella spoke softly in that tone of voice that implied Alice should know better. Draco was going to point out that it was Alice; she knew everything when the vampire spoke up for herself and her cause,

"Graduation is what's going on right now, Bella, and a party is so appropriate it's almost passé and before you ask Draco passé means unfashionable."

"I know what passé means, Alice!" Draco protested, flushing a little bit. Ok, so he had had a brief memory block but he'd remembered literally just before she explained it to him. "I also agree, it would be terribly passé not to have the party."

"Alice! Draco!"

"There are a few things we need to get in order now, and that's going to take a little time," Alice sighed deeply, looking suddenly serious. "As long as we're sitting here waiting, we might as well commemorate the good stuff. It's your first graduation, Bella. It's your only graduation as a human. You don't get to be human again, Bella. This is a once-in-a-lifetime shot."

"I don't know what your problem is, Bella, I'm really looking forward to graduation," Draco said as Alice and Edward had a silent argument about the small vampire saying too much in such an exposed setting. Alice ended the argument of course…by sticking her tongue out at her brother. Who was going to hear her soft voice over the normal din of the busy cafeteria?

"It's just…ugh!" Bella grumbled in frustration, looking at Alice and her boyfriend as she changed to subject. Draco chuckled, sometimes Bella was so predictable. "So what is it we need to get in order anyway?"

"We need to train," Alice said calmly.

"I'm going to teach everyone how to fight newborns," Jasper explained softly, taking Draco's hand in his and giving it a gentle squeeze. "Once we've agreed on a date I'll let you know. You and Harry will need to be there if you're going to fight with us." His face hardened at the thought of his mate fighting – they still hadn't talked about that but he had a feeling there was nothing he could say that would stop Draco from fighting along side him.

"You know… _I_ could help," Bella said softy.

"That really wouldn't be _helpful_ ," Alice answered as Edward hissed loudly.

"Why not?" Bella argued. "Eight vamp…eight of you is better than seven. There's more than enough time…"

"There's not enough time to make you helpful, Bella," Alice disagreed, "Do you remember how Jasper described the young ones last night? You'd be no good in a fight. You wouldn't be able to control your instincts, and that would make you an easy target. And then Edward would get hurt trying to protect you."

Bella sighed deeply but didn't press the subject any further.

Edward looked relieved.

"Oh!" Alice gave a sudden noise of protest. "I hate last-minute cancellations. So that puts the party attendance list down to sixty-five…"

" _Sixty-five!_ " Bella practically screamed in shock.

"Alice, it's hardly a last minute cancellation if you've seen it happening before the message has been sent," Draco pointed out logically, earning him a playful glare from the female vampire.

"Who cancelled?" Edward asked.

"Renée."

"What?" Bella gasped in shock.

"She was going to surprise you for your graduation, but something went wrong. You'll have a message when you get home," Alice explained apologetically.

"Maybe it's a good thing she's not coming," Draco put in softly. Bella frowned at him. "What with everything happening around here…well I wish my Aunts invitation for my parents would arrive sooner rather than later, that's all I can say."

"Hey guys," Jessica greeted, sounding a little bit stressed as she and Angela joined the five at the round table, setting their trays down before them. Angela immediately pulled out another stack of graduation invitations.

"Merlin, Angela, how many people are you inviting?" Draco snorted loudly.

"As many as my mum orders me to," Angela sighed deeply, "But I'm shouldn't complain - I've already received fifteen apologies and with them $60."

"Wait, people give you money?" Mike asked in shock as he and Eric dropped ungracefully down into the two remaining seats at the table. Angela rolled her eyes in his direction and focused on her next batch of invites.

"Hey, what's up?" Bella asked, noticing that Jess was unusually quiet and her expression was quite serious and thoughtful. She sighed deeply and shrugged.

"She's worrying about her speech," Angela explained.

"I just don't want it to suck," Jess explained. Bella nodded slowly in understanding. Jess had been chosen to be the valedictorian and ever since then she had been agonising over her speech, re-writing it again and again.

"It won't suck," Angela said reassuringly.

"Angela's right," Bella agreed. "Your speech will be great – it'll be epic."

"You sure?" Jess asked, uncharacteristically nervous and unsure of herself.

"Jess, it's just talking," Draco pointed out, "And who in our year, no, in this school can talk better than you?" That got a giggle out of the girl and eventually a nod of agreement. "Trust me, you'll be fine."

By the time he arrived home that afternoon his parents had received the invitation to go to England from his Aunt. He tried (and somehow managed) to hide his relief from them as he encouraged them to take her up on her offer whilst at the same time declining his own invitation;

"I think it's a great idea for you to go and catch up with Aunt Andromeda. I'm sure you must have dozens, hundreds of things to talk about."

"Yes, it sounds like a lovely idea but the invitation is for all three of us…"

"I'll just get in the way, mother," Draco had argued his point softly, "You'll be talking about things that happened before I was born and I'll feel…well…I'll feel out of place and…well to be honest I'd rather just spend some time with Jasper."

"Well…if you're sure…"

So whilst his parents collaborated together in writing a reply to his Aunts letter accepting her invitation, Draco and Jasper joined Harry in his bedroom and discretely explained the full story to him. His first reaction was to offer his services just like Draco had known he would and his second reaction was to rush into the living room with the suggestion that Lucius and Narcissa take Teddy with them to visit his grandmother in England.

"Well, why don't you come with us dear?" Narcissa offered.

"I was actually hoping to spend some time with Jacob and the pack," Harry lied quite effectively, nervously rubbing his neck. "There's a council meeting Jacob wants me to attend and I'd like to get to know the new members of the pack…and...er… I was actually going to ask you if you wouldn't mind watching Teddy for a few days so this just makes it a bit more special for him…"

"I'm sure Andromeda would love to spend so time with her grandson," Narcissa smiled warmly in understanding, "We'll take good care of him."

"I know you will," Harry nodded.

"The pack…" Draco gasped softly, causing Jasper to frown at him in confusion as the three of them left his parents to re-write the letter. "Harry, do you think…do you think Jacob and the pack would be willing to help?"

"Their numbers would make the fight a great deal more even," Jasper murmured, ever the tactician. Harry hummed thoughtfully.

"I mean, it's not just the Cullens that are in danger here. If they…if they loose then the newborns will turn on the town and the reservation. No one would be safe," Draco explained softly. "I know it's a lot to ask and there's a huge chance that they're going to get hurt but…"

"Well I can ask Jacob, see what he says," Harry offered.

"Thanks," Draco said, "We can talk about it at the party. Alice did remember to put a 'plus one' on your invite didn't she? Wait…I forgot who I was talking about. Of course she remembered to put a 'plus one' on your invite."

"Yeah, she did," Harry confirmed unnecessarily, "And of course we'll be there. I'll warn you now we might have a couple unexpected guests tagging along with us. They're…curious but I'll make sure that they behave themselves. Jacob can give you the packs answer then."

"That'll be great, Harry, thanks," Draco said, resting his hand on Harry's arm gently before taking Jaspers hand in his own. "We'll leave you to…whatever you were doing before we got home."

Harry nodded, smiling warmly at the couple before heading into his room. Draco led the way up to his room, closing the door softly behind them. He'd spent the night before at Jasper's simply because his boyfriend hadn't had the heart to wake him after he had cried himself to sleep in his arms.

"How do you feel now?" Jasper asked, slipping his arms around his boyfriend so that they stood together in the middle of the room, holding each other close.

"Better," Draco sighed, nuzzling his face into his boyfriend's neck. "You?"

"Better," Jasper echoed.

They both felt a sort of relief at the fact that they had told the stories of their dark histories and no one had judged them, no one had run from them or turned away from them. Everyone had accepted them for who they were now rather than who they had been. But the most important thing that they were both most relieved about was the fact that the revelations about their pasts hadn't ruined their relationship, on the contrary, both of them felt that it was stronger than ever.

"But we still need to talk about your part in the battle," Jasper warned his mate softly, his tone filled with displeasure. "I am not comfortable with the idea of you risking yourself. I would much rather-"

"Can we talk about this later?" Draco interrupted softly, tightening his arms around his boyfriend and leaning against him almost completely, allowing the vampires strong body to support his weight. "Once graduation is over and my parents are safely in England?"

"All right," Jasper agreed to the compromise softly, "But there'll be no getting around it then. We will talk about this." Draco nodded, resting his head on Jasper's shoulder with a happy sigh and allowing himself to enjoy the feeling of simply being held by the one he loved.

Draco had forgotten how much he loathed final examinations.

He'd never sat his NEWT's; they'd been cancelled because of the war so the last exams he'd sat were his OWL's when he was fifteen and although he had received top marks in all but one of his classes (the one being Muggle Studies which at the time he had thought was a complete waste of time) it had been tough and he had hated every minute of it.

Just like he had hated every minute of the finals he had just sat.

"I am so very glad that those are over," Draco said, his voice filled with relief as he and his fellow students exited the last of the examinations. Bella nodded in agreement. "So what are you doing tonight while Edward and the others are out of town?" he asked, having been informed by Jasper that the entire family was going on a much needed hunting trip.

"I'm going over Jacobs," Bella answered, "I haven't hung with him for a while and Edward still doesn't really trust those shields you had Harry put up around my house. He wants me with someone he knows will protect me."

"Don't I count?" Draco asked, pretending to be hurt.

"Alice said you had plans already," Bella explained why she hadn't asked to hand out with him, "She said something about shopping and…well you know how much I hate shopping…"

"I was only teasing," Draco reassured her, "But Alice was right, I am going shopping for Graduation gifts for everyone. You wouldn't enjoy it at all, despite the fact that I'm going to a magical shopping centre."

"Jasper's letting you go shopping alone?" Bella asked in surprise.

"Yes, on the condition that I keep my wand with me at all times and wear my ring…if I can find it," Draco muttered the last part to himself. He'd had a quick look for the ring his father had spelled to keep vampires away from him that morning but he hadn't been able to find it. If he'd lost it he would be killed for two different reasons – for loosing a means of protection and for loosing a family heirloom.

"You know you don't have to get me anything for Graduation, right?" Bella asked as they both spotted their boyfriends and Alice waiting by the shiny Volvo.

"I know you'd prefer if I didn't but I'm going to get you something anyway," Draco answered happily, stepping into Jasper's open arms and pressing a kiss to his lips. "You all set to go on your little trip?"

"Yeah. You all set for your shopping expedition?" Jasper responded.

"Almost," Draco answered honestly as the five of them climbed into the car, Jasper for once taking the middle seat in the back so that he and Draco could continue their conversation without talking over Alice, "Just gotta grab a few things when I get home. What time do you lot think you'll be back?"

"I don't know," Jasper replied honestly.

"Well, whatever the time I'd better wake up with you there," Draco warned his boyfriend, smiling to show he wasn't being nasty, just playful. "I don't like waking up without you any more."

"I'll be there," Jasper promised.

So the Cullens went on a much needed hunting trip, Bella spent a surprisingly enjoyable evening watching ridiculous movies with Jacob, Harry and Teddy and Draco spent three hours shopping in the nearest Wizarding Mall, purchasing little gifts for everyone in his circle of friends. Of course he was careful not to get anything outrageously magical for his muggle friends. He agonised long and hard over what to get Jasper and in the end it was only by pure chance that he found the perfect gift for his lover – a book of the American Civil War from point of view of the Wizards who had fought secretly in it.

Jasper would love it.

The remaining days before Graduation flew by and somehow, Draco wasn't quite sure how, but somehow Bella managed to break her hand whilst hanging out with Jacob on the reservation. He'd offered to give her potion to heal it straight away but she had declined, allowing Carlisle to treat it the good old fashioned way for no reason other than she was stubborn and didn't trust the foul smelling potions.

Sunday, the day before Graduation was spent choosing a suitable outfit to wear, a process which literally took him all day – he wanted to look good even if it was only underneath those awful robes he was going to have to wear. Jasper found his search for the perfect outfit highly amusing, relaxing on the bed and offering a comment when his opinion was required. Thankfully Alice had already picked out his outfit, an outfit which she had assured him would go well with the one Draco would eventually settle on.

"Morning, my love," Jasper whispered softly as Draco woke the following morning, stretching in his usual manner before settling back against his boyfriends chest, a happy and content smile upon his face.

"Mornin'," he mumbled, "What time is it?"

"We've got an hour before we need to leave," Jasper answered with the information he knew Draco really wanted to know. His boyfriend smiled at him in a sleepy but thankful way, breaking off to yawn before he rose from his bed, stumbling towards the bathroom. Jasper followed him, catching Draco in his arms before he could disappear into the room for his morning shower. "I need to head home and get ready, if that's ok with you?"

"Um…yeah…" Draco nodded, rubbing at his eyes sleepily.

"I'll be back in an hour," Jasper promised.

"Ok," Draco said, leaning up to kiss his boyfriends soft lips. "Oh, I forgot to ask. How are we getting there? Is Edward picking us up?"

"Nope," Jasper said, a slightly wicked grin spreading across his face, "I thought we'd arrive in style. How do you feel about arriving on the bike?"

"The bike?" Draco asked, fully awake all of a sudden. "Oh yeah…"

Their arrival on the bike cause quite a stir…but it was nothing compared the stir his own parents caused when they walked into the auditorium. Draco was sure some of his fellow students had gone into shock, Mike being one of them.

His father looked elegant and handsome, dressed in a muggle suit (designer of course) that suited him every bit as well as his Wizarding robes did. And his mother was as beautiful as ever, dressed in a floor length dress made of the slinkiest silk. She carried with her the camera Jasper had taught her how to use, being ever so patient with her until she completely understood everything she needed to know about the muggle invention.

"Draco!" she called out when she saw him, waving at him and giving him a smile filled with pride as she and Lucius took their seats beside Carlisle and Esme, the next best dressed people in the room. Neither of them seemed at all bother by the amount of attention they were receiving, they were quite used to it after all.

"Dude! That's you mum?" Mike asked in shock as everyone started taking their seats ready for the ceremony to begin.

"Yes," Draco chuckled whilst giving Jess, sat on stage by herself a thumbs up. She smiled nervously back at him, giving their group a little wave before going back to fiddling with the piece of paper holding her speech.

"She's hot!"

"Mike!" Angela scolded, punching him in the arm. "Don't be so disgusting."

"How is it disgusting to say his mum's hot?" Mike asked, rubbing at his arm and looking both confused and annoyed, "I was just stating a fact. It's not like I called her a MILF or anything."

"Do I even want to know what a MILF is?" Draco asked slowly.

"Um…it means Mum-I'd-Like-to-Fuck," Mike explained with an embarrassed blush. "And I would like to point out that I didn't call her a MILF. Come on guys, I might be a bit…outspoken but even I'm not that bad."

"If I hear one person calling my mother a MILF I'll-"

Luckily the ceremony beginning interrupted what would no doubt have been a very interesting threat and as the students began to collect their diploma's and their yearbooks. Draco muttered angrily to himself about disgusting muggles until the first of their group, Alice was called up by the Headmaster.

"Wasn't her boyfriend supposed to be here?" Angela asked in confusion as Alice skipped happily onto the stage. "She told me the other day her boyfriend from England was coming all this way to see her graduate."

"His flight got cancelled," Jasper explained/lied. "He'll be here for the party."

"And the real reason is?" Draco asked softly as Edward was called up next, moving at a much more sedate pace than his sister.

"She had a vision this morning that he would be caught up with something at home and will arrive tonight bearing gifts and many apologies."

"Oh," Draco chuckled, his good mood now fully restored as the students continued to be called in alphabetical order, something the muggles in their group were complaining – their surnames were all at the end of the alphabet.

"Jasper Hale," the Headmaster called out and Jasper removed his arm from where it had been resting casually about his boyfriends shoulders before heading up to the stage. Draco felt pride swell in his chest as Jasper collected his diploma and yearbook even though the vampire had done this dozens of times before.

"Hey, dude, why weren't you in the same year as your sister? I've been meaning to ask for, like, ages," Mike asked as Jasper returned to his seat, holding the yearbook and diploma casually in his lap as he focused his attention of putting his arm around his boyfriend once more. "I thought you were twins."

"No, just siblings," Jasper corrected with a soft shake of his head, "She's a year older than me but for some reason people always assume we're twins. I think it must be that either she looks a year younger than she is or I look a year older."

"Oh," Mike mumbled in slightly confused understanding, returning his attention to the stage where another of his classmates was receiving her diploma.

And then it was Draco's turn. He rose slowly, adjusting the weird looking cap he had been forced to wear and walked calmly towards the stage. There was no way he was going to rush through this like some of the other students had. The Headmaster offered him a somewhat genuine congratulations, Draco got the feeling he was bit bored of saying the same thing over and over again but he couldn't blame him – there were a lot of students in his year.

Accepting the diploma and the handshake he continued across the stage and took his yearbook from Jessica, giving her another thumbs up of encouragement for her speech later and returned to his seat.

"What do you think of the yearbook?" Angela asked as he flicked through it.

"It's cool," Draco answered with a smile before he suddenly stopped, looking shocked, "Angela, why is there a two page spread about me?"

"Um…" Angela mumbled, looking slightly embarrassed, "Well…it was the committee's decision and…I don't know if you noticed but the committee was made up entirely of girls. Basically, you were new kid so they'd already considered doing something on you and they thought you were hot."

"Oh."

Mike hurried up to the stage when it was his turn, laughing loudly as he took the diploma and turned to the audience so that he could give a deep bow and begin to imitate an actor receiving an Oscar. He was hurried along by the chuckling headmaster who knew they were pressed for time.

Jessica was the next from their group to collect her diploma, walking the short distance across the stage and then back to the table of yearbooks. She didn't give herself one as that would have looked totally stupid; she would just take the one that was left over at the end.

Bella was the next person called up to collect her diploma, looking awkward and uncomfortable with all the attention focused on her. Her dad obviously didn't have a problem with attention as he had jumped up to his feet the moment his daughters name was called, watching her with watery eyes filled with pride.

Angela received her diploma with a beaming smile and Eric collected his with a victory dance of epic proportions which was sort of appropriate seeing as how he was the last student on the list.

And then it was time for Jessica's speech. Taking a deep breath she walked across the stage and took her place behind the podium with a nervous little smile and then and after a brief cheer of encouragement from the group of friends she began her much worried about speech,

"When we were five they asked us what we wanted to be. Our answers were things like astronaut, ? or in my case – a princess. When were ten they asked again and our answers were things like a rock star, ? or in my case – a gold medallist. But now they want us to give them a serious answer. Well here's one – who the Hell knows?" Jess asked, earning a cheer from her classmates. "This isn't the time to make hard and fast decisions; this is the time to make mistakes. Take the wrong train and get stuck somewhere. Fall in love – a lot. Major in philosophy because there is no way to make a career out of that…"

"I don't want to fall in love a lot," Draco murmured in Jasper's ear as the humorous speech continued to bring laughs from the students and relatives sat in the auditorium, "I'm quite happy with the love I've found."

"I'm glad to hear that," Jasper responded, pressing a soft kiss to Draco's lips before the couple turned their attention back to the speech which was just finishing.

"Make plenty of mistakes now because then when they ask us again we won't have to guess – we'll know!"

(A/N I know there's a couple of word's missing from the speech and a couple of sentences might be slightly different but I wrote this from memory after watching the film three times – LOL!)

"Oh Draco, I'm so proud of you!" his mother cried as she and Lucius hurried over, both of them pulling him into a hug. Draco wasn't the only one being hugged though; students all around the room were being caught by their emotional parents. "Stand with Jasper, dear, and both of you show us your diploma's," she ordered, putting the camera up to her face so that she could see the image on the digital screen. "What was that muggle phrase I heard…oh yes, say cheese!"

"Why?" Draco asked.

"It makes you smile," Jasper explained softly.

"Well can't we just smile?" Draco asked.

"But where's the fun in that?" Jasper asked with a laugh.

"Fine," Draco sighed deeply. "Cheese!"

And there began the seemingly never ending photo session…

A/N D'you know I'm seriously impressed with myself for getting this written so quickly because MY COMPUTER DIED! And I mean properly died. "Corrupted hard-drive" resulting in a loss of EVERYTHING died! I had to buy a whole new hard-drive and I cried my eyes out. Now I'm backing everything up onto an external hard-drive. Thankfully a lot of my notes were on paper so I can still get on with this story. My other stories however…well that's going to take a while. R & R with suggestions and comments, all are seriously welcome at the moment.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

"Look who's finally decided to turn up!" Emmett crowed loudly as the couple entered the house after stowing Jaspers motorbike safely in the garage with all the other family vehicles, their arms wrapped around each others waists.

"Yeah, sorry we're late," Draco apologised, looking around at the faces of his boyfriend's family. One in particular looked very upset with them – Alice. "Something came up…" he trailed off as her annoyed glare hardened.

"Oh, I know exactly what came up!" the tiny vampire growled at them, standing with her hands on her hips and looking absolutely terrifying.

Draco felt his cheeks warm up as he blushed uncharacteristically. He and Jasper had been running perfectly on time when they had left the Graduation Ceremony. Harry had arrived at the house with Teddy, the little boys things all packed for his 'holiday' and the three of them (Draco, Jasper and a slightly tearful Harry) had waved Lucius, Narcissa and Teddy off on their holiday to England.

"I know it's to keep him safe but I am going to miss him so much…" Harry had mumbled tearfully and Draco had taken the other wizard into his arms, comforting him until Jacob had arrived and whisked him away to cheer him up before the party.

That was when their time keeping had started to go a little…wrong.

Left alone in the house one thing had led to another and instead of getting ready for the graduation party the couple had made love on the rug in front of the roaring fire, taking their time to worship each others bodies to the full as they gave in to their shared passion. It had been truly…wonderful.

And then, after a very long shower together, they had finally gotten ready and set off for the Cullens house on Jasper's motorbike…two and a half hours later than the time Alice had suggested (ordered) them to be there by.

"Did you think I wouldn't know?" Alice asked.

"I'd…forgotten that you…would…" Draco admitted, feeling more embarrassed now than he had ever felt before – Alice had had a vision of them having sex. That was quite a bit…disturbing. "Sorry, Alice…"

"Ok…I guess I forgive you," Alice sighed deeply before giving a cheeky little laugh, "I have to say…it was one of the hottest visions I've ever seen! Normally I try to ignore **those** types of visions, well unless they include me of course, but this one caught me unawares and then I just…couldn't help myself…"

"Alice! You perve!" Draco laughed, his embarrassment fading slowly as the female vampire giggled wickedly behind her hand. Emmett snorted loudly, muttering something to Jasper as he thumped him on the back. Draco guessed it was probably something crude by the way Jasper growled softly at him. "So…anything I can do to help with the party preparations?"

"Yes. I need your help with the lights," Alice said, grabbing Draco's hand and pulling him up the main stairs of the house and into the living room/dining room which had been completely transformed into a dance floor worthy of one of the top nightclubs. "See I've got all these different hanging lights and the cube lights for people to sit on but…well…I was hoping that you could make the fade in and out to the beat of the music?" she asked him hopefully.

"Er…" Draco mumbled, "I'll try but I don't think there is a specific spell for that. I may have to improvise and there's no guarantee that it'll work."

"S'ok. Just do you best," she said with a confident smile, "I'm sure you'll figure out something. Now I'm off to help Esme arrange the food in the kitchen. She's been cooking like crazy and it looks absolutely delicious."

"I'm sure it is delicious," Draco said, drawing his wand as he started trying to think of a combination of spells that would create the effect the vampire wanted. "How long have I got to get this done?"

"I've asked the DJ to arrive half an hour before the party starts so that gives you about forty-five minutes," Alice answered, "He's a…oh, what's that term you use all the time…oh! He's a muggle."

"Right," Draco nodded in understanding, "I'll get to work then."

Eventually Draco managed to find a combination of spells which soft of created the affect Alice had asked for and five minutes later the muggle DJ arrived to set up. Talk about lucky timing!

"Hey," Draco mumbled in greeting when his boyfriend joined him after completing whatever task Alice had set him. "All ready for the party?"

"Yes sir," Jasper drawled with a happy smile, pulling his boyfriend into his arms and beginning to sway to a piece of imaginary music whilst Alice grilled the poor DJ about what sort of a music selection he had brought, holding in her hands a large stack of CD's – her "suggestions."

They danced together as the DJ checked the volume levels and ran a few songs by Alice and they were still dancing together in the middle of the "dance floor" when the guests started to arrive, each and every one of them reacting with gobs-smacked amazement as they entered the mysterious Cullen house.

"Fancy hitting the buffet table before it's all gone?" Draco suggested as other people joined them on the dance floor, many of them greeting them like the friends they had become since Draco and Bella had pulled the Cullens out of their self-induced solitude.

"I'd love to," Jasper responded, slipping an arm around Draco's waist and leading the blond wizard off of the dance floor and along the hall to the kitchen which was buzzing with activity as people loaded paper plates with food from the mouth-watering buffet and drank from plastic cups filled with the deliciously refreshing fruit punch.

"Draco, my man! You have to try this food!" Eric called out from where he was adding more food to the mountain that already adorned his plate. Mike probably would have said something similar if he hadn't just stuffed a mini-slice of pizza into his mouth. "It's amazing!"

Grinning at his friends Draco accepted the plate his boyfriend handed him and began to help himself to the food that he fancied. He did not, however, take as much as his muggle friends had.

"Hey, you not eating, Jasper?" Mike asked, frowning deeply at the vampire.

"He's been speaking food all day," Draco snorted, helping to cover for his boyfriend who shot him a thankful look, not quite a quick at coming up with cover stories as the wizard was. "What was it you said, you were 'testing the quality'?"

Mike and Eric roared with laughter, congratulating Jasper on his clever tactics before (finally) leaving the kitchen.

"Thank you," Jasper said, pressing a kiss to Draco's lips. "I'll get you a drink," he said softly before moving away from his boyfriend, weaving through the crowd of people raiding the delicious food.

Once loaded up with enough food to keep him happy without being greedy Draco headed out of the kitchen, Jasper falling into step beside him. He was looking for a free seat when he spotted Bella arrive looking shockingly under-dressed. Obviously she'd ignored whatever advice Alice had given her.

"Bella!" and there were Jessica and Angela looking suitably over-dressed in their party frocks. Jasper muttered something under his breath as the girls briefly spoke to their friend before heading back onto the dance floor.

"What was that?" Draco asked.

"Angela's skirt is too short," Jasper muttered. Draco snorted in disbelief…until he realised that his boyfriend was serious. "Ladies shouldn't show that much of themselves in public. It isn't decent."

"Sometimes I forget how old fashioned you are at heart and then you go and say something like that," Draco chuckled, reaching out to stroke Jaspers cheek gently. "Times are different now, Jasper, plus…well, Angela has a fantastic pair of legs and she should be allowed to show them off once in a while…"

"Draco?" Harry's voice interrupted whatever else Draco was going to say on the matter, causing the blond wizard to turn and smile at his friend as he approached, accompanied by his mate and two other members of his pack. "Hey."

"Hey," Draco nodded back at Harry, frowning as he noticed the red puffiness in Harry's eyes. The other teen had been crying not too long ago. "You ok?" Harry nodded, stepping closer to Jacob as his mate slid an arm around his waist. Draco looked eyes with the shape-shifter and for a moment they were locked in a silent conversation, the worried and caring look in Jacob's eyes reassuring Draco that he would take care of Harry.

"Food looks good," Quil, one of the two pack members who had accompanied Harry and Jacob said eagerly, reaching out and snatching a mini-sausage roll from Draco's plate, popping it into his mouth whole.

"Hey! Paws off my food!" Draco snapped, pulling the plate out of his reach.

"Alice?" Bella asked worriedly as she pushed past the group, heading for Alice who stood frozen on the stairs, her eyes glazed with a vision, her expression one of worry. "We're not going to Seattle, are we?" Bella asked slowly as Alice came out of her vision, staring down at Bella with fear filled eyes.

"No," she said, her voice shaking with emotion, "They're coming here."

"That's not good," Draco said, stepping up to Bella's side and placing his free hand on her shoulder. "Alice? What should we do?"

"We need to talk. All of us," Alice said, locking eyes with Bella, then Draco, then Jacob. "I'll get the others and meet you in the den," she concluded, her voice more serious than Draco had ever heard before.

No, he thought to himself, this was definitely not good.

"Alice? Tell us what you saw," Carlisle ordered softly as he, Esme and Edward stepped into the den, their faces etched with worry. Surprisingly Edward didn't go straight to his girlfriends side, choosing instead to lean against the long counter/desk opposite the place where she stood between Harry and Draco. The muggle girl hesitated a few moments before crossing the room to be beside her boyfriend.

Draco frowned, confused, when he caught the satisfied smile that flashed across Edwards face as he slipped his arm around her waist. Why had he wanted her to move across the room? And why hadn't he just asked her to move?

Weird…

"Wait," Alice said instead of answering, staring at the gap left between Draco and Harry with a somewhat hopeful and nervous expression on her face.

"What are we wai-"

Draco's (quite valid) question was answered before he'd even finished asking it when, with a very loud pop and a wild blur of movement, Charlie Weasley appeared between the two wizards.

So that's why Edward wanted her to move, Draco thought as Harry jumped in surprise, actually stumbling against his mate's side. Well really, he or Alice could have at least said something.

"Ali…" Charlie half-mumbled, half slurred as he stumbled forwards, falling to the ground at her feet as she giggled. Reaching up he presented her with what had once been a beautiful bouquet of flowers. "Sorry m'late…"

"What's wrong with him?" Bella asked as Alice accepted the tired looking flowers, cradling them in her arms as a happy smile shone from her face. "Is he…Is he drunk or something?"

"No," Draco said, shaking his head as Charlie groaned as if in pain, pressing his hands against his eyes. "He's suffering the rather nasty side affects that accompany International Apparation. Not many people use it as a form of long distance travel any more; they use Portkeys which were invented years and years ago to replace International Apparation."

"Alice! He's going to be sick!" Edward cried as he heard the wizard's thoughts. Alice quickly lifted him to his feet with one hand (sometimes vampire strength came in really handy) and hurried him towards the door, still cradling her flowers ever so carefully in her other arm.

"We'll be right back," she called out over her shoulder before hurrying the red head out of the room, heading for one of the family bathrooms on the floor above that the party goers didn't know about.

"What exactly are the side affects?" Harry asked Draco, both confused and curious about this unknown form of transport. "And why have I never heard of International Apparation?"

"You learn about it in Seventh Year so don't feel bad about not knowing about it," Draco answered his second question first, combining his simple answer with a shrug. "You were a bit busy saving the world at the time."

"Oh yeah…"

"And the side affects vary, depending on the strength of the users magic and the distance travelled," Draco explained, "But the common side affects are dizziness, light-headedness, extreme nausea, blurred vision, headaches, nosebleeds, aching joints and slurred speech."

"That doesn't sound fun…" Jacob muttered.

"What's the worst side affect anyone has ever suffered?" Carlisle asked, sounding concerned, obviously seeing it from a medical point of view.

"Well…death," Draco answered, albeit hesitantly. "Heart attacks…broken necks…internal bleeding…um…yeah…it's dangerous."

"That does not sound like a safe way to travel…"

"It's not, hence why only desperate people still use it…well, desperate or completely insane," Draco answered with a smirk. Clearly he thought that Charlie Weasley fell into both categories.

"He'll be ok though, right?" Harry asked worriedly.

"The Weasleys have a decent strength of magic in their family and as long as he made his journey as short as possible, no detours or anything he should be fine in a couple of hours," Draco answered reassuringly just as Alice re-entered the room, supporting almost all of her mates weight as she crossed the room and lowered him down into a handy chair.

"Hey, Charlie, you ok?" Harry asked the red head softly as Alice moved to stand behind him, her hands resting on his strong shoulders, rubbing the tense muscles soothingly.

"Yeah, I'll…I'll be fine," Charlie said, his voice stronger than before but still terribly weak compared to normal.

"Why didn't you just come by Portkey or…or by plane?" Harry asked.

"Well, today was Dominique's christening," Charlie explained, "Another little girl for Bill, the spitting image of her mother. They're so happy. Anyway the whole family was there and as I'm the Godfather I definitely couldn't miss it."

Everyone nodded in agreement and understanding.

"I had planned on leaving the party quite early but…that didn't happen," Charlie continued, rolling his eyes at the memory, "Mum would not stop talking and by the time I finally managed to escape I'd missed the Portkey I'd arranged and had no other choice but to use International Apparation."

"How was it?" Draco asked.

"Absolutely horrible," Charlie shuddered, his face turning slightly green once more, "Imagine somersaulting all the way from Egypt to here…"

"Egypt?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Haven't you got Ron's letter yet?" Charlie asked in confusion.

"Er…no," Harry muttered. "Why?"

"He said he'd written to you about what's been going on…" Charlie mumbled.

"The owl he sent the letter with has gotten lost," Alice interrupted quickly, grinning to herself, "It will get here…eventually…"

"Errol? He sent the letter with Errol?" Harry asked with a laugh, remembering the amount of times the Weasley family owl had gotten lost or had an accident or flown into closed windows…"Why didn't he send it with Pig?"

"Pig?" Jacob snorted.

"Pig is another owl," Harry explained, causing everyone to snort with laughter, "I know, an owl called Pig doesn't sound very logical but it's actually short for Pigwidgen…don't ask…" he muttered as Jacob gave an even louder snort.

"He couldn't send the letter with Pig. Ginny was using Pig. Is still using Pig," Charlie explained, suddenly tilting to the side so much he would have fallen if not for Alice's strong grip on his shoulders. "Thanks."

"Why's Pig been busy?" Harry asked.

"I'm not allowed to tell you but you'll find out soon enough," Charlie answered, being remarkably cryptic for a man who couldn't even seem to focus on anything. "Don't worry, it's nothing bad. In fact it's really good…"

"Ok…"

"Sadly I think we need to get back to the matter at hand," his smile was quickly replaced by a worried frown as he asked Alice, "What have you seen?"

"They're coming here," Alice answered seriously.

"I feared they would," Carlisle said softly, looking round at the serious faces of his family and friends. "We cannot let them reach the town…"

"So what can we do?" Bella asked fearfully.

"Fight," Jasper and Draco answered together. "Away from the town," Jasper continued, "Head them off before they reach the humans."

"It'll be a bloody fight, with lives lost," Carlisle predicted sadly, looking around the room at each possible combatant. Bella's eyes widened in the sudden realisation that some of them might not survive the battle. "We have no right to ask for your help," this statement was directed at the three wizards and the shape-shifters. "But I fear we must. They will have the advantage of numbers and strength and without help it is unlikely that we will survive…"

"Carlisle, nothing will stop me fighting alongside the man I love," Draco said, his voice soft but very serious as he took Jasper's hand in his own. Charlie mumbled in agreement, placing his hands on top of Alice's as they still rest on his shoulders,

"Same here…although you are most definitely not a man…"

"How big is this army?" Jacob asked.

"I don't know," Alice answered honestly, "The numbers keep changing…"

"Well then…I guess that means we're in," he said with a grin.

"Yeah, at least we'll get to kill some vampires," Quil muttered, his look combined with his words and his tone of voice making it very obvious he still didn't trust the Cullens and definitely didn't like them.

"No…guys, it's too dangerous for you…" Bella gasped softly.

"Hey, don't sweat it, Bella," Embry said with a broad grin. "We're Werewolves – killing vampires is what we do!"

Harry frowned in disapproval of the shape-shifters cheerful attitude concerning the on-coming battle and loss of life but said nothing, his eyes seeking out the compassionate amber eyes of the Covens leader. After a moment he nodded in silent confirmation – he would fight for the same reason he had always fought.

He would fight because it was the right thing to do.

"We need to plan a meeting," Jasper said, his clear voice cutting through the music coming from the party continuing without them. "The pack will need instruction on how to fight Newborns."

"I'm sure we can figure it out ourselves, vampire," Quill snapped.

"You have no idea what your facing," Jasper said, his voice heavy and serious. "Without the knowledge we can offer you…you will be of no use to us in the battle."

"He's right," Jacob murmured, silencing Quils further protests with a stern look. "So when will this meeting take place? I'm guessing the sooner the better…"

"Today," Jasper answered, "How late is too late for you?"

"What time?" Jacob asked with a roll of his eyes.

"Three o'clock?"

"Where?"

"About ten miles due north of the Hoh Forest ranger station. Come at it from the west and you'll be able to follow our scent in," Jasper issued the other with practised precision and Draco found it oddly arousing to hear the commanding tone mixed with the deep voice and accent…

"We'll be there," Jacob confirmed. "Quil. Embry. Head back to the others and let them know what's been arranged."

"What about you?" Quil asked.

"Harry promised me a dance," Jacob answered with a wicked grin.

"I did not! I told you I couldn't dance!" Harry protested with a laugh.

"And that just challenged me to teach you so come on, the dance floor is beckoning," Jacob said, earning a chuckle from many people in the room and an outright laugh from Draco as Harry turned his pleading eyes on him.

"It's about me you learned how to dance," was all he said in response to the silent begging, earning another chuckle from the group in the room. The look Harry sent him promised revenge in some way or another and then he was gone, being dragged behind his eager boyfriend on the way to the dance floor.

"So…now what?" Bella asked softly as Quil and Embry left the room.

"Is there or is there not a party going on?" Draco asked. Alice laughed happily, clapping her hands happily. Bella looked both shocked and confused. "We're not doing anything until the early hours of this morning and I don't know about anyone else but I'd rather spend the time between now and then enjoying myself than stressing over what's to come."

"Well said, Draco," Carlisle said with a smile of his own. "Everyone should enjoy themselves tonight – we will have plenty to worry about in the near future. So please, go and have fun and we shall all see each other in the clearing at the appointed time tomorrow morning."

"And I thought Lavender Brown was bad…" Harry sighed as the last of the party quests left at one in the morning. He was, of course, referring to Jessica Stanley. "Does she **ever** stop talking?"

"No," Draco laughed, "But she isn't quite as nuts as Brown is."

"Draco, you shouldn't call someone nuts," Esme chided him softly, standing with her hand on her hips as she surveyed the mess left over from the party, paper plates filled with scraps of food and plastic cups had been left on any flat surface. Even with vampire speed it was going to take her a while to tidy up the mess.

"Um, Mrs Cullen?" Harry asked softly, smiling apologetically at the kind hearted vampire when she met his gaze. "Lavender…was kind of nuts. She dated my friend Ron and got all obsessive, possessive about him," he chuckled softly, "I mean, she called him Won-Won."

Everyone sniggered softly at that.

"Didn't he dump her in the end?" Draco asked, drawing his wand and casting a quick clean-up spell. Esme jumped in surprise as the black bin liner she had been holding leapt out of her hands, opening up in mid air so that all the plates and cups could fly into it all by themselves.

"Well…that's a bit complicated," Harry mumbled softly, rubbing the back of his neck. Draco frowned at him in confusion. "Um…it was when he got poisoned…"

"Oh…" Draco gasped, his smile vanishing instantly, "You mean when I…"

"Um…it was when he was recovering the hospital wing…" Harry continued, neither confirming nor denying the fact that it had been Draco who had poisoned Ron. "Simply put it wasn't Lavender he asked for when he was unconscious."

"Granger," Draco guessed, a small smile returning.

"Yup. But of course he didn't remember a thing so it still took them another year to get together," Harry finished the story with a grin. Chuckles were heard from everyone in the room, everyone but Carlisle, Esme and Jacob remembering the couple from the party in England.

"I really must apologise to Weasley for poisoning him," Draco sighed.

"It's in the past, Draco," Harry said softly, reaching out and patting the blonds shoulder reassuringly. "You aren't that person any more."

"You poisoned someone?" Jacob asked. Draco sighed sadly, his eyes dropping to the ground as the shame of his past returned. He really didn't want to tell his story again…he couldn't tell his story again…

"It's a long story," Harry answered for him, moving back to his mate and taking his hands in his own. Jasper pulled Draco into his arms, using his gift to ease his mate's guilt with his own feeling of love. "I'll tell you when we've got more time."

"Ok, everyone, we've got a couple of hours until the meeting so if you three want to you can go home and change into something a little more suitable for the training session," Carlisle suggested, smiling at the three mortals left in the room.

Charlie had disappeared about an hour after his arrival and hadn't been seen since but they weren't worried – Alice had told everyone that he was sleeping off a nasty case of "jet lag" in her room. She'd spent the rest of the night balancing the jobs of perfect hostess and loving girlfriend.

"I think that's a good idea," Draco agreed, smoothing down the green silk shirt of his designer outfit, his gaze dropping to his favourite black dress shoes. "There is no way I am ruining these shoes – they're designer."

"Could you have sounded any more gay right then?" Jacob snorted, earning himself a deadly glare from the blond wizard. Harry hid a smile behind his hand before tugging on Jacob's arm, pulling him towards the front door of the house – he wasn't going to say it but he had been thinking pretty much the same thing as Draco.

"Do you even own scruffy clothes, Draco?" Bella asked with complete seriousness. She'd never seen him looking less than perfect in all the time she'd known him and she had also come to suspect that pretty much every item of clothing he owned was designer, be it muggle or magical.

"I have some old clothes that I can wear," Draco answered, thinking of the 'old clothes' he was referring to – clothes he hadn't worn since the war that he wouldn't care if they got ruined beyond repair. "What about you? Are you going to change before the practise session?"

"She won't be fighting," Edward interrupted quickly before spiriting his girlfriend up to his room before she could begin to protest that she wanted to help.

"Obviously not," Draco muttered, "But she still might want to change…"

"She'll be fine," Alice announced in her all knowing way. "Don't worry about her. Now, Charlie's about to wake up so I'll see you later," she announced happily, waving goodbye to all of them before disappearing up the stairs.

"So…fancy going for a moonlit ride on the bike?" Jasper asked softly, pressing his lips close to Draco's ear as he stood behind him, his arms snaking around the wizard's slim waist. "We could find somewhere remote…off the beacon path and…find some way to pass the time…"

"Hmmm…" Draco hummed thoughtfully, "That sounds like a good idea…"

"We'll just leave you two to it, then," Carlisle muttered, sharing a fond smile with his wife as the two lovers, completely oblivious of the other people in the room, hurried towards the garage and the silver motorbike that was calling out to them…

"Jasper?" Draco asked from his position on the vampires back, holding onto his boyfriends shoulders as Jasper held onto his legs, keeping the wizard in place as he sped through the forest. "Why didn't you choose somewhere that I knew? Then I could have Apparate us there…"

"Emmett and I have sparred here before," Jasper answered, slowing down as they approached the clearing that was hidden amidst all the trees. "Plus it's relatively close to the border so the pack shouldn't feel as uncomfortable or as vulnerable as they would have if I'd chosen somewhere closer to out home."

"Oh," Draco answered softly, dropping down from his boyfriends back once they came to a halt, "Ok, I guess that does make sense."

"Hey, magic boy!" Emmett called loudly in greeting. "Finally gonna show us some of you moves are you?"

"Well, someone's got to show you how it's done, Emmett," Draco responded with a laugh. "And do you know what? I think I'm going to enjoy kicking your arse."

"Oh, it is on!" Emmett roared with laughter, clapping his hands together and creating a sound as loud as thunder. Beside him Rosalie rolled her eyes, her expression as cold as ever.

"Edward and Bella are on their way," Alice announced from where she stood beside her mate. Draco fought back a grin as he noticed how much smaller she looked when she was with her mate – compared to the dragon keeper she was absolutely tiny! "And as I've just lost everything I'm going to assume that the wolves are on their way as well."

"Hey, Edward," Emmett called out to his brother, the first to notice them as the couple stepped into the clearing. "Hey, Bella. Is he going to let you practice too?"

"Please, Emmett, I've already been through this with her once already. Don't give her any more ideas," Edward muttered, earning a glare from his girlfriend.

"When will our guests arrive?" Carlisle asked.

"A minute and a half," Edward answered, "But I'm going to have to translate. They don't trust us enough to use their human forms."

"This is hard for them," Carlisle murmured in understanding, his voice deep and serious, "I'm grateful they're coming at all."

"They're coming as wolves?" Bella asked in surprise. Edward nodded and Draco was surprised to see a flash of fear in his muggle friend's eyes. She was frightened of the pack? Since when?

"Prepare yourselves – they've been holding out on us," Edward said suddenly, turning his eyes towards the boundary line between the two groups.

"What do you mean?" Alice practically demanded.

He shushed her, looking out into the darkness.

"Damn…" Emmett muttered. "Did you ever see anything like it?"

"What?" Draco asked, squinting as he tried to see what all the vampires were now reacting to. All he could see was darkness. Bella echoed his questions, her voice filled with confusion just as his had been.

"The pack has grown," Edward announced softly.

A moment later and Draco understood what he meant. The last he had heard there had been five or six wolves…but ten of them stepped into the clearing, illuminated by the moon shining down upon them.

Ten **giant** wolves.

"Whoa," he muttered.

"Hey!" Harry called out as he stepped into the clearing in the centre of the pack of wolves, his hand reaching out to stroke the fur of the wolf closest to him. When he tried to step away from the wolves the russet coloured wolf pressed its head against his stomach, effectively stopping him. "Jacob…"

"He wants you close for now," Edward explained softly.

"Over-protective idiot…" Harry muttered, scratching the wolfs neck fondly.

"You look every bit the Gryffindor," Draco chuckled deeply, nodding to the dark haired wizard's clothes. Harry chuckled, nodding in understanding. Unlike the Cullens who were all wearing dark t-shirts and jeans (plus Charlie who seemed to have borrowed some clothes from Emmett) and Draco who was wearing some of his old Death Eater clothes (all black), Harry had come dressed in a bright red jumper of the hand-knitted variety, a golden lion roaring upon his chest and light blue jeans. Everything he wore looked worn and well used whereas everything the Cullens and Draco wore was pristine.

"Hey, isn't that…?" Charlie spoke up, sounding both confused and amused.

"Yeah. I've kept all of them, despite the fact that most of them don't fit me any more," Harry explained with a cheerful smile. For the benefit of everyone who wasn't a Weasley he explained further, "Charlie's mum knits jumpers for everyone at Christmas. They've always been special to me because…because the first one I received when I was eleven was the first present I'd **ever** received."

Jacob the wolf growled angrily.

"Hey, don't get upset," Harry told him, scratching his neck once more, "It's all in the past and...Hakuna Matata. Plus…I love getting these jumpers."

"Welcome," Carlisle said to the wolves, stepping forwards and drawing their attention back to the matter at hand. Slowly he pulled the scarf he always seemed to wear from about his neck, revealing his neck to the people present. For the first time Draco saw the ragged scar on the kind mans neck.

"Thank you," Edward responded on behalf of the wolves, his voice rather flat and emotionless. It was obvious he was not enjoying his role of translator. "We will watch and listen, but no more. This is the most we can ask of our self-control."

"That is more than enough," Carlisle answered. "My son Jasper has experience in this area. He will teach us how they fight, how they are to be defeated. I'm sure you can apply this to your own hunting style."

"They are different from you?" Edward asked for the pack.

"They are all very new – only months old to this life," Carlisle explained seriously, "Children, in a way. They will have no skill or strategy, only brute strength. Tonight their numbers stand at twenty. Ten for us, ten for you – it shouldn't be difficult. The numbers may go down. The new ones fight amongst themselves."

"We are willing to take more than our share, if necessary."

"We'll see how this plays out," Carlisle said with a sad smile.

"Do you know when and how they'll arrive?"

"They'll come across the mountains in four days, in the late morning," Carlisle explained, sharing a look with Alice who confirmed all he was saying with a nod. That was the latest vision she had seen about the newborns arrival. "As they approach, Alice will help us intercept their path."

"Thank you for the information. We will watch."

Draco watched, slightly amused as the ten wolves settled down onto the grown, resting their heads on their paws, their eyes locked on the group in the middle of the clearing. Only Harry was left standing in their group, leaning back against Jacob's body with the back of his legs, his hand petting the soft fur between his ears almost subconsciously.

"Carlisle's right," Jasper said, stepping forwards and taking the head of the covens place in the middle of the two groups. He looked tense, his eyes alert and moving from wolf to wolf in the moonlight. Draco wished he didn't have to do this. Teaching them how to defeat newborns would be another painful reminder of his past and he knew how his boyfriend must be feeling, he'd had enough painful reminders himself to know. He longed to go to his vampire, to offer him comfort and support but he knew he couldn't…not yet anyway.

"They'll fight like children," Jasper continued, his voice taking on a commanding tone as he settled into his old habits of teaching others. He wasn't Jasper Hale any more, he was Major Jasper Whitlock and he was preparing them for war. "The two most important things you'll need to remember are, first, don't let them get their arms around you – they'll crush you in a second."

As he spoke he paced ever so slightly, his shoulders pulled back, his hands clasped behind his back. It a very military posture and Draco could see him slipping further and further into his old habits as he went on…he only hoped he could return to the boyfriend he loved after all of this was over. Commanding Jasper might be sexy as hell but he'd prefer his kind and caring Jasper any day.

"And second, never go for the obvious kill. That's all they'll be prepared for and you-will-loose," he said, his voice deadly serious before turning away from the wolves, facing his family. "Emmett!" he barked out, making his brother laugh in anticipation, hurrying forwards to take up a position opposite Jasper. "Don't hold back," Jasper said with a wicked grin.

"Not in my nature," Emmett responded.

And then he was running at Jasper, faster than a man of his size and bulk should be able to and Jasper…Jasper was little more than a blur as he twisted out of the way, sliding under the bigger vampires attack whilst as the same time reaching up to continue his own attack.

Draco let out a startled cry when Emmett managed to grab hold of his boyfriend and launch him into the air, sending him tumbling across the clearing. Jasper hit the ground hard but was on his feet in an instant, charging at Emmett and within moments he had him pinned to the ground in a position that he could have easily killed him from.

"Never loose focus," he drawled down at his brother, giving the bigger vampire a smirk that brought out a flush on Draco's cheek. Smirking Jasper was hot!

"Again!" Emmett growled angrily.

"It's my turn," Edward protested, stepping forwards.

"But…"

"Emmett, let your brother have his turn," Carlisle ordered, confirming that like all families it sometimes came down to the father figure to keep order and balance. "Now, Jasper, if you don't mind…"

"Of course not, Carlisle," Jasper conceded, stepping out of the way so that Carlisle could take his place, facing off against Edward. "I'd like to watch everyone fight. I may be able to offer some pointers."

"He's good at this," Harry commented softly as Edward and Carlisle began to spar with each other. Draco hummed in agreement, his eyes locked on Jaspers face as he watched him assess the fighting skills being demonstrated before him. This was tough for him, Draco could see the weariness in Jaspers eyes.

He didn't want to fight any more…

"And another thing…" Jasper spoke up at the end of the fight which Edward had won by pinning his father to the ground. The younger vampire turned away, heading back to his girlfriend with a smile on his face…until Carlisle reached up and pulled him down to the ground, pinning him to the ground by his throat. "Never turn your back on your enemy!"

That sexy smirk was back…

Rosalie was up next and Jasper fought her with the same speed and ability he had used against her husband, twisting out of her reach every time it looked like she was going to get the better of him. Her fighting style was both vicious and graceful – somehow when Jasper had thrown her away she had managed to land on her feet, ready to continue their fight.

Jasper won in the end but in no way did Rosalie make it easy for him.

She was definitely a woman to watch out for…

"Alice," Jasper called out, beckoning her to step forwards. Charlie tightened his grip on her shoulders (not that that would have stopped her if she really wanted to move) and Alice smiled up at him reassuringly,

"I'll be fine."

"But she's so small…" Bella mumbled in disbelief as the two vampires faced each other in the centre of the clearing, Alice smiling confidently at her opponent. The smile on her face told everyone she already knew how the fight was going to end. "How can she…"

And then Alice moved, doing of all things a cartwheel to evade Jaspers attack. After that it was like watching a deadly dance, Alice managing to evade Jasper with twists, turns and fancy footwork. And then just when Jasper seemed to get the upper hand on her she disappeared completely.

"Where'd she…" Bella began to ask just as Alice dropped out of the tree above Jasper, knocking him down and pinning him to the ground by his throat.

"You should have known better Jasper," she giggled down at him, "Never underestimate your opponent." Leaning down she pressed a kiss to his forehead before skipping back to her mate, hugging him around the waist and laughing as his gob-smacked expression. Obviously he had not been expecting that.

"The newborns wont act as logically as we do," Jasper announced as he gracefully climbed back to his feet. "They will allow their instincts to rule them but do not fall under the illusion that this will make them easier to kill – their instincts are to kill and they will be very good at it."

"Jasper?" Esme asked softly, stepping forwards. "May I have my turn?"

"Of course," Jasper nodded, "Who do you want to face?"

"Carlisle."

"No fair, he gets to go twice," Emmett grumbled in an amusingly childlike voice. Carlisle actually smirked in his direction before charging at his wife.

Their fight didn't take long and surprisingly it was Esme that came out on top…literally, pinning her husband to the ground with a fierce growl. Who knew Esme could be so frightening, Draco thought to himself, I mean, come on…it's Esme!

"You'll have to work harder than that to best me," she smiled teasingly down at him as she straddled his shoulders, her strong hands pressing his arms into the ground above his head. Slowly she leaned down a pressed a kiss to his lips and Draco suddenly realised that this was the first time he'd ever seen the couple kiss.

"Ew. Could you…not?" Edward begged his parents who chuckled guiltily, shooting their telepathic son smiles of apology before moving back to their place in the line the family had subconsciously created.

Draco snorted. Carlisle and Esme had been having naughty thoughts. He wasn't the only one chuckling at this, Emmett was barely holding back his laughter. Even Jasper allowed himself to smile in amusement for a second before his serious look returned and he spoke to everyone gathered around him,

"We'll need to co-ordinate out attack to keep Bella and the others safe…"

"Hang on a minute!" Draco interrupted, stepping out of the line to face his boyfriend. "Who said we would need protecting? If I remember correctly I told you I would **fight** alongside you. I'm not going to cower at the sidelines whilst you risk you lives to keep us safe. We can help. I've told you we can help. We want to help," he said firmly, locking eyes with his boyfriend, "We're going to help."

"Have you shown them what you can do?" Edward asked, his tone of voice telling everyone that the question had come from one of the wolves. Edward frowned in confusion, "What does he mean?"

"Fancy another duel, Harry?" Draco asked, their two previous duels flashing before his eyes – their duel in second year had ended with the creation of a snake but he'd definitely been loosing up until then and the one a few months ago to demonstrate their powers to the wolves…well he'd lost that one too.

Maybe he'd win this time.

"Go on then," Harry agreed with a grin. The pair of them moved to opposite sides of the clearing between the two groups, drawing their wands as they walked. "Charlie? Feel up to acting as the referee?"

Charlie nodded, kissing the top of Alice's head before moving away from her, taking up a position in between the other two wizards, his own wand held at his side.

"You might want to back up a bit," he warned the Cullens as Draco and Harry saluted each other with their wands. "Right, gentlemen, let's have a fair fight. No Unforgivables. No Dark Magic. And no snakes," Charlie visibly shuddered, ruining his serious announcement of the rules. "I really hate snakes…"

"Ok, Charlie," Harry nodded.

"Got it," Draco agreed.

"Wands at the ready," Charlie ordered and both of them moved into well practised duelling stances, arms spread wide for balance, feet firmly planted and wants pointed towards their opponents. "Well…go for it."

_"Expelliarmus!"_

The Cullens jumped when Draco deflected the Harry's predictable opening spell with a flick of his wrist, sending it crashing into a tree and causing splinters to rain down on the wolves. Moving quickly he shot his own spell at Harry who dodged, causing the leg-locking spell to strike the tree harmlessly.

"Oh My Gosh…" Esme gasped, covering her mouth in shock.

"You think that's good?" Charlie asked over his shoulder, chuckling, "That's just the simple stuff. Just you wait and see what these two can do…"

Spells flew back and forth between them and then just like during their first duel back when they were twelve Harry got the better of him with that same spell ( _"Rictusempra!")_ that sent him tumbling through the air, sending him crashing into a tree and completely winding him. Dimly he heard Charlie ordering someone not to interfere with the duel as he climbed slowly back to his feet, shaking his head in a feeble attempt to stop the ringing in his ears.

"You ok, Draco?" Harry asked from his position, wand still raised ready to attack once more or to defend himself.

"It'll take more than that to beat me, Harry," he replied with a wicked grin, keeping his cool much better than he had when this had happened that first time…or not… _"Reducto!"_

Harry only just managed to dive out of the way of the blue spell which instead of hitting him hit one of the tall trees behind him. Everyone but the two duelling wizards whose eyes were locked on each other watched in shock as the **huge** tree just…disintegrated into a pile of sawdust before their eyes.

"Draco," Charlie said loudly, his voice firm. "That was dangerous spell and as such was against the rules I set out earlier…"

"He dodged it," Draco pointed out with a shrug, not denying the fact that he had just broken the rules. "I knew he would otherwise I wouldn't have used it."

"That's beside the point, Draco, stick to rules or forfeit to Harry," Charlie ordered looking back and forth between them. "Restrict your selves to spells that won't result in the death of your opponent."

"What, you mean like _Stupefy?"_ Draco asked, shooting the basic level stunning spell at his unsuspecting opponent. Harry had no time to react before the red flash of light knocked him down to the ground where he lay in a dazed and confused heap. "You ok, Harry?" he mimicked the other teens earlier question, spinning his wand between his fingers as Harry tried (and failed) to get up…there had been A LOT of power behind that stunning spell.

"Harry?" Charlie asked, "Do you yield?"

Harry tried once more to stand only for his legs to give way again.

"I yield," he sighed in defeat, flopping onto his back and staring up at the stars barely visible through the ridiculously tall trees. Draco let out a whoop of triumph, practically bouncing with excitement as he laughed down at Harry,

"I finally beat Harry Potter at a duel! And it's only taken me, what…six years?"

"You know, you've got a bloody powerful stunning spell," Harry groaned as Draco went over to him and offered him his hand. "Er, I think I'll stay down here for a bit longer…at least until I get the feeling back in my legs."

"Ha! Yeah, ok," Draco chuckled, nodding in understanding whilst retracting his offered hand, using it instead to rub at the back of his throbbing head. "I tell you what, those trees are hard!"

"That was…" Carlisle's stunned voice trailed off, his statement picked up immediately by Emmett as the three wizards turned to face Bella and the Cullens,

"…fucking awesome!"

"So…any more objections to us joining in the fight?" Draco asked, looking round at each of the Cullens faces. Most of them looked completely gob-smacked…in fact only Emmett and Alice wore different expressions; excitement in Emmett's case and amusement in Alice's. Draco suspected she had known something like this had been going to happen and had been waiting to see what they could do…"No? No more reasons or excuses? Excellent."

"That was unbelievable," Carlisle managed to finish his earlier statement.

"How…how did you…?" Esme mumbled from behind her hand.

"We learned how about spells and how to duel at school," Harry explained from his position on the floor. "And we perfected our techniques in the war."

"Most of that was actually pretty basic stuff," Charlie explained as he returned to Alice's side, pulling her into his arms as if they'd been together for years – they just seemed to fit together like two pieces of a puzzle. It was nice to see Alice with her mate, knowing how long she'd had to wait for him. "Except of course for that one I told Draco off for. That was **not** a basic spell."

"Obviously," Rosalie said shortly, frowning at the remains of the tree.

"What spells would you use against a vampire?" Jasper asked softly, locking eyes with his boyfriend. His expression told Draco two things – he understood that Draco could defend himself in need be but he was still worried about how he would fare against a vampire.

"There's a couple that I've found work really well against vampires," Draco explained, clearing his throat awkwardly. This felt wrong. He was going to have to demonstrate how he could destroy **them** if he wanted to. Turning away from them he aim his wand at the lowest branch of another tree. _"Sectumsempra Maxima!"_

The tree branch was sliced clean through by what seemed to be nothing more than a gust of air, sending it crashing down to the ground with an echoing thud. His eyes watered slightly s he remembered the day Severus, his Godfather, had taught him that extension of his original spell – the day after the Dark Lord had first used vampires against his opponents. Severus had never trusted them not to turn on their allies in the heat of battle when the smell of blood overwhelmed them.

He'd been right and that spell had saved Draco's life.

"And yes, before you ask, that spell will easily take off a vampires head," Draco explained as calmly as he could manage, trying not to picture any of the Cullens suffering from this spell. "The other spell which is just as effective and slightly more traditional is _Inflamaro!"_

And with that the branch burst into flames, magical blue flames that consumed the branch from the inside out leaving nothing but a pile of smoking ash without even damaging the surrounding area. The Cullens shifted together, each of them gasping in shock at what they had just witness.

"Vampire to ash in under a minute."

"Ugh…" Harry groaned suddenly, turning positively green, "I think…I think I'm going to be sick…" He only just managed to roll onto his side before he began retching loudly, bringing up the food he'd eaten earlier in painful sounding heaves. Jacob was at his side immediately, whimpering and nudging him with his nose. Carlisle was the next to reach him, the doctor in him taking over as he rushed over to check him over for internal injuries.

"Is he ok?" Draco asked, grabbing Jasper's hand as they all crowded around the retching wizard, careful not to get too close to make him feel trapped. "A stunning spell shouldn't do anything internally…"

"There's no broken ribs," Carlisle announced as he ran his hands up and down Harry's trembling sides. "Harry? Harry, you need to tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing…just haven't…been feeling 100% lately," Harry admitted, breaking off to throw up once more. "Think I must…have a bug or…something. Sorry…"

"It's not your fault," Carlisle told him reassuringly. "Would you like me to give you a check-over back at the house?"

"No. I'll be fine…I think I should just…go home…and sleep it off…" Harry mumbled, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth. "Ugh…gross. Sorry for ruining the meeting like this."

"Hey. None of that, Harry. Like Carlisle said, it's not your fault," Draco told him simply, "There isn't much more we can do tonight anyway so you get home and worry about getting over that bug."

"Jake…" Harry mumbled pleadingly, holding his stomach weakly. Jacob nodded and disappeared into the darkness surrounding the clearing, returning in a few moments completely human and clad in a pair of drawstring trousers. Leaning down he easily scooped Harry into his arms, cradling him to his chest as he straightened back up. "Sorry…"

"Get well soon, Harry," Draco told him, reaching across and squeezing the other wizards hand, feeling guilty because it was probably their duel that had caused whatever bug he was suffering from to react so badly.

"I guess we might as well call the meeting to an end now," Carlisle said softly as Jacob nodded farewell to everyone before striding swiftly out of the clearing, his attention focused on his mate. "Thank you all for coming."

"Thank you for being honest with us," Edward replied on behalf of the wolves before they turned and headed into the darkness surrounding the clearing. He and Carlisle stepped aside, talking softly together. Jasper moved up behind Draco, sliding his arms around his stomach and pulling him back against him.

"I'm still gonna worry about you," he murmured in his ear.

"And I'm still gonna worry about you," Draco replied, turning his head to press a kiss to Jasper's smooth cheek, "It's what you do when you love someone."

"I love you," Jasper murmured, pressing a kiss to Draco's lips.

"I love you too," Draco echoed, stealing his own kiss before pulling back with a wicked, "Did you know you're really sexy when you give orders like you were earlier? Especially when you smirk…"

"You like me giving orders?" Jasper asked softly.

"Maybe…"

Bella yawned and a moment later, despite his attempt to stop it Draco yawned as well, cursing the fact that yawns were contagious. There went their train of thought, replaced almost instantly by sleepiness and yawning. Oh well, they'd have to continue with that conversation another time…

"Bed time for the humans," Emmett announced with a grin as he caught them both yawning again. Edward was at once at Bella's side, scooping her up into his arms despite her protests.

"Do you want me to carry you?" Jasper offered softly.

"No need," Draco answered, closing his eyes as he leaned into his boyfriends embrace. "Night everyone," he called out to everyone else before Apparating the pair of them directly to his bedroom.

"Handy…" Jasper murmured.

"Mmm…" Draco hummed, suddenly overcome by sleepiness. He'd been completely awake until Bella yawned but now he was about a minute away from unconsciousness. Jasper seemed to sense this, moving him to the bed and stripping him quickly down to his boxers. After doing the same he joined him in the bed, spooning up behind Draco. "Love you…"

He was asleep even before Jasper could respond.

"Love you too…"

A/N Sorry this took so long but life has been so busy and more than a little but rubbish. Just competed in a competition with the matching band I'm in and we lost ON A TECHNICALITY! We would have completely thrashed the other band if not for this one little thing. GRRRR! So annoying! But it was still a fun day I got a silver medal. Yay! Wow…rambling…sorry. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will hopefully get the next chapter done a bit sooner…although I'm going camping this weekend…ugh…I hate camping…Never mind. Suggestions welcome!


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen

"Jasper? Jasper, I need to talk with you!"

"You have got to be kidding me," Draco growled angrily as the back door to the house was opened loudly, Edwards loud voice calling up to them, successfully interrupting their passionate love-making.

"He's desperate…" Jasper breathed, mentally cursing Edward for his lousy timing. "And sorry…" he added when he felt a sharp stab of apology come from anxious brother downstairs.

"Not sorry enough," Draco growled, pulling away from Jasper and lying on his back, his hands covering his face. "Go on; go see what the idiot wants. I'll be down in a minute once I'm slightly more composed and less likely to hex him."

"I love you," Jasper said, leaning over to press a kiss to the warm skin of Draco's bare chest. "We can pick this up later on…"

"Is that a promise?" Draco asked, moving his hands away from his face so that his lover could see the hopeful look in his silver eyes.

"Oh, that's definitely a promise," Jasper answered softly, pressing his lips to Draco's in a sweet kiss to seal the deal between them. "Now I'd best go down and see what it is that he wants…"

"You might want to put some clothes on first," Draco suggested with a cheeky smile when his boyfriend made to leave the bedroom clad only in his skin.

"Ah," Jasper mumbled, looking down at himself as he paused in the middle of the room. "You're right; clothes might be a good idea. Wouldn't want Edward to get jealous when he sees what he's missing…"

"Ha!" Draco let out a loud bark of laughter before being reduced to very amused chuckles as he pictured what Bella's reaction would be if her boyfriend found himself attracted to another man…she would be so shocked! "Oh, that would be so funny…" he mumbled to himself before leaning up to accept the kiss from his now fully dressed boyfriend before Jasper left the room, growling to Edward that it had better be something important.

"It's about Bella."

"Of course it is," Draco muttered when he heard Edward's soft reply. After that the two vampires moved into the living room and Draco could no longer hear them. Sighing unhappily he rose from the bed and started to dress – the only way he was going to satisfy his curiosity and find out what was going on between Edward and Bella now was to join the two vampires downstairs.

There went his plans for a last pyjama day…

"…need to keep her safe," Edward was saying as he stepped into the living room. "This is the only way I can think of to keep her away from the fighting."

"But they will still be able to track her scent up into the mountains…"

"Mountains?" Draco asked in surprise as he joined Jasper on the sofa, "What mountains? Since when did the plan involve mountains?"

"Since Edward wants to take Bella camping in the mountains to keep her away from the fighting," Jasper answered him, resting his hand on Draco's thigh.

"Camping? In the mountains? Bella?" Draco asked in disbelief, his eyes snapping to Edward, "Don't you think that's just a tad extreme?"

"If she stays near the town the newborns will attack the humans. Taking her into the mountains will keep not only her safe but keep the people of the town safe," Edward explained his thinking to the wizard.

"But they'll still smell her trail from the journey up to wherever you're planning on camping," Jasper pointed out, his tone serious. "No matter how fast you run, Edward, there will still be enough of Bella's very distinctive scent to follow."

"Isn't there a way to mask her scent?" Edward asked, sounding more than a little desperate. Jasper winced from the chaotic mess of panic, fear and love that Edward was giving off as he answered apologetically,

"None that I can think of."

"Well I can think of one," Draco said calmly. Two sets of golden eyes snapped to him, watching as he leaned back against the sofa and withdrew his wand from the hidden pocket in his jackets sleeve, rather thankful that he'd been acting on auto-pilot when he dressed and had grabbed his wand without thinking about it.

"Magic…" Edward breath, his voice filled with relief.

"It comes in handy sometimes," Draco said with a small smile on his face. "I can Apparate her out of the harms way and to the newborns it'll seem like her trail just disappeared into thin air," he explained to the two. "Of course, there is one slight hitch…I have to be able to see where I'm going in my mind and as I haven't the foggiest idea where it is you're planning on camping-"

"I can take you there. It won't take long," Edward said quickly.

"Now?" Draco asked, his voice a soft whine. Eventually he sighed deeply, giving in to Edwards pleading look and groaned loudly, "Ugh…fine! But can I just say that you owe me big time – we had plans for today."

"I know, I'm sorry and I promise I'll make it up to both of you once this is over and Bella is safe…" Edward said quickly, the look on his face telling the blond wizard that he was completely serious in his promise.

"Well then, it look's like we're going for a walk," Draco said to his boyfriend.

"So it does," Jasper agreed, rising from the sofa and standing in front of Draco with his back to him. "Climb on."

Grinning like a child Draco hurriedly climbed up onto the sofa and jumped onto his boyfriends back, wrapping his arms about his neck and his legs about his waist. Jaspers arms hooked under his knees, giving him more support as the two vampires rushed out the back door of the house (thankfully remembering to shut it behind them) and into the woods.

Draco couldn't help but enjoy himself as they ran through the forest at unbelievable speeds, everything around him a blue as they dodged trees at the last minute. He let out a scream of excitement when Jasper avoided a fallen tree by running up another and jumping through the air, flipping over completely before landing with ease and continuing to run after his brother.

"This is it," Edward announced a few moments later as he and Jasper came to a halt, gesturing to the only piece of flat grass Draco had seen since they'd started the ascent. Jasper made as if to put him down but he clung on tightly around the vampire's neck. Good thing he didn't need to breath.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked, his voice filled with both confusion and worry.

"I haven't got any shoes on."

"Oh," Jasper mumbled as he looked down at his boyfriend's feet where they rested against the sides of his legs, his white socks standing out against the dark denim. "I'm sorry, I didn't realise…"

"It's ok. I didn't realise either until we were halfway here," Draco chuckled, leaning down and kissing the back of his boyfriends neck before his eyes moved to survey the potential campsite. "Well I'll give you one thing, Edward," he said as a gust of wind appeared out of nowhere and sent his hair flying into his face, "It' definitely out of the way…"

"How did young find this place, Edward?" Jasper asked.

"I used to come up here at night before I met Bella. I'd sit up here and watch the stars and contemplate our existence," Edward answered softly.

"Wow…morbid," Draco muttered, shivering as another gust of wind hit them. It was getting cold all of sudden but of course the other two were barely affected by the icy breeze, only the movement of their hair and their clothes showing that they had been touched by the wind at all. "You do know it's freezing up here, right?"

"Do you want to go back?" Jasper asked, immediately worried for his mate.

"No, I'm fine," Draco reassured him even though his feet were quickly turning into blocks of ice. No need to worry Jasper who would immediately rush him home, he could stand a little bit of time in the cold. "I was actually talking about Bella. She doesn't handle the cold well – you should know that by now, Edward."

"I do," Edward said seriously. "I've bought top of the range equipment for us to use – the tent is designed in such a way to keep the cold out and keep the heat in and the sleeping bag is the kind that people use when they go mountaineering properly. She should be fine."

"Ok. I was just saying because…because if she does get cold you won't be able to help her," Draco said awkwardly, hating the fact that he had to bring this up. This would hurt not only Edward but Jasper as well. "You know that…well, they say that when someone's suffering from the cold the best way to heat them up is…body heat. You don't have body heat – vampires are ice cold to the touch so…so you'll only make it worse for her…"

"I know," Edward whispered, his expression pained.

"I'm sorry but it had to be said," Draco apologised.

"I know you did," Edward smiled sadly at him, "I…I have taken that into account when planning this camping expedition."

"Cool," Draco muttered, wincing at his choice of words.

"Will you be able to bring Bella up here now?" Jasper asked, turning his head to the side to look back at his boyfriends face.

"Yes, it shouldn't be a problem," Draco nodded, trying to stop himself from shivering. He really was starting to feel cold now. Soon he would have to ask to go home which would be…completely humiliating.

Jasper frowned.

He could feel the shivers his boyfriend was trying to hide and thanks to his special gift he could feel the pride that was stopping Draco from bringing up the fact that he was now quite cold. If he wasn't risking his health Jasper would find the action quite adorable. As it was he decided not to scupper Draco's pride by bringing up the subject of him needing to go home and simply directed his thoughts to his brother, knowing that the other vampire would hear every word.

_"Draco is beginning to shiver from the cold. I need to get him home before he catches a chill. If there's anything else we need to discuss about this change to the original plan it will have to be said some other time."_

"There's nothing more to say at the moment," Edward answered too softly for Draco to hear, his worried gaze falling on Draco who was trying most valiantly not to look cold. Worry began to pool in his stomach as he questioned his earlier confidence – would he really be able to keep Bella warm in such a cold environment. She might catch a chill and…no…no! He would not allow himself to think like that. She was going to be fine. He was doing this to keep her safe!

She was going to be fine.

He would make sure of it.

"Draco? Do you want to Apparate us back to yours so that we can get you warm?" Jasper asked softly.

"K-Kay," Draco mumbled, releasing his grip around Jaspers neck so that he could take out his wand. "Edward? Y-You'll need to take my h-hand," Draco said, reaching with his free hand to the other vampire.

"I'm going to go and see Bella," Edward said, stepping back from the couple instead of moving closer. "I'll be fine making my own way there."

"You sure?" Draco asked.

"I'm sure," Edward answered with a nod.

"Kay," Draco mumbled, winding his arms back around Jaspers neck once more, his wand clutched in his fist in front of the vampires face. "See you l-later, Edward," he called out to the other vampire who nodded his own farewell to the couple as Draco leaned his head on top of Jaspers, closed his eyes and Apparated them home with a soft 'pop'.

"Here," a voice startled both of them as they appeared in Draco's bedroom, Jasper trying not to stumble as he recovered from the magical form of travel – he still hadn't gotten used to it. "Put this round you. I've got a hot bath running for you so we'll have you warm in no time."

It was Alice of course and Draco was extremely thankful for the blanket she placed about him even as he clung to Jasper's back. And the hot bath she mentioned sounded absolutely heavenly…

"I thought you had plans to go shopping today, Alice," Jasper said as he gently lowered Draco down so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed – he was colder than he had originally thought and all of a sudden he felt so drowsy…

"Plans change," Alice answered with a shrug before disappearing into the bathroom to check on the height and temperature of the water. She didn't want it to be too hot for Draco, especially not in his current state. "Bath's nearly ready," she announced as she stepped back into the bedroom.

"Thank you, Alice," Jasper said as he knelt down in front of Draco and took off his socks. "Oh, Draco, you should have told me your feet were so cold…"

"They aren't," Draco answered which was kind of true – his feet were cold…they were completely numb. There was a difference.

"Your toes are purple," Alice said, leaning over her brother's shoulder so that she could peer down at the wizards normally pale feet. She was right; his toes were a worrying shade of deep purple. "And purple is not a good look for you."

"They are?" Draco asked in surprise. Both of the vampires before him nodded. "Oh…well that's not good."

"No, it isn't," Jasper agreed.

"I'll wait downstairs," Alice said as Jasper gently eased the blanket from about Draco's shoulders and started to unbutton his jacket. "Don't let him stay in the water too long or he'll get even colder."

Jasper nodded and once his sister was gone he hurriedly stripped the clothes from his boyfriends shivering body and then took him in his arms, carrying him through to the bathroom. Somehow he managed to turn of the still running taps before he lowered his boyfriend into the water, wincing as Draco hissed. The water wasn't too warm but it felt like he was burning, especially his feet…

"Ow…" he groaned, closing his eyes and willing the burn to fade which it slowly began to…except around his feet. Jasper kneeled at the foot of the tub and picked up a washcloth left there by Alice. Then, being careful to keep the wash cloth between his icy cold hands and Draco's now slightly warm skin he began to massage the life and blood back into his boyfriend's numb feet.

"Is that any better?" Jasper asked softly. Draco nodded, resting his head back against the rim of the tub. "You should have told me you were getting cold."

"I didn't feel cold, not cold enough to complain anyway…well, not until that wind started to pick up," Draco explained apologetically as his cheeks began to turn pink from the heat of the water and the steam rising off of it. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to worry you…"

"It's ok. Just don't make a habit of it," Jasper said with an understanding and forgiving smile, continuing to massage the feet in his hands. In no time at all the purple colour had gone from his feet and they were a healthy pink colour once more. "Are you ready to get out? I don't want you staying in until the water gets cold…"

"I know. I heard Alice's reminder," Draco chuckled, slowly pushing himself up with his arms until he was able to stand up in the tub. Jasper moved in a blur and within seconds of standing up Draco found himself wrapped up in a soft, fluffy towel and lifted down to stand on the bath matt. "Thanks," he said, smiling at his boyfriend as the vampire began to pat him dry with the towel.

Once he was sufficiently dry Draco found himself being picked up once again and carried bridal style into the bedroom, still wrapped in the fluffy towel that not felt ever so slightly damp. Alice had obviously popped back into the bedroom because the clothes that he had been wearing earlier, the clothes that Jasper had left all over the floor were gone and a new set of clothes were laid out neatly on what was fast becoming known as his side of the bed – even though he didn't sleep Jasper still preferred one side of the bed to the other.

As he placed Draco down onto his feet, keeping his arms around him and pressing him to his chest he caught sight of a note out of the corner of his eye. It was on his pillow and was definitely from Alice – her hand-writing was as unique as she was. He chuckled softly as he read what she had written fro them, earning a confused look from his boyfriend that encourage him to explain.

"Alice left us a note," he said, nodding to the note. "She says – _Right you two, no time for dawdling, distractions, detours or whatever you want to call what you have in mind right now. Get dressed and meet me down in the living room!_ "

Draco chuckled at his boyfriends accidental impression of the female vampire. Somehow he doubted that Jasper even realised that he had been copying Alice's tone and accent.

"She knows us far too well," he said, looking up at his boyfriend as his hand clutched at the top of the towel, keeping it around him now that he was standing. "I was going to suggest a little 'detour'…just to make sure I was completely warmed up…" he purred slowly, stepping back from Jasper as he let the towel slowly slide down his body until it pooled around his feet.

"Oh…" Jasper groaned, his hands reaching out for his boyfriend.

"Don't make me come up there!"

Alice's shout succeeded in ruining the building moment, reducing the couple to guilty chuckles instead of the passionate kisses they had both been planning.

"I guess I should get dressed," Draco sighed, turning away from Jasper so that he could grab the first item of clothing he would need from the bed – his underwear. Next came the socks and then the skinny jeans, requiring a bit of help from Jasper. "Why did she have to pick the ridiculously tight ones?"

"Because she knows how much I love it when you wear them," Jasper growled in his ear as he reached round to grab hold of Draco's bum, pulling him forwards and grinding their hips together suggestively.

"Oh, really?" Draco asked, slipping his arms around his boyfriends neck, allowing his hips to do a little suggestive grinding of their own. "I think I'll have to remember that…for future reference…"

"Boys…" Alice's voice came from just outside his bedroom door.

"Whatever it is she wants us for better be bloody important," Draco growled, shooting a glare in the doors direction. Seriously, he thought angrily to himself, how many more times could they be interrupted in one day? Sighing he turned to grab the shirt from the bed only the pause with a confused frown, "Hey, this isn't mine."

"No, it's not," Jasper agreed, taking the shirt from his boyfriend, "It's mine."

"I haven't seen you wear this one before," Draco said softly, admiring the shirt as Jasper helped him put it on. It was dark green and was made of a soft material that caused it to cling to him like a second skin even though it was slightly too big for him, as all of Jasper tops always were.

"That's because I haven't worn it since Emmett and Rosalie's last wedding," Jasper explained with a smile, stroking his hand down the pattern of ivy embroidered in silver thread down the left side of the button down shirt.

"It's nice," Draco said with a smile as he stepped away from Jasper and headed over to the mirror, picking up his hairbrush on the way. "It's quite Slytherin, actually – our house colours were green and silver."

"It suits you," Jasper said as Draco began to run the brush through his hair, working out all the knots being in the wind earlier had put in it. As Draco worked on his hair the bottom of the shirt rose up to reveal his bottom clad tightly in black denim and a strip of lily-white skin on his lower back…"Hell, is she trying to kill me?" Jasper growled to himself, clenching his hands at his sides to stop himself from going over and pressing kisses to that tantalising strip of skin...seriously, did Alice have to choose an outfit that was so…so…sexy without even trying to be?

"Hey, you ok?" Draco's worried voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he found, to his surprise, that Draco had moved and was waiting by the door for him.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just thinking," Jasper answered, moving across the room to follow his boyfriend downstairs, trying not to let his gaze to be drawn to Draco's bum as he walked.

"Whoa! I'm pretty sure these weren't there earlier on," Draco mumbled as he stepped into the living room, stopping just inside to stare at the bunch of brightly wrapped presents on the coffee table.

"That's because they weren't," Alice giggled happily.

"Ok…then why are they here now?" Draco asked her.

"Because," Alice over-stressed the word with an even bigger smile, "they're your Graduation presents from everyone! With everything that happened yesterday we totally forgot to do the presents!"

"Presents?" Draco repeated, his face betraying how unimpressed he currently was. Ok, so they'd forgotten to do presents and yeah, he had really put some thought into what he had bought for everyone but…"Um, Alice? Couldn't this have waited until…I don't know…later?"

"Nope!"

Draco glared at the giggling vampire as she pushed one of the brightly wrapped presents into his hands, her eyes watching him expectantly as she waited impatiently for him to rip open the paper and find out what was hidden underneath…and waited…and waited…

"Draco!" she eventually whined, going as far as to actually stamp her foot in a ridiculously childish manner as Draco just stared at her, eyebrows raised in a silent display of how unimpressed he was. Jasper hid a grin behind his hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Alice," the blond wizard said suddenly, "Are you waiting for me to open this? Well…I'm not really in the mood right now but if you want to come back a bit later on I might feeling like opening some presents…"

"Draco!"

"Right, I'm sorry, Alice. As you might have noticed I get a bit…bitchy when I'm having a bad day," Draco apologised with a deep sigh. "So…who is this one from?" he asked, looking down at the little box in his hands. It was no bigger than his palm and it was so light that Draco would have believed it to be an empty box were it not for the fact that it…jingled?

"It's from your parents…and Carlisle and Esme," Alice answered with a big smile. "Your parents knew what they wanted to get you but because it's a bit more muggle than they could handle on their own so I suggested the combined effort."

"Oh. Well…thanks," Draco mumbled before he slowly and carefully began to unwrap the gift – he was not going to do a Bella and give himself a paper cut! "Um…ok. Slightly confused…" he said as he opened the box that had been hidden within the wrapping paper. In it was a simple looking set of keys. "Why on Earth have they got me some…keys?"

"Some keys? Draco, sometimes you really are a complete and utter idiot," Alice laughed loudly. "They haven't just given you the keys! What are the keys for?"

"How am I supposed to know what they're for?" Draco demanded light heartedly with a laugh, "I mean come on…I'm a wizard, not a psychic!"

"They look like car keys," Jasper said helpfully.

"Car keys?" Draco asked, lifting the keys up to his face to examine them more closely. "Hang on…does that mean that they…did they get me a car?"

"D'you know I think they did…if that shiny new car that just appeared on the driveway is anything to go by," Alice giggled loudly, pointing out the window.

"A car?" Draco gasped, rushing to the window. Alice was right of course – sitting on their drive was a very nice looking car…a very expensive looking car. It was all smooth and sleek, a sporty little number that Draco instantly fell in love with. And the colour…such a dark green that it could almost be mistaken for black…"I'll admit it's very me but…I don't know how to drive…"

"Here," Alice interrupted him with a giggle, pushing another one was most definitely a book – there was no way that the wrapping could disguise that. "This one is from Rosalie and Emmett."

"Ok," Draco mumbled as he opened this next present as carefully as the last after handing the car keys over to Jasper. "Learning To Drive: A Beginners Guide," he read the title of the book when it was uncovered. Flicking through the pages, simply to get a waft of that new book smell, he was startled when something fell out of the book. Before he could move to pick it up Jasper had dropped down to his knees, picking up the…well, whatever it was for him. "Thanks," Draco said as he took it from his boyfriend, bringing it closer to his face so that he could figure out what it was.

"It's a voucher," Alice said simply.

"What for?"

"How about you read it and find out," she answered with a cheeky grin. Draco glared at her before doing as she had suggested and reading the gold script embossed on the cream piece of card,

 _"This voucher entitles you to as many lessons as you want/need to help you pass your driving test with the super cool driving instructor Emmett McCarthy Cullen and his beautiful wife, a Goddess amongst mortals whose skills in the mechanical world go unmatched – Rosalie!"_ Looking up from the voucher he chuckled deeply, "I'm guessing that Emmett was the one who chose what to put on the voucher."

"How could you tell?" Alice giggled.

"So are they any good or is it all talk and no facts?" Draco asked.

"They're good," Jasper reassured him with a soft smile. "Emmett taught me to drive when I joined the family. Before then the only thing I'd ever driven was a horse and cart and I was never very good at that – I much preferred to be in the saddle," he explained, "He may not look it but Emmett has the patience of a saint when it comes to teaching someone to drive. I will warn you that he does have a tendency to show off…"

"Well he wouldn't be Emmett if he didn't show off a bit would he?" Draco asked with a grin. "But…that bit about Rosalie being a mechanical Goddess? I mean, it's a bit unbelievable. She doesn't exactly look like the type of person who would enjoy working on dirty car engines."

"That's where you're wrong," Alice said happily, "It's her favourite hobby. I know its kind weird but she's really good at it. Emmett got her started on it and she's been tinkering ever since – you should have seen some of the cars she's tinkered with over the years! There was this one back in 1978 that…"

"She's the reason that Edward's Volvo can reach a top speed of 200mpn," Jasper interrupted his sister before she could go off on a complete tangent about whichever car it was that she was thinking about.

"That's really fast isn't it?" Draco asked, just wanting to be sure – he was still a bit confused by how muggles measured speed. The Wizarding World didn't measure things in miles per hour because every mode of magical transport was faster than that, most of them taking only seconds!

"Especially for a Volvo," Jasper answered with a nod. "You'll pass your test in no time with those two helping you. I would have offered teach you myself but although I can drive a car I'm more of a bike guy," he explained with a rueful smile, "I have to admit I haven't actually driven a car in…twenty-six years."

"You haven't driven a car in twenty-six years?" Draco asked. Jasper nodded. "Well, actually I can understand that…you do very good in your bike leathers…" Draco murmured, dropping the book and voucher down onto the sofa so that he could trail his fingertips down Jasper's chest.

"This last one is from me," Alice said, handing another present from the table to the blond wizard, "And this one is for both of you. Now don't open it while I'm here, you'll be too embarrassed and don't forget to go round Bella's later on – your present will put Edwards mind at ease."

And then she was gone, the front door closing quietly behind her as she left the two of them alone. Draco rolled his eyes at her typically erratic and overly dramatic behaviour of the female vampire.

"What has she given us?" Jasper asked, frowning down at the rather large box his boyfriend was now holding.

"Let's find out," Draco said, dropping down onto the sofa and resting the gift on his thighs so that his hands were free to un-wrap it. What he found inside brought a deep red blush to his cheeks – Alice had bought them a…a…

"Is that what I think that is?" Jasper gasped in shock as he saw the gift.

"It's a…a sex kit," Draco snorted, "Alice…Alice got us a…a sex kit…"

"I'm going to kill her…" Jasper growled softly.

"You know I think…I think that some of this looks quite fun," Draco admitted.

"Draco!" Jasper gasped in surprise, confirming that of the two of them it was the vampire that was the most embarrassed by Alice's present.

"What? I like the idea of doing a little bit of experimenting," Draco mumbled his explanation as he put the box aside. "But we can talk about that later, right now I've got something to give you," he said, effectively changing the subject as he jumped up, heading for the spot where he'd hidden his boyfriends graduation present…only to notice it sitting on the table where the other presents had been. "Oh, there it is. I guess Alice saw where I hid it…"

"She found the one I got for you too," Jasper said with a smile, nodding to the much smaller present also resting on the table, only a fraction bigger than the one that had contained his car keys.

"Here," Draco said with a smile, pressing his gift into his boyfriend's hands. Jasper smiled at him as he ripped the paper off to reveal a simple wooden box, covered with intricate carvings so delicate they could only have been made by magic. "Um…the box isn't the present. I mean it's part of the present but…you need to open it to get the rest of it," Draco suggested after watching Jasper admiring the craftsmanship of the box for a few moments.

"Oh, I thought…never mind…" Jasper mumbled, flicking open the clasp and lifting the lid of the box. Inside he found a small stack of what seemed to be photographs, each one wrapped in a thin sheet of tissue paper.

"A while back I hired this Wizard, Philonius Cross, and he specialises in tracing difficult family trees and finding records of long lost members…and I asked him to see what he could find out…about you…" Draco explained softly as Jasper carefully un-wrapped the first photograph in the box. "He found these."

"Oh My Lord…" Jasper gasped as he found himself holding an extremely old and very delicate photograph of a young couple in their wedding clothes. Judging by the way the picture was crumbling around the edges it hadn't been very well cared for over the years but the (slightly expressionless) faces of the two in the picture were still clearly visible. "Mama…Papa…"

"I know you've got pictures of yourself and the Cullens but I noticed that you didn't have any from…before," Draco explained softly, "So when Mr Cross found these photographs in a lovely little old woman's attic I…well, I bought them for you."

"Are they all…" Jasper's voice became slightly choked as he re-wrapped the photograph, placing it carefully on the table before reaching for the next one.

"There are nine photographs of your family in total," Draco explained softly.

"Nine…" Jasper gasped. This was more than he had ever hoped for. He'd feared that all records of his human life had been lost or forgotten. But now…now his wonderful boyfriend had found nine precious photographs for him to treasure and take care of and…"Oh."

"I wasn't sure if that was you or your brother," Draco said as Jasper stared down at the photograph of his parents holding a little baby wrapped in a shawl. "He was younger that you, right?"

"By three years," Jasper mumbled in confirmation, his fingertips stroking the precious image captured in time. "But this is me…me and my parents a few months after I was born. Draco…I can't thank you enough."

"You just did," Draco said, pressing a kiss to Jaspers lips.

The next three photographs were family portraits of him, his parents and his little brother, Daniel, each one taken a few years apart, showing the two boys as they grew up. Un-wrapping the next photograph the vampire found himself looking down at a very familiar photograph,

"I sent this home to my family a month before I ran into Maria," he explained, smiling grimly down at the picture of himself in his confederate uniform. "I had no idea whether they received it or not…"

"Obviously they did," Draco murmured. "The last two photo's are…well, they're of your brother's family."

"His family? I…I tried to find out what happened to my brother a few years ago but I couldn't trace him. He just sort of…disappears from history…" Jasper mumbled as he carefully un-wrapped the last two photographs.

"That's because he did disappear…kind of," Draco explained, leaning against his boyfriends side as they looked down at the two photographs of a handsome young man who looked so much like Jasper. "In 1868 he married a young woman called Georgina Harris," he continued, nodding to the beautiful young woman standing beside the young man in the photograph. "What he didn't know at the time was that she, like the rest of her family…had the gift of magic. She was a witch."

"A witch?" Jasper gasped in shock. "Are you sure?"

"100% sure," Draco confirmed with a happy smile, "But if you need confirmation just look at the last photograph."

Jasper did as he asked and for a moment he couldn't understand what Draco had wanted him to see…until the figures in the picture started to move. He gasped loudly, staring in shock as the image of his little brother smiled up at him, raising his hand in greeting. Beside him his wife smiled adoringly at her husband and…children?

"What were their names?" he asked, looking at the three children stood in front of their parents. The two girls had obviously taken after their mother in their looks but the boy, obviously the youngest of the three, was a miniature of his father.

"Marianne, Elizabeth…and Jasper."

"He named his son…after me?" Jasper asked softly, staring at the young face in the photograph. "He…he had a family…a beautiful family…"

"I've asked Mr Cross to continue his research, to find out what happened to your brothers children and maybe…hopefully…find out if there are any living descendents in the Wizarding World," Draco finished his explanation softly, his voice drawing his boyfriends attention away from the photograph.

"Draco…" Jaspers emotional eyes locked with his boyfriends and for a moment Draco thought they were filled with tears but obviously that was impossible. "Thank you…thank you for giving me back my family…"

Even though it felt completely inadequate there was nothing that Draco could think of to say other than, "You're welcome."

"But now it's your turn…" Jasper said softly, rubbing his hands across his face as if to wipe away his emotional state before picking up the last present from the table. "Now you must open your present from me."

Watching his boyfriend un-wrap the little box Jasper had to admit all of a sudden he was feeling more nervous than he had in years.

"Jasper?" Draco asked when he found himself holding a velvet jewellery box. Moving slowly Jasper took the jewellery box back from his boyfriend and dropped down on to one knee, adopting a very well known pose…"Oh Merlin…"

"When we were in England I read a book about Wizarding Laws and Customs," Jasper began his much practised speech. Ever since their return from England he'd been planning this, waiting for the right moment. And that moment was now. "Wizarding Civil Partnerships have been legal worldwide since the millennium and interspecies marriages have been completely legal, without any clauses or conditions, since 2009 thanks to the hard work of Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger."

He took a deep breath (completely unnecessary of course) and opened the velvet box, revealing the masculine engagement ring held securely inside.

Draco gasped at the sight of it – it was beautiful.

"Draco Abraxas Malfoy…will you marry me?"

For a moment there was silence as the couple gazed at each other, one of them processing what had just happened, the other waiting anxiously for a response to the very important question that had just been asked…

"Draco?"

Jaspers nervous voice successfully broke the shocked trance that Draco had fallen into and brought tears to his eyes…tears of joy and of happiness…tears that spilled down onto his cheeks as he answered,

"Yes."

A/N Well…this wasn't at all how I intended for this chapter to turn out – talk about a tangent! Originally in my plan this was meant to take about half a page. Oh well. Hope you liked it anyway and more will be coming soon. Comments and Suggestions are always welcome!


	17. Chapter Sixteen

A/N Just so you know, I know that I've muddled with the timeline a bit. I couldn't get my story to work with the book or the film so I kind of…improvised so that it was somewhere between the two but still fitted enough so that I could come back to the original timeline when I needed to.

Chapter Sixteen

Draco's phone ringing loudly from the bedside cabinet woke him the following morning. Groaning in protest he rolled onto his back, rubbing sleepily at his eyes as Jasper answered the evil little device. Ugh…it was way too early…

"Hello, Bella. Yes, it's Jasper. No, he's here. He's just a little groggy at the moment. Well…he just woke up."

Draco snorted as he listened to the one sided conversation.

"Do you need to speak to him or will I do? I'll do. So what can I…oh…right. Yes. I agree. We need to talk about this. We'll meet you there shortly. Ok. Bye."

"Where are we going and why?" the wizard asked as his boyfriend hung up the phone and returned in to its home on the bedside cabinet.

"My house and because Bella has come up with a rather worrying theory about the origin of the newborns that we need to discuss," Jasper explained, laying back down beside Draco who groaned softly in annoyance. After their celebrations last night getting up was the last thing that he wanted to do. "Just think of it this way, it'll be a perfect opportunity to announce our engagement."

"Good point," conceded Draco with a happy smile, gazing down at the ring on his left hand. Whilst wearing the ring would take some getting used to he would never tire of seeing it. "But we'll have to call my parents sometime today and tell them too because if they found out we'd told everyone but them…well let's just say it wouldn't be pretty."

"Agreed."

"I guess we should get up then," Draco sighed, contradicting his words by snuggling up to Jaspers side, resting his head on the vampires shoulder. Jaspers strong arms held him close. "I don't know about you but I definitely need a shower before we head over to your parents house."

"Yes, I believe it would be best if we didn't arrive reeking of sex…"

"Vampires can smell that?" Draco asked in concerned surprise.

Jasper nodded.

"And werewolves."

"They aren't werewolves, they're shape-shifters…and they can?" Draco asked, cringing when Jasper nodded once more. "Well that explains a few of those awkward moments with the pack…"

"Have they said something to you?"

"Don't worry about it," Draco said reassuringly. "Trust me, if they'd meant harm with their comments they'd be recovering in a hospital right about now."

They chuckled together for a moment, cuddled around each other under the warm duvet and quite content to stay just where they were for a little bit longer…

_Beep Beep! Beep Beep!_

"Let me guess, Alice?" Draco asked as Jasper once again picked up the mobile phone and checked the text message that had just arrived.

"Alice – _I will come over there and get you two out of bed if I have to,_ " Jasper read aloud with a smile. "She would, you know, so we'd better get up."

"Ok," Draco sighed sadly before letting out a yelp of surprise as he found himself being carried bridal style across the room. Giggling happily he settled his arms around Jaspers neck and allowed his boyfriend to carry him into the en suite bathroom, all the while thinking that he could definitely get used to this.

"Can you get the shower?" Jasper asked, nodding to the pull chord hanging from the ceiling that served as the on/off switch for the showers power. As the water began to flow out of the showerhead, quickly heating up to a point where the water began to give off steam, Jasper carefully set Draco down on his feet.

What followed was a very long and very pleasurable shower during which they helped each other get clean…but then _somehow_ they got dirty again…so that meant they had to get clean all over again.

Once they had dried each other off with the big fluffy white towels Draco liked to keep in his bathroom they began to get dressed. Jasper, who had begun to keep some clothes at Draco's so he wasn't always wearing the same thing whenever he stayed over, got dressed in a long sleeved dark blue top and reasonably tight jeans. Draco however seemed to spend forever deciding on what outfit would best show off his engagement ring, eventually settling on a pair of black skinny jeans and a black t-shirt with a Union Flag sprawled across his left shoulder as if it had been spray painted onto the fabric. Over the top of this he wore his favourite leather jacket and on his feet his favourite dragon hide boots.

Adjusting the way his hair hung about his face he nodded in approval, announcing happily, "Ok, I'm ready. Let's go talk about some battle strategies and then watch everyone's faces when we shock the living daylights out of them."

"Congratulations!" Alice greeted them at the door with a high pitched squeal and a bone crushing hug. "I'm so happy for you and your ring is gorgeous. I never really appreciated what good taste my brother has."

"Does that mean that I get to dress myself from now on?" Jasper asked, slipping an round Draco's neat waist as Alice commandeered his mates left hand so that she could have a closer look at the ring.

"No," both Alice and Draco scoffed.

Jasper sighed melodramatically but smiled nonetheless.

"Congratulations," Charlie echoed his mates earlier statement, descending the main stairs at a much more sedate pace than his mate had arrived at. "She's been getting more and more excited all morning."

"You haven't told everyone have you?" Draco asked.

"Do I look like an amateur to you?" Alice demanded, thumping him on the arm for good measure. "Look, I only told Charlie because he was with me when I had the vision about your…E-N-G-A-G-E-M-E-N-T."

Draco couldn't stop the smile appearing on his face as the female vampire looked around nervously, as if expecting to see someone spying on them and spelled the rather long word out in a ridiculously childish manner. But at least she hadn't called it the 'you-know-what'…that would have brought far too many back memories for him of a person with a very similar nickname.

"I'm glad she told me, otherwise I would have had no idea why she was laughing like a lunatic all morning," Charlie defended his mate, mirroring Jaspers protective stance as he slipped his arm around her positively tiny waist. "However I have started to get the feeling that it is something that I will have to get used to."

Alice giggled happily.

"I'm guessing that Edward knows as well, what with his telepathy…"

"You'd be surprised," Alice cackled quite wickedly.

"What have you been thinking of this time?" Jasper asked with a chuckle.

"Huh?" Draco frowned in confusion.

"When Alice doesn't want Edward to read her mind she thinks of something really annoying to keep him from trying to pry," Jasper explained. "We've all tried to do the same thing but he usually still gets something from us. Alice is the Queen of keeping Edward out so, I ask again, what were you thinking of this time?"

"Well first of all I ran through the complete lyrics for the musical 'Rent'…in Japanese," Alice explained, giggling loudly. "It's weird but it kind of works…so long as you can ignore the fact that it's set in New York and that there's a whole song about living in America… _at the end of the millennium…_ "

"The complete lyrics? As in the entire musical?" Draco asked in surprise, interrupting her singing. He vaguely remembered watching the movie with the female vampire a while ago and he distinctly remembered that there had been a lot of songs…and parts…and harmonies…"You know the entire musical?"

"Of course. Don't you?"

"No."

"Did you repeat it all day this time?" Jasper asked, remembering numerous times in the past when he'd had to use his gift to calm Edward down after she'd done just that, repeating the same song or phrase over and over again until their brother had understandably cracked…

"No," Alice giggled wickedly. "After I finished going through 'Rent' I went on to sing my way through 'The Phantom Of The Opera'…in Swedish and then I felt like a bit of 'Sound Of Music'…in German."

"And what about now?" Draco asked.

"Now? Well for the last hour or so I've been running through all the TV show tunes that I can think of in alphabetical order," Alice answered with an even brighter smile than before. "I'm on JAG at the moment."

"Poor Edward…" Draco mumbled softly in Jaspers ear, feeling unusually sympathetic towards the telepathic vampire. Jasper made a soft sound of agreement, nodding his head alongside his boyfriends – poor Edward indeed.

"You know, we should probably head in now," Charlie spoke quickly, giving his little mate a squeeze of support as her brow puckered up with a frown, causing of course by Draco and Jaspers sarcastic comments. "Everyone's waiting on us."

"Right, Bella's new theory," Draco said softly, "Any clues, Alice?"

"None," Alice sighed, her mildly angry frown melting into a very unhappy pout. "I've been trying to confirm this new theory of hers but I just keep seeing the same things that I saw before."

"What is her new theory, anyway?" Draco asked.

"I think it's best that we let Bella explain it for herself, don't you?" Charlie asked his girlfriend before the female vampire could explain the human girl's theory in great detail. Giggling a little guiltily Alice nodded, biting down on her lips as if to stop herself from blurting anything out without meaning to.

"Come on then, let's go see what this is all about," Draco commanded, slipping out of Jaspers comforting hold and heading up the stairs to the main part of the house. His boyfriend followed him quickly, appearing at his side in a blur and linking their fingers together as they stepped into the Cullens living room.

The vampires were gathered around the long sofa facing the blank TV screen, apparently keeping their distance from the group of wolves gathered by the floor to ceiling windows. Harry was stood at the edge of the wolves, apparently acting as an unofficial barrier between them and the vampires. Bella and Edward stood apart from everyone else, the Muggle girl holding her boyfriends arm tightly; her face clouded with nerves and…fear?

"Good, we're all here," Carlisle greeted them softly from where he sat with his arm placed reassuringly around his wife's shoulders. Alice skipped over to the sofa and dropped down into the small gap that had existed between Carlisle and Rosalie, causing her sister to glare at her sharply as she was forced to move out of the smaller vampire's way. Charlie followed his mate at a much more sedate pace, moving around to join Emmett where he stood behind the sofa.

Obviously the Weasley was getting on well with the Cullens, if their silent acceptance of his presence was anything to go by.

Jasper moved as if to join his family around the sofa but Draco pulled sharply on his hand, forcing his boyfriend to follow him over to where Harry was stood. A series of soft growls came from the shape-shifters as they stood at Harry's side but Draco ignored them, focusing his attention on Bella who had released Edwards arm and stepped forwards to stand alone before the eclectic group.

"I think I know who is behind the Newborn Army…" Bella began softly, her worried gaze moving around the room before finally landing on Jasper. That alone would have worried Draco, the fact that his boyfriend was being singled out, without her quiet statement.

Various voices from around the room asked, "Who?"

"Victoria."

"No. I would have seen it," Alice protested with a firm shake of her head. "I've been keeping an eye out for her but I've seen nothing. The person leading the newborns is a male vampire that I don't recognise."

"How did you come to this conclusion, Bella?" Carlisle asked softly.

"I…I had a dream…" Bella mumbled, her eyes still resting on Jasper's concerned face. "It was a dream about your past, Jasper…about the vampire who created you and the army she commanded."

"Maria…" Jasper murmured softly.

"Yes," Bella confirmed, "I've been thinking about your story a lot lately and I've been wondering…did Maria ever give the orders herself? To her army, I mean. Did she ever stand before them and tell them who they were going to attack?"

"No. She would tell me and then I would inform the others of the plan."

"So…even though it was her army she wasn't really the one controlling it," Bella continued softly, "You gave the orders but she had the power. You were in charge of the…troops but she had the control, right?" Jasper looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding his head in silent agreement. "Alice, if you'd been looking into Maria's movements back then what would you have seen?"

"I don't know…" Alice answered softly.

"I think you'd have seen an army being commanded by an unknown male vampire…sound familiar?" Bella asked, swallowing thickly as a soft gasp of understanding spread around the room. "I think Victoria is the one that is really in charge of this Newborn army but she is having this unknown vampire do all the dirty work for her…that she's leaving all the decisions to him so long as the overall goal is achieved…her revenge."

"I have to admit that this seems to be the most logical explanation of the recent events," Carlisle agreed sadly with a deep sigh. "We know that Victoria wants revenge for the death of her mate and this way, using someone else to command her army, not only clouds Alice's visions but gives her someone else to shunt the blame on to should the Volturi get involved."

"I'm surprised they haven't gotten involved already…"

"Alice?" Edward asked, drawing everyone's eyes away from Bella and causing them all to stare at the vampire whose eyes were clouded by a vision. "The newborns will attack in two days."

"They've got your red blouse," Alice gasped softly as she came out of the vision, her worried eyes seeking out Bella's. "They're passing it round…they're going to use your distinct scent to track us."

"Well that's ok," Draco said calmly, causing everyone to stare at him in confusion. "I mean, think about it…now we know when they are going to attack and with them tracking Bella's scent we'll be able to choose where we want to face them. We'll take them completely by surprise."

"You want to use Bella as bait?" Edward demanded angrily, growling threateningly at the blond wizard across the room.

"No!" Draco protested, his hand snapping down to grab Jaspers as his humiliating fear/phobia resurfaced for a split second. "Of course I don't mean that we use Bella as bait, do I look that stupid to you?"

"Do we have to answer that?"

"Seth!" Jacob growled, giving the youngest member of the pack a smack on the arm for his cheeky comment. Draco hid a smile, remembering that Harry had said (quite often in fact) that the Seth was definitely the cheekiest of the pack.

"What I actually had in mind, Edward, is that once we decide on a suitably defendable location we can get Bella to spread her scent around before we whisk her off to the safety of the campsite," Draco explained calmly.

"That…might actually work…" Carlisle mumbled thoughtfully.

"It will work," Alice confirmed softly after her eyes clouded for a moment with a brief vision. "If we do as Draco says it will work. The Newborns will attack where we want them to. Bella will be safely hidden in the campsite before they arrive. And the humans in the town will be safe."

"Did you see where the battle was going to take place?" Jasper asked.

"It's a clearing in the woods that I…sort of recognise," Alice answered.

"Why don't you describe it to us?" Carlisle suggested, ever the logical one of the family, "One of us might know where it is."

"Well, it's a large circular clearing completely surrounded by trees with the remains of a fallen tree right in the centre. The ground is reasonably level in the actual clearing but I think I saw the beginnings of a slope past the tree line," Alice explained to the group.

Emmett surprised almost everyone by announcing, "I know that clearing."

"You do?"

"Yeah…it's where I go when I need some peace and quiet…where I go when I need to think," Emmett explained a little hesitantly, rubbing at the back of his neck as he showed everyone a rather different side to his personality.

"Is the clearing a defendable position?" Jasper asked, thinking like the military man he always would be as he stood rigidly with his hands clasped behind his back. Emmett nodded. "Good. We might also be able to use the obstruction in the middle of the clearing to our advantage as well…"

"I've just had a thought…" Draco gasped.

"Don't have too many of those, do you?" Seth asked cheekily.

"It was about you lot, actually," Draco snapped at him before turning to look at Alice once more. "Alice, do the Newborns know about the wolves?"

"…I don't know," Alice mumbled thoughtfully, "I haven't seen anything to suggest that they are preparing to go up against wolves…from what I've seen their leader has been preparing them to fight against other vampires and nothing else…"

"Why is that important, Draco?" Harry asked, "What are you thinking?"

"What's the one advantage that is always longed for in a battle?" Draco asked, looking around at the group – "Come on, Harry, you should know this. I would have thought that Mad-Eye would have drilled this into your head when you were training with im for the final battle…"

"Um… _Constant Vigilance_?" Harry asked with a confused frown.

Draco rolled his eyes as he explained, "The element of surprise."

"Of course," Jasper murmured as understanding dawned in his eyes. "The Newborns will be expecting a family of vampires protecting a human…they will not be expecting a pack of giant wolves…"

"Or Wizards," Charlie pointed out.

"Or Wizards," Jasper agreed, continuing confidently, "Our powers and numbers will take them completely by surprise and give us a much needed advantage over the newborns in the oncoming battle."

"So…the odds will be in our favour," Carlisle sighed with relief.

"Yes," Alice said with an equally big sigh of relief before suddenly giving everyone a bright beaming smile, clapping her hands together as she announced, "But was can do all the planning and stuff later on because right now Draco and Jasper have something that they want to tell all of us."

"Draco?" Bella asked softly as all eyes turned on the pair.

"Gee, thanks Alice," Draco muttered loudly, sounding remarkably American as he glared half-heartedly at the practically ecstatic female vampire. "So much for letting us be the ones to tell everyone…"

"You do get to tell everyone," she countered happily.

"Draco? What is it?" Harry asked, sounding slightly worried.

Sighing deeply the blond wizard shared a look with his boyfriend before lifting his left hand up and proudly displaying the glittering engagement ring to the people in the room, announcing with a happy smile,

"Jasper and I are engaged."

Alice was the first to reach them, squealing happily (and loudly) as she pulled them both into a bone crushing hug. Then Esme was there, pulling them into her arms and pressing motherly kisses of happiness to their cheeks. Carlisle shook their hands, congratulating them as Emmett bounded up to them and clapped them both on the back…hard. Rosalie offered them her quiet congratulations, controlling her emotions as she always did.

"Congratulations," Harry said softly but definitely genuinely, moving over to the couple and giving them each a gentle hug. Jacob, although staying over with the rest of the pack (who were all wearing expressions of shock mixed with surprise and, on a few of their faces, revulsion) nodded his own silent congratulations, his expression thankfully one of surprised happiness.

"I didn't think two guys could get married…" Seth mumbled loudly.

"You're thinking like a muggle," Charlie answered with a grin, moving to stand in front of the newly engaged couple and holding his hand out to them. "I know our families haven't always got on, Draco, but I'm sure I speak for all of us when I say congratulations."

"Thanks, Charlie," Draco said, shaking the dragon-tamers scarred hand.

"Hope you know how lucky you are, mate," Charlie teased Jasper as he shook the vampire's hand, "There are going to be hundreds of men and women all over the Wizarding World completely distraught to learn that one of the Wizarding Worlds most eligible bachelors is now taken."

"I know…" Jasper confirmed softly. "Edward?"

"Congratulations," Edward murmured, his voice tense with…envy.

"What's wrong with Bella and Edward?" Draco asked in an almost silent whisper, causing Edward's head to snap round as he stared at them, waiting for his brother's answer. Bella seemed to be completely out of it, lost in her own thoughts as she had been since they'd made their announcement.

"Edward is jealous," Jasper answered softly, causing Edward to flinch ever so slightly, "Bella is confused…very confused…lots of different emotions all jumbled together…but she's happy for us…"

This analogy of her emotional state seemed to snap Bella out of whatever trance she had slipped into and quickly she hurried over to Draco, giving her one of her awkward half-hugs that the blond wizard happily returned.

"Congratulations…" she mumbled before transferring the hug to Jasper, squeezing him gently before returning to her boyfriend's side.

"So…" Alice said brightly, breaking the silence that had settled over the room, "…when are you going to settle on a date so that we can get planning?"

"Ew…" Draco grimaced as he watched his muggle friend wipe the bleeding cut she'd made in the tip of her finger on yet another tree trunk. For the last twenty minutes Bella had been making her way around the edge of the clearing, leaving her blood and therefore her scent on tree after tree. "That is so unhygienic…"

For the last two days Draco and Jasper had spent their time as any newly engaged couple about to go to war would have, alternating between practising for the oncoming battle and practising for their honeymoon…

"You know, I've been meaning to ask you something, Draco," Bella said softly as she joined the three young men in the centre of the clearing, her task finished. Draco grimaced yet again as she wiped the blood and dirt from her finger onto her jeans in another unhygienic move. "How did your parents take the news of your engagement?"

"Um…loudly."

Draco winced as he recalled his mother's extremely high pitched screams of excitement coming through the fireplace. It had been nearly ten minutes before she'd been able to speak properly, congratulating them again and again and already suggestion ideas for the ceremony. In comparison his father had taken the news surprisingly calmly, offering his quiet but obviously heartfelt congratulation before staring thoughtfully into the flames dancing between them for the remainder of the long conversation about locations and, of all things, flower arrangements.

"I'd steer clear of Yellow Carnations if I were you," Edward suggested seriously, naming one of the flowers that Narcissa had suggested for their wedding, "They symbolise distain and rejection. If I might suggest Xeranthemum, as a decoration, not a bouquet – they symbolise eternity and immortality."

"I never would have pegged you for someone who knows the meanings of flowers, Edward Cullen," Draco chuckled deeply. "But thanks for the suggestion; I'll mention it to my mother when we start planning everything."

"Have you picked a date yet?" Bella asked.

"Not yet…too much to worry about before we can even start thinking about choosing dates and such," Draco said sadly, "Speaking of which, shall we get on up to that campsite and get you two settled in before it gets too late? And by that I mean too dark, not too late in the sense that something terrible is going to happen."

"Yes, we should get going," Edward agreed softly, picking up the huge rucksack at his feet and slinging it up on his back as if it weighed nothing. Draco held out his hands to the other couple, smiling at them as they placed their hands in his own. Jasper stepped up behind his fiancé and slid his arms around his waist.

"Right, hold on everyone…"

*POP*

A/N YAY! ANOTHER CHAPTER! I'm so sorry this one took so long. I tried to get it done for Christmas but…that didn't happen. I tried to get it done for New Years but…that didn't _quite_ make it. LOL! The only excuse that I can offer is that my real life has become ridiculously busy and is only just beginning to calm down again (…if you ignore the fact that I'll be moving in with my boyfriend in a couple of weeks.) Anyway, hope you enjoyed and please let me know what you think!


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen

"You don't have to keep me company, Harry," Emily chided the short young man softly, a pleasant smile lighting up her scarred yet beautiful face. "I'm quite capable of making dinner for a pack of shape-shifters on my own if you want to join the boys outside."

Harry smiled back at her, shaking his head softly as he continued to chop up the mountain of vegetables before him, "I've been feeling a little bit off colour for the last week or so, so I thought I'd take it easy before the bat…before tomorrow."

"Off colour?"

"Yeah," Harry sighed deeply. "I don't know what it is…I've been throwing up in the mornings and getting all weak and dizzy the rest of the time."

"You know if you were a woman I'd say you were pregnant," she teased him.

"If I was a woman I'd be worried about the fact that I'd never noticed before," Harry laughed loudly as he started to move the vegetables from the chopping board to the giant salad bowl. Next he would start chopping and buttering the six loaves of fresh bread, he decided, and then that should be enough...what with the giant pot of stew Emily was making over the amazingly big cooker. "I guess it must be a bug of some sort that just won't let go."

"Oh, we've all had one of those," she murmured sympathetically. Harry nodded in agreement, instantly cursing himself as the bug in his system chose that moment to rear its evil head once more and sent the world spinning around him. "Harry, are you ok? You've gone awfully pale."

"Yeah…just a bit dizzy…"

"Ok, let's get you sat down," Emily suggested quickly, taking the knife from the pale wizards hand before guiding him into one of the chairs at the dining room table. "Do you want me to get you a glass of water?"

"That'd be nice…" Harry mumbled as he leaned forward to rest his head on the smooth table top, grateful that this move did seem to help slow the movement of world down. Emily nodded, hurrying over to the old fashioned fridge to get a fresh bottle of water for him, twisting off the cap before placing the bottle on the table before Harry's right hand. "Thanks…"

"Harry, maybe you should go and see a doctor," Emily suggested softly.

"If I survive tomorrow I think I might do," Harry sighed without thinking first. Emily gasped softly, going pale as she sunk down into the chair beside the wizard. "I'm sorry, Emily, I didn't mean…"

"Tomorrow's going to be dangerous…" Emily murmured weakly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean…" Harry said quickly, sitting up in his own chair and letting out a deep sigh as he saw how shaken Emily was. "It's going to be dangerous, yes, but what I meant was…"

"I know what you meant," Emily said quietly. "I'm just worried about Sam and I wish there was something more that I could do…"

"More? Don't you realise what you are already doing for your mate?" Harry asked, frowning in surprise as he slipped his wand from his sleeve and cast a simple stirring charm on the spoon in the huge stew pot. Emily shook her head. "Well…you love him don't you?"

"Of course I love him," Emily said quickly, "But what does that…"

"You don't think loving him is enough?" Harry asked, taking a sip of water from the cool bottle as he focused on the young woman sitting beside him, trying not to notice how the rest of the room was still ever so slightly warped and still moving around him. "Emily…you've given him something worth fighting for…something worth protecting…"

"But…"

"Hang on, let me finish," Harry ordered childishly, managing to earn a smile from the young woman despite her serious thoughts. "Where was I? Never mind, I'll start again. Emily, you've given him something worth fighting for…something worth protecting. You've given him a reason fight, Emily, but more important than that…you've given him a reason to live."

By the time Harry had finished speaking the tears that had been building up in her eyes had spilt down her cheeks and when she tried to speak, to thank him for his kind words all that came out was an odd sort of choking sound.

The young wizard offered her a slightly sympathetic but completely understanding smile as he gave her hands a gentle squeeze, reassuring her silently that he understood before getting up and going over to the cooker.

"Right, this delicious smelling stew is nearly ready," he announced as he peered into the stew, glad that the world had apparently finished it's go on the merry-go-round and was now perfectly normal around him. "Hey, why don't you lay the table whilst I finish buttering the bread so that we can be ready to dish up when the wolves descend in a couple of minutes?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"No!" Seth protested loudly, taking a step back from his alpha who had just informed him what his duties would be in the oncoming battle – he was to guard Bella up at the campsite in the mountains. "I want to fight!"

"Here we go…" Jacob muttered softly, glancing towards the two shifters standing on the porch before fixing his attention on the beach chair he was setting up for Harry to sit on. The other pack members were doing the same, setting up their own chairs or fashioning some sort of seat around the bonfire they had built a safe distance away from the front of the house.

"Seth…"

"Why can't I fight?" Seth demanded, ignoring the warning tones in his alphas voice. Harry found that he couldn't take his eyes away from the scene on the porch, not even when Jacob gently forced him to sit down in the chair. "I can fight, you know that I can! I'm just as good as the rest of you so why can't I fight?"

"Because I said so! You will guard Bella at the campsite and that is final!"

"That's…that's not fair!" Seth shouted angrily before finally resorted to that age old method used by all teenagers…storming off. Shoving Sam out of the way he ran away from the group, phasing as he disappeared into the woods.

Sam sighed, rubbing at the spot where the younger shape-shifter had shoved him as he moved down to take the seat that Emily had set up from him by the fire which now burned brightly and warmly.

"Thank you…" Leah said softly and a little awkwardly from where she sat alone on the other side of the fire. Harry guessed that she'd asked Sam to keep her brother away from the fighting and, having seen far too much war he could understand why she wanted to protect him.

Sam nodded in response, slipping his arm around Emily's waist as she snuggled close to his side, resting her head on his bare shoulder. Jealously and pain flared in Leah's eyes before she snapped her gaze away, focusing intently on the dancing flames of the fire.

"Marshmallow?" Jacob offered suddenly, pulling the melted treat from the end of the stick he had been holding towards the flames since they'd set the bonfire alight. Harry smiled and leaned forwards, licking the sticky treat from his mate's fingers, sucking the abnormally hot digits into his mouth…

"Hey! Get a room!" Embry laughed loudly, causing a bright red flush to appear of Harry's cheeks as he leaned back from his mate.

"Shut up!" Jacob snapped at his friend before lightening up and teasing the other shifter, "You're just jealous because I didn't offer you my marshmallow!"

The cheerful banter continued (and got much, much worse) over the next few hours, allowing the group to forget about the difficult and dangerous day ahead of them. Harry had tried not to eat too many of the marshmallows for fear of getting sick so it had been up to his mate to finish off the majority of the pink and white sweets from their bag…yes, their own **giant** bag. There were eight **giant** bags in total, pretty much one bag for each of the shifters and by the time Sam suggested that they all head to bed they'd all gone.

"Storms getting worse," Jacob murmured worriedly as he helped Harry to his feet, his gaze not on his mate but locked on the giant storm cloud dominating the night sky and heading towards them (making it one of the main reasons for calling an end to the bonfire.) "I hope Bella's ok…"

"I'm sure she's fine," Harry said reassuringly. Jacob hummed distractedly, his eyes not leaving the mountain top where he knew Bella and Edward were camping. Harry sighed, knowing that his mate would get not rest unless he could see that his friend was all right with his own two eyes…"But if it would make you feel better we could always pop up there and check on them?"

"Could we?" Jacob asked, turning now to face his boyfriend. Harry smiled, touched by his mates worry for his friend and nodded.

"It's a good thing you showed me where they were going to be camping," he commented, stepping close to his boyfriend so that he could slip his arms around Jacob's strong shoulders.

"It is, isn't it?" Jacob asked with a smile, squeezing his mate's waist gently, enjoying the feel of the person he loved in his arms.

"And, just warning you, I will be needing a strong cup of tea when we get back because this is not going to help my stomach and it's going to be cold!" Harry laughed cheerfully. "Might even need some Chocolate Hobb Knobs…"

"Some what?"

"Chocolate Hobb Knobs…please, tell me you're joking?" Harry begged softly. "How…how do you not know what a Chocolate Hobb Knob is?"

"I've never heard of…what was it…a Chocolate Hobb Knob."

"Whatever it is it sound dodgy," Quil put in helpfully from where he and Embry were attempting to put out the fire. Embry laughed, nodding in agreement.

"Dodgy?" Harry asked in disbelief, waving his wand at the bonfire and extinguishing the flames. "It's a biscuit! A McVities Chocolate Hobb Knob is the perfect biscuit for dunking in a cup of tea!"

"Are you feeling ok, Harry?" Emily asked worriedly.

"I'm fine…." Harry sighed, frowning at the sudden craving he had for a cup of tea and a Chocolate Hobb Knob. "I guess I'll just have to educate you in the ways of Chocolate Hobb Knobs once all this is over."

"Sounds fun…" Jacob agreed with a soft smile as he slid his arms around his mate's waist, pulling him close to him. A blissful smile appeared on Harry's face as he pressed himself close to his mates well muscled chest, allowing his eyes to close as his hands moved up to hold onto his mates shoulders. "So…campsite?"

"Ok, here we go…" Harry agreed softly as he shut his eyes and concentrated on focusing his magical energy around the two of them. "Hold on tight…"

The unpleasant sensation of travelling by Apparation seemed even worse than normal this time and when they finally appeared in the knee deep snow Harry was forced to stumble away from his boyfriend so that he didn't throw up on him.

"Harry?" Jacob shouted over the noise of the wind, hurrying over to his boyfriend as the older teen leant against a snow covered tree for support as he was forced to empty the contents of his stomach onto the ground. "Are you ok?"

"I'll be fine…" Harry mumbled, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth. He was extremely grateful of the steady hold his boyfriend had taken on his shoulders…it was probably the only thing keeping him upright as he moved away from the tree. "I'll be better once this damned bug decides to leave me alone…"

"Let's get you inside that tent," Jacob suggested firmly, putting one of Harry's arms around his shoulders so that he could support his boyfriend over to the partially buried tent…which sort of looked like it was glowing because of the light inside it and the darkness of the mountain top at the dead of night. "Edward? I know you can hear me so please let us in."

"You didn't need to come and check on her," Edward said almost angrily as he un-zipped the tent flap with one jerky motion and then moved out of the way so that Jacob could help Harry inside. "We're fine."

"Yeah, she really looks it," Jacob snapped back as he caught sight of Bella shivering violently in her sleeping bag. "Didn't you think to bring spare blankets?"

"J-Jake, stop…it's n-not his f-f-fault…" Bella managed to say through her chattering teeth. "W-What's wrong w-with Harry?"

"Nothing really…just Apparation on top of a stomach bug," Harry explained softly as Jacob helped him to lie down on the floor between Bella's "bed" and Edward. "It's freezing in here."

"N-Nothing we c-can do ab-b-bout th-that…" Bella mumbled, "Its n-not like we c-c-can c-c-control the w-weather…"

"I can…sort of," Harry said, pulling his wand out slowly to show what he meant, his hand shaking from the cold that was already starting to affect him. "Give me a minute or two to let my stomach settle down and I'll see what I can do…"

"Oh…I-I forgot ab-about your m-magic…" Bella mumbled, still managing to sound embarrassed through her chattering teeth.

"I should have thought of it sooner, I'm sorry…" Harry mumbled apologetically. "Last time I went camping the tent was like the TARDIS and I guess I forgot how…basic muggle tents can be…"

"Um…the TARDIS?"

"Sorry…um…Doctor Who reference…" Harry explained softly. "That's a…um…ridiculously popular television show back in England which I am ever so slightly hooked on. Anyway our tent, like the Doctors TARDIS, was bigger on the inside than it was on the outside."

"How m-much bigger?" Bella asked, rolling onto her side to face him.

"The tent or the TARDIS?"

"Um…the tent."

"Right, of course…" Harry mumbled, his cheeks flushing slightly as he began to describe the tent. "From the outside it just looked like a normal tent, if a rather small old fashioned one, you know, the kind that looks like a triangular prism…but on the inside there were four separate rooms – a kitchen, a bedroom with a single bed for Hermione and a bunk bed for me and Ron and a…well, I guess you could call it a dining room but really it was just a long-ish skinny room with a picnic table in it."

"W-Wait, y-you said f-f-four…"

"The fourth would be the fully operational bathroom."

"Seriously?" Bella asked incredulously.

"Seriously."

"So how did you stay warm? Magic?" Edward asked with a frown – as annoying as his gift could sometimes be he was finding the fact that he **couldn't** read either of the wizards even more annoying.

"Sometimes…but mostly we used the wood-burning stove in the kitchen," Harry answered with a smile. "That came in really handy through the winter…"

"Whoa! Hold on a sec… **through** the winter? How long did you three go camping for?" Jacob asked worriedly.

"Um…nearly a year…" Harry answered softly. "Remember I told you about the three of us going on the run to find the Horcruxes to destroy Voldemort?"

"Uh-huh…"

"Well…being wanted fugitives at the time kinda made it difficult to stay in five star hotels," Harry finished his explanation with a quirky smile. Jacob chuckled, nodding in understanding.

"Wanted fugitives?" Bella asked in shock, for once managing not to stutter.

"Yeah, it's a long story…" Harry mumbled, slowly pulling himself up into a sitting position. "One that can wait until after I've warmed this place up a little bit…"

"You sure you're ok to do magic again so soon?" Jacob asked worriedly, moving to sit close behind his boyfriend so that he could support him easily.

"Yeah, it's only a couple of spells and neither of them are too draining," Harry reassured him softly. "What I'll do is I'll put up a shield charm first to stop the cold getting in and the heat escaping. Then once that's in place I'll put a heating spell on the inside of the tent so that it gradually gets warmer in here, we don't want Bella getting too fast too quickly after all."

Edward nodded in agreement.

Harry aimed his wand at the roof of the tent and muttered the simple shield spell that he had learned from Hermione during their time on the run. The others watched as the air seemed to ripple out towards the canvas roof of the tent before spreading down its walls and disappearing into the ground.

"Ok, that's the shield charm in place," Harry mumbled softly, closing his eyes to block but the way the tent was now spinning…oh, this was not good…"Now let's get this place warmed up."

Aiming his wand at the canvas roof of the tent once more he muttered the ever-so-slightly complicated heating charm. Sparks the colour of a burning fire shot out of the tip of his wand, dancing around the inside of the tent before dissolving into thin air. Almost immediately the tent felt a little warmer and Bella wasn't the only one to let out a sigh of relief.

"There we go…" Harry announced, giving a weak smile as he cracked opened his eyes to check that everything was ok and that he hadn't set the tent on fire…and that turned out to be a really bad idea. "Uh-Oh…" he mumbled weakly, blinking his eyes rapidly for a moment before he slumped back into Jacob's arms, his eyes rolling back into his head as darkness overcame him…

The following morning, the morning of the attack, Draco and Jasper were snuggled up together on the Malfoy's comfortable sofa watching the local news, specifically a report about the unexpected end to the vicious murders that had been terrorising Seattle for the last month.

"Not completely unexpected," Draco commented, feeling the need to be a little bit sarcastic about what was going to happen soon, "After all the Newborns had to prioritise…isn't it nice to know that they're more interested in killing us than in terrorizing Seattle and making the headlines?"

Jasper smiled at his boyfriend's sarcasm, pulling his mobile phone from his pocket as it went off loudly. Opening the message he had received he let out an incredibly human sigh be he murmured, "It's time."

"Right…" Draco sighed, pressing himself against his boyfriend's side and relishing in the feeling of safety being within Jaspers arms gave him for a moment longer before pulling away from him and getting to his feet, pulling at the bottom of his black leather jacket to get it to sit right. "I guess we should…"

_Ding Dong!_

"You have got to be kidding me…" Draco muttered as he moved to answered the front door, thinking of a good excuse that would a) get rid of whoever had chosen to call at such a bad time as quickly as possible and b) explain his rather gothic black leather outfit. Unfortunately all he could come up with was "kinky sex time"…damn his perverted mind!

Groaning softly he forced himself to smile and opened the front door. His attempt at a cheerful greeting died on his lips as he discovered just who was standing on his front porch…

"Pansy?"

"Hey, Draco," the young witch said with a smile, tucking her behind her ears as she looked up at him. "Blaise has come to stay with me for a week so we thought we'd pop round, see if you fancy going out shopping or maybe to one of those muggle movie things…"

"Blaise?" Draco asked, not seeing his friend anywhere.

"He's paying the…the…what's the word…oh, the taxi driver," she explained, taking a step to the side to allow the blond wizard to see the other young wizard slowly counting out muggle money for the impatient looking taxi driver. "We've gone muggle for the day and so far it's been…well, a little bit boring if I'm honest. And…do all taxi drivers smell or is it just him?"

"I wouldn't know, I've never taken a taxi," Draco answered softly. "Look, Pansy, I don't want to be rude or hurt your feelings but me and Jasper have already got plans for today…"

"Oh…"

"Hey, Draco!" Blaise greeted happily as he jogged up the steps and came to a halt beside Pansy. "Looking as sexy as ever, I see, but what's with the battle leathers? Haven't seen you wear them since the 'Battle for Hogwarts.'"

"Battle leathers?" Pansy asked sharply, her eyes taking in the blond wizard's unusual appearance for the first time. "Draco? What's going on?"

"Um…" Draco mumbled, trying to find a valid excuse so that he could get rid of his friends…he would not let them get drawn into another war, not because of him. "I'm…I'm just showing Jasper what they look like."

"Why?"

"Because…" Draco bit his lip – damn it, he'd have to use that excuse after all… "Um…because we're having some… **fun** …" He put just enough emphasis on the word 'fun' to make it very clear what he was implying.

"Oh…" Pansy squeaked, blushing red as Jasper came up behind his boyfriend and slid his arms around his waist from behind, leaning down to press a soft kiss to the side of Draco's pale neck.

"Nope, I don't buy it," Blaise announced, almost regretfully as he frowned at the couple. "Draco, I think you've forgotten what you and I used to get up to…I've seen you in the leather outfit you like to wear for **fun** and that's definitely not it."

Jasper growled deeply behind him, his grip on his fiancés waist tightening as he (probably accidentally) broadcast his jealousy to the other three standing on the front porch. Draco's cheeks burned with embarrassment as his ex-boyfriend calmly announced the sort of things they'd gotten up to in the past.

"Tell me the truth, Draco. Now," Blaise didn't asked, he demanded and Draco realised that he had been a fool to try and lie to the two people who had known him longest and probably knew him the best.

"There's…There's a little bit of trouble in town that we're going to go and sort out today," Draco admitted softly.

"What sort of trouble?" Blaise demanded.

"The sort of trouble that we can't talk about on the porch with nosy muggle neighbours listening in," Draco muttered, stepping back to let the witch and wizard into the house, Jasper moving with him but not releasing his hold on his waist.

"What sort of trouble?" Blaise repeated his question once Draco had shut the front door. "Is it trouble with magic or trouble with vampires?"

"The second one…" Draco admitted reluctantly.

"But I thought that you got on with his family," Pansy gasped in shock, her wide eyes going to Jaspers tense face. "I mean at the party they all seemed so nice…"

"Not the Cullens!" Draco gasped, squeezing his boyfriends hands as Jasper let out another angry growl. "Everything's fine with Cullens. They are wonderful and…and…no, it's not the Cullens!"

"Then…who?"

"Newborns," Jasper answered softly. Pansy gasped in fear, her hand reaching out for something to steady her as she began to shake with fear. Just like Draco she had some pretty bad memories of Newborn vampires thanks to the Death Eaters. "A Newborn Army has been created by a vampire called Victoria."

"Why?" Blaise asked as he put a comforting arm around Pansy's shoulders.

"A little over a year ago we were forced to kill her mate, James, when he tried to kill Bella," Jasper continued his explanation softly. "Now she wants revenge and she's going to do it by killing Bella, taking away Edwards mate like we took away hers…and I don't think that she'll be all that upset if her army of newborns kill the rest of us while she takes care of her revenge."

"You're going to **fight** against newborns?" Pansy gasped in shock. "Are you…are you insane? Draco, you've seen…you've seen what…you…you…"

"Pansy!" Draco cried out worriedly as his friend began to hyperventilate, clinging to Blaises arm as her eyes went wide with fear. He pulled away from Jasper, going over to his friend so that he could place his hands reassuringly on her shoulders. "Pansy…calm down…" he ordered softly.

"Draco…you can't go up against Newborns," Blaise pointed out seriously, his own hands rubbing up and down Pansy's arms as she struggled to get her breathing under control. "Even Professor Lockhart, the worst 'Defence' teacher of all time told us that going up against Newborns is pure suicide!"

"Well…under normal circumstances, yes," Draco conceded softly.

" _Normal circumstances_?" Blaise mimicked, his voice filled with disbelief.

"Yes – a Wizard versus a Newborn," Draco explained, "Now that **would** be suicide. However we've got three wizards on our side, myself, Charlie Weasley and Harry Potter, a pack of Shape-Shifters whose chosen form is a giant wolf and a coven of vampires who, to use the muggle phrase, can kick some serious butt."

"I don't suppose that there's any chance of a peaceful solution?" Blaise asked after a long and thoughtful silence. Draco raised his eyebrow in response. "Didn't think so…" he sighed sadly, "Well then, I guess that settles it – you can count me in."

"What?" Draco gasped.

"Simple battle tactics, Draco – four wizards are better than three no matter who you're facing," Blaise pointed out logically, chuckling deeply. "Plus it's been ages since I had a good fight…"

"No! You…You can't…" Draco stuttered, shaking his head.

"Who says I can't?" Blaise asked seriously. "You're my friend…you're my best friend! We've known each other since we were five years old, Draco Malfoy and if you think that I am going to let you go off and fight an army of Newborn vampires without me then you are sorely mistaken!"

"No…Blaise it's not your fight…"

"It doesn't matter who started it, Draco," Pansy said softly, stepping out of Blaises embrace and going over to the platinum blond. She still looked a little shaken up but she also looked extremely determined. "You're our friend and friends help each other, no matter what so you'd better make that four wizards and one witch because I am not going to let you two go off to war without me – there's no telling what sort of trouble the two of you would get into!"

"No!" Draco cried loudly, "I won't drag you into another war!"

"Who's dragging?" Blaise asked with a deep chuckle.

"You know what I mean!" Draco snapped. "I can't let you do this! I won't let you…I won't let you risk your lives for me! Not after what we've been though…what we managed to survive…I won't-"

"Draco," Blaise interrupted sharply, "Shut up and suck it up – we're helping."

"So…what's the plan?" Pansy asked as Draco did a rather convincing impression of a goldfish – mouth hanging open in silent shock.

"Divide and conquer using the element of surprise to our advantage," Jasper answered softly, pulling Draco more firmly against his side to comfort him as his boyfriend accepted the fact that his friends were helping no matter how much he protested. "The plan is that my family and I will be waiting for them but you and the wolves will be hidden from sight until the time is right for the second wave of the attack - they will not be expecting the giant wolves and we suspect that they will have seriously underestimated the strength of your magic."

"Sounds like a good plan," Blaise commented, "Much better than I would have come up with but then again I was never any good at battle tactics."

"So where is the battle going to take place? I'm assuming that there is a planned location if you and your coven are going to be waiting for them," Pansy asked logically, taking out her wand and transfiguring her beautiful high heeled shoes into a sturdy pair of boots – high heels + battle/fight = bad idea.

"Yes, we've chosen a clearing far enough away from the town to keep the Newborns away from the humans as possible," Jasper answered. "We made sure that Bella spread her scent around the clearing to draw them there before she and my brother went into hiding."

"Um…spread her sent?" Pansy asked with a grimace.

"She cut the tip of her finger and wiped her blood on the trees around the clearing," Draco explained softly, rubbing at his eyes before facing his two best friends once more. "Are you sure there isn't any way I can convince you two to just go home and stay safe?"

"We're sure."

"Fine…" Draco sighed deeply, giving in to his friend's stubbornness. "Time to go kill some vampires…"

A/N I am so sorry that this took so long but I've just moved in with my boyfriend and we had our yearly inspection at sea cadets and I'm trying to get into university and have an audition for my acting course in a month and…yeah – stressed. Will hopefully have the next chapter (a.k.a the battle) up soon!


	19. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen

Alice, of course, was the only person who was not surprised when the four of them appeared in the middle of the clearing.

"Hello again," she greeted Pansy and Blaise almost cheerfully as she reached into her pocket and pulled out…a hair-band? "Here you go," she said, handing the elasticated band to Pansy, "To keep your hair out of your face."

"Oh…thanks," Pansy mumbled, accepting the gift and staring at it in her palm. "You know…I don't think I've ever put my hair up before…"

"That's because you haven't," Draco and Blaise confirmed together.

Pansy blushed, slightly embarrassed as she realised she'd had the same hair cut and style for nearly eighteen years.

"Here, let me," Alice offered helpfully, taking the hair-band back and moving behind Pansy. Reaching up she quickly smoothed the witch's hair back and secured it in a high (and slightly messy) ponytail. Then she hurried round to sort out the mess she'd made of Pansy's fringe. "Ta-Da!"

"Hey, looks good on you," Blaise commented cheerfully. "It's about time you tried something new, you should definitely wear it up more often."

"Er…thanks," Pansy muttered in response to the back-handed compliment.

"And can I just say that you lot all pull of the battle-chic look extremely well," Blaise said, smiling around at everyone present in the clearing. "Especially you…" he continued softly, his smile turning flirtatious as his gaze fixed on Carlisle. "Stylish but deadly and just my type. I don't think we've been introduced, I'm…"

"Blaise Zabini," Draco interrupted, finishing his sentence for him as he glared at the other wizard. "And if you don't stop flirting with my future father-in-law my future mother-in-law is going to kill you."

"Hmm…maybe later?" Blaise winked at Carlisle. Draco huffed loudly, grabbing him by his arm and dragging him away before he went too far.

"Draco, who are your friends and what are they doing here?" Carlisle asked.

"Um…Pansy and Blaise," Draco answered, gesturing to them as he continued, "My best friends in the Wizarding World and…they're here to help."

"And help includes flirting, does it?" Rosalie asked sceptically.

"Of course," Blaise answered brightly, earning himself a scowl from the beautiful vampire. Draco couldn't help wondering if she would have been so annoyed if Blaise had been flirting with her.

"With Blaise **everything** involves flirting," Pansy pointed out with a laugh. "I'm pretty sure he'll be flirting with the Newborns as he fights them."

"So you are aware of what we are up against?" Carlisle asked softly.

"Yes, Draco told us all about it when he was trying to convince us to go home," Pansy confirmed, rolling her eyes towards the blond wizard.

"I was just trying to keep you safe…" Draco muttered.

"We know and we love you for it," Blaise said calmly, causing Jasper to growl softly. "Not like that! Sheesh! You guys nee to lighten up on the protectiveness! Seriously, you can't just go around baring your fangs at everyone who gives your mate a compliment!"

"We don't have fangs," Emmett pointed out. Blaise sighed sadly,

"Gorgeous but dense…I was speaking metaphorically."

"Maybe now's not the time for this particular conversation…" Pansy suggested softly. "Oncoming battle and all…"

"Good point."

"Which way will they be coming from, Alice?" Jasper asked softly.

Alice indicated the direction silently.

"Hang on, where's the pack?" Draco asked, suddenly realising that the shape-shifters were no where to be seen. A loud bark came from the trees in the opposite side of the clearing, followed by several more. "Ah, never mind."

"The Newborns are coming," Alice announced softly, bringing everyone's attention back to her as she lost herself to her latest vision. "They'll be here in five minutes. They…they…oh no!"

"Oh no?"

"The Newborns have increased their numbers since my last vision."

"Increased?" Jasper repeated, frowning worriedly. Alice nodded sadly. "How many does that mean we're up against now?"

"…forty-seven."

"Shit."

No one argued with Draco's soft explanation, in fact most of them wound up nodding their heads in agreement. Their chances of winning the on-coming battle had suddenly gotten significantly smaller…

"They're almost here!" Alice cried out worriedly.

"Positions!" Jasper barked loudly.

As the vampires moved into their pre-arranged positions Charlie pulled Alice into his arms for a final passionate kiss ("For good luck…") before taking up his own position at the rear of the group.

"You two stay with Mr Weasley and help him protect our backs," Jasper ordered Blaise and Pansy. The witch nodded at once, moving to comply but Blaise just frowned and asked,

"And where will you be, Draco?"

"Oh, I'll be up there," Draco answered as he made his way over to the fallen tree-stump, gesturing to the almost flat top. "As will Harry…whenever he gets here… so that we can have a clearer field of vision and can lay down covering fire where needed…you see, the basic plan is that the Cullens will take on the first wave of Newborns and the Pack will take on the second and we take on the third."

"Uh-huh…you do know that this will make you the most likely target for the Newborns?" Blaise asked seriously.

"Well…that's the plan…"

"If we had more time I would argue against this reckless move but we don't so I shant," Blaise grumbled softly, turning on the spot and hurrying to stand at the back of the group beside Pansy.

"He's right, you know," Jasper said softly, following Draco as the wizard moved to his hiding place on the far side of the tree-trunk, taking his boyfriend in his arms and holding him close once they were out of sight. "This is incredibly reckless…it puts you in danger…maybe…"

"It's too late to worry about that now," Draco said, forcing a confident smile as he rested his forehead on Jaspers shoulder. "I love you, Jasper…no matter what…"

"I know. I love you too…" Jasper murmured softly, "If it gets too dangerous…"

Whatever Jasper would have said was lost as the Newborns burst into the clearing. The lovers shared one final kiss, brief and yet filled with passion and love before Jasper jumped over the tree trunk and joined his family, leading the way in their charge towards the Newborns…

The battle had begun…

_Twenty Minutes Earlier…_

Fighting the urge to throw up Harry crawled out of the tent, blinking as the bright sun shone directly into his eyes.

"Harry!" Jacob cried out in cheerful surprise, hurrying to his mates side so that he could help him up to his feet. "How are you feeling?"

"Better…" Harry replied softly with what was of course a lie…well, a stretching of the truth to be more precise – he did feel better, less like death…more like death warmed up ever so slightly in a microwave. "And chance of some water?"

"Here," Bella said, offering him a black canteen which he gratefully accepted. Oh, the cool water felt so good…his throat was so raw that it reminded him of sandpaper. "Are you sure you're feeling better? You still look awful…"

"Thanks," Harry muttered, rolling his eyes towards the muggle girl. "And yes, in answer to your question I am feeling better."

"Sorry…I didn't mean…"

Bella's apologies were cut short by the arrival of a giant wolf – Seth. Harry wasn't quite sure how he could tell but he could definitely see the scowl on the young mans face…obviously he was still annoyed about missing the battle.

"Hey Seth…" she mumbled instead, offering the smallest of the wolves a small smile. Seth's eyes flickered around the group before resting on the only vampire at the little campsite.

"Thank you for coming," Edward said softly. Seth snarled at him, looking more displeased by the second. "He says that the Newborns are on their way so you two need to get going if you want to join the fight."

"Ok, but you need to eat something before we go. I don't want you…fighting…on an empty stomach," Jacob said firmly to Harry who sighed but nodded in agreement, he was a little hungry…he just hoped that he could keep it down. Bella disappeared into the tent briefly before returning to the group with a chocolate covered energy bar. "That's perfect, Bella. Eat up, Harry."

Harry grimaced, reluctantly accepting the bar from the muggle girl and removing the plastic wrapper. It looked and smelled disgusting and he was pretty sure that it would have made him feel sick even if he hadn't already been feeling nauseas. Closing his eyes he prepared himself for the worst he bit the end off of the energy bar…and froze, his eyes going wide as he gagged uncontrollably.

"That is disgusting…" he announced slowly, forming his words around the mouthful he refused to swallow. "It tastes like…like…nope…I can't actually think of anything anywhere near as bad as what this tastes like…"

Quickly turning away from the other he spat his mouthful out into a nearby bush, grimacing as the taste remained in his mouth. The canteen of water was pressed into his hand and he smiled thankfully at his mate before rinsing his mouth out, spitting the water out a couple of times before actually taking a proper drink.

"So…that's a no to the energy bar?" Jacob asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, that's a definite no…" Harry agreed, turning back to the others and stepping into his boyfriends arms, resting his head on the shifters strong shoulder. "That was really…skanky."

"Skanky?"

"Yeah, skanky…it's another word for disgusting," Harry explained. He held out the canteen of water and Edward took it, replacing the cap just as a wiry looking wolf bounded into the campsite.

"Hey, Seth," Bella greeted the wolf with a soft smile. "Thanks for coming…"

Seth growled, jumping up onto the ledge beside the tent and disappearing into the snow covered trees. Harry got the distinct feeling that the young shifter was still annoyed at being kept away from the fight.

"He says that the Newborns are about to attack," Edward informed the others who couldn't read minds. Bella turned paler than usual, clinging to her boyfriends arm. Harry pulled back slightly, lifting his head from Jacob's shoulder so that he could press a kiss to his mate's soft lips.

"I guess that's our cue to get going," he murmured softly.

Jacob nodded, one of his hands moving up to cup his boyfriends jaw gently, his thumb caressing the smooth skin as he asked softly,

"You ok to take us down to the clearing?"

"Yeah," Harry answered, "I'm feeling much better now." Jacob still looked unsure. "Honestly, Jacob, I'm fine. Let's go…let's go take care of business."

Jacob smiled almost unwillingly at Harry's awful impression of a gangster. He knew what his mate was doing, he knew that Harry wasn't as fine as he was claiming to be and he wished he could convince him to stay away from the battle…but he knew that they need as much help as they could get.

"Jake…" Bella said suddenly, drawing their attention to where she stood clinging to her boyfriend. "Take care of yourself. Don't…don't do anything stupid."

"Who, me?" Jacob asked, shooting the serious couple his usual cheeky grin. Bella remained ever so serious. "It'll be fine, Bella. We're the good guys, remember? The good guys always win."

"Not always…" Harry whispered so quietly that only Edward really heard him.

Hidden within the trees a wolf, Seth, howled loudly.

"The battle has begun," the telepathic vampire translated softly. "There are more Newborns than we originally anticipated…"

"Perfect…" Jacob muttered sarcastically, "I guess that means it's time to go."

"We'll…um…see you later," Harry called out softly to the couple who would be staying behind as he stepped into Jacob's arms once more, drawing his wand.

"I love you, Harry…"

"I love you too, Jacob…"

And then with a pop the saviour of the Wizarding World took a deep breath, preparing himself for the oncoming battle – something he'd hoped that he would never have to do again – and Apparated them into the centre of a battle…

Draco flinched as he heard rather than saw the first wave of Newborns enter the clearing, their snarls banishing the eerie silence that had fallen over the clearing. He could imagine what was going on only a few feet away from him…could imagine the razor sharp teeth eagerly tearing into flesh as tough as marble like it was only butter…could imagine the vice like grips easily tearing limbs off…

Shaking his head to get the images out of his mind he watched as the pack came charging out of the woods in front of him, each of them growling eagerly as they jumped over the tree-trunk to join the fight – obviously the second wave of Newborns had arrived…

He was just about to climb up into his place when a certain saviour who had been MIA until that moment appeared beside him with a loud pop, his shifter made firmly attached to his side. Draco stared at him for a moment before demanding, his voice little more than a hiss,

"Where the Hell have you been?"

"With Edward and Bella," Harry answered softly, "Sorry, I guess I should have let you know we were going to be late…"

"I've been worried," Draco admitted. "I thought maybe you were ill again…"

"No, no, I'm fine," Harry quickly reassured him. On the other side of the clearing a wolf howled in pain, causing Jacob's head to snap towards the awful sound. "Go Jacob, it sounds like they need you."

"Stay safe," Jacob ordered his lover, pressing a firm kiss to Harry's lips before shifting quickly into his wolf form and entering the battle.

"I had hoped never to have to do this again…" Harry admitted softly, his hands shaking as he wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans.

"Yeah, me too," Draco murmured, fiddling with his wand nervously. "But I guess we should look on the bright side…"

"The bright side?"

"At least we're only up against an army of Newborn Vampires this time instead of a power hungry maniac hell bent on taking over the world and enslaving the human race," Draco answered brightly. Harry snorted, holding back a laugh as he smiled at his friends attempt to lighten the dark situation. "You'd better take care of yourself today, Harry. No heroics or anything."

"I'll try but you know what they say, once a Gryffindor, always a Gryffindor," Harry responded with a somewhat sadder smile, remember the numerous acts of Gryffindor courage that had resulted in…

"Yeah, I know what they say but I still want you to be careful," Draco interrupted darkening thoughts.

"I will if you will," Harry countered, "Don't forget how well I know you."

Draco grinned, nodding in agreement as he reached out to clasp Harry's forearm tightly in a move more intimate than a handshake. "Deal," he agreed as Harry returned the gesture. "Right…let's go do this thingy…"

"Alice!"

His cry of panic almost went un-noticed on the battlefield. Not thinking at all about his own safety he left his relatively safe position and hurried across the clearing, heading for his little mate who was struggling under the body of a large and bloodthirsty newborn.

"Charlie – no!"

He ignored the voice, not even able to place who it belonged to in panicked state and continued to make his way to his mate. Blasting the newborns out of his way he had almost reached her when it happened – their eyes locked and he was struck by how much sorrow and guilt shone in her eyes…and then there was only pain as he was seized from behind, impossibly strong arms breaking his ribs as razor sharp teeth pierced the skin of his neck.

He must have cried out because within moments the newborn was pulled away from his and dismembered. Free from the tight grip Charlie could do nothing else but collapse to the ground with continuing cries of pain…it hurt…oh Merlin…his broken ribs were nothing compared to the burning pain in his neck…

"I'm sorry!" Alice cried, falling to her knees beside him and despite all the pain he was suffering he couldn't help but wonder what had happened to the newborn that had been attacking her. "I'm so…so sorry…"

"For what?" Charlie managed to gasp out between cries of pain…it felt like someone was trying to burn the bite off of his skin, flickers of pain burning up his neck and down across his shoulder.

"I knew…oh God…I knew what was going to happen but I didn't stop it…I didn't want to stop it…" Alice sobbed, her trembling hands pushing his hair back from his sweaty forehead.

"…why?" he asked weakly before an unbearable wave of pain had him clenching his teeth and caused his back to arch off of the ground.

"I saw it…I saw this…" Alice explained fearfully. "I knew…I knew what would happen and…and I didn't stop it…"

"Alice – the venom!" someone snapped overhead and Charlie frowned in confusion even as he screamed and wept from the pain…what venom? What was happening to him? "We need to stop the venom before it's too late!"

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" Alice continued to sob, ignoring the voice as she repeatedly apologised to her injured mate. "I'm sorry…"

"Why didn't you stop this, Alice?" the voice demanded as Charlie was seized by the most unbearable pain he had ever felt. The pain…the burning…it was coming from his neck…from the bite…oh shit…

"I'm…I'm turning…turning into a…a vampire…aren't I?" he gasped out between his hoarse screams. Alice let out a dry sob as she nodded. "That's…that's why you…why you didn't stop it…isn't it?"

"Yes," Alice cried, "God forgive me but yes….I wanted…I wanted you to…"

"…become a vampire…" Charlie finished for her. "I understand but…but you know…you could have just asked…"

"I had a vision of you…of you choosing a mortal life…I couldn't…I can't live without you Charlie…I'm so sorry…"

"Charlie," a commanding voice drew his attention to the person kneeling beside his head…oh, it was Carlisle… "I can still save you or we can let the venom turn you but it must be your choice. Alice…Alice shouldn't have made it for you…"

"I'm sorry…"

"I…I understand why…why she did…" he cut himself off with another uncontrollable cry of pain, his entire body going rigid as tears leaked out of the corner of his eyes. "I…I forgive you…Alice…"

"Charlie, what is your choice?" Carlisle asked softly.

"…venom…" Charlie finally answered weakly. "Let it…let it change me…"

Carlisle nodded, accepting his decision before saying, "We need to get him back to the house before the change progresses much further. We cannot risk having him around humans once the change is complete…"

"He can hold on to the end of the battle…" Alice murmured softly, her hand stroking his sweaty hair as she saw the future. "I'll keep him safe until them."

Leaning down she pressed a soft kiss to his trembling lips, silencing his cries briefly before she rose gracefully to her feet and took up a defensive position between the newborns and her mate…let any of them dare try and get to him and they would see just what she was capable of…

Draco couldn't help but let out a loud bark of laughter when he saw Emmett take out one of the newborns by head-butting him – only Emmett could use a move like that. Sadly his good mood sobered up almost instantly when he noticed one of the newborns was sneaking up to attack Esme from behind.

"Not bloody likely mate," Draco growled. " _Confringo!"_

The newborn didn't even have enough time to react to the spell rushing towards him before he exploded, his body disintegrating into thousands of tiny little diamonds that rained down on the shocked mother of the Cullen family. She hadn't realised that one of them had been so close to her…

"Charlie – no!"

Harry's panicked cry drew his attention to the red headed wizard struggling against the impossibly tight grip of one of the newborns as the newborns razor sharp teeth sunk deep into his vulnerable neck…

 _"Sectumsempra!"_ he cried, aiming for the newborns back. The shock of the powerful curse severing his spinal column caused the newborn to cry out, his teeth leaving Charlies blood soaked neck. Carlisle and Alice dealt with him after that, pulling him away from Charlie and ripping him to pieces.

"The blood…" Harry gasped as half of the newborns left fighting in the clearing turned towards the injured wizard, their eyes black with hunger. The Cullens and the Pack used the unfortunate distraction to their advantage but still too many newborns were moving towards where Carlisle and Alice were knelt over Charlies prone form. "Oh Merlin… _Cave Inimicum!"_

As the air seemed to shift and harden around the injured wizard and the people caring for him Draco noticed one of the newborns reaching up for Harry, his hand just about to grab hold of his ankle…

"No!" Draco cried, acting on impulse as he grabbed Harry by the shoulders and spun them round, effectively causing them to swap places.

"Draco, what –" Harry's surprised question was cut off as Draco felt a painfully tight grip on his ankle before his legs were suddenly yanked out from underneath him, sending his back crashing down onto the uneven tree-trunk.

"Ah!" he cried out from the pain.

"Draco!" Harry screamed in fear, his wide green eyes meeting Draco's pain filled silver ones just as the grip on his ankle tightened. Draco had a horrible suspicion that what was about to happen was going to be very painful…

And then he was flying through the air, propelled upwards by a powerful yank to his ankle (which he suspected might now be broken.) Everything seemed to happen in slow motion…he flew up and over the clearing, his body spinning and flipping uncontrollably like he was a twig thrown into a breeze.

Draco realised that he'd lost his wand at some point and so there was nothing he could do…nothing but curse his own stupidity anyway as he came crashing back down to the ground, the world speeding up once more as he smashed into a tree. He screamed…it felt like his back had been broken in two…the pain was unbelievable…except in his legs…

His legs were completely numb.

"Draco!" he heard his lovers panicked cry and turned his head to stare into the fight, wincing as pain flared up and down his spine. Jasper was fighting to get to him, desperation and fear shining in his eyes…but there were too many newborns between them…newborns that were eyeing Draco's prone form hungrily as they moved closer and closer…

"Oh fuck…" Draco gasped in fear, instinctively trying to crawl backwards only to find his body completely paralysed with pain. "No…no…" he gasped as one of the newborns reached out as if to grab him…"Please…no…"

And then mercifully before he could suffer any more pain by their hands he passed out, his last thoughts of Jasper and how sorry he was that the wouldn't get their happily ever after…

It was at times like these that she wished she was more like Hermione Granger – smart, good with spells and full of Gryffindor courage. Instead she was restricted to the two spells she could actually remember how to cast and she kept screaming and yelping and drawing too much attention to herself and she really, really wanted to run away.

But she couldn't…she wouldn't be a coward….

Not again…

This was for Draco…this was important…

"Ah!" she yelped, jumping back as a newborn dodged her spell and continued to come at her. Luckily Blaise was a very good shot and the newborn had been turned to ash before she could get within five paces of the witch. "Thanks."

"Oh, you know me, Pansy, any excuse to be the hero and rescue a damsel in distress," Blaise answered with one of his trademark smiles. Pansy rolled her eyes towards her friend before both of them returned their attention to the battle…just in time to see Charlie abandon his position and charge into the fighting with a cry of,

"Alice!"

"What does that idiot think he's doing?" Blaise demanded angrily.

"He's going to get himself killed!" Pansy cried out in shock, watching in horror as the friendly wizard was grabbed from behind and…"Charlie!"

"Oh shit!" Blaise gasped.

"We have to help him!" Pansy cried, moving as if to follow Charlie's earlier move. Blaise grabbed hold of her by the back of her jacket.

" **We** won't be doing anything," he told her firmly, yanking her back a few paces. " **I** will go and help him. **You** will stay here and stay out of trou–"

"Draco!"

Harry's frightened shout caused both of their heads to snap in his direction…just in time to see Draco get **thrown** across the clearing by one of the newborns, colliding painfully with a tree at the edge of the clearing.

"Draco!" Pansy screamed, her skin turning ashen as she stared at the almost motionless form of her best friend. "Blaise…"

"Stay here," Blaise ordered her before vanishing into thin air, reappearing on the other side of the clearing beside Draco's fallen form. Pansy pressed a shaking hand to her chest, finding it difficult to breath…everything was going wrong…

"Pansy! Look out!"

Unfortunately she responded to the warning too late and as she turned it felt like she had been hit in the face with a sledge hammer. The blow sent her flying backwards and for a moment all she could see was white light…and then all of a sudden her vision returned and she could see the newborn straddling her, pinning her to the ground while its identical twin leaned over her licking his lips hungrily…

She screamed, struggling beneath them pathetically…

And that was when she heard the deep growl coming from behind her, the deep growl of a very angry wolf. On top of her the newborns froze, their hungry gaze slowly leaving her neck and moving up to the wolf that she somehow knew was crouched threateningly behind her head.

Pansy couldn't help but let out another scream when the wolf pounced, knocking the newborns off of her chest, it's jaws locking onto one of them in such a way that it was able to bite his head off. His brother screamed with rage and pounced of the wolf, wrestling the beautiful creature to the ground…

"No!" Pansy gasped as the newborn wrapped his arms around the wolfs throat, squeezing tightly and cutting off the wolfs pained whine. The newborn grinned wickedly, baring his sharp teeth and leaning in for the kill…" _Confringo!"_

With a startled gasp the newborn exploded, shattering into a million pieces that rained down upon the panting wolf, getting caught in his coat of fur. Pansy let out a whimper of relief as the immediate threat was defeated, slowly pulling herself up onto her hands and knees so that she could crawl slowly over to the wolf.

The sounds of battle grew quieter and quieter as she reached the wolfs side, leaning against it as her own body began to shake. She felt like she was in a dream… everything moving around her in a blur…even her own hand seemed out of sync with her mind as she began to run her fingers through the beautiful coat of fur, brushing away the jagged shards.

"Thank you for saving me…" she managed to mumble softly, despite the fact that one side of her face was beginning to swell up and go kind of numb.

In response the wolf licked the good side of her face.

"Ew…" Pansy giggled softly, "Wolf spit…"

Dizzy and suffering from a steadily growing headache Pansy snuggled into the wolfs side and, despite knowing that it was probably a bad idea as she must likely had a concussion, allowed her eyes to flutter closed and drifted off to sleep…

A/N OMG! I am so sorry that this chapter took so long! I had so much trouble getting this to work the way I wanted it to…I wasn't actually going to end it here, I was going to keep going but it just seemed to work better this way. I really, really hope my next update will come a bit quicker…LOL! Comment are encouraged as are suggestions!


	20. Chapter Nineteen

Chapter Nineteen

If Jasper had still been human his heart would have been pounding like a hummingbirds wings – Draco was hurt! He roared in anger as he tore the last newborn apart flinging its remains away as he turned and sprinted to his fallen mate.

"Draco!"

He arrived in a blur of movement just as Blaise began muttering what sounded like complete gobble-de-gook under his breath as he moved his wand back and forth over Draco's body.

"Oh fuck…" the wizard gasped as Carlisle dropped into a crouch beside Jasper, gripping his sons shoulder tightly in an attempt to comfort him. "Oh fuck – oh fuck – oh fuck – oh fuck!"

"What is it?" Carlisle asked worriedly.

Jasper couldn't speak at all.

"His back is broken in three places," Blaise answered, his voice shaking. "If we don't get him to St Mungo's within the hour the damage will be irreversible."

"Wait – you can heal a broken back?" Carlisle gasped.

"Magic is a wonderful thing," Blaise muttered, almost bitterly, "but it's also very complex and extremely time sensitive."

"Can you take him to…to…"

"St Mungo's," Blaise supplied the name automatically, "and yes, I can."

"Go. We can deal with…Esme? Who is that?" Carlisle asked as his wife approached, bringing with her a young newborn who looked absolutely terrified, her eyes darting fearfully from face to face.

"She surrendered," Esme answered softly.

"The Volturi are coming!" Alice cried out from where she was knelt trying to help Charlie as he suffered through the first and most painful stages of his change.

"Go, take Draco to the hospital–"

"No!" Alice gasped, her eyes wide with fear as she interrupted her father. "He needs to stay…for her…" she explained, her voice trailing off as he golden eyes moved across to the newborn.

"What? Alice…"

"Victoria's dead."

Edwards announcement brought a halt to the serious conversation as everyone turned to see the couple entering the battle tarnished clearing, both of them looking a little worse for wear. His expression was deadly serious proving that he, at least, knew exactly what they were interrupting.

"Oh My God – Draco!" Bella gasped, jumping down from Edwards back so that she could run across the clearing to her injured friend. "What happened?"

"He saved my life…" Harry murmured softly from where he was now sat on the tree trunk looking a little bit ashen. "Fuck…I'm meant to be the one with the hero complex, Draco. You're meant to be the one that stays safe…" he growled, leaning forwards to rest his head in his hands.

With his head buried in his hands Harry was completely unaware of the danger he suddenly found himself in until Alice screamed his name. Head snapping up he found himself practically face to face with a rather ferocious looking newborn. Harry gasped, flinching back as his hands fumbled for his wand…

Where in Merlin's name did he come from?

"Leah – don't!"

One of the smaller grey wolves smashed in the newborn, knocking him away from Harry. Unfortunately the newborn quickly got the upper hand though, its strong arms squeezing around her neck…and then all of a sudden Jacob was there in all his russet glory, tearing the newborn off of the female wolf.

Harry's heart left into his throat as his mate wrestled with the snarling newborn. Nothing in the world, not even Voldemort, could have frightened him more than seeing the newborn gaining the upper hand in the fight…

"No!" he screamed, empowered with rage as he heard his mate give a pained scream. He wasn't really aware of what he was ding as he raised his wand, all he was aware of was his Jacob…

He didn't cast a spell – he didn't need to.

His magic flared so powerfully that his thoughts were enough to rip the newborn off f his mate, sending him flying up into the air before causing him to explode like a firework, glittering shards raining down over the entire clearing.

"Whoa…"

Jacob collapsed to the ground, phasing back to his human form as he began to scream, a scream filled with so much pain it rivalled the continuing screams from Charlie. Harry scrambled to his mates side, tears streaming down his face as he brushed Jacob's sweat soaked hair back from his forehead.

"Jacob. Hold on," Edward ordered softly as he, Bella and Carlisle hurried over to kneel beside the wounded shifter. Blaise was torn – he wanted to help Harry's boyfriend but he couldn't stop the treatment he'd begun on Draco's back. He needed to get him stabilised if there was going to be a delay in getting him to a hospital. "Carlisle's gonna take care of you…"

"The bones of the right half f his body are shattered…" Carlisle murmured his diagnosis softly as he carefully examined Jacob's body.

"Harry…" Jacob groaned, his pain filled eyes searching for his mate.

"I'm here…I'm here…" Harry hurried to reassure his mate, pressing soft kisses to his boyfriends face before leaning back to give him room to breath, making sure to stay within his line of sight. "I told you not to do anything stupid!"

"M'sorry…" Jacob mumbled, his handsome face contorted with pain.

"Jacob, you idiot, I had it!" Leah snapped as she and the other shape-shifters emerged from behind the tree-trunk, still buttoning up their shorts or in her case pulling down her vest top.

"Leah!" Sam snapped, ordering her silence.

For once Leah obeyed him without question.

"I need to set the bones before his accelerated healing kicks in. It's already starting," Carlisle murmured softly as he finished his assessment of Jacob's injuries. Harry choked back a sob.

"We need to get him out of here," Edward reminded everyone. "We're not gonna win a fight with the Volturi."

Sam nodded, meeting Harry's tearful gaze as he answered softly, "We'll take him back to Billy's." Carlisle nodded in agreement,

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

"I'm not leaving him," Harry mumbled, shaking his head as his hands continued to smooth back Jacob's hair. "I'm sorry…I want to stay and help with…with the Volturi but I can't…"

"Stay with your mate, Harry," Carlisle ordered softly, reaching out to squeeze the young wizards shoulder reassuringly. "He'll need you. He will be in a great deal of pain until his bones are reset."

Harry bit his lip, trying to hold back his tears as he nodded in understanding.

"I'll be there as soon as I can," Carlisle promised, moving out of the way as the wolves bent to lift their wounded friend.

Harry nodded, his tears spilling down his cheeks as he pulled off his jacket, laying the dirty garment over his boyfriends middle in an attempt to keep his dignity intact while he was carried back to La Push.

"Hang in there, Jake," Bella mumbled as the others easily lifted him up onto their shoulders, forming a human stretcher with their strong arms.

"Paul, you need to go with them," Edward said softly, drawing everyone's attention to the now human man cradling Pansy's unconscious form in his arms. "The Volturi don't like your kind and will not honour our truce."

"We can take care of her now," Esme offered, leaving the newborn prisoner with Rosalie as she moved to take the witch from him. Paul growled loudly, the veins standing out on his neck as he snapped,

"I'm not leaving my mate!"

"Mate?"

"He's imprinted on her," Edward confirmed as he heard the shifters thoughts.

"And what, exactly, does that mean?" Blaise demanded as he rose from his position beside Draco – he'd done all he could for now. He just hoped it was enough. "Because I'll have you know that I think of Pansy as my little sister and I will not hesitate to kill you if you try and take advantage of her."

"I would never–"

"No, it's not like that," Bella interrupted quickly and almost everyone was grateful – the last thing they needed was for Paul to get angry…"She's his soul mate."

"Uh-huh…" Blaise muttered disbelievingly. "Look, as I much as I'd love to be able to I don't believe in soul mates and all that love at first sight rubbish. I've seen too much and lived through too much to believe that. "

"It's true," Edward insisted softly. "He loves her and he will do anything to make her happy and there isn't anything he would sacrifice to keep her safe."

"Is that right?" Blaise asked, directing his question toward Paul.

"Yes," the shape-shifter answered shortly.

"I want to believe you…" Blaise sighed sadly, "…but I can't. I can't risk Pansy getting hurt again – she's been through too much already."

"Then why don't you go with them?" Bella suggested. "That way you can keep an eye on him and maybe you'll see that we're telling you the truth."

"I can't leave Draco…"

"Is he stable?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes…well, he's as stable as I can make him. He needs to get to hospital as soon as possible," Blaise answered. "And I've numbed his back as well which will hopefully help with the pain if he wakes up."

"Then I think that you should go to La Push with the others," Carlisle said firmly. "The Volturi are only expecting my family plus Bella and Draco. I do not know how they will react to your presence here."

"But I need to get him to St Mungo's when they've gone…"

"Well, after the meeting I will be going out to La Push to treat Jacob," Carlisle explained. "When I arrive there you can come back and take Draco and Jasper to the hospital. That way you can protect both of your friends."

"All right," Blaise agreed reluctantly, going over to Paul and placing his hand on his bare shoulder. "Wow, you're hot…in both senses of the word," he muttered, sounding a little more like his normal self. "Hope you don't get motion sickness."

And then with a 'pop' the three of them were gone from the clearing.

"Draco?" Jasper gasped as he felt his boyfriend begin to stir beneath his hands only seconds after the other wizard disappeared. "Draco?"

"Yeah, 'm awake…" Draco mumbled sleepily, his eyes slowly fluttering open. It took a while for his eyes to focus on his concerned boyfriend and even then there was a dazed look in his grey eyes – whatever spell Blaise had used to numb the pain was definitely strong. "Did we win?"

"Yeah, we won," Jasper answered.

Draco smiled sleepily.

"The Volturi will be here in five minutes!" Alice announced, her voice filled with panic as she stared down at her now silent and unconscious mate. The pain of his transformation had finally been too much for him.

"We cannot let them see Charlie," Carlisle murmured worriedly. "Aro is already concerned about our numbers…"

"I can take him back to the house if you want," Rosalie offered. Everyone looked at her in surprise. "What? I have no desire to confront the Volturi, I have more self-preservation than the rest of you and Charlie needs to go home."

"Thank you, Rosalie," Carlisle spoke to her softly. "Emmett, can you please gather up the remains of the newborns and burn them?"

Emmett nodded, kissing his wife softly before moving to obey his father.

"I'll help," Edward said, leaving Bella with Draco and Jasper.

Rosalie picked up Charlie like he was a baby and, after softly reassuring Alice that she would look after him, sped off into the woods. Edward and Emmett worked quickly and soon there were three large bonfires burning fiercely around the clearing.

"Ew…something stinks…" Draco grumbled.

"They're here," Alice announced, gazing through the closest fire into the trees.

"Help me up," Draco ordered, pushing himself up with his arms as the Cullens assembled around Alice. "Jasper, M'not lying on the floor for my first meetin' with the Vol-Vol-Volturi," he said firmly, struggling with the foreign Covens name. Eventually he cried out in frustration, "Why won't my legs work?"

"Draco, you shouldn't move…" Jasper began.

"Why won't my legs work?" Draco demanded, his voice raising as he began to panic. Jasper soothed him with his gift as he answered softly,

"You've broken your back, Draco, but Blaise says that you'll be fine once we get you to a magical hospital. We'll be going as soon as we've dealt with the Volturi."

"…ok," Draco breathed, trusting both his boyfriend and his best friend…who seemed to be missing. "Hey, where is Blaise? And Pansy? And…and Harry? They weren't hurt were they?"

"Pansy was knocked unconscious but she'll be all right," Jasper reassured him. "They've gone to La Push with the pack – I'll explain properly later on."

"You'd better," Draco muttered. After a moment he sighed deeply, "Help me up. I really don't want to look weak in front of the nasty vampires."

"Ok but let me know if you need to lie down," Jasper agreed.

"Will do."

Jasper hooked his arms under his fiancées knees and shoulders and stood easily, walking over to join the others before he let Draco's legs down. The wizard clung to his boyfriends shoulders as Jasper held him tightly about his slim waist – his numb legs really were useless.

Everyone was silent as the four members of the Volturi arrived, practically gliding over the ground…well, almost everyone;

"Oooh, I like their coats…" Draco mumbled as he rested his head don Jaspers shoulder, his words even more slurred than before. Obviously the spell was working harder against the pain now that he was "stood" up.

The Volturi cam to a halt on the other side of the roaring fire, obviously choosing to ignore Draco's comment. Following their leader, the only girl amongst the small group who Draco was amazed to see was smaller than Alice, the four removed their hoods…

"Oh, that one on the end is so gay," Draco snorted before he could stop himself as he saw the vampire in question flick the hood of his elegant coat down. This time his comment was not ignored and four pairs of blood red eyes glared in his direction. "Whoops. Sorry…"

"Impressive," the female vampire murmured as she looked away from him, her critical eyes scanning the clearing with its burning fires before finally resting on the Cullens. "I've never seen a coven escape an assault of this magnitude intact."

"We were lucky," Carlisle murmured.

"I doubt that," she scoffed softly before returning her attention to Draco, frowning at him as she looked him up and down. "So, you must be the Wizard."

"The Wizard has a name, you know?" Draco muttered.

"I didn't realise he was a cripple," she commented.

"I didn't realise that you, whoever you are, were a bi–"

Edwards hand shot out and covered Draco's mouth, cutting the wizard off before he could finish insulting the leader of the Volturi guard.

"I apologise for anything inappropriate that Draco might say, Jane," Carlisle said quickly. "Unfortunately he was injured in the fight with the newborns and is currently a little…high on painkillers."

"It appears we missed an entertaining fight," the shortest male commented.

"Yes. It's not often we're rendered unnecessary," Jane agreed with him.

"If you'd arrived a half hour ago you would have fulfilled your purpose," Edward pointed out as he removed his hand from Draco's mouth, replacing it on Bella's should as he held her close to him.

"You missed one," Jane said suddenly, her eyes trained on the newborn that had been hiding behind Emmett. Beside her the three men shifted, their eyes instantly going to the young girl trembling with fright.

"We offered her asylum in exchange for her surrender," Carlisle explained.

"That wasn't yours you offer," Jane told him before focusing her attention on the girl. Raising her voice she demanded, "Why did you come?"

Draco gasped as the newborn began to scream, falling to the ground and writhing in agony as Jane just looked at her. He began to tremble against his boyfriend, his breathing coming in sharp gasps and hitches as he suffered his first attack in weeks. It was the painkilling spell, he thought frantically as other screams appeared in his mind – it must be the painkilling spell.

"Who created you?" Jane demanded.

"You don't need to do that," Esme protested, her voice shaking. "She'll tell you anything you want to know…"

"I know," Jane answered smugly.

Draco sagged against his boyfriend when the poor newborn stopped screaming, pressing his face into Jaspers shoulder, uncaring of the looks he was surely getting from the Volturi. He needed to calm down…he needed to get the rest of the screams out of his head…

"Let me in, Draco…" Jasper whispered softly in his boyfriend's ear.

"I can't…" Draco stuttered. "Not with them here…"

"Draco…"

"I'll be ok…just give me a second and…and the screams will stop…" Draco mumbled shakily as the newborn supplied what answers she could,

"I don't know! Riley wouldn't tell us. He said dour thoughts weren't safe."

"Her name was Victoria. Perhaps you knew her," Edward suggested.

Jane looked at him emotionlessly.

"Edward, if the Volturi had knowledge of Victoria they would have stopped her." Carlisle pointed out. "Isn't that right, Jane?"

"Of course," Jane murmured, not sounding at all sincere. "Felix."

"She didn't know what she was doing," Esme protested loudly as the tallest of the Volturi stepped towards the newborn. Jane held out her hand, silently ordering him to stop. "We'll take responsibility for her."

"Give her a chance," Carlisle pleaded softly.

"The Volturi don't give second chances. Keep that in mind," Jane warned them, "Caius will be interested to know that they're still human."

"The date is set," Bella answered before anyone else could.

"You're date is set," Draco corrected her, "Mine's still a little bit fuzzy…"

Jane seemed to consider this for a moment before giving a tiny little shrug and returning to the problem at hand – the newborn.

"Take care of that, Felix," she ordered, her voice distant and uncaring. Felix nodded, his expression grim as he stepped forward. "I'd like to go home."

"No! This isn't right…" Draco protested.

"Are you challenging the Volturi's authority?" Jane demanded, her gaze snapping to him once more. There was something in her eyes, an eagerness, as she silently dared him to do just that so that she could punish him.

"Draco…" Edward murmured warningly.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that…" Draco mumbled, responding to Jane's question before holding out his hand and crying out, _"Accio wand!"_

It sounded like someone had fired an arrow and then suddenly his wand land in his outstretched hand. Smirking in Jane's direction he pointed the small piece of wood at the newborn, muttered a simple spell he'd learned in his fourth year and then with a flash of light and a startled yelp the newborn was just…gone.

"What did you do?" Jane demanded, her voice finally showing some emotion as she shrieked at him, anger blazing in her eyes. Draco snorted, finding the whole situation rather amusing.

"What does it look like I did?" he laughed. "I banished her. She's gone."

"Where? Where did you send her?"

"I'd tell you but it wouldn't do you any good," Draco told her with a cocky smirk, "I'm almost 100% certain that you will have never heard of it…"

"Tell me!"

"Hogsmeade."

Draco laughed loudly as silence followed his answer, silence and puzzled expressions. Oh, it was so hard not to be incredibly childish and tell her 'I told you so!'

"Bring her back!" Jane finally ordered.

Draco snorted.

"What, so you can kill her?" he asked incredulously. "I think not."

"I'm warning you, wizard–"

"My name is Draco!" he snapped loudly, interrupting her. "Is your memory really that bad? Seriously, it's only five letters long! D-R-A-C-O. Pronounced _Dray-co_. See? Nice and simple."

"Draco…" Jasper muttered softly in his ear as the four members of the Volturi growled at him. "Stop. You do not want to push them too far…"

"But it's fun…" Draco whined sounding incredibly childish.

"Your actions will be reported on, _wizard_ ," she sneered at him, making it very clear that she chose not to use his name. "I am sure my Master will be able to decide what is to be done about the newborn…and your actions…"

"Ew, she calls him Master…" Draco shuddered. "Is that like a BDS–"

Once again Edwards hand shot out and covered his mouth, silencing his latest inappropriate comment. The look Jane gave Draco was one of pure hatred, filled with the promise of pain as soon as her master allowed it. However she had a horrible suspicion that Aro would find this _wizard_ and his unusual powers fascinating and would therefore become a much desired asset to the Volturi.

Wonderful.

"Well…" Jane hummed, her expression becoming emotionless once more as she turned to face Carlisle. "Until we meet again."

Carlisle nodded, his expression slightly pained.

"Come," Jane commanded and as one the four members of the Volturi replaced their hoods, turned and all but floated out of the clearing, disappearing into the thick mist that was starting to build up around the clearing.

"Wow…" Draco murmured as Edward released his mouth, "…what a bitch!"

"Draco! They can still hear you!" Jasper gasped, fighting a smile.

"Oh…whoops…"

Emmett's booming laughter echoed around the clearing, "That has to be the quickest anyone's ever gotten on Jane's bad side!"

"Wait, are you trying to say she has a good side?"

A/N Well, I hope you enjoyed Draco's first meeting with the Volturi…I certainly did! Comments are always welcome and greatly appreciated.


	21. Chapter Twenty

Chapter Twenty

As Draco watched, his eyes still glazed over from the remarkably powerful painkillers he was on a mass exodus took place in the clearing;

Alice was the first to leave, crying out for her mate as she disappeared into the trees. Emmett looked torn for a moment before he took off after Alice, also heading home to be with his mate. Carlisle spent a couple of minutes just holding his wife in his arms, pressing soft kisses to the top of her head. They didn't speak as he pulled away from her, nor when he kissed her gently on the lips. In fact he only said one thing before he left the clearing, one simple ordinary thing,

"I don't know how long I'll be out but I'll see you later."

And then he was gone, sprinting out of the clearing, heading for La Push.

"I think…I think the painkillers are starting to wear off…" Draco mumbled with a pained grimace, looking down at his legs as a sharp pain lanced up his spine.

"Do you want to lie down again until Blaise gets here?" Jasper asked.

"That…that might be a good id–"

*POP!*

"Honey, I'm back!" Blaise called out light-heartedly as he re-appeared in the clearing, turning on the spot slowly to face the group. His eyes went wide as he took in the sight that greeted him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he screamed as he ran across the clearing, "When I said I'd stabilised him I did not mean for you to go picking him up like that! Do you have any idea what damage you might have done to his back?"

"I wasn't going to look weak in front of the…the nasty vampires…" Draco muttered, hissing as another sharp pain pierced his spine. "Any chance of…of getting another one of those pain-killing spells?"

"Not a chance," Blaise said sharply as he reached the couple, putting Draco's other arm around his shoulders. "Just because the last dose isn't working any more doesn't mean it's not still in your system and I will not be responsible for you overdosing. The best thing I can do for you right now is…"

*POP!*

The Accident and Emergency department of St Mungo's was even busier and louder than your average muggle A&E on a Friday night. All at once Jasper was assaulted with the smells of sickness…of infection…and blood. His pupils dilated as he fought against his natural instincts, his eyes turning almost completely black as he held his boyfriend close.

"Nurse!" Blaise called out to a rather harassed looking young woman as she hurried past. "Nurse, my friend needs to see a medi-wizard right away."

"I'm afraid he'll have to register and wait just like everyone else," the young Nurse repeated what seemed to be a well practised apology. Draco whimpered in pain and Jasper saw red, growled at the woman in a way that only a vampire could, baring his razor sharp teeth.

"Jasper, please, let me handle this," Blaise requested softly as the young nurse gasped and backed away in fear. "I'm sorry. He is my friends mate and he's very worried about him."

"That's…ok…" the nurse accepted the apology hesitantly, turning to leave.

"My friend broke his back nearly forty-five minutes ago, resulting in a complete loss of feeling in his legs. I have some basic medical training and was able to stabilise his injuries but he needs to see a medi-wizard as soon as possible before the damage becomes irreversible," Blaise informed the nurse, his tone completely serious. The nurse stared at him for a moment before moving on to stare at Draco, giving him a longer more assessing look than before…

"Dr Azriel!" she cried out suddenly, her shrill voice carrying above the noise of the busy room, bringing a grey haired man in a set of dark Wizarding robes hurrying out of an examination room.

"What do we have?" the medi-wizard demanded, his eyes already assessing Draco as the nurse repeated what Blaise had just told her, almost word for word. He nodded in understanding, conjuring up a gurney and helping them to gently lift Draco onto it. "How was he injured?"

"He was thrown into a tree during a fight with some newborn vampires," Blaise answered as the medi-wizard flicked his wand to start the gurney moving.

"I'm picking up a bone stabilising spell…" the medi-wizard mumbled as he began his magical examination while they were still moving.

"We couldn't get here until now so I stabilised his condition as best as I could," Blaise explained as they hurried to keep up with the doctor and the gurney.

"You're actions probably saved your friends spine," the medi-wizard told him seriously as he continued his examination. "If his condition had been left completely untreated for this long there would have been nothing that I could have done…"

"But you can, right?" Blaise asked. "You can heal his back, can't you?"

"I'm optimistic."

To Jasper this did not sound good but Blaise seemed to relax a little bit…perhaps "optimistic" meant something different in the Wizarding world.

"I'm sorry but only medical staff are permitted inside the operating theatre," a different medi-wizard said as the gurney was wheeled through a set of doors, placing a hand on Jaspers chest to stop him entering the magically sterilised room.

Jasper saw red – how dare these people try to keep him from his mate!

"Jasper – no!" Blaise cried out fearfully and it took the vampire a moment to realise that he had the medi-wizard pinned to the wall by his throat. Stepping back suddenly he released the medi-wizard who doubled over coughing, his fearful eyes remaining on Jasper the entire time.

The vampire spared him another angry glance before rushing into the operating theatre – let any of them try to take him from his mate's side…

"I'm sorry," Blaise apologised softly.

"What…what was that?" the medi-wizard asked in shock.

"A vampire who is very, very worried for his mate," Blaise explained simply. The medi-wizard gasped, his wide eyes staring at Jasper who was now crouched beside Draco and holding his hand reassuringly as the wizard was put under for the operation. "It probably doesn't help that he's empathic…I'd say that the best thing you can do right now is work around him…"

Still looking a little bit dazed and more than a little worried the medi-wizard turned and headed into the operating theatre, drawing his wand as he moved to stand opposite Dr Azriel. The two medi-wizards shared a look over their patient's body as the senior nurse quickly cast the spell that would put Draco to sleep, smiling reassuringly at the vampire sat beside her.

"Are we good to go, nurse?" Dr Azriel asked as he banished Draco's clothes with a wave of his wand, replacing them with a turquoise sheet that covered the injured wizard from the waist down. After carefully checking that Draco was completely under and wouldn't feel anything the nurse replied,

"Yes, Doctor."

"Good. Then let us begin…"

"Hey…"

Harry looked up from his shaking hands as he heard the muggle girl's soft greeting, flinching as yet another scream of pain came from inside the house...came from his boyfriend – each scream was like a knife being plunged into his heart.

He'd been screaming for so long…

Billy reached up to squeeze the comforting hand Emily had placed on his shoulder back when the screams had first started. She had been with him all afternoon, praying alongside him for the safe return of their pack.

Paul had been the first to return, appearing out of no where with a young woman cradled in his arms. Also with him had been a handsome young man who had explained, rather breathlessly, that he had to return to the clearing immediately and that he was trusting her to look after Pansy, the young woman, who had suffered a nasty blow to the head.

"Was anyone else hurt?" Emily had asked as she handed Paul a bag of frozen peas wrapped in a tea towel to press gently against the witches head.

Paul had hesitated, biting his lip as he glanced across the room at Billy, his silence answer enough for the worried father – Jacob.

"It's been going on for a while," Quil spoke up from where he was leaning against the wall to the left of the door. Bella's eyes locked with Harry's as she glanced towards the house, looking more than a little sick.

"Doc's re-breaking his bones," Embry explained softly, his knuckles turning white as he clutched tightly at the railing he was perched on top of. Harry shuddered, wrapping his arms around himself as he tried not to picture what was happening to his mate inside the house.

Jacob had been in a terrible state by the time he'd been carried into his bedroom earlier, his screams reduced to whimpers as he fought against the darkness that threatened to pull him under. Harry had clung to his hand, begging with him to stay awake and apologising over and over again for getting him hurt.

"Why did he have to butt in?" Leah grumbled angrily as she paced back and forth beside one of the many trucks parked around the Black family house. "I could've taken that tick."

"Give it a rest, Leah," Jared grumbled from his position on the porch, earning a glare from the female wolf. She probably would have come up with one of her bitchy come backs had the door not opened, allowing Dr Cullen and Sam to exit onto the porch. Everyone moved at once, straightening up in anticipation.

"Jacob?" Harry asked hesitantly, rising from his seat on the steps of the porch and turning around to gaze hopefully at the vampire doctor. They'd all been banished outside when the doctor had arrived, only Sam was allowed to stay to assist him. Harry had protested but was thankful that he had been brought out by the others – he had barely managed to hold himself together without being able to see what was going on.

"The worst is over," Carlisle announced, causing several of the group to let out a sigh of relief, "He'll be all right. I gave him some morphine but his body temperature will burn it off soon. I'll come back to set up a drip."

"Thank you," Billy murmured softly as Carlisle made his way down the steps, pausing to squeeze Harry's shoulder reassuringly. The vampire turned to face the disabled man, watching as the muggle held his hand out to him in an obvious display of gratitude. Carlisle stepped forwards, accepting the hand eagerly.

"He's asking for you, Harry," Carlisle said as he turned to leave.

Harry didn't need to be told twice, spinning on the spot before running up the steps and into the familiar house. Rushing through to Jacob's bedroom he came to a sudden halt in the doorway, staring at the figure lying atop the bed sheets.

Jacob looked terrible – his skin paler than usual and covered in a thick sheen of sweat as he lay limply against the pillows. Bandages were wrapped tightly around his chest and his right arm was resting in a sling.

"Jacob?" he asked softly.

"…ry?" Jacob mumbled weakly, raining his head from the pillow as much as he could to smile up at his boyfriend. "You…kay?"

"Am I ok?" Harry repeated, moving across the room to kneel on the floor beside the bed, his hands moving to gently smooth out the sling and the bandages. "I'm the one who should be asking that."

"M'fine…" Jacob said, dropping his head back onto the pillow. "…all better…"

"I was…I was so worried about you…" Harry admitted softly, his tears spilling down his cheeks once more. His hands trembled as he continued to fiddle with his boyfriend's sling, tugging at its edge until it lay perfectly flat. "I thought…when you were screaming…I thought that…that…"

Jacob frowned, reaching over with his good hand to cup Harry's cheek, brushing away the tears with his thumb as he mumbled,

"M'fine…promise…just need a little…rest…"

"You're not in any pain?" Harry asked, needing to be reassured.

"Nope…morphine s'good…" Jacob answered, his eyelids fluttering again. Letting god of Harry's cheek he grabbed his hand and pulled it towards him. "Get into bed with me…"

"What? No, you're hurt," Harry protested, although really he wanted to do nothing more than hold his boyfriend close and never let him out of his sight again.

"Not on my left side," Jacob answered simply.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked.

"Yup," Jacob mumbled. "Climb over before the morphine wears off…I want to hold you…keep you safe…"

"I was just thinking exactly the same thing," Harry admitted, carefully climbing over Jacob so that he could lie down on his other side. He lay his cheek down on the shape-shifters shoulder, uncaring of how hot and sweaty it was – he needed the physical contact to reassure him that Jacob was still with him.

"Then we'll look after each other," Jacob answered with a smile.

"Sounds perfect…" Harry mumbled, kissing the hot skin before closing his eyes and snuggling close to his boyfriend's body. Everything was ok, he told himself silently, Teddy was safe and Jacob would get well again thanks to Dr Cullen.

"Love you…"

"I love you, too…"

_"United States, Canada, Mexico, Panama, Haiti, Jamaica, Peru. Republic Dominican, Cuba, Caribbean, Greenland, El Salvador too…"_

Draco frowned, tilting his head to the side as he sat cross legged on the giant toadstool and watched the chorus of yellow cartoon birds singing the 'Nations Of The World' in perfect harmony. (A/N For those of you who are interested the song can be found on Youtube if you type in 'Nations of the World' and it's performed by…Yacko Warner. LOL. I used this because it's been stuck in my head for weeks!)

_"Puerto Rico, Columbia, Venezuela, Honduras, Guyana and still, Guatemala, Bolivia, then Argentina and Ecuador, Chile, Brazil. Costa Rica, Belize, Nicaragua, Bermuda, Bahamas, Tobago, San Juan. Paraguay, Uruguay, Surinam and French Guiana, Barbados and Guam…"_

Shuffling forwards Draco slipped off the edge of the toadstool, falling and falling and falling until eventually he hit the ground. Getting back to his feet, noticing idly that he was dressed only in a flimsy little hospital gown he took in his new surroundings – it was a field, a giant field stretching as far as he could see.

And all around him were sheep…singing sheep.

_"Norway and Sweden and Iceland and Finland and Germany now one piece. Switzerland, Austria, Czechoslovakia, Italy, Turkey and Greece. Poland, Romania, Scotland, Albania, Ireland, Russia, Oman. Bulgaria, Saudi Arabia, Hungary, Cyprus, Iraq and Iran…"_

A loud thunderclap interrupted the song and Draco's gaze snapped up to the clear blue sky – there wasn't a cloud in sight. He jumped when he felt water splash on the back of his hand. Where had that come from? And then, even weirder than the water coming out of nowhere, the droplet began to move up his arm.

"What the…?" he murmured, his eyes dropping to the ground.

He was standing on top of a thundercloud and it was raining upwards!

_"There's Syria, Lebanon, Israel, Jordan, both Yemen's, Kuwait and Bahrain. The Netherlands, Luxembourg, Belgium and Portugal. France, England, Denmark and Spain. India, Pakistan, Burma, Afghanistan, Thailand, Nepal and Bhutan. Kampuchea, Malaysia, then Bangladesh (Asia) and China, Korea, Japan…"_

The singing came out of no where this time, echoing around the field as Draco stared down at the thundercloud beneath him. Draco shuddered – the flimsy hospital gown he was wearing was completely soaked now and the feeling of water running **up** his legs was just…unnerving.

Stumbling backwards in an attempt to get away from the rain he tripped and fell, his arms automatically reaching out to stop his fall…but they met with only air as once again he fell and fell and fell…

…until he came crashing down onto the deck of a ship.

A pirate ship complete with pirates who swarmed around him, staring down at him with bloodshot eyes and singing into their deep raspy voices,

_"Mongolia, Laos and Tibet, Indonesia, the Philippine Islands, Taiwan. Sri Lanka, New Guinea, Sumatra, New Zealand then Borneo and Vietnam. Tunisia, Morocco, Uganda, Angola, Zimbabwe, Djibouti, Botswana. Mozambique, Zambia, Swaziland, Gambia, Guinea, Algeria, Ghana…"_

A yelp escaped the blond haired wizard as they suddenly reached down, hauling him up to his feet and dragging him over to the side of the pirate ship where a plank of wood was set up. They were going to make him walk the plank.

This was not good.

And seriously, that song was getting really annoying!

_"Burundi, Lesotho and Malawi, Togo, the Spanish Sahara is gone. Niger, Nigeria, Chad and Liberia, Egypt, Benin and Gabon. Tanzania, Somalia, Kenya and Mali, Sierra Leone and Algiers…"_

As the song sped up the pirates drew their swords and forced him to walk out onto the plank. He was shaking all over as they forced him to walk right to the very edge. His eyes were, understandably, drawn down to the water below him…only it wasn't water – it was Dementors.

He screamed, trying to move back along the plank but the pirates stabbed at him with their sharp swords, forcing him forwards once more.

_"Dahomey, Namibia, Senegal, Libya, Cameroon, Congo, Zaire. Ethiopia, Guinea-Bissau, Madagascar, Rwanda, Mahore and Cayman. Hong Kong, Abu Dhabi, Qatar, Yugoslavia…"_

Draco was sobbing as the song continued to speed up, the volume rising in a crescendo as one of the pirates followed him out onto the plank, leering at him as he advanced with the point of his sword aimed at Draco's stomach.

No…

Not Dementors…

Draco knew he couldn't survive being tortured by Dementors again…

_"Crete, Mauritania, then Transylvania, Monaco, Liechtenstein, Malta and Palestine, Fiji, Australia, Sudan!"_

On the final note of the song the sword was jabbed into his stomach and he flinched back automatically, an action that sent him falling through the air into the swarm of Dementors. Draco screamed hysterically, thrashing about as the Dementors pulled him further down, their skeletal hands scratching at his pale skin.

No…this couldn't be happening…

"Draco!"

That was Jaspers voice.

Draco's eyes frantically searched for the source of the voice as he continued to struggle against the Dementors. He had to…he had to get away from them…he couldn't…he couldn't survive being tortured by them again…

"Draco! It's ok, I'm here!"

Finally his eyes landed on the source of his boyfriend's voice…a snowy owl?

"…Jasper?" Draco asked, confused by the impossible sight before him.

The snowy owl was sparkling just like Jasper did when he stood in the sunlight and the Dementors seemed to be afraid of the bird, screeching and twisting away from it as it flew towards Draco, abandoning him in their haste to escape.

Slowly the sky brightened and he came to realise that he was no longer falling through the sky and that he was now standing in the middle of the main courtyard of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"It's ok, Draco, I'm here," the owl said softly from where it was now perched in one of the alcoves surrounding the courtyard, its voice most definitely that of his boyfriend, complete with his sexy accent. "You're safe now, it's ok, I promise…"

"…Jasper?" Draco asked, even more confused than before.

The courtyard was empty but for him and Jasper…the owl.

In fact looking around it seemed like Hogwarts itself was completely empty.

Odd…

"You're ok, Draco…" Jasper the owl continued as if he hadn't heard Draco at all. "You need to wake up; Draco…please…let me see those beautiful eyes of yours…"

"I am awake…" Draco pointed out loudly before suddenly realising that no…no, he wasn't…he couldn't be…nothing that had happened to his had made sense…some of it had been down right impossible so…so this was a dream…

He was dreaming…

As he came to his conclusion the world began to spin around him, everything turning fuzzy as it spun faster and faster, causing Draco to stumble from side to side unsure on his feet and then he fell, tumbling forwards into a black nothingness…

"…please…let me see those beautiful eyes of yours…" Jasper pleaded softly, holding his fiancés hand gently in his own.

Draco had been unconscious for nearly fourteen hours, mumbling in his sleep as his dreams were twisted and tormented by the potions flowing through his system. This was normal, or so the medi-wizards had reassured Jasper.

Jasper had not felt all that reassured.

"…sper…?"

"Draco?" Jasper asked eagerly, leaning forwards in the seat that he had barely moved form since Draco had been moved into the private recovery room. When he'd felt his mates dreams turn from strange and confusing to frightening he'd tried to use his gift to help him, reaching out with his emotions in an attempt to calm Draco and allow him to recover with peaceful dreams.

It hadn't worked.

Jasper had never felt more frustrated and useless, reduced to pleading with him to wake up and holding Draco's hand like a damn…a damn muggle!

"…hey…" Draco mumbled, smiling up at his boyfriend. Jasper literally sagged with relief, bringing Draco's hand up to his lips so that he could press a kiss to the warm skin before responding softly,

"Hey yourself..."

"You've lost your feathers…" Draco mumbled, reaching up with his free hand to trail his fingertips across the contours of Jaspers face.

"…what?" Jasper asked in surprise.

"You were an owl…in my dream," Draco explained, smiling up at Jasper who couldn't help but chuckle – of all the things for Draco to dream about…"You saved me from the Dementors…chased them away…"

So that was what had tormented Draco's dreams…

"I thought I heard your voice," Blaise said cheerfully as he entered the hospital room carrying two polystyrene cups, one filled with delicious smelling coffee and the other filled with…

"Is that blood?" Draco asked, pulling his hand out of Jaspers so that he could push himself up into a sitting position. Jaspers hands move quickly, gently helping his boyfriend to scoot backwards on the bed and rearranging the pillows so that when Draco leaned back he was sufficiently supported.

"Yes, it is," Blaise answered with a smile, moving across the room to hand the warm cup of blood to the stunned vampire before dropping down into the unoccupied chair on the other side of the hospital bed. "It's not human, if that's what you're worried about," he said as Jasper continued to stare down at the thick red liquid, "Its dragon blood. Apparently it's quite filling for vampires."

For a moment Jasper was at a loss for words before finally he murmured a quiet thank you and raised the cup to his lips, taking a tentative sip…before he froze in place, his eyes going wide as the remarkable taste exploded on his tongue – he'd never tasted anything like it!

"I think he likes it," Blaise chuckled, settling back into his chair as Jasper began to gulp down the blood. "So…how're you feeling?"

"Um…good, I guess. I mean…I can feel and move my legs so that's an improvement," Draco answered with a forced smile, his hands rubbing at his thighs – he would never admit to anyone but himself how much the thought of being paralysed frightened him…"Have you heard from Harry? A-About Jacob?"

Jasper grunted, unable to stop drinking until he finished all the blood in the cup, nodding in a silent attempt to explain that Carlisle had called him in the night to let them know that Jacob would be fine.

"They're ok?" Draco asked.

Jasper nodded before tipping to cup up to get the last of the blood, his tongue darting out to lick his lips before moving on to cleaning all of the delicious blood from his teeth, savouring each and every last drop as he put the cup down on the bedside cabinet. He was amazed at how full he felt after just one little cup of blood – it usually took a whole animal to satisfy his thirst so completely.

"If you're interested you can order it through 'Slug & Jiggers Apothecary' on Diagon Alley," Blaise informed them helpfully, "And they deliver worldwide."

Jasper would have answered that yes, he was definitely interested had Lucius and Narcissa not burst into the hospital room at that particular moment.

"Draco Abraxas Malfoy!"

"Oh…not good…" Draco mumbled, biting his lip as he sunk back into the pillows, his eyes following his parents as they stormed over to his bed. Jasper reached out and took his hand, offering both comfort and support. Blaise managed to successfully melt into the background and draw all attention away from himself.

"What in Merlin's name have you been doing?" Lucius demanded angrily, causing both Draco and little Teddy (who was being held rather tightly in Narcissa's arms) to flinch – Lucius was loud.

"…nothing?" Draco mumbled, his answer coming out as more of a question.

"Nothing," Lucius replied, his voice tight with anger and more than a little fear. " _Nothing_ somehow managed to leave you in St Mungo's Hospital recovering from an operation to save your **broken back**?"

"Draco, what exactly happened while we were away?" Narcissa asked, managing to keep her voice soft despite her own almost overwhelming feelings of anger and fear. Draco hesitated, his eyes flickering towards Jasper. "Draco?"

"There was a…a fight…" he finally answered softly.

"A fight?" Narcissa repeated with a frown.

"Yeah."

"With who?" Lucius asked through clenched teeth.

"…newborn vampires…" Draco mumbled so quietly that Jasper was the only one who understood him – to the others it sounded like he had said, "…nuh…buh…va…pies…"

"Would you care to repeat that in English, Draco?" Lucius ordered.

"…newborn vampires…"

For a long moment the six occupants of the room, even Teddy, were completely silent – staring at each other as two of them processed what they had jst been told and three of them waited for…

"What?"

…that.

"What were you doing any where near newborn vampires?" Lucius demanded, glaring firstly at his son before shifting his glare to the vampire sat beside him. "This was your fault wasn't it? You nearly got my son killed–"

"No!" Draco gasped, bolting upright suddenly, hissing with pain as his recently healed back pulled sharply. "No, it wasn't like that. It wasn't Jasper fault at all. The newborns…the newborns had been created to destroy the Cullens so that Victoria could kill Bella and Edward."

"…I beg your pardon," Narcissa murmured softly. "Victoria?"

"The…the red headed vampire who we met at…at the baseball game," Draco explained softly. "She wanted to get revenge on the Cullens for killing her mate, James, when he tried to kill Bella. It wasn't their fault or…or Jaspers fault. The fight was just part of her plan…"

"So you knew of her plan?" Lucius asked, his voice deadly serious.

"Yes," Draco answered hesitantly. "Alice…Alice has been having visions about the newborns since before graduation…we figured out that it was Victoria and…and we couldn't let her hurt Bella or anyone in town so…so we came up with a plan…"

"You knew there would be a fight," Lucius concluded. Draco nodded his head sharply. Lucius sucked in a deep breath as he realised what had been going on without his knowledge. "This trip…you orchestrated it to get us out of the way."

"Yes," Draco didn't even bother denying it. "I did it to protect you. After everything that's happened I…I didn't want you getting caught up in another war…"

"You didn't want…" Lucius cut himself off sharply, turning away from his son before anyone in the room could see the moisture that had rapidly built up in his eyes – he had a reputation to uphold after all.

"Draco, you shouldn't have kept something like this from us," Narcissa scolded him softly; her relief warring with her anger and fear. "What if the Medi-Wizards had been unable to heal your injuries? What if…what if you'd been killed? How do you think that would have made us feel, knowing that you'd on-purposely left us out of the loop?"

"I just…I didn't want you to get hurt…" Draco mumbled tearfully.

Shifting as discretely as possible in his chair Blaise contemplated making a quick escape from the hospital room, feeling more than a little bit awkward thanks to all the emotions flying around the room. Thanks to his parents apathetic marriage he wasn't very good at dealing with emotional family moments – they were practically unheard of in the Zabini family who only spent five or six days a year together. The rest of the time his mother lived in Paris with her lover, his father lived in London with a different woman for every day of the week and he lived in the family mansion twenty-two miles down the road from the Malfoy mansion.

"I didn't want to risk loosing you…"

"Oh, Draco…" Narcissa sighed deeply, her anger evaporating in an instant as her motherly feeling took over. Handing Teddy to a rather surprised Jasper she perched on the edge of the hospital bed and pulled her son into her arms.

"I'm sorry…" Draco mumbled, resting his head on his mothers shoulder, his eyes searching out those of his father. "I'm sorry…I just wanted to keep you safe…"

"I know, Draco," Lucius said softly, stepping forwards so that he could rest his hand on his sons shoulder. "Just…never do anything like this ever again."

"I won't," Draco promised softly.

"Oh and…um…" Lucius muttered, clicking his fingers as he pretended to think about what he was trying to say, "…what's the words…oh yes…you're grounded."

Draco let out a soft chuckle, nodding his head in acceptance.

"Uncle Draco?"

Pulling away from his parents Draco settled back against the pillows, smiling across the room at the little boy sat happily on his boyfriends lap. Currently the talented little wizard was doing a very good impression of a Malfoy – platinum blond hair and soft grey eyes.

"Yes, Teddy?" Draco asked softly.

"You okiday now?" Teddy asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I'm _okiday_ now," Draco replied with a smile, gesturing for Jasper to bring the little boy over to him. Moving effortlessly Jasper rose to his feet and quickly deposited the little boy onto his boyfriends lap, leaning down to steal a quick kiss before stepping back once more.

"Are daddy and alpha okiday?" Teddy asked as he snuggled in close to Draco. Obviously 'okiday' was his new word and would most likely be used at every opportunity despite the fact that it wasn't in fact a real word.

"They're fine…or…well, they'll be fine…I promise, little man…" Draco reassured him softly, squeezing him gently within the circle of his arms. Everyone smiled as the little boy nodded, relaxing even further against Draco's chest.

"Kay…" he sighed, tilting his head back to look up at Draco. "And pup?"

"Pup?" Draco asked with a frown, "Teddy, who's pup?"

"Daddy and alpha's new pup," Teddy answered simply. A stunned silence fell across the room as the adults shared concerned glances. "Pup was making daddy sick, 'specially in the mornings. Is pup okiday now?"

"…oh fu–"

A/N OMG! I have been having so much trouble with this chapter you would not believe! Not to mention my real life has been completely insane – I've got an AmDram show in a week, an audition for a professional show being put on locally in two weeks, we just won our Area Band competition and we're now training for the Nationals and I've started a new job…AHHHHHH! So yeah, sorry for the slow update and I promise that I will try my absolute hardest to get the next chapter out as soon as possible…

A/N2 Also, has everyone else seen the trailers for HP7 part 2 and Breaking Dawn part 1? I am so excited you would not believe! Actually thinking about it you're probably just as excited – LOL!


	22. Epilogue

Epilogue

Alice was in full 'wedding planner' mode by the time they left the hospital two days later, bombarding them both with questions as soon as they Apparated into the Malfoy's front room.

"Uh…" Draco mumbled, trying to follow the endless stream of questions tumbling out of the little vampires mouth, ranging from what dates they had thought of for the wedding to where they wanted it to take place to what robes they wanted to wear to what type of chocolate Draco preferred – white, milk or dark?

"Alice, we can't answer your questions if you don't give us the time to speak," Jasper pointed out calmly, putting his arm around Draco's waist in a gesture of comfort and support. Alice was a little bit…frightening right now.

"Sorry…" she mumbled before covering her mouth with her hand and looking at the pair of them expectantly, obviously waiting for her answer.

"Um…ok…well, we haven't really discussed dates yet," Draco mumbled as he tried to remember what her questions had been. "Um…location is also undetermined and as for what robes we want to wear I…I don't really mind so long as they aren't cheap or tacky looking…"

"I can't believe you haven't started planning your wedding," Alice grumbled, shaking her head at them as she picked up a giant scrapbook filled to bursting with everything and anything that was needed to plan a wedding. "But luckily for you I saw all this happening and have been planning everything for you."

"So why all the questions if you already knew the answers?" Draco asked.

"Because if I hadn't asked you, you would have been offended that I didn't consult you about anything and then you would have been mad at me," Alice answered simply, explaining one of the many visions she's had whilst considering her options about helping the boys with their wedding plans.

"Oh…"

"Alice, dear, have you taken into account how many guests will need to be invited?" Narcissa asked eagerly, making her way across the room to get a closer look at the pages of the scrapbook.

"Of course I had but I thought you'd like to be in charge of the guest list, Mrs Malfoy," Alice said, smiling sweetly at the witch who let out a squeal of excitement and immediately began listing people who would definitely need to be invited.

Draco cleared his throat, bringing their attention back to him.

"I was kind of hoping that we could keep it relatively simple…"

His voice trailed off as the two women shot him looks that could have frozen water. Lucius sighed deeply, shifting little Teddy in his arms so that he could rest a comforting hand on his sons shoulder.

"Draco, there are certain sacrifices that a Malfoy has to make," he said apologetically, "And I'm afraid that suffering through a ridiculously extravagant wedding is one of them."

Narcissa glared at him, punching him lightly on the arm before turning her attention back to Alice and the wedding plans, asking Alice to show her what sort of fabrics she had in mind for Draco and Jasper's wedding robes.

"I guess we should just…leave them to it," Draco suggested, sighing deeply as he resigned himself to his fate. "Why don't we take Teddy back to Harry and Jacob?" he suggested as brightly as he could manage, taking the sleeping child from his fathers arms and settling him against his chest. Teddy grumbled in his sleep, rubbing his head against his new pillow (a.k.a Draco's shoulder) but didn't wake.

"I might not be able to join you," Jasper said apologetically. "I'm not sure if the treaty is still in place and I don't want to risk causing a confrontation."

"Sorry, I forgot all about the treaty," Draco apologised.

"It's all right," Jasper reassured him softly. "You take Teddy home. I want to check in with the rest of my family, make sure that everything's alright with Charlie's transformation. My abilities can come in quite handy when a person is making the transition from human to vampire."

"They've taken him on his first hunt," Alice announced, interrupting herself as she weighed out the pros and cons of a certain design of wedding robes. "He's been doing alright but it might be a good idea for you to join them."

"Alice, I really do think that I prefer this style of wedding robes…"

"You two might want to escape while you still can," Lucius suggested, dropping down onto the sofa and picking up the latest copy of the Daily Prophet. "Don't forget to give Harry that potion we picked up for him."

"I won't," Draco promised. They'd purchased a 'Male Pregnancy Test' from the shop in St Mungo's after Teddy's little announcement and he could not wait to see the look on Harry's face if the test came back positive.

"Take care of yourself, my love," Jasper ordered his boyfriend softly, reaching out to cup his cheek gently as he lent forwards to capture Draco's lips in a quick kiss before he left the house at his usual inhuman speed.

"I'll be back, later," Draco called out to his father, knowing that his mother and Alice wouldn't even notice that he'd left for quite some time – they were buried far too deep in wedding plans to notice anything else.

Stepping out onto the front porch Draco held Teddy close to his chest, shielding him from the light drizzle of rain falling from the sky. Drawing his wand he closed his eyes and focused his mind on where he needed to be and Apparated away with a loud - *POP!*

"Oh, that is so gross…" Draco whined loudly as he stumbled, sinking ankle deep in the mud that currently made up Jacob's front garden. His shoes were almost sucked off his feet more than once by the mud as he made his way over to the steps. Tapping the mud off of his shoes as he made his way up the steps Draco was greeted at the front door by Jacobs's father.

"Good morning, Draco," Billy Black greeted the blond wizard, wheeling himself backwards to allow Draco to enter the house.

"Good morning, Mr Black," Draco responded. "I thought I'd return a certain little someone to his daddy before my mother tries to adopt him."

Billy chuckled deeply, smiling at the toddler sleeping contently in Draco's arms. At some point in the last few minutes one of Teddy's hands had moved up to his mouth and he was now sucking on his thumb as he slept. Just when he'd thought the little boy couldn't get any cuter…

"They're in Jacob's room," Billy told him, an expression on resigned exasperation on his face. Draco thanked him, heading off down the hallway towards the shape-shifters bedroom. "I'd knock if I were you…"

Draco snorted loudly – apparently the elder Black was perfectly aware of what went on behind that closed door. Raising his hand he knocked loudly, grinning as he heard a startled yelp come from inside the room, followed by the unmistakable sounds of frantic dressing.

"Come in!" Jacob eventually called out.

"You know your dad knows that you two were having sex in here, right?" Draco asked conversationally as he crossed the room to stand in front of them.

"He does?" Jacob asked, his face going pale.

"Well, he's the one that warned me I'd need to know," Draco chuckled darkly, "Interpret that how you will."

"Oh God, my dad knows…" Jacob groaned, his eyes wide with horror.

"Well at least that explains the odd looks…" Harry mumbled, a happy smile appearing on his face as he carefully took Teddy from Draco's arms, holding him close. "Merlin, I've missed you so much Teddy Bear…"

"Harry, are you still being sick in the mornings?" Draco asked suddenly, sliding his hands into the back pockets of his jeans, the fingers of his right hand curling around the vile concealed inside.

"A little…why?" Harry asked, pressing soft kisses to the top of Teddy's head.

"Well then, I think you should give this a try," Draco suggested lightly, pulling out the vile and holding it out the dark haired wizard.

"What is it?" Harry asked, frowning down at the purple liquid.

"It's a test," Draco answered simply. "You see I've got this theory about what's been making you ill and this test will either prove me right or wrong."

He decided not mention just what that theory was until **after** Harry had taken the male pregnancy test he'd bought for him in the little shop at St Mungo's.

"…ok," Harry agreed, cradling Teddy against his chest with one arm whilst taking the vile with his free hand. Draco had the good sense to uncork it before he handed it over. "Cheers."

He downed the potion in one, grimacing at the taste.

"Er…what's it supposed to do? I mean, how will we know the results?" Harry asked after a long moment where nothing happened.

"Well, if it's positive…that happens…" Draco began to explain, trailing off as a golden glow settled over Harry's stomach, pulsing quickly. "Oh…oh shit…"

"What?" Jacob asked worriedly, rushing to his mates side as Draco began to…laugh? "What is it? What does that glow mean? Draco!"

"It means…that Teddy was right," Draco laughed.

"Teddy?" Harry asked.

"That theory I mentioned a moment ago? Yeah, well it was actually something that Teddy said that brought me to the…er…apparently correct conclusion that…" Draco broke off into another uncontrollable fit of laughter.

"That what?" Harry demanded. Why was Draco so happy?

"That you're pregnant, Harry," Draco answered simply, grinning from ear to ear as Harry and Jacob took on identical expressions of shock and disbelief.

"I'm…what?" Harry finally gasped in shock.

"You're pregnant," Draco repeated softly, chuckling once more as Harry did a perfect impression of a goldfish – mouth opening and closing as he struggled to form any kind of sentence. "You know, with child? Expecting? Up the duff?"

"Up the duff?" the coarse phrase seemed to snap Harry out of his state of shock as he demanded, "Where on Earth did you learn a phrase like that?"

"Muggle television," Draco answered with another laugh.

"P-P-Pregnant?" Jacob stuttered, drawing their attention to him as he stood trembling in the middle of the room. "H-How is that even possible? I mean…Harry's a bloke…he **can't** get pregnant! It's scientifically impossible!"

"Harry's a wizard," Draco answered, "S _cientifically impossible_ doesn't apply."

"Oh…oh fucking hell…" Jacob gasped, dropping down to sit on the edge of his bed, his entire body trembling. "A baby…"

"I've always wanted a family…"

"Did you know you could get pregnant?" Jacob demanded softly.

"Yes, but I thought there was a spell involved," Harry answered. "Are you…are you ok with this? I…I didn't know I could…I would have used protection if…you're not mad are you? You…you do want this…this baby, don't you? Please, Jacob…say something…"

"I would if I could get a word in," Jacob chuckled. "Of course I'm not mad, how could I be? I'm happy…really happy. Just…a little surprised."

"You sure?" Harry asked.

"Of course I'm sure," Jacob replied, moving to stand in front of his mace. Gently he cupped his mates face in his strong hands, leaning down to press as soft kiss to Harry's trembling lips. "I just…I can't believe it…a baby…a…a pup…"

"A pup…" Harry repeated, his voice little more than a sigh as his tears of joy spilled down his cheeks, all but crushing Teddy against his chest as he stepped into his mates arms and pressed himself against his chest. "We're going to have a pup…"

"I'm really happy for both of you," Draco said, reminding the happy couple of his presence. "I have a feeling you're going to make wonderful parents and that your little pup is going to be every bit as lucky as Teddy is."

"Thanks to, Draco," Harry mumbled, resting his head against Jacobs shoulder.

"You'll need to set up an appointment with a healer, get you all checked out and make sure that everything's ok," Draco reminded him.

"I'll owl Poppy tonight," Harry promised as Jacob's hands moved to rest over his stomach, a look of overjoyed surprise blossoming on his face as he felt the tell-tale signs of a bump on his mates stomach that he hadn't noticed until that moment.

"Right…well I think you two have got plenty to talk about so I'll leave you to it," Draco said, smiling at the couple who were by now practically glowing with happiness. "I won't tell anyone until you give the all clear – wouldn't want to steal your thunder. Oh, and good luck explaining all of this to your dad, Jacob."

"Oh God…" Jacob groaned, "I've got to tell my dad…"

Draco chuckled deeply, wishing the young shape-shifter good luck before bidding the two of them farewell and leaving the room. Mr Black frowned up at him as he stepped into the front room where he was sat watching a football game on the television, silently asking the wizard if there was something was going on that he should know about – obviously he'd heard enough of their conversation through the door to realise that there was most definitely something going on.

"It's not my story to tell," Draco told him, grinning wickedly as he gestured back towards the bedroom he'd just left, "You'll have to speak to your son about what's been going on…"

"Oh, I will do," Mr Black muttered, using the remote to switch off the television before heading towards his sons bedroom. Draco chuckled wickedly, leaving the house before he managed to get dragged back into **that** conversation.

Stepping out onto the porch he glared up at the rain clouds that had apparently chosen that very moment to open up again, creating even more puddle and worst of all even more mud.

Could this place no go a day without pissing it down?

He was just to Apparate home when he heard a familiar voice call out to him,

"Draco!"

"Pansy?" he asked in surprise as he caught sight of his friend being carried through the mud and the rain by a half naked shape-shifter, a half naked rather handsome shape-shifter whose shoulders she was clinging quite calmly to. "I thought you would have been home by now – what happened to your face?"

"Oh, that would be what happens when you get punched in the face by a vampire," she answered as she was lowered onto the porch, her hand gently touching the bruise which covered nearly half of her face. "It's better than it was – I managed to heal the…the fracture and I used some of that bruise balm to bring down the swelling and numb the pain. I'm…I'm told it's healing quite well…"

"It's a miracle your jaw wasn't completely broken!"

"I know," Pansy mumbled, her hand trailing down the shape-shifters arm until she could interlock their fingers, her hand looking positively tiny clasped in his giant one. "Apparently I have…um…remarkably strong bones…"

"…uh-huh…" Draco muttered, his attention drawn to the joined hands. Frowning in confusion her suggested, his voice a little tight – "Something going on that I should know about…?"

"Um…yes, actually…this is Paul. He's a member of the…the Pack…you know, the shape-shifters and he's…he's my mate…" Pansy explained softly, smiling almost to herself as she admitted the last part out loud for the first time – she hadn't even told her parents yet, only told them that she would be staying in La Push until things "calmed down" and she felt up to travelling. Thus far they hadn't been able to visit but she knew that if she put off returning home for much longer they would make the time to find out just what was really keeping her out here…

"Beg pardon?" Draco asked, his eyebrows rising upon his forehead.

"You know how it works for them – they Imprint on their mate and live happily ever after…ish," Pansy mumbled, blushing slightly as Paul beamed at her. "Paul Imprinted on me during the…during the battle and…and I really like him…"

"Well that's good to know," the shape-shifter chuckled deeply.

"He's your mate? Are you sure?" Draco asked.

"Yes."

"Right," Draco muttered, turning on the spot so that he could meet Paul's gaze, raising his wand and aiming it at the shape-shifters heart. "You'd better take care of her. Pansy is like a sister to me and if you hurt her, in any way at all, I will not hesitate to give you what you deserve."

"Draco!" Pansy gasped.

"If I hurt her I will let you," Paul told Draco, his deep voice rumbling in his chest as a look of pain appeared on his face. "The very idea of me hurting her makes me want to be sick…"

For a moment Draco did nothing but frown threateningly at the shape-shifter and then all of a sudden he let out a deep sigh, lowering his wand as he turned to smile at one of his closest friends.

"I'm very happy for you, Pansy," he told her.

"Draco! Was that really necessary?" Pansy huffed angrily.

Draco chuckled.

"Most definitely," he answered with a smirk, chuckling darkly as he decided to take pity on his embarrassed friend and change the subject. "So…I guess you'll be staying with your mate in La Push for the foreseeable future?"

"Yes, I am. Or rather we are – my parents are purchasing a house for us on the reservation. They…um…they don't know Paul well enough yet to allow me to stay with him," Pansy explained, flushing red with embarrassment.

"Oh…worried about your virtue, are they?" Draco teased her. "Don't tell me they still think that you're a v–"

"Yes, they do!"

Draco burst out laughing as her hurried interruption, laughing so hard that his cheeks hurt and his sides ache – he wasn't implying that Pansy had been a slut, he'd never imply that but she certainly hadn't been a prude!

Paul growled deeply as Pansy turned to press her face into his chest, trying to hide her embarrassment – how dare this little wizard upset his mate?

"Oh, calm down wolf boy," Draco said. "Pansy knows I'm only teasing."

"Draco, I would appreciate it if you didn't go around telling everyone about my last virtue," Pansy suggested firmly, leaning against her mate's strong chest but turning to look at her friend. He was relieved to see she was fighting a smile. "Especially not my new boyfriend and…and life mate."

Draco grinned at his friend embarrassed yet unbelievably happy expression.

"All right," he agreed softly, "I'll try to behave myself."

"Thank you."

"So…I guess I should be heading back home," Draco said after a moment of almost comfortable silence had passed. "Have fun sorting out your new living arrangements – good luck dealing with Mr and Mrs Parkinson, Paul."

"My parents are not that bad…" Pansy protested.

"Not bad, just…protective," Draco explained with a chuckle. "See you soon."

"See you soon, Draco."

*POP!*

Draco had decided to Apparate directly into his bedroom in the hopes of avoiding more questions about the wedding. He found Jasper waiting for him on his bed, reading from one of his Potions books as he leant back against…

"What's with the suitcase?" he asked.

"It's yours," Jasper answered, placing the book on the bedside table before rising to his feet and pulling his fiancé into his arms for a kiss. "I got the feeling earlier on that, despite what you've said in the past about wanting a grand wedding, now that it's come down to it you'd rather have something a little bit smaller but you don't want to disappoint your mother…"

"Yeah, that just about summons it up, actually," Draco muttered.

"Esme wants a big wedding as well, like the ones they've thrown for Rosalie and Emmett," Jasper told him softly, holding him close as Draco let out a deep sigh. "But, Draco, what do you want? I want to know…I need to know…anything in the world – what would be your perfect wedding?"

"Just you and me," Draco answered immediately without even hesitating. "The rest of it, the flowers and the location and the guest list…they don't matter. I would be happy getting married anywhere in the world so long as you were there…"

"That's exactly how I feel," Jasper said, his voice sending a shiver of longing and excitement up and down Draco's spine. "I would be more than happy to run off with you right now and elope in a tiny little chapel no ones ever heard of…which possibly explains the suitcase…"

"How?"

"Alice."

"Ah, I see…" Draco mumbled.

"There also appears to be a letter for us," Jasper informed him, reaching out to pick up the crisp white envelope that had been balanced on to of the suitcase.

After breaking the wax seal on the back of the envelope he carefully withdrew what he found inside – a smaller envelope from Seattle Airport, a voucher for the Tangiers Hotel and what appeared to be a letter from Alice.

 _"Boys,"_ Draco read aloud as he took the letter from his fiancé, _"As disappointed as I am to have my wedding plans thwarted I think running away together is incredibly romantic. I've packed everything that you're going to need and I've booked you into the honeymoon suite at the Tangiers. The plane tickers are, of course, first class. The Little White Chapel is open 24 7 and caters for every kind of ceremony you could ever think of. Please use the camera I've packed for you – everyone will be demanding lots of pictures when you get back. Alice X X X."_

Looking up from the page covered with Alice's beautiful handwriting Draco couldn't stop a grin spreading across his face as he met his fiancés equally excited gaze. They moved as one, Draco grabbing the envelope and putting it's contents back inside as Jasper picked up the suitcase as if it weighed nothing at all, holding it at his side as he moved to take Draco's hand.

Draco found himself giggling like a little school boy, trembling all over from excitement as he drew his wand. Grinning at his fiancé he tightened his grip on the vampires hand and laughed loudly,

"Vegas, here we come!"

*POP!*

THE END

(…to be continued in 'OLAL – Part 4)

A/N – Just a little warning that it might be a couples of weeks before I can get started on Part 4 because my "real life" is absolutely crazy ATM but I promise you I will get working on it ASAP…I have such plans for the final part in the series that I'm currently grinning like an idiot. LOL.

A/N 2 – Reviews and Comments are always welcome, as are suggestions and even criticisms. Everything helps me create new ideas for this story which has actually started to take over my life…LOL…nice and dramatic moment there…

A/N 3 – HP7 was absolutely amazing! I cried my eyes out (I'm sure everyone can guess where without me having to spoil it for anyone who hasn't yet seen it…although how you can't have seen it yet is beyond me – I've seen it twice!) Can't believe it's over, I keep hoping that JK Rowling is going to write about their kids adventures at Hogwarts because that would be awesome. LOL.


End file.
